Tiago e Lílian  A história de um amor
by Victoria Morrison Fitz
Summary: No quinto de Hogwarts, os marotos comandam. Lily, Lice e Lene não obedecem. Romances vem por ai. e muita, muita diversão. Reescrita!
1. Apresentação

**Tiago e Lílian – A história de um amor**

Eu havia escrito uma fanfic de mesmo titulo há algum tempo atrás, e parei por falta de idéia. Mas agora, ela está voltando, reescrita, totalmente reescrita, para "entrar no lugar de Para Mudar o Que Conhecemos" que voltará em dezembro, está chegando . Voltando, eu espero que gostem, pois Tiago e Lílian (James e Lily) é um dos meus casais preferidos. E detalhe, está com novas idéias, um novo texto e um novo final, ainda melhor do que eu tinha planejado.

**Mudança um: **Uma das partes mais importantes, ela não é mais sobre o ponto de vista do Tiago. Será narrada normalmente.

**Mudança dois: **Tonks que aparecia nela, não vai mais aparecer. Para dar certo na história.

**Mudança três: **A história era narrada no sétimo ano, aqui é no quinto.

**Mudança quatro: **A história não terá mais viagens, será normalmente narrada nos locais criados pela excelentíssima JK Rowling.

Espero que gostem e acompanhem a história!

**Resumo: **Esse é o quinto ano dos marotos, eles estão ainda mais marotos. Lílian, Marlene e Alice também estão ainda mais populares. Tiago está cada vez mais apaixonado por Lily, que não aceita estar apaixonada pelo maroto. Sirius está cada vez mais encantado com Lene, e não vê que isso vai muito além da amizade. Alice e Frank, cada vez mais apaixonados. Remo cada vez mais preocupado em passar de ano. Pedro, bem, esse não conta. E todos vão ter um ano ainda mais conturbado com a chegada de novos alunos.

**Personagens:**

**Tiago "Pontas" Potter:**

Maroto. Inteligente. Forte. Alto. Magro. Lindo. Olhos castanhos esverdeados. Cabelos negros e revoltos. Óculos de aro redondo. Apaixonado por Lílian Evans.

**Apelidos: **Pontas. Tih. Tiaguinho. Pontitas. Veado. Veadinho. Cervinho. MIAP (Maroto Idiota Arrogante e Prepotente– criado por Lily)

**Melhor matéria: **É um excelente aluno, nem Lily pode negar isso, mas sua melhor matéria é DCAT (defesa contra as artes das trevas).

**Animago e Patrono: **Sua forma animaga é um Cervo (Veado de acordo com Sirius) e seu patrono, um Cervo.

**Maior qualidade: **Lealdade. Isso ninguém pode negar.

**Frases: **"Regras? Nunca ouvi falar!" "Eu te amo Lily!" "Eu irei proteger com a minha vida se necessário os meus amigos e a Lily."

**Sirius "Almofadinhas" Black:**

Maroto. Inteligente. Forte. Alto. Magro. Lindo. Perfeito. Olhos acinzentados. Cabelos escuros e cacheados. Não sabe que é apaixonado por Lene.

**Apelidos: **Almofadinhas. Almofada. Siriusito. Siricutico. Cachorro. Almofaditas. Pulga.

**Melhor matéria: **É um excelente aluno. Mas sua matéria preferida é Transfiguração.

**Animago e Patrono: **Sua forma animaga é um cachorro grande e negro. E seu patrono um grande cachorro negro.

**Maior qualidade: **Coragem. Sem duvida, o que ele fez, não há ninguém que possa contradizer isso.

**Frases: **"Regras fora feitas para serem quebradas. Essa foi à frase mais sábia que já inventaram" "Ai, ai, Seboso, Seboso, seu cabelo está cada vez mais oleoso"

"Se uma guerra haverá, eu estarei pronto para lutar. E o lado do bem, irá vencer!"

**Remo "Aluado" Lupin:**

Maroto. Monitor. Inteligente. Forte. Estatura média. Magro. Lindo. Fofo. Olhos cor de âmbar, quase azuis. Cabelos castanhos claros.

**Apelidos: **Aluado. Aluadinho. Remito. Remeco. Lupino.

**Melhor matéria: **É um excelente aluno, mas sua melhor matéria é feitiços. Embora sonhe em dar aula de DCAT.

**Animago e patrono: **Não é um animago, mas toda lua cheia se transforma em um lobisomem. Seu patrono é um forte e destemido lobo.

**Frases: **"Eu posso ser estudioso, mas eu tenho sangue maroto" "Não cutuque um lobo calmo, ele pode ser mais feroz que um lobo em ataque" "Não basta apenas atacar, temos que ver os pontos fracos dos nossos inimigos."

**Frank Longbotton:**

Não é um maroto, mas anda com eles. Forte. Alto. Inteligente. Magro. Bonito. Olhos negros. Cabelos negros.

**Apelidos: **Frankito. Botton.

**Melhor matéria: **É o melhor aluno em herbologia.

**Animago e Patrono: **Não é animago. Seu patrono é um forte leão.

**Frases: **"Herbologia é a essência da minha vida, depois da Lice é claro" "Uma guerra está por vir. E saibam que nela lutarei por um mundo melhor"

**Lílian Evans:**

Monitora. Inteligente. Estatura mediana. Magra. Linda. Pouca paciência. Olhos verdes esmeralda. Cabelos ruivos cacheados.

**Apelidos: **Lily. Lilyzinha. Lilyca. Lil. Lírio. Pimenta (dado por Sirius). Ruiva. Ruivinha.

**Melhor matéria: **Lily é uma excelente aluna, mas sua melhore matéria é poções.

**Animago e Patrono: **não é animaga. Seu patrono é uma corça, a fêmea do cervo, e ela não sabe por quê. (Porque será?)

**Frases: **"Potter! Me deixa em paz!" "Eu não amo o Potter! Eu não amo o Potter! Eu não amo o Potter! Eu amo o Potter!" "Eu vou proteger com unhas e dentes as pessoas que eu amo. Nem que minha vida seja necessária para isso"

**Marlene McKinnon:**

Marota. Inteligente. Estatura média. Magra. Linda. Amiga. Olhos azuis. Cabelos loiros cacheados.

**Apelidos: **Lene. Leninha. Lenezinha. Le. Mar. Lana. Loirinha (dado por Sirius).

**Melhor matéria: **Lene é um ótima aluna, mas ama transfiguração.

**Animago e Patrono: **Ninguém sabe, mas Lene é sim uma animaga, e se transforma em uma linda gata de pelos aloirados. Patrono uma gata.

**Frases: **"Lily, hello, eu não estou apaixonada pelo Sirius!" "Droga, droga, droga, eu já disse droga?" "Uma grande e sangrenta guerra está por vir, temos que nos unir para evitar que sangue do bem seja derramado"

**Alice Frederich:**

Inteligente. Tímida. Um pouco baixa. Magra. Linda. Olhos castanhos. Cabelos castanhos. Rosto meio redondo.

**Apelidos: **Lice. Licezinha. Licinha.

**Melhor matéria: **Lice é uma ótima aluna, mas ama herbologia.

**Animago e Patrono: **não é animaga. E seu patrono é uma leoa.

**Frases: **"Lily você ama o Tiago. Lene você ama o Sirius. É tão difícil de entender?" "Eu estou do lado do bem, custe o que custar!"


	2. Um encontro que não tem nada de encontro

_"Naturalmente está acontecendo dentro da sua cabeça, mas por que é que isto deveria significar que não é verdadeiro?"_

"**Naturally is happening inside your head, but why this should mean that not true?"**

PS: Se a tradução estiver errada, me corrijam, é tudo culpa do Google!

Antes, um agradecimento a **AnneBlackPotter!**

Espero que gostem, fiz de todo o meu coração!

**Capitulo um - Um encontro que não tem nada de encontro**

_Mansão dos Potter – 15 de agosto de 1975 – quarto do Tiago._

Os marotos estavam reunidos do quarto de Tiago. Era um quarto bem simples... Brincadeira kkkkkk... Havia uma grande cama de casal, uma poltrona, um grande banheiro, uma guarda-roupas bem grande, e uma estante cheia de fotos dos marotos, dos pais de Tiago, das meninas.

- Ei, Pontas, o que vamos fazer hoje? – Sirius perguntou deitado na cama

- Sei lá. Temos a piscina, o campo de quadribol, a sala de jogos...

- Eu queria fazer uma coisa diferente. Isso se tornou rotina.

- Podíamos ir dar uma volta. Tem um bairro trouxa aqui por perto – sugeriu Remo tirando a cabeça de trás do livro que lia "Romeu e Julieta, de Willian Shakespeare"

- Ótima idéia – disse Sirius pulando da cama

- Vamos então – disse Tiago

Pedro não estava. Sua mãe resolveu fazer viajem de família.

Os três se levantaram e desceram até a sala, onde a mãe de Tiago, Mary Potter, e o pai de Tiago, James Potter, estavam.

- Ei, nós vamos dar uma volta por ai. Voltamos pro jantar –avisou Tiago

- Ok, mas se cuidem.

Saindo de casa, olharam pros lados.

- É pra lá – disse Remo

Caminharam uns cinco minutos e chegaram onde Remo havia dito.

Era um lugar bem simples e arrumado. Com casinhas médias e confortáveis, lojinhas, e um grande parque a frente.

- Uau – disse Sirius

- Vai dizer que você não conhecia um lugar trouxa? – perguntou Tiago

- Com os pais que eu tenho? Nunca! – disse Sirius fazendo uma careta – Sangues-ruins e trouxas, a escória do nosso mundo!

Tiago e Remo riram.

- Por onde começamos? – perguntou Remo

- Eu queria conhecer um bar trouxa – disse Sirius, seus olhos acinzentados brilhando

- Bora lá então.

Eles encontraram um bar a uns dez minutos de onde estavam. Sentaram em uma mesa. Sirius estava quase pulando.

- O que vão querer? – perguntou uma garçonete

- Um capuccino – pediu Tiago

- Um Milk shake de chocolate – disse Remo

- Uma coca-cola – disse Sirius, mas ele não fazia idéia do que era essa tal de coca-cola

- Vão querer comer alguma coisa?

- Hambúrguer com fritas – disse Remo – pros três.

- OK.

A garçonete saiu.

- O que é essa tal de coca-cola?

- É uma bebida trouxa. Refrigerante.

Tiago, que estava virado pro lado da porta, e abriu um imenso sorriso ao ver quem estava entrando.

- Que foi? – Sirius perguntou se virando junto com Remo – Opa!

- AH não! – ouviram a exclamação de uma ruiva

_Mais cedo naquele mesmo dia..._

_Casa dos Evans – 15 de agosto de 1975 – Sala da Lily_

- Meninas quero dar uma volta – disse Lene

- E quer ir pra onde? – Lily perguntou

- Pra aquele bar que você falou outro dia – disse Lice

- É ótima idéia. Vamos, vamos, vamos! – implorou Lene

- Tá bom! MÃEEEEE! Eu e as meninas vamos dar uma volta!  
>- Ok. Não voltem tarde.<p>

- Falo.

As três saíram em direção ao bar.

- Então? Você falou que tinha novidade Lily – disse Lice

Lice e Lene haviam acabado de chegar na casa dos Evans.

- Sim. Eu sou a mais nova monitora da Grifinória!

As duas pularam em cima de Lily a abraçando.

- Olha o escândalo – disse Lily rindo

- Quem será o monitor? – Lice perguntou

- O Remo, só pode – disse Lene

- Na carta não dizia nada – disse Lily – mas deve ser ele, ele é o maroto mais centrado e correto. Ao contrário do Sirius e do Potter.

- Sempre o Potter – disse Lene rindo

- Que foi? Não vem com esses papos. Eu odeio o Potter e ponto final.

Chegando no bar, elas entraram e deram de cara, nem tão de cara assim, com os marotos, faltando Pedro.

Lily viu Tiago abrir um enorme sorriso maroto ao vê-la.

- AH não! – Lily exclamou

- Lilyzinha! – Tiago exclamou levantando-se

- Potter! Eu já falei que é Evans!

- Evans, Lily, Lilyzinha é tudo a mesma pessoa. Não faz diferença – disse Tiago

- Me erra Potter.

- Impossível.

- Não querem se sentar com a gente? – Sirius perguntou

- Claro – disse Lene antes que Lily responde-se

Bufando, Lily sentou-se.

A garçonete voltou com o pedido.

- As meninas vão querer alguma coisa?

- Um sanduíche com suco – pediu Lene

- Um Milk Shake de morango – pediu Lice

- Perdi a fome – resmungou Lily

- Traga um suco de morango pra ela – disse Lene

Lily resmungou alguma coisa inaudível.

- Mas então, o que vocês fazem aqui? – Lice perguntou aos marotos

- O Pontas mora a uns quinze minutos daqui. Num condomínio bruxo – disse Sirius

- Quinze minutos? – perguntou Lily de olhos arregalados

- Por quê? - Remo perguntou

- A Lily mora a uma quadra daqui – disse Lene

Tiago abriu o maior sorriso.

- Nem pense Potter. Ou você vai se arrepender.

Mas Tiago não perdeu o sorriso.

- Então, adivinhem, a nossa Lily é a mais nova monitora da Grifinória – disse Lice sorrindo

- Jura que ela não seria? – exclamou Sirius

- Sirius! Existem pessoas melhores para esse cargo do que eu – disse uma Lily sem graça

- Porque você chama ele de Sirius e eu de Potter? – Tiago perguntou indignado

- Sirius nunca me chamou para sair. – disse Lily

- Claro que não. Ela é parado na Lene – disse Tiago

- Tiago! Eu e o Sirius somos amigos, igual a Lice e você, a Lice e o Sirius, a Lily e o Sirius. Amigos e colegas de Marotisse – disse Lene

- Tá bom – disse Tiago

- Mas voltando ao assunto monitoria, o Remito aqui é o mais novo monitor Grifioriano – disse Sirius

- Então parece que teremos uma rixa – disse Lice, todos olharam para ela – Qual é? A Lily vai fazer de tudo para dar detenção ao Tiago e ao Sirius, enquanto o Remo, vai tentar não dar detenções, quantas vezes conseguir.

Remo corou e Lily sorriu maléfica.

Às horas passaram e eles tiveram que voltar para suas respectivas casas.

_Mansão Potter – 15 de agosto de 1975 – Quarto do Tiago_

- Cara, ela consegue ficar cada vez mais linda – disse Tiago

- O Pontas tá apaixonado – riu Sirius

- Eu? Tiago Potter não se apaixona.

- Pois sinto muito. Você está sim. – disse Remo

- A Lily é só um desafio.

- Um desafio e tanto devo comentar Pontitas, a final, você chama ela pra sair desde o ano passado. – disse Sirius

- Ela foi à primeira garota que me disse não. E chega desse assunto.

- Se você diz...

_Casa dos Evans – 15 de agosto de 1975 – Quarto da Lily_

- Quem aquele Potter pensa que é? Ficar me chamando de Lily! Que ousadia!

- Aquele Potter que quer sair com você desde o ano passado – comentou Lene

- Marlene McKinnon não repita o nome desse energúmeno quando eu estiver no mesmo cômodo que você.

- Se você diz...!

- A qual é Lily? Ele gosta de você – argumentou Lice

- O Potter só gosta dele mesmo e dos amiguinhos marotos dele.

- E você se importa com isso?

- Claro que não. É um alivio pra mim saber que ele tem a incapacidade de gostar de alguém além dele mesmo. Eu já sofro desse jeito sendo um simples desafio para ele, imagina se ele realmente gostasse de mim? Meu Merlim me ajude!

- Se **você **está dizendo, quem sou eu para contradizer alguma coisa – disse Lene

- Muito bom Srtª Marlene.

_Mansão dos Potter – 15 de agosto de 1975 – quarto do Tiago_

Tiago já estava quase dormindo, quando a imagem de Lily veio a sua cabeça. A linda ruiva de olhos verdes.

"**Não posso estar apaixonado por ela. Eu não apaixono. Lily é só um desafio. Apenas um desafio."**

_Casa dos Evans – 15 de agosto de 1975 – Quarto da Lily_

"**Aquele Potter me paga. Onde já se viu, me chamando de Lily? Nunca dei essa intimidade!"**

Lily pensava em quanto estava quase adormecendo...


	3. Planos em ação

**Capitulo dois – Planos em ação**

_A Toca – 29 de agosto de 1997 – Sala dos Weasley_

- Como é que é? – perguntou Harry

- Isso que você ouviu – disse Remo

- Nós podemos voltar no tempo e mudar o mundo? – perugntou Hermione incrédula

- Exato. Dumbledore me deixou as instruções em uma carta. E se vocês quiserem, essa missão é de vocês.

- Mas como isso aconteceria? – Rony perguntou

- Não é muito difícil. Precisamos de uma poção, um feitiço e um vira-tempo. A poção eu tenho pronta, já pratiquei o feitiço e o vira-tempo, eu achei um no bolso daquele dia no departamento de mistérios. – disse Remo, a lembrança de Sirius, o deixou mudo por alguns segundos

- E o que deve ser feito nessa missão? – Gina perguntou

- Bem, pelo que sei, Dumbledore deixou uma missão para vocês três, Harry, Rony e Hermione, e vocês devem fazer essa missão na época que forem mandados. O ano seria 1975, o ano em que eu, Tiago, Sirius, Lílian, e nossos amigos estaríamos iniciando o quinto ano.

- Nós podemos salvar meus pais, Sirius, e ainda os pais do Neville? – Harry estava de boca aberta

- Exato. Dumbledore descobriu isso faz pouco tempo.

- E quando nós vamos? – perguntou Rony

- Amanhã mesmo. Antes do ano letivo começar. As instruções estão aqui, nessa carta para vocês.

- Está bem, eu, Rony e Hermione vamos nos reunir e...

- Como assim, você, Rony e Hermione? Eu também vou! – disse Gina

- Não você não vai – disseram Harry e Rony

- Se Remo me chamou aqui, é porque faço parte da missão, não foi só pra enfeitar a sala!

Antes que Harry ou Rony pudessem falar alguma coisa, Remo disse:

- Dumbledore que os quatro nessa missão. E sem discussão.

Harry e Rony bufaram. Gina sorriu vitoriosa.

- Bem, vamos nos arrumando – disse Hermione – tenho que separar alguns livros.

Os quatro subiram as escadas.

_Hogwarts – 30 de agosto de 1997 – Diretoria_

- É isso – Remo havia acabado de contar o plano a Minerva

- Bem, é surpreendente, mas se Dumbledore diz... E quais são os procedimentos?

- Os quatro, parem todos juntos, passem o vira-tempo pelos pescoços.

Eles fizeram isso.

- E tomem a poção.

Era uma poção azulada. Eles beberam.

- Agora eu falar o feitiço. E lembrem-se "Vocês tem a chance de mudar tudo". – Remo puxou a varinha – "_Tempos Mudados Trarão Descobertas Mudadas"_.

Os quatro começaram a girar, girar, girar e caíram estatelados no chão.

- Ai! Sai de cima de mim Ronald! – exclamou Hermione

- Se o Harry sair de cima de mim!

- Se a Gina saí de cima da minha perna!

Todos levantados.

- Quem são vocês? – ouviram uma voz familiar perguntar

Era Dumbledore. Os quatro pararam encarando o professor.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Ótimos – disse Hermione antes que Rony falasse algo

- Eu não conheço vocês quatro.

- É meio impossível. Não somos dessa época. – disse Harry – leia essa carta escrita pelo senhor mesmo.

Dumbledore pegou a carta e leu.

- Bem, sim, agora entendo a situação de vocês, Srs. Potter e Weasley e Srtªs Weasley e Granger. Aqui diz que terão que tomar uma poção, e se passaram por alunos do 5º ano, e terão que mudar seus nomes para poderem cumprir a missão. E que deverão deixar a Srtª a par de uma situação. E o mais importante, ninguém, especialmente aqueles que vocês vieram salvar, deverão saber suas verdadeiras identidades.

- Que poção?

- Polissuco Premium.

- Nunca ouvi falar – disse Rony

- Ela é quase igual à polissuco normal, apenas que ela não faz você se transformar em outra pessoa, mas sim mudar a sua aparência nela mesma. – disse Hermione

- Hã?

- Como eu falei, ela não muda você em outra pessoa, muda a sua aparência, nela mesma. Você envelhece, rejuvenesce, em você mesmo. É o que vamos fazer. Ficaremos mais novos.

- Ata!

- Exato Srtª Granger. A poção leva uma semana para ficar pronta, mas eu tenho um estoque delas no meu armário. Poderão usar até conseguirem prepará-la. E a questão dos nomes?

- Bem, eu poderia ser Henrry Petrus – disse Harry

- Gina Wheezy. Agradeça ao Dobby.

- Rony Wheezy.

- Hermione Granger. Sou nascida trouxa.

- Pois muito bem. A poção está aqui, ela fará efeito quando falarem a idade desejada.

Eles pegaram a poção. E um a um falaram 15 anos e foram tomando a poção.

Harry voltou a sua aparência de 15 anos. Sem a barba rala crescendo. Rony continuou alto e forte, mas sem a rala barba. Hermione tinha os cabelos um pouco mais altos. E Gina, ficou um pouco mais baixa.

- Perfeito.

- Mas, eu sou igual ao meu pai, eles vão desconfiar – disse Harry

- Bem, nada que um pequeno clareamento no cabelo, e uma mudança de feições não faça.

Com um toque de varinha, Harry ficou com os cabelos num tom castanho escuro, ainda espatifados para os lados, e suas feições estavam menos parecidas possíveis com Tiago Potter.

- Ótimo. Ficarão na sala comunal da Grifinória até amanhã, na hora da seleção, chamarei vocês na hora da seleção para serem selecionados para as devidas casas e assim por diante.

_Estação de Kings Cross, Plataforma nove três quartos – 1º de setembro de 1975_

- Cara não acredito que estamos aqui de novo – disse Sirius

- Nem – disse Tiago

- E só de pensar que temos só mais dois anos nesse trem – disse Remo

- É, o tempo voa!

Caminharam em direção ao expresso, quando avistaram as meninas.

- Lily, Lene, Lice! – exclamaram sorrindo

- Meninos – disse Lene

- Bom final de férias? – perguntou Lice rindo

- Ótimo – disse Tiago – e para você Lily?

- É Evans, Potter! E vê se me esquece. Minha vida não te interessa!

- Interessa e muito!

- Vocês tem o ano todo para brigar. Esperem pelo menos chegarem no castelo – disse Lice, mas logo seu sorriso se iluminou – FRANK!

Frank Longbotton, seu namorado, acabara de chegar, lhe dando um beijo.

- Que saudade – disse Lice

- Eu também! Marotos! Meninas!

- Oi Frank.

Um apito soou.

- Hora de entrar.

Os sete dividiram uma cabine. Pedro os encontrou uns vinte minutos depois.

A viajem foi dividida em brincadeiras:

"_Almofadinhas, eu tenho que te contra um segredo: eu estou totalmente apaixonado por você!"_ – exclamou Tiago

"_Eu também devo te confessar Pontas: eu também estou apaixonado por você!"_

Brigas:

"_É Evans, Potter!"_

"_Quando nos casarmos sim, mas por enquanto, você ainda é apenas Evans, Lily querida"_

E finalmente lá estavam eles para mais um ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Entraram no salão principal, esperando o inicio da seleção.

- Caros alunos, antes iniciarmos a nossa seleção normal, quero antes, selecionar quatro alunos mais velhos, transferidos de Durmstrang. Minerva.

Minerva sabia da história.

- Granger, Hermione.

Hermione, apesar de saber aonde iria, estava nervosa.

Sentou-se e o chapéu mal tocou a sua cabeça:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Sorriu e foi para a mesa.

- Portus, Henrry.

Harry, nervoso, foi para o banco.

Tiago ficou completamente duro. Aquele garoto era igual a ele. Lily também ganhou olhos arregalados. Mas a maior surpresa foi Sirius, Remo, Lene, Lice e Frank também terem notado isso. Notado não, Tiago e o tal Henrry eram iguais.

O chapéu mal tocara a cabeça de Harry ao anunciar:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Sorrindo, Harry se juntou a Hermione.

- Wheezy, Gina.

Gina, nervosa, foi até o banco, ganhando a atenção da ala masculina de Hogwarts. Harry e Rony emburraram.

O chapéu nem chegara a sua cabeça ao anunciar:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

- Wheezy, Ronald.

Rony, vermelho como um pimentão, sentou-se no banco. O chapéu mal chegara a sua cabeça ao anunciar:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Os quatro já na mesa, sorrindo. Estava dando certo.

E a seleção começou, eles estavam nem ai, até um nome lhes chamar a atenção:

- Shackebolt, Kingsley.

(Eu não sei a idade do Kingsley).

- Kingsley – exclamou Rony um pouco alto de mais, chamando a atenção dos marotos e das meninas

- Vocês o conhecem? – Lily perguntou

Aquela era a primeira vez que Harry ouvia a voz de sua mãe, cara a cara. Ficou um pouco paralisado.

- Mais ou menos. Os pais do Rony e da Gina conhecem os pais do Kingsley, ai nós o conhecemos, quando ele era um bebe – disse Hermione

- Ata! Me desculpem, não me apresentei, sou Lílian Evans, Lily para os íntimos, Evans para o Potter.

- Também te amo Lily querida. Tiago Potter, Pontas para os marotos, Tiago para os amigos, amor, querido, bebe, para Lily.

Todos riram.

- Marlene McKinnon, mas me chamem de Lene.

- Alice Frederich, mas me chamem de Lice.

- Sirius Black, Almofadinhas para os marotos, Sirius para os amigos.

- Remo Lupin. Amigo desses idiotas.

- Magoou Remito – disse Sirius colocando a mão coração em uma fingida cara de dor

Remo revirou os olhos.

- Frank Longbotton. Namorado da Lice.

Os quatro sorriram.

- Bem, somos Henrry, Gina, Rony e Hermione.

- Posso lhe chamar de mione? – Sirius perguntou galanteador a Hermione

- Não!

Sirius fez uma cara de cão caído da mudança em dia de chuva, enquanto os outros se matavam de rir. Embora Rony, estivesse com as orelhas meio vermelhas.

- Mas então, como era lá em Durmstrang? – Remo perguntou

- Era diferente. É uma escola bem, rígida. Com padrões, pelo que pude notar, bem diferentes dos daqui – disse Hermione

- Soube que lá, é Artes das Trevas – comentou Lene

- Sim. Em vez de nos ensinar Defesa contra as artes da trevas, como soube que é aqui, lá é Artes das Trevas – disse Harry

- Nossa! E como eram os meninos de lá? – Lene perguntou

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Hã... Bem... Legais – disse Gina

- Só isso?

- Lá é uma escola muito rígida e antiquada, é proibido namorar, embora uns Vitinhos da vida não tenham tentado – resmungou Rony

- Vitor é meu amigo Ronald. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? – Hermione perguntou emburrada

- Você pode considerar ele seu amigo. Mas ele não considera você como uma amiga – retrucou Rony

- Só porque você só reparou que eu sou uma garota quando não tinha par para um baile, e Vitor me notou antes, não significa que sejamos namorados. Somos amigos! a-m-i-g-o-s!

Eles olhavam de um para o outro como se fosse um jogo de ping pong.

- Claro, e vocês nunca "ficaram" – resmungou Rony baixo

- Se eu fiquei com ele, o problema é meu não seu. Pelo menos eu não fiquei me agarrando por ai, com uma qualquer. Won-Won!

Tiago, Sirius e Lene se mataram de rir. Remo, Lily, Lice e Frank riram baixinho. Harry e Gina tentavam abafar o riso com tossidas. Rony estava rubro.

- Essa é boa, Won-Won! – gargalhou Sirius

- Gente, parem de rir. O Won-Won aqui não gosta disso, não é Won-Won? – disse Gina rindo

- Claro **Gi**! Quem gostaria que sua namorada ou namorado, né **Gi**, lhe chamassem de Won-Won, né **Gi?**

Rony deixou os "Gi" bem firmes, fazendo Gina e Harry olharem para lados diferentes.

- Então, como é aqui em Hogwarts? – Harry mudou o assunto

- Muito bom – Tiago olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, avistando Snape, e sorriu marotamente

- Quem é? – Rony perguntou como se não conhecesse

- Severo "Seboso Ranhoso" Snape – disse Sirius sorrindo maroto

- Severo Snape – corrigiu Lily – meu amigo. E alvo dos marotos.

- Não temos culpa de você escolheu justamente essa aberração para amigo – comentou Sirius

- Sev não é uma aberração – disse Lily

- Sev? – riu Rony, riu não, gargalhou

Gina e Harry também não conseguiram se segurar, e começaram a gargalhar. Hermione tentava abafar os risinhos com a mão.

- Parece que não somos os únicos a achar engraçado o "Sev" – disse Tiago, embora não pudessem deixar de notar o tom de ciúmes em sua voz

Lily bufou.

- Não liguem pra ela. Também não entendemos porque ela é amiga desse imprestável – disse Lene

- Não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de lhe responder Marlene McKinnon – disse Lily

- E como funcionam as aulas aqui? – Hermione perguntou

- Com tanta pergunta ela me fez logo essa? – Rony perugntou incrédulo

- Nem se de ao trabalho de responder Hermione – disse Gina

- Aqui são ótimas. Os professores também. Apenas com a leve diferença de que todo ano temos um professor de DCAT diferente – Lily respondeu

- E nas outras matérias? Algum defende as casas...? – perguntou Harry

- Normalmente não. Claro que todos preferem a casa que são diretores, mas normalmente agem com igualdade – disse Remo

- Ham.- respondeu Harry

Com o jantar terminado, eles se levantaram da mesa e seguiram até a sala comunal, onde os Marotos "apresentaram" a sala para eles.

Eles foram dormir não era muito tarde, a viajem de trem, paras os outros é claro, havia sido cansativa.

_Torre da Grifinória – 2 de setembro de 1975 – Sala comunal da Grifinória – meia-noite e meia._

Os marotos estavam reunidos, menos Pedro, que estava no ultimo sono.

- Ei, eu não sei vocês, mas aquele garoto, o Henrry, eu achei ele igualzinho a minha aparência – disse Tiago

- Todos nós achamos – concordou Remo

- Eu queria saber o por que. Quero dizer, eu não me lembro de ter um primo ou coisa parecida – disse Tiago

De repente uma grande caixa apareceu no meio da sala comunal.

Os marotos deram um pulo.

- O que...?  
>- Olhem, tem uma carta.<p>

Remo pegou a carta e a leu em voz alta.

_Caros Marotos (menos Pedro Pettegrew), Lily, Lene, Lice, Frank, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina_

_Quem voz escreve aqui é Alvo Dumbledore, mas este Alvo Dumbledore_

_Pertence há alguns anos acima, estou escrevendo do ano de 1997._

_Vocês, Marotos e meninas já devem ter conhecido os quatro novos alunos,_

_Pois bem, eles não são novos alunos, são viajantes no tempo, que eu, _

_Descobri a maneira de fazer isso._

_Essa caixa contém sete livros, que os nomes citados acima, mais Severo Snape_

_Devem ler._

_Sem mais delongas_

_Alvo P. W. B. Dumbledore_

- Pera ai? Viajante nos tempo – disse Sirius

- Claro. Só existe essa explicação para aquele menino ser igual a mim – concluiu Tiago

- Então, quais são os livros? – Sirius perguntou

- _Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta, Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe e Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. _– leu Remo

- Todos sobre, aquele garoto – disse Tiago

- Mas o nome dele é Henrry Portus e não Harry Potter – observou Sirius

- Mas você ouviu, eles são viajantes no tempo. Ele pode ter mudado o nome – disse Remo – por causa do sobrenome e da aparência.

- Ei, vamos resolver isso amanhã de manhã. To morto – disse Sirius

Levando a caixa para cima, eles a guardaram em um baú e foram dormir.

_Torre da Grifinória – 2 de setembro de 1975 – dormitório masculino_

- Hora de acordar – disse Remo, já vestido – temos aquele assunto marotos.

Na hora Tiago e Sirius acordaram.

E notaram que os dois novos meninos já estavam de pé, e ouviram vozes lá em baixo.

- Vamos acordar o Frank – disse Sirius

- E o Rabicho? – perguntou Tiago

- O nome dele não foi citado na carta, só os nossos – disse Remo

- Só foi citado para dizer _menos Pedro Pettegrew_ – argumentou Sirius

Revirando os olhos eles foram acordar Frank.

Após isso tudo, quando foram descer, encontraram as meninas no corredor.

- Ei, temos que contar uma coisa, agora – disse Remo

- Sobre? – perguntou Lily

- Recebemos uma caixa ontem e dizia que nós aqui, mais os "novos alunos" devemos ler uns livros – disse Tiago

- Porque alunos novos entre aspas? – Lice perguntou abraçada a Frank

- Explicaremos lá em baixo.

Descendo as escadas, viram os quatro, que logo se calaram ao ver eles.

- Bom dia – disseram eles

- Ok. Podem parar de mentir. – disse Sirius

- Mentir? – Hermione perguntou

- Sim. – Remo pegou a caixa – sabemos de tudo.

E contaram que sabiam que eram viajantes no tempo. E sobre e carta e os livros.

- Então, Harry, você é o que meu? – Tiago perguntou

- Porque não lemos esses interessantíssimos livros que contam a minha vida para saber? – Harry disse

- OK. Quem quer ler? – Lene perguntou

- Eu – disse Sirius pegando o exemplar um – _Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal._


	4. O Menino que Sobreviveu

**Capitulo três – O menino que sobreviveu**

_No capitulo anterior..._

_- Eu – disse Sirius pegando o exemplar um – Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal._

- Comece – pediu Lily

- Capitulo um: _O menino que sobreviveu_.

**O Sr. e a Srª Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado.**

- Eta pessoinhas chatas – disse Tiago

- Psiu.

**Eram as ultimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.**

- Essas pessoas não tem capacidade mental o suficiente para ver o que é bom ou ruim – disse Rony

**O Sr. Dursley era diretor de uma firma Grunnings, fazia perfurações. Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes.**

- Mais atraente impossível – disse Lice fazendo uma careta

**A Srª Dursley...**

- E alguém se casou com ele? – Lily perguntou incrédula

**... era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal, o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-se por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos.**

Lily arregalou os olhos, mas depois pensou "Não, o que ela teria a ver com isso?"

Tiago, Sirius e Remo se olharam.

- Nota um: Ela é muito feia – disse Sirius

- Nota dois: O que é de se notar, a final, essa é a única utilidade para o pescoço enorme – disse Tiago

- Nota três: Os dois combinam perfeitamente: Feios e idiotas – disse Remo

- E nota quatro: A pessoa que descreveu essas pessoas não tinha nada melhor pra fazer – eles disseram juntos

Risadinhas ecoaram pela sala comunal.

**Os Dursley tinha um filhinho chamado Dudley: O Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar no mundo.**

- Coisa que não interessa, a final a opinião deles não conta – disse Gina

**Os Dursley tinham tudo o que queriam, mas tinha também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam agüentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.**

- Não tem nada de errado com os Potter – disseram Tiago e Sirius

- Tá ligado que vocês estão falando com um livro? – Lily disse rindo, embora ela própria estivesse estranhando

**A Srª Potter era irmã da Srª Dursley, mas não se viam havia muitos anos; na realidade a Srª Dursley fingia que não tinha irmão, porque esta e o marido imprestável...**

- Eu não sou imprestável – brigou Tiago arrancando risadas

**... eram o que havia de menos parecido possível os Dursley.**

- Graças ao meu Merlim – agradeceu Tiago para erguendo as mãos para o alto

Mais risadinhas.

**Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua.**

- Nada. As pessoas só iriam saber que somos bruxos se aparecêssemos fazendo mágica – disse Lily

- Para eles se soltássemos uma tossida era motivo para se esconderem achando que íamos puxar uma varinha mágica e sair enfeitiçando todo mundo – disse Harry

**Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também, mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter a distancia; eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas.**

- Ei! – disseram Os marotos, Lice, Lily, Lene, Frank, Hermione, Gina, Rony

Harry riu revirando os olhos.

**Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa, não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta.**

- Porque ele escolhe a gravata mais chata? – perguntou Remo incrédulo

- Ele já é chato, então pra empatar vai na gravata – respondeu Lene

- E essa criança? Mais mimada impossível – disse Lice

- Vocês não viram nada – murmurou Harry

**Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.**

- Como alguém não nota uma coruja? – Remo perguntou incrédulo

- Eles são tão idiotas que não conseguem notar nem o que está na ponta do nariz – disse Lice

De repente, Remo se lembrou de algo.

- Gente, porque não vamos para um lugar sem barulho e que ninguém esteja e segundo, não deveríamos ter chamado o Snape?

- O que o Sev tem a ver com isso? – Lily perguntou se levantando

- Algo importante, a final ele foi mencionado na carta – disse Remo

Tiago e Sirius reviraram os olhos.

Eles saíram dali e Harry se lembrou da Sala Precisa.

- O que é isso? – Sirius perugntou

Após explicarem, deixaram os livros ali e foram atrás do Sebo... Snape.

Foi uma tarefa difícil, só Lily conseguiu convencê-lo.

Após isso, já sentados, arrumados, Sirius continuou.

**Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.**

- **Pestinha - disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa. Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.**

- Ele deu marcha o que? – Tiago, Sirius, Frank e Lene perguntaram

- Marcha ré. É quando ele aperta um local no carro e o ele vai para trás – explicou Hermione

**Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria****– um gato lia um mapa.**

- Um gato lia um mapa? – Sirius questionou rindo

- Bem, ham, quem será? – Tiago perguntou rindo

- Tia Minnie – disseram juntos

Harry não pode evitar de sorrir ao ver o pai e o padrinho brincando.

- Olha o respeito com a professora McGonagall. – disse Lily – e não vejo motivos dela estar ali. Continue Sirius.

**Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira - em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarelas sentado na esquina da rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora?**

- Em nada. Ele na tem cérebro o suficiente pra isso – resmungou Gina

- Um gato de listras amarelas. É a tia Minnie – disse Sirius

- Sirius Black. Continue lendo – disse Lene

**Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato.**

- Tadinho do gato. Tomou um susto – disse Rony

Algumas risadinhas ecoaram. Snape revirou os olhos.

**O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros - não, estava**_**olhando**_**a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas**_**nem**_**placas. **

- Se ele for um animago sim – disse Hermione – uma vez eu li...

- Você lê de mais Hermione. – concluiu Rony

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**O****Sr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia.**

**Mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pôde deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas. **

- E qual o problema? – Remo questionou

- Os trouxas não sabem sobre nós né cabeção – disse Sirius dando um tapa da na cabeça de Remo

**O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas - os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens; ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância!**

- Se eu pudesse entrava ai dentro e dava um soco nesse cara – disse Tiago

**Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba - essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa...****é, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.**

- Não mudou nada. Continua a ser chato – murmurou Snape

**O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã.**_**Ele**_**não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem; elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de coruja passava no alto. A maioria jamais vira uma coruja mesmo à noite.**

- Claro temos que tomar cuidado – disse Lice

**O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco.**

- Que vida legal – ironizou Snape

- Igual a sua – disse Tiago

- Potter – disse Lily

- Sim Lírio?

- Cale essa boca. E é Evans pra você.

Rony, Gina e Hermione estranharam enquanto Harry riu.

- Depois eu explico – sussurrou pros amigos

**Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.**

- Só um? – perguntou Lene rindo

**Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam agitadas, também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas, na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada em um saco, que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.**

- Curioso – resmungou Remo

Mas Sirius arregalou os olhos quando leu:

-**... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...**

-...**é, o filho deles, Harry...**

- O que aconteceu? – Tiago perguntou na mesma hora

- Leia para saber – Rony foi misterioso

**O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.**

**Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de idéia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando...****não, estava agindo como um idiota.**

- Só agindo?

**Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim. Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem, nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho tivesse o nome de Harry. Jamais vira o menino. Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo.**

- Como ele podia não saber nem o nome do próprio sobrinho? – Lene perugntou

- Ele e a sua querida esposa nunca deram bola – disse Gina

Ela já estava com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas.

**Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava - se**_**ele**_**tivesse uma irmã como aquela... mas mesmo assim, aquelas pessoas de capas...**

- Ei, não tem nenhum problema com a minha esposa – disse Tiago, embora ele próprio estivesse se acostumando a ter uma esposa

- Nunca se sabe. Tem que ser muito maluca pra casar com você Pontitas – disse Sirius

- Fica quietinho pulguento.

- Eu não tenho pulgas.

- Sério?

Sirius fingiu que não ouviu e voltou a ler.

**Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta.**

- **Desculpe - murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contrário, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:**

- **Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se, porque o Senhor-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!**

- O que aconteceu? – pediu Lice

- Nanani nananão – disse Hermione

**E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou.**

- E ele conseguiu passar os braços por completo?

**O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.**

- Ele não aprova nada – disse Gina

**Quando entrou no estacionamento do número quatro, a primeira coisa que viu - e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito - foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.**

- **Chispa! - disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.**

Sirius começou a rir. Ninguém entendeu.

**O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar****severo.**

Tiago o acompanhou no riso.

- Com certeza é a tia Minnie – disse ele – quantas vezes recebemos esses olhares – suspirou.

- Mas quem diabos é a tia Minnie? – perguntou Rony

- A Professora McGonagall – disse Hermione

Rony soltou roncos de um riso abafado.

**Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a não comentar nada com a esposa.**

**A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova ("Nunca").**

- Nossa, que palavra mais inteligente – ironizou Snape

- Bem mais que a sua – retrucou Sirius

- Sirius – disse Lily

**O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.**

**"E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem****à noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram visto hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono."**

**O locutor****se permitiu um sorriso.**

**"Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?"**

- Tempestade de coruja? – Rony perguntou

- Muitas corujas juntas – disse Gina

**"Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista,****"não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje. Ouvintes de todo o país têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles têm tido chuvas de estrelas! Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa."**

**O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa****usando capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter...**

**A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá.****Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.**

- Muita coragem – disse Remo

- **Hum, hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã, ultimamente?**

"Petúnia!" – pensou Lily de olhos arregalados – "Não!"

"Petúnia? O que ela faz ai?" – Snape pensou

**Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã...**

- **Não****- respondeu ela, seca. - Por quê?**

- **Uma notícia engraçada - murmurou o Sr. Dursley. - Corujas... estrelas cadentes... e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...**

- **E daí? - cortou a Sra. Dursley.**

- **Bem, pensei... talvez, tivesse alguma ligação com... sabe...**_**o pessoal dela**_**.**

- O pessoal dela? – Frank perugntou, ele até agora estava apenas ouvindo

- Gente filha duma p$& - disse Tiago irritado

- Potter!

**A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não.**

**Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pôde:**

- **O filho deles... teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?**

- **Suponho que sim - respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.**

- **Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é?**

- **Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar, se quer saber minha opinião.**

- Ei! – exclamaram todos, menos Snape

- O nome dele não é vulgar – disse Gina irritada

- **Ah, é - disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. -****É, concordo com você.**

- Não é grande coisa – disse Lene

**Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarzinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da****rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.**

**Estaria imaginando coisas?**

- Ele não é contra a imaginação? – Remo perugntou inocentemente

**Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter?****Se tinha... se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... bem, ele achava que não agüentaria.**

**Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado, pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter **_**estivessem**_**envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia**_**afetá-los**_**...**

**Como estava enganado.**

- Nunca ele vai estar certo – disse Rony

**O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono.**

**Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da****rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.**

- Agora vem ação – Tiago disse animado

Como estava enganado.

**Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando.**

**Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram.**

**Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na****rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto.**

**Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes.**

- O que o tio Dumby tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius

- Tio Dumby? – perugntou Hermione

- Eles chamam o professor Dumbledore assim – explicou Remo

Harry, Rony e Gina começaram a rir.

**O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore.**

**Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara de pisar numa rua onde tudo, desde o seu nome às suas botas, era malvisto.**

- Se eles vissem ele no dia das bruxas – murmurou Harry

**Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou:****"Eu devia ter imaginado."**

- Com certeza – disse Sirius

**Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa. Parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e o acendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele fez de novo - o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o****"desiluminador", até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe – os olhos do gato que o vigiava.**

**Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o "desiluminador"****na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.**

- Até que em fim – resmungou Rony

- **Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Profª.****Minerva McGonagall.**

- Há eu falei – disse Tiago

- Fica quieto Potter!

**E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.**

- **Como soube que era eu? - perguntou.**

Sirius começou a ler entre risadinhas.

- **Minha cara professora, nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.**

As risadinhas dele se transformaram em gargalhadas que ecoaram pela sala.

- **O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro****de pedra - respondeu a Profª. Minerva.**

- **O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui.**

**A professora fungou aborrecida.**

- **Ah, sim, vi que todos estão comemorando - disse impaciente. - Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. - Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. - Eu ouvi... bandos de corujas... estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa. Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo.**

- Não é verdade – interpôs Harry – ele foi bem legal e com juízo quando foram... vocês sabem.

- Não, não sabemos. Conte – disse Frank

- Vamos ler.

- **Você não pode culpá-los - ponderou Dumbledore educadamente.****- Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.**

- Onze anos – disse Lice

- Onze anos de sofrimento e angustia – disse Rony

- Acho que isso não ajudou muito Rony – disse Harry

- **Sei disso - retrucou a professora mal-humorada. - Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem****às ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.**

**De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:**

- **Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente**_**tenha**_**ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?**

- Voldemort foi embora? – Tiago perguntou de olhos arregalados

- Vocês já sabem dele? – perguntou Harry

- Claro – disse Remo – quem fez esse milagre?

Snape parecia surpreso. Alguém conseguiu esse feito?

- **Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?**

- Um o que? – perguntou Frank

- **Um**_**o quê?**_

Os marotos começaram a rir do rosto vermelho de Frank.

- **Um sorvete de limão. E uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.**

- Dumbledore e seus doces – Harry sorriu

- **Não, obrigada - disse a Profª. Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorveres de limão. - Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem**_**tenha**_**ido embora.**

- **Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem, há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu:**_**Voldemort.**_

- Não qual é o problema V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T – disse Harry

Rony e Gina se arrepiaram.

**A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar. - Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.**

- **Sei que não vê - disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada.**- **Mas você é diferente. Todo o mundo sabe é o único de quem Você-Sabe... ah, está bem, de quem**_**Voldemort**_**tem medo.**

- **Isto é um elogio - disse Dumbledore calmamente. - Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.**

- O senhor é nobre para usá-los – disse Harry lembrando o diretor

- **Só porque você é muito...****bem...**_**nobre**_**para usá-los.**

- Outro igual a tia Minnie. Precisamos achar pessoas mais divertidas – disse Tiago suspirando

- **É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.**

- Acho que não precisávamos saber disso – disse Frank rindo

- Muita informação – murmurou Snape em concordância

**A Profª. Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:**

- **As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm. Sabe o que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?**

**Aparentemente a Profª. Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.**

- Ele é fanático por doces – disse Hermione sorrindo lembrando do diretor

- **O que estão**_**dizendo**_**- continuou ela - é que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lílian e Tiago Potter estão... estão... que estão...**_**mortos**_**.**

Nessa hora todos pararam.

Lily arregalou os olhos e ficou branca.

Tiago não sabia se sorria ou ficava branco. Lily ia se casar com ele, mas eles estavam mortos.

Sirius ficou cabisbaixo. Pensativo, o olhar perdido.

Remo parou, olhando pro nada.

Lene e Lice se abraçaram, as lágrimas escorrendo.

Snape parou, pensando em Lily.

Harry foi abraçado por Gina, Rony e Hermione.

Tentando voltar ao livro, Sirius voltou a ler.

**Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Profª. Minerva perdeu o fôlego.**

- **Lílian e Tiago... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo.**

- Ei, vocês se casaram – exclamou Sirius

- É meio óbvio – resmungou Snape

- Não falei com você coisa remelenta. Viva ao casal briga.

- Nós estamos mortos – disse Lily incrédula

- Mas isso não significa que não podemos agradecer pelas brigas que acabaram – retrucou Sirius

Risadas foram ouvidas.

**Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.**

- **Eu sei...****eu sei... - disse deprimido.**

- **E não é só isso. Estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. Mas... não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o garotinho. Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu, e é por isso que ele foi embora.**

**Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.**

- Você parou Voldemort? – Remo perugntou a Harry incrédulo

- Podemos assim dizer – Harry disse

- Uau!

- Não é algo de que me orgulho.

- **É... é**_**verdade?**_**- gaguejou a professora. - Depois de tudo o que ele fez... todas as pessoas que matou... não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... de tudo que poderia detê-lo... mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?**

- **Só podemos imaginar - disse Dumbledore. - Talvez nunca cheguemos****a saber.**

- E vocês sabem?

- Não!

**A Profª. Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho. Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número; em vez deles, pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:**

- **Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.**

- Claro. Hagrid sempre fiel a Dumbledore – disse Harry

- Ele não muda – disse Frank

- **Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.**

- **Vim trazer Harry para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta.**

- Ei, ele tem a todos nós – interpôs Remo

- **Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram****aqui? - exclamou a Profª. Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro. - Dumbledore, você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter não pode vir morar aqui!**

- É, ele não pode! – disse Tiago

Murmúrios de concordância.

- **É o melhor lugar para ele - disse Dumbledore com firmeza. -****Os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta.**

- Uma carta? – perguntou Lily

- **Uma carta? - repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. - Francamente, Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele!**

- E existe isso?

- Milhares.

- Eu já li todos. E são uma completa bobagem. História inventadas – disse Hermione

- **Exatamente - disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. - Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar****e falar! Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Veja que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso até que tenha capacidade de compreender?**

**A professora abriu a boca, mudou de idéia, engoliu em seco e então disse:**

- **É, é, você está certo, é claro. Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? - Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali.**

- **Hagrid vai trazê-lo.**

- **Você acha que é**_**sensato**_**confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como esta?**

- Eu confiaria minha vida a Hagrid – disse Tiago

- **Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida - respondeu Dumbledore.**

- Está perdendo a piada Pontitas – disse Sirius fazendo drama

- **Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar - concedeu a professora de má vontade -, mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... que foi isso?**

**Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro; o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu - e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.**

- Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! – Sirius fez beiço

**Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão**_**selvagem**_**- emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.**

- Eu quero essa moto – implorou Sirius com olhos pidões

Eles riram.

- **Hagrid - exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado. - Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?**

- **Pedi emprestada, Prof. Dumbledore - respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar. - O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe ele, professor.**

- Há, a moto é minha – Sirius fazia uma dança da vitória

- Sirius – ameaçou Lene

- **Não teve nenhum problema?**

- **Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol.**

- AAAAAHHHHHH! – exclamaram as meninas

Harry corou.

**Dumbledore e a Profª. Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.**

- Que fofo – disse Lily olhando com carinho para o livro

Gina sorriu.

-**Foi aí que...? - sussurrou a professora.**

- F**oi - confirmou Dumbledore. - Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.**

- **Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?**

- **Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres.**

- Acho que é informação de mais – murmurou Snape

**Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.**

- Que pressa – reclamou Lice

**Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.**

- **Será que eu podia...****podia me despedir dele, professor? - perguntou Hagrid.**

**Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.**

- Qual o problema com cachorros? – Sirius perugntou

- Experiência própria Sirius? – Lene perguntou

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- **Psiu! - sibilou a Professora Minerva. - Você vai acordar os trouxas!**

- Se uma moto não acordou duvido que o Hagrid acorde – disse Remo

- **Des-des-desculpe - soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. - Mas nã-nã-não consigo suportar, Lílian e Tiago mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas...**

- **É, é, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir - sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeita no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry devagarzinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino e, em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho; os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Profª. Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.**

Eles ficaram parados também. Olhando.

- **Bem - disse Dumbledore finalmente -, acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. Já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.**

- **É - disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. - Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Profª. Minerva, Professor Dumbledore...**

**Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé; com um rugido ela levantou vôo e desapareceu na noite.**

- **Nos veremos em breve, espero, Profª. Minerva - falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Profª. Minerva assoou o nariz em resposta.**

- Nunca pensei que ia ver a professora Minerva chorando – comentou Lene

- Você não está vendo, está ouvindo – disse Sirius

- Cala a boca.

**Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "desiluminador". Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.**

- **Boa sorte, Harry - murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.**

Alguns minutos de silencio aconteceram.

**Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da****rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda...**

- COMO?

- Psiu!

**Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas:**

- **A Harry Potter: o menino que sobreviveu!**

- Fim.

- E aqui foi o primeiro capitulo – disse Remo

- O que nos espera? – Lily perguntou

- Muitas coisas – disse Hermione – mas agora, acho que existem duas pessoas que precisam conversar.

Todos foram para um canto e deixaram Tiago e Lily sozinhos.

Antes que Lily falasse Tiago falou:

- Não vou obrigar ninguém a gostar de mim só porque descobrimos que vamos ter um filho daqui a anos. Eu realmente gosto de você Lily, entenda isso, eu descobri isso na hora em que Sirius leu que estávamos mortos. E vou esperar o tempo que for para que você possa retribuir esse sentimento.

- Obrigado. Acho que necessito desse tempo. É tudo muito confuso. Em um dia eu te odeio e no outro descubro que vamos ter um filho.

- Também estou surpreso, mas será que podemos ao menos tentar ser amigos?

Lily olhou para Tiago.

- Claro, Tiago.

Tiago abriu um sorriso radiante.

- Só não me chame pelos apelidinhos. Lily ou Lil.

- Sim, Lily.

Um silêncio constrangedor.

- Só mais um coisa, você poderia, por favor, ser um pouquinho mais legal com o Sev... Severo? Sei que não gosta dele e ele também não gosta de você. Mas ao menos tente não brigar.

- Só por você.

Lily sorriu.

- Então, er, pessoal podem voltar. – disse Lily

Eles voltaram.

E sorriram ao ver os dois sem brigar, sem tapas, nem nada.

Snape ficou ainda mais carrancudo.

- Sev, posso falar com você?

- Claro.

Eles foram pra um canto.

- Olha, eu pedi uma coisa pro Tiago...

- Não é mais Potter?

- As coisas mudaram Sev. Eu vou ter um filho com ele. Não posso simplesmente agir como antes, ignorando. Isso é um assunto sério. Mas voltando, eu pedi e ele aceitou. Eu queria te pedir para você tentar ser um pouquinho mais legal com ele. Sabe, essas brigas não vão levar a nada.

- E ele aceitou?

- Disse que vai fazer por mim.

- Acho que pela primeira vez, eu concordo com ele. Por você.

Lily abriu um sorriso. Snape não parecia assim tão contente, mas...

Voltaram pros lugares.

- Eu quero ler o segundo – disse Remo

Pegou o livro.

- _O vidro que sumiu_.

Harry sorriu se lembrando do dia.


	5. O vidro que sumiu

**Gente, pra recompensar a falta de Para Mudar o Que Conhecemos, aqui está mais um capitulo.**

**Antes, claro, agradecimentos a todos vocês que estão acompanhando e gostando da história.**

**E bem, agora vamos ao que interessa, o capitulo.**

**Capitulo quatro – O Vidro que sumiu**

_- O vidro que sumiu._

**Quase dez anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que os Dursley acordaram e encontraram o sobrinho no batente da porta, mas a rua dos Alfeneiros não mudara praticamente nada. O sol nascia para os mesmos jardins cuidados e iluminava o numero quatro de bronze à porta da entrada dos Dursley;**

**- **Espera ai, se esses trouxas ainda estão significa... – exclamou Tiago

-... Que o Harry ainda está ai – disse Lily indignada

**E penetrava sorrateiro a sala de estar, que continuava quase igual ao que fora na noite em que o Sr. Dursley ouvira a funesta noticia sobre as corujas. Somente as fotografias sobre o console da lareira mostravam o tempo que já passara. Dez anos antes havia uma porção de fotografias de uma coisa que parecia uma grande bola de brincas na praia usando diferentes chapéus coloridos...**

Os marotos se mataram de rir.

- Bem feito! – disse Lene – ninguém mandou ser metido.

**-, mas Duda Dursley não era mais bebê; e agora as fotografias mostravam um menino grande e louro na primeira bicicleta, no carrossel de uma feira, brincando com o computador do pai, recebendo um beijo e um abraço da mãe. A sala não continha nenhuma indicação de que havia, outro menino na casa.**

- Hã? – exclamou Lice

**No entanto Harry Potter continuava lá, no momento adormecido, mas não por muito tempo. Sua tia Petúnia acordara e foi sua voz que produziu o primeiro ruído do dia.**

- Ruído? Seria melhor dizer relinche – disse Lily

Todos os olharam para ela de boca aberta.

- Que foi? Ela merece mesmo.

**- Acorde! Levante-se! Agora!**

- Que boa maneira de acordar – ironizou Rony

**Harry acordou assustado. A tia bateu à porta outra vez.**

**- Acorde! – gritou. Harry ouviu-a caminhar em direção à cozinha e em seguida uma frigideira bater no fogão. Virou-se de costa e tentou se lembrar do sonho em que estava. Havia uma motocicleta. Tinha a estranha sensação que já vira esse sonho antes.**

- Que memória – comentou Frank impressionado

- A boa em memória é da Hermione – disse Harry

Hermione riu.

**A tia voltara à porta.**

**- Você já se levantou? – perguntou**

**- Quase – respondeu Harry**

**- Bem, ande depressa, quero que você toma do bacon. E não se atreva a deixá-lo queimar. Quero tudo perfeito no aniversário de Duda.**

**Harry gemeu.**

- Ops!

**- Que foi que você disse? – perguntou a tia com rispidez**

- Nada – rosnou Gina

**- Nada, nada...**

- Isso mesmo, desminta até o ultimo minuto – disse Sirius

- Sirius Black! – disse Lene

**O aniversário de Duda – como podia ter esquecido?**

- Isso foi irônico, certo? – Tiago perguntou

- Sem duvida – disse Harry

**Harry levantou-se devagar e começou a procurar as meias. Encontrou-as debaixo da cama e depois de retirar uma aranha de um pé...**

- Aranha? – perguntou Rony estremecido

**... calçou-as. Harry estava acostumado com as aranhas **(Impossível – Rony exclamou), **porque o armário sob a escada vivia cheio delas e era ali que ele dormia.**

- COMO! – exclamaram todos

Menos Snape.

- Meu filho dorme em um armário sob a escada? – Lily rosnou

- Teremos que tomar providencias – disse Tiago furioso

- Você nunca contou, Harry – disse Gina

- Não é algo que eu queira me lembrar.

- Mas mesmo assim – disse Hermione

- Se Harry não quer se lembrar, deixa quieto – defendeu Rony

Harry sorriu pro melhor amigo.

**Já vestido saiu para o corredor que levava à cozinha. A mesa quase desaparecera tantos eram os presentes de aniversário de Duda. Pelo que via, Duda ganhara o novo computador que queria, para não falar na segunda televisão e na bicicleta de corrida.**

- O que é uma tevelisão e uma ciblicleta de corrida? – Sirius perguntou

- **Televisão** é um lugar onde os trouxas vêem programas. E **Bicicleta** é um meio de locomoção que não polui o meio ambiente – disse Hermione – tipo uma moto, mas que todos podem dirigir.

**Para o que exatamente Duda queria uma bicicleta de corrida era um mistério para Harry, porque Duda era muito gordo e detestava fazer exercícios – a não ser, é claro que envolvessem bater em alguém. O saco de pancadas preferido de Duda era Harry, mas nem sempre Duda conseguia pegá-lo. Harry não parecia, mas era muito rápido.**

- Pelo menos você não apanhava muito – Remo tentou amenizar a situação, já que Tiago queria pular dentro do livro – já que era rápido.

- É rápido – corrigiu Gina

- É rápido – disse Remo

**Talvez fosse porque vivia num armário escuro, mas Harry sempre fora pequeno e muito magro para a idade.**

- Mamãe sempre tentou engordar o Harry, mas ela nunca conseguiu – comentou Rony

**Parecia ainda menor e mais magro do que realmente era porque só lhe davam para vestir as roupas velhas de Duda...**

- Como assim? – Lily perguntou

- Eles nunca gastaram uma libra comigo – disse Harry – mas também, nem me importo mais.

**... e Duda era quatro vezes maior do que ele. Harry tinha um rosto magro, joelhos ossudos, cabelos negros...**

- Pontas – disse Sirius rindo

**... e olhos muito verdes,**

- Lily – disse Lene

Eles riram olhando atentamente para Harry.

**Usava óculos redondos, remendados com fita adesiva, por causa das muitas vezes que Duda o socara no nariz.**

Tiago ganhou olhos vermelhos de raiva. Podia ter apenas quinze anos, mas foi maduro suficiente para entender que tinha um filho no futuro, e que ele era maltratado.

**A única coisa que Harry gostava em sua aparência era uma cicatriz fininha na testa que tinha a forma de um raio.**

- Você gostava da cicatriz? – perguntou Rony incrédulo

- Eu não sabia do que vinha. E como eu nunca havia visto uma foto dos meus pais, era uma espécie de lembrança – disse Harry

Lily e Tiago sorriram tristes.

Gina apertou a mão de Harry.

**Existia desde que se entendia por gente e a primeira pergunta que se lembrava de ter feito à tia Petúnia era como a arranjara.**

**- No desastre de carro em que seus pais morreram – respondera ela – E não faça perguntas.**

- Desastre de carro? – Hermione perguntou

- Como? Eles nunca te contaram como? – perguntou Lice

Harry fez um não com a cabeça.

- Isso é uma p*&¨*& - disse Lily

Eles a encararam como se nunca a tivessem visto na vida.

- Que foi? Eu simplesmente não aceito isso.

**Não faça perguntas – esta era a primeira regra para levar uma vida tranqüila com os Dursley.**

**Tio Válter entrou na cozinha quando Harry estava virando o bacon.**

- Você cozinhava? – Lily perguntou

- Desde uns seis anos – disse Harry

Gina e Lily respiraram fundo.

**- Penteie o cabelo – mandou, a guisa de bom-dia.**

- Não adianta – disse Tiago rindo

- Eu é que sei – disse Harry rindo

Os dois tinham sorrisos idênticos.

**Mais ou menos uma vez por semana, tio Válter espiava por cima do jornal e gritava que Harry, precisava cortar os cabelos.**

**Harry devia ter feito mais cortes que o resto dos meninos da sua classe somados, mas não fazia diferença, seus cabelos simplesmente cresciam daquele jeito – para todo lado.**

Eles riram.

- Pontas e Pontas Jr. – disse Sirius – e seus cabelos defeituosos.

- Ei! – exclamara os dois

**Harry estava fritando os ovos na altura em que Duda chegou à cozinha com a mãe. Duda se parecia muito com o tio Válter.**

- Tadinho dos seus olhos Harry – disse Lene com pesar

**Tinha um rosto grande e rosado, pescoço curto, olhos azuis pequenos e aguados e cabelos louros muito espessos e assentados na cabeça enorme e densa.**

- Que coisa linda – disse Hermione fazendo uma careta

**Tia Petúnia dizia com freqüência que Duda parecia um anjinho. – Harry dizia com freqüência que Duda parecia um porco de peruca.**

Todos começaram a gargalhar.

- Boa Harry, digno de uma maroto – disse Tiago gargalhando

- Tiago, olha como fala. Não quero meu filho agindo assim. Ele gosta de estudar, não é? – perguntou Lily

Primeiro: todos ficaram de olhos arregalados ao ouvirem Lily chamar Tiago de Tiago.

Alguns minutos de calma.

Segundo: Harry sorriu.

- Bem, ham, sabe, é legal – disse Harry fugindo do assunto

- Legal?

- É instrutivo – corrigiu Harry

Lily suspirou indignada.

**Harry pôs os pratos de ovos com bacon na mesa, o que foi porque não havia muito espaço. Entrementes, Duda contava os presentes. Ficou desapontado.**

- Nossa, estou com pena – disse Frank

**- Trinta de seis – disse, **

- Trinta e seis? – perguntou Tiago incrédulo – e eu achava que os meus quatro eram de mais.

Snape pensou que não existia alguém mais mimado que Potter.

**Erguendo os olhos para o pai e a mãe. – A dois a menos que no ano passado.**

**- Querido, você não contou o presente da Tia Guida, ****está aqui debaixo deste grandão do papai e da mamãe, está vendo?**

**- Está bem, então são trinta e sete – respondeu Duda ficando vermelho, Harry percebendo que Duda estava preparando acesso de raiva começou a engolir seu bacon o mais rápido depressa possível caso o primo virasse a mesa.**

- Que criança mais deseducada – disse Hermione

- Você não viu nada – murmurou Harry

**Tia Petúnia obviamente também sentiu o perigo, porque na hora disse:**

**- E vamos comprar mais **_**dois**_**presentes para você hoje. Que tal, fofinho? Mais**_**dois**_**presentes. Está bem assim?**

**Duda pensou um instante.**

- Ele sabe pensar? – perguntou Lily debochada

**Parecia um esforço enorme. Finalmente responde hesitante:**

**- Então vou ficar com trinta... trinta...**

- Ele não sabe contar? – Sirius perguntou incrédulo – até eu, que tenho uma família anti-trouxas sei contar. É uma tal de matamática.

- Matemática – corrigiu Hermione

- Isso ai.

**- Trinta e nove, anjinho – disse tia Petúnia**

**- Ah – Duda largou-se na cadeira e agarrou o pacote mais próximo – Então, está bem.**

**Tio Válter deu uma risadinha.**

**- O baixinho quer tudo a que tem direito, igualzinho ao pai. É isso, garoto! – e arrepiou os cabelos de Duda com os dedos.**

- E ele aprova a idiotice do filho – disse Lice indignada

- Idiota só pode aprovar a idiotice, porque é a única coisa que entende: a idiotice – disse Sirius como se fosse um médico

**Naquele instante o telefone tocou e tia Petúnia foi atendê-lo, enquanto Harry e tio Válter assistiam Duda desembrulhar a bicicleta de corrido, a câmera de filmar, um aeromodelo com controle remoto, dezesseis jogos de computador e um gravador de vídeos.**

- Não entendi nada – disse Tiago

- Você não faz estudo dos trouxas? – Lene perguntou

- Faço.

- Então...?

- Existem coisas muito mais importantes do que ouvir o que o professor fala.

- E ele só entrou esse ano na matéria. Porque descobriu que a Lily fazia ela – completou Sirius

Alguns risos ecoaram pela sala.

**Estava rasgando a embalagem de uma relógio de ouro quando tia Petúnia voltou do telefone parecendo ao mesmo tempo zangada e preocupada.**

**- Más noticias, Válter, a Srª… Figg fraturou a perna.**

- Quem?

- Uma vizinha. Ela cuidava de mim quando os Dursley saiam.

**- Não pode ficar com ele – e indicou Harry com a cabeça.**

- Legal que eles falam como se você não estivesse na sala – disse Gina irritada

**Duda boquiabriu-se de horror, mas o coração de Harry deu um salto. Todo ano, no aniversário de Duda, os pais dele o levavam para passar o dia com um amiguinhos em parques de aventuras, lanchonetes ou no cinema. Todo ano deixavam Harry coma Srª Figg, uma velha maluca que morava ali perto. Harry detestava o lugar, a casa inteira cheirava a repolho e a Srª Figg lhe mostrava fotografias de todos os gatos que já tivera.**

- Isso mesmo Harry. Abomine os gatos – concordou Sirius

**- E agora? – perguntou tia Petúnia, olhando furiosa para Harry como se ele tivesse planejado tudo. Harry sabia que deveria sentir pena da Srª Figg que quebrara a perna, mas não era fácil quando lembrava que ia passar um ano sem ter que olhar o Tobias, o Néris, Seu Patinhas e Pompom outra vez.**

- Que nomes bons – ironizou Frank

- Criatividadeee – disse Lice

**- Poderíamos ligar para Guida – sugeriu tio Válter**

**- Não diga bobagem, Válter, ela detesta o menino.**

- Sentimento retornado ainda maior – disse Harry

**Com freqüência, os Dursley falavam de Harry assim, como se ele não estivesse presente – ou melhor, como se ele fosse alguma coisa muito desprezível que não conseguisse entendê-los, como uma lesma.**

**- E aquela sua amiga, como é mesmo o nome dela, Ivone?**

**- Está passando férias na Maiorca – respondeu Petúnia, com rispidez **

**- Vocês podiam me deixar aqui – arriscou Harry esperançoso (ele poderia assistir ao que quisesse na televisão para variar e, quem sabe, até dar uma voltinha no computador de Duda.**

- Competutador? – perguntou Sirius

- Computador. É um lugar com jogos e serve como local de trabalho – explicou Hermione

**Tia Petúnia parecia que tinha engolido um limão. **

**- E quando voltarmos, encontrarmos a casa destruída? – rosnou**

**- Não vou explodir a casa – prometeu Harry, mas os tios não estavam mais escutando**

**- Talvez pudéssemos levá-lo ao zoológico – disse tia Petúnia lentamente – e deixá-lo no carro.**

**- O carro é novo. Não vou deixá-lo sentado no carro sozinho. **

- Qual o problema? – Lice perguntou incrédula

**Duda começou a chorar alto. Na realidade não estava chorando, fazia anos que não chorava de verdade, mas sabia que se fizesse cara de choro e gritasse a mãe lhe daria o que quisesse.**

- Como se precisasse – resmungou Lily

**- Dudinha, querido, não chore, mamãe não vai deixar ele estragar o seu dia! – exclamou abraçando-o**

- Ei! – disseram Lily e Tiago

**- Não... quero... que... ele... vá! – Duda berrou entre grandes soluços fingidos – Ele sempre estraga tudo!**

- Na conta de quem? – questionou Hermione

**E lançou um riso maldoso por entre os braços da mãe. Naquele instante a campainha tocou.**

**- Ah, meu Deus, são eles chegando – disse tia Petúnia nervosa ****e, um minuto depois, o melhor amigo de Duda, Pedro Polkins, entrou acompanhado da mãe. Pedro era um menino magricela, com cara de rato. Em geral era quem segurava por trás os garotos enquanto Duda batia neles. Na mesma hora Duda parou de fingir que estava chorando.**

- Claro. Não queria estragar sua popularidade – rosnou Sirius

**Meia hora depois, Harry, que não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte, estava sentado no banco traseiro do carro dos Dursley, com Pedro e Duda, a caminho do jardim Zoológico, pela primeira vez na vida.**

- O que é um Zoo sei lá o que? – Rony perguntou

- Um Zoológico, é um lugar, onde os animais, ficar em jaulas, preparadas para eles, em que nós podemos visitar e conhecer sobre ele – explicou Harry

**O tio e a tia não tinham conseguido pensar no que fazer com ele, mas antes de saírem, tio Válter puxara Harry para o lado.**

**- Estou lhe avisando – disse, aproximando a cara grande e vermelha de Harry – Estou –lhe avisando moleque, a primeira gracinha que fizer, a primeira, vai ficar preso naquele armário até o Natal.**

- Como ousa...? Quando eu te pegar – ameaçou Tiago

**- Não vou fazer nada – disse Harry – juro...**

**Mas tio Válter não acreditou nele. Ninguém nunca acreditava.**

- Parece que não mudou muito – murmurou Rony

- Hã? – perguntou Remo

- Quando chegarmos no quinto livro – disse Harry vendo o titulo

**O problema era que sempre aconteciam coisas estranhas à volta de Harry e simplesmente não adiantava dizer aos Dursley que não era sua culpa.**

**Uma vez tia Petúnia, cansada de ver Harry voltar do barbeiro como se não estivesse estado lá...**

- Maldição Potter – suspirou Tiago

**... apanhara uma tesoura de cozinha e cortara o cabelo dele tão curto que o deixara quase careca, exceto por uma franja, que ela deixou, para esconder aquela cicatriz horrorosa.**

- Eu vou te matar Petúnia – rugiu Lily

**Duda morrera de rir de Harry, que passou a noite acordado imaginando como seria a escola no dia seguinte, onde já riam dele por causa das roupas folgadas e dos óculos emendados com fita adesiva. Na manhã seguinte, porém, quando se levantou os cabelos estavam exatamente como eram antes de tia Petúnia cortá-los.**

Eles riram.

**Tinham-no deixado preso uma semana no armário por causa disso, apesar de sua tentativa de explicar que não saberia explicar como é que os cabelos tinham crescido tão depressa.**

- Como eles ousam fazer isso? – rosnou Gina

- Ei, já passou – disse Harry

Gina tentou sorrir.

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam, sorrindo maroto.

**Outra vez, tia Petúnia tentara obrigá-lo a vestir um macacão velho de Duda (marrom com pompons cor de laranja). Quando mais tentava enfiá-lo pela cabeça dele, tanto menor o macacão ficava, até que finalmente parecia feito para um fantochinho de dedo, e com certeza não ia servir para o Harry. Tia Petúnia concluiu que devia ter encolhido na lavagem e Harry, para seu grande alivio, não foi castigado.**

- Você encolheu o macacão? – Lily perguntou incrédula

- Sim.

- Uau!

**Por outro lado, ele se metera numa grande enrascada quando o encontraram no telhado da cozinha da escola.**

- Como?

**A turma de Duda o estava perseguindo, como sempre, e tanto para surpresa de Harry quanto dos outros, ele apareceu sentado na chaminé.**

- Você aparatou? – Frank perguntou de boca aberta

- Acho que sim.

- Mas você é um bruxo muito poderoso – exclamou Lice

Harry corou.

- Não mais que Dumbledore. – Harry disse

**Os Dursley receberam uma carta muito zangada da diretora de Harry, contando que Harry andara escalando os prédios da escola. Mas só o que tentara fazer (conforme gritou para Tio Válter através da porta trancada do armário) fora saltar para trás das grandes latas de lixo da porta da cozinha. Harry supunha que o vento devia tê-lo apanhado na hora em que saltou.**

- Ninguém é tão leve assim Harry – comentou Hermione

**Mas hoje nada ia dar errado. Valia até a pena estar em companhia de Duda e Pedro para passar o dia em outro lugar que não fosse a escola, o armário ou a sala com cheiro de repolho da Srª Figg.**

**Enquanto dirigia, tio Válter se queixava à tia Petúnia. Ele gostava de se queixar de tudo: das pessoas no trabalho, de Harry, do conselho, de Harry, do banco, de Harry eram seus assuntos preferidos. Esta manhã eram motocicletas.**

**-... roncando pelas ruas como loucos, os arruaceiros – disse, quando uma moto emparelho com eles**

- As pessoas tem direito a usarem o meio de transporte que quiserem – disse Lily – quer isso te incomode ou não.

- **Tive um sonho com uma motocicleta — falou Harry, lembrando-se de repente — Ela voava.**

- Isso não foi uma coisa muito inteligente de se dizer – comentou Rony

- Acho que eu já disse Rony – disse Harry rindo

**Tio Válter quase bateu no carro da frente. Virou-se para trás e gritou com Harry, seu rosto parecendo uma beterraba gigante e bigoduda:**

- **MOTOCICLETAS NÃO VOAM!**

- Se elas forem bruxas, voam sim – retrucou Sirius

**Duda e Peter deram risadinhas.**

- **Sei que não voam - respondeu Harry. - Foi só um sonho.**

- Eta memóriazinha – disse Frank

**Mas desejou que não tivesse dito nada. Se havia uma coisa que os Dursley detestavam mais do que as suas perguntas, era quando falava de coisas que faziam o que não deviam, não interessava se era sonho ou desenho animado**-**pareciam pensar que ele poderia arranjar idéias perigosas.**

**Era um sábado muito ensolarado e o zôo estava cheio de famílias. Os Dursley compraram grandes sorvetes de chocolate para Duda e Peter à entrada e, então, porque a mulher sorridente na carrocinha perguntara o que Harry ia querer antes que pudessem afastá-lo depressa dali, eles lhe compraram um picolé barato de limão.**

- Ao menos algo – suspirou Gina irritada

**Não era ruim, Harry pensou, lambendo-o enquanto observavam um gorila que coçava a cabeça e se parecia demais com Duda, exceto pelos cabelos que não eram louros.**

Eles caíram na gargalhada.

- Isso... Foi... Muito... Bom – disse Sirius entre gargalhadas

**Harry passou a melhor manhã que já tivera em muito tempo. Cuidou de andar um pouco afastado dos Dursley, de modo que Duda e Peter, que ali pela hora do almoço estavam começando a se chatear com os bichos, não recaíssem no seu passatempo favorito de bater no primo.**

**Almoçaram no restaurante do zôo e quando Duda teve um acesso de raiva porque seu sorvetão não era bastante grande, tio Válter comprou-lhe outro e deixou Harry terminar o primeiro.**

**Depois Harry achou que devia ter adivinhado que estava bom demais para durar muito tempo.**

- Lá vem – cantarolou Rony, a final, ele conhecia seu melhor amigo bem de mais para saber logo ele se meteria em alguma coisa

**Terminado o almoço, foram visitar o alojamento dos répteis. Era fresco e escuro ali, com quadrados iluminados ao longo das paredes. Por trás dos vidros, rastejavam e deslizavam em pedaços de pau e em pedras todos os tipos de cobras e lagartos. Duda e Peter queriam ver as enormes cobras venenosas e as grossas pítons que esmagavam um homem. Duda logo encontrou a maior cobra que havia. Poderia dar duas voltas no carro de tio Válter e amassá-lo até reduzi-lo ao tamanho de uma lata de lixo.**

As meninas ganharam arrepios.

- **Mas naquela hora ela não estava disposta a fazer nada. Na realidade, estava dormindo a sono solto.**

**Duda parou, o nariz comprimido contra o vidro, observando as espirais marrons e reluzentes.**

- **Faz ela se mexer - choramingou para o pai. Tio Válter bateu no vidro, mas a cobra no se mexeu.**

- **Faz outra vez - mandou Duda. Tio Válter bateu no vidro com os nós dos dedos, mas a cobra continuou dormindo.**

- **Que chato - queixou-se Duda.**

- Não igual a você – rosnou Tiago

**E saiu arrastando os pés.**

**Harry veio se postar na frente do tanque e estudou a cobra com atenção. Não se admiraria se a própria cobra morresse de tédio**- n**ão tinha companhia a não ser aquela gente idiota que batucava no vidro, tentando incomodá-la o dia inteiro. Era pior do que ter um armário por quarto, onde a única visita era a tia Petúnia esmurrando a porta para acordá-lo, mas ao menos ele podia visitar o resto da casa.**

**A cobra inesperadamente abriu os olhos, que pareciam contas. Devagarzinho, muito devagarzinho, levantou a cabeça até seus olhos chegarem ao nível dos de Harry.**

**E**_**piscou.**_

- A cobra fez o que? – perguntou Remo abaixando o livro

- Piscou – respondeu Harry calmamente

- E cobras por acaso piscam? – Lice cética

- Depende do ponto de vista – disse Harry

**Harry arregalou os olhos. E olhou depressa a toda volta para ver se havia alguém olhando. Não havia. E retribuiu o olhar da cobra, piscando também.**

- Ok, isso foi muito estranho – disse Tiago

**A cobra acenou com a cabeça na direção de tio Válter e de Duda, depois levantou os olhos para o teto. Lançou um olhar a Harry que dizia com todas as letras:**

- _**Isso é o que me acontece o tempo todo**_**.**

- **Eu sei - murmurou Harry pelo vidro, embora não tivesse muita certeza se a cobra poderia ouvi-lo -, deve ser bem chato.**

- Você é ofidioglota – disse Sirius – só assim pra você entender o que a cobra está falando.

- Você é? – perguntou Lily

Harry preferiu não responder.

**A cobra concordou com um aceno de cabeça enfático.**

- **Mas de onde é que você veio? - perguntou Harry.**

**A cobra apontou com o rabo uma placa próxima ao vidro. Harry espiou.**

_**Boa Constrictor, Brasil.**_

- **Era bom lá?**

**A jibóia apontou novamente a placa com o rabo e Harry leu:**_**Este espécime nasceu em cativeiro**_**.**

- **Ah, entendo, então você nunca esteve no Brasil?**

**A cobra sacudiu a cabeça, mas um grito ensurdecedor atrás de Harry fez os dois pularem:**

- **DUDA! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!**

- Menino idiota – rugiu Remo

- Cara ele parecia o Snape falando com o Neville – murmurou Rony para Harry

Harry abafou uma risada.

**Duda veio bamboleando até onde o amigo estava o mais depressa que pôde.**

- **Cai fora - falou dando um soco nas costelas de Harry. Apanhado de surpresa, Harry caiu com força no chão de concreto.**

**O que se passou em seguida aconteceu tão depressa que ninguém viu como foi: num segundo, Peter e Duda estavam encostados no vidro, no segundo seguinte, estavam saltando para trás soltando uivos de terror.**

- O que aconteceu? – perugntou Lene

**Harry sentou-se e parou de respirar: o vidro da frente do tanque da jibóia tinha sumido.**

- Magia acidental – disse Lice

- Sim.

- E muito poderosa. É difícil uma criança fazer isso. No máximo ela explode alguma coisa ou levita sem querer – comentou Remo

- Onde você descobriu isso? – Tiago perguntou

- Em um livro da biblioteca.

- Nem sei por que eu perguntei – disse Tiago

**A grande cobra se desenrolou depressa e escorregou pelo chão**-**as pessoas no alojamento dos répteis gritaram e começaram a correr para as saídas.**

**Quando a cobra passou rápido por ele, Harry poderia jurar que uma voz baixa e sibilante tinha dito: "Brasil, aqui vou eu... Obrigada, amigo."**

- Olha a cobra é sua amiga – disse Lice rindo

- Que graça – murmurou Harry

**O zelador do alojamento dos répteis ficou em estado de choque.**

- **Mas o vidro - ele não parava de repetir**-**, para onde foi o vidro?**

- Em algum lugar melhor do que ali – disse Hermione – eu nunca fui em um zoológico. Acho isso horrível. Trancar os animais, fora do seu habitat natural.

- Eu concordo – disse Lily

**O diretor do zôo em pessoa preparou uma xícara de chá forte para tia Petúnia enquanto se desculpava mil vezes. Peter e Duda só conseguiam balbuciar. Pelo que Harry vira, a cobra não fizera nada a não ser fingir abocanhar os calcanhares deles quando passou, mas quando chegaram finalmente ao carro do tio Válter, Duda estava contando que a cobra quase lhe arrancara a perna a dentadas, enquanto Peter jurava que a cobra tentara apertá-lo até matar. Mas o pior de tudo, pelo menos para Harry, foi Peter ter se acalmado o suficiente para perguntar:**

- **Harry estava conversando com ela, não estava, Harry?**

- Só pra ferrar com a minha já ferrada vida – suspirou Harry

**Tio Válter esperou até Peter estar longe da casa para brigar com Harry. Estava tão zangado que mal podia falar. Conseguiu apenas dizer:**

- **Vá... armário... Harry... sem comida - antes de desmontar em uma cadeira e tia Petúnia ter que correr para lhe servir uma boa dose de conhaque.**

- Pra vê se acalma os nervos – disse Gina

- Não que adiantasse – disse Rony

"Quando vamos terminar isso? É muito interessante saber sobre a vida do filho do Potter com a... Lily!" – Snape pensou, a ultima palavra em um suspiro triste

**Muito mais tarde, deitado no seu armário, Harry desejou ter um relógio. Não sabia que horas eram e não tinha certeza se os Dursley já estariam dormindo. Até que estivessem, ele não poderia se arriscar a ir escondido até a cozinha buscar alguma coisa para comer.**

**Vivia com os Dursley havia quase dez anos, dez infelizes anos, desde que se lembrava, desde que era bebê e seus pais tinham morrido naquele acidente de carro. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado no carro quando os pais morreram. Às vezes, quando forçava a memória durante longas horas em seu armário, lembrava-se de uma estranha visão: um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde e uma queimadura na testa.**

- Como você consegue se lembrar disso? – perguntou Gina

- Você sobreviveu à maldição da morte? – perguntou Lily

- Sim e sim. – disse Harry

- E como você sobreviveu? – perguntou Tiago

- Vamos continuar lendo – Rony tentou mudar de assunto

**Isto, supunha ele, era o acidente, embora não conseguisse lembrar de onde vinha toda aquela luz verde. Não conseguia lembrar nada dos pais. A tia e o tio nunca falavam neles e naturalmente tinham lhe proibido de fazer perguntas. E não havia fotografias deles na casa.**

- Claro que não. Uma vez Petúnia quebrou todas as fotos minhas na casa – disse Lily – ela falou que foi sem querer.

**Quando era mais novo, Harry sonhara muitas vezes com um parente desconhecido que vinha levá-lo embora, mas isto nunca acontecera; os Dursley eram sua única família.**

- Mas onde nós estamos? – perguntou Lice

- Eu sinceramente tenho medo de descobrir – comentou Sirius

**Ainda assim, ele achava (ou talvez fosse só uma esperança) que estranhos na rua o conheciam. E eram estranhos muito estranhos. Um homenzinho de cartola roxa se curvara para ele uma vez quando estava fazendo compras com tia Petúnia e Duda. Depois de perguntar a Harry, furiosa, se ele conhecia o homem, tia Petúnia tinha empurrado os meninos depressa para fora da loja sem comprar nada. Uma velha amalucada toda vestida de verde uma vez acenara alegremente para ele no ônibus. Um careca com um longo casaco púrpura chegara a apertar sua mão na rua um dia desses e em seguida se afastara sem dizer nada. A coisa mais estranha nessas pessoas era a maneira com que pareciam desaparecer no instante em que Harry tentava vê-los melhor.**

**Na escola Harry não tinha ninguém. Todos sabiam que a turma de Duda odiava aquele estranho Harry Potter com suas roupas velhas e folgadas e os óculos remendados, e ninguém gostava de contrariar a turma do Duda.**

- Bando de covardes – disse Hermione

- Não sabem o grande amigo que estão perdendo – concordou Rony

Harry sorriu pra isso. Os outros também sorriram.

- Quem quer ler? – perguntou Remo

- Eu – pediu Rony

Remo lhe passou o livro.

- _As cartas de ninguém._

__**Bjs e até a próxima.**

**PS: Pretendo postar lá por sexta ou sábado.**


	6. As cartas de ninguém

**Quero agradecer à:**

**AnneBlackPotter**

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black**

**LilyLunaBlackPotterRevenclaw**

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter**

**Raquel G. Potter - **Sim eu vou comentar todos os livros

**E a todos que estão gostando da história.**

**E rumo ao que interessa:**

**Capitulo seis – As Cartas de Ninguém**

- Quem quer ler? – perguntou Remo

- Eu – pediu Rony

Remo lhe passou o livro.

- _As cartas de ninguém._

**A fuga da jibóia brasileira rendeu a Harry o seu castigo mais longo. Na altura em que lhe permitiram sair do armário, as férias de verão já haviam começado e Duda já quebrara a nova filmadora, acidentara o aeromodelo e, na primeira vez que andara na bicicleta de corrida, derrubara a velha Sra. Figg quando ela atravessava a rua dos Alfeneiros de muletas.**

- Pobre senhora – murmurou Lily

**Harry ficou contente que as aulas tivessem acabado, mas não conseguia escapar da turma de Duda, que visitava a casa todo dia. Peter, Dênis, Malcolm e Górdon eram todos grandes e burros, mas como Duda era o maior e o mais burro do bando, era o líder.**

- Adorei o titulo – ironizou Sirius

- Vou tirar uma foto e pendurar na parede – disse Tiago sarcasticamente

**Os demais ficavam bastante felizes de participar do esporte favorito de Duda: perseguir Harry.**

- Hora seus – rosnou Gina

**Por esta razão Harry passava a maior parte do tempo possível fora de casa, perambulando e pensando no fim das férias, no qual conseguia vislumbrar um raiozinho de esperança. Quando setembro chegasse, ele iria para a escola secundária e, pela primeira vez na vida, não estaria em companhia de Duda.**

- Obrigado senhor – agradeceu Hermione

**Duda tinha uma vaga na antiga escola de tio Válter, Smeltings. Peter ia para lá também. Harry, por outro lado, ia para a escola secundária local. Duda achava muita graça nisso.**

- Não sei por quê. Ele pode ir para a escola, mas com certeza você é quinhentas mil vezes mais inteligente que ele – disse Hermione

**- Eles metem a cabeça dos garotos no vaso sanitário no primeiro dia de escola - contou ele a Harry -, quer ir lá em cima praticar?**

**- Não, obrigado - respondeu Harry. - O coitado do vaso nunca recebeu nada tão horrível quanto a sua cabeça, é capaz de passar mal. **

Todos começaram a gargalhar, até Snape se permitiu uma tremida no canto da boca.

- Essa foi muito boa – riu Remo

- Não sabia desse seu lado sarcástico Harry – comentou Rony

- Háhá – disse Harry

**- E correu antes que Duda conseguisse entender o que dissera.**

**Certo dia de julho, tia Petúnia levou Duda a Londres para comprar o uniforme da Smeltings e deixou Harry com a Sra. Figg. A Sra. Figg não estava tão ruim quanto de costume. Afinal, fraturara a perna porque tropeçara em um dos gatos e não parecia gostar tanto deles quanto antes.**

- Ela tomou juízo – murmurou Sirius levantando as mãos para o alto

**Deixou Harry assistir à televisão e lhe deu um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que pelo gosto parecia ter muitos anos.**

- Eca – disseram Rony e Sirius

**Naquela noite, Duda desfilou para a família reunida na sala de estar vestindo o uniforme novo da Smeltings. Os alunos da Smeltings usavam casaca marrom-avermelhada, calções cor de laranja e chapéus de palha.**

- Ela vai pra escola ou pra um circo? – perguntou Hermione rindo

- Circo? – perguntou Tiago

- É um lugar onde pessoas fazem piadas, shows e divertem pessoas. E lá eles usam roupas engraçadas - explicou Hermione

- Mas com certeza a do Duda ganha de dez a zero – disse Lily

**Carregavam também bengalas nodosas, que usavam para bater uns nos outros quando os professores não estavam olhando. Isto era considerado um bom treinamento para o futuro.**

- E eu ainda me surpreendo – suspirou Frank

**Ao contemplar Duda nos calções laranja novos, tio Válter disse com a voz embargada que aquele era o momento de maior orgulho em sua vida. Tia Petúnia rompeu em lágrimas e disse que não podia acreditar que era o seu Dudinha estava tão bonito e adulto. Harry não confiou no que poderia dizer. Achou que duas de suas costelas talvez já tivessem partido só com o esforço para não rir.**

Nessa hora Harry começou a gargalhas.

- O que se tá fazendo? – perguntou Rony

- Rindo o que eu não ri ai – disse Harry como se fosse óbvio

**Havia um cheiro horrível na cozinha na manhã seguinte quando Harry entrou para o café da manhã. Parecia vir de uma grande tina de metal dentro da pia. Ele se aproximou para espiar. A tina aparentemente estava cheia de trapos sujos que boiavam na água cinzenta.**

**- O que é isso? - perguntou à tia Petúnia. Os lábios dela se contraíram como costumavam fazer quando ele se atrevia a fazer uma pergunta.**

**- O seu uniforme novo de escola - respondeu.**

**Harry espiou para dentro da tina outra vez.**

**- Ah - comentou -, eu não sabia que tinha que ser tão molhado.**

O pessoal começou a rir de novo.

- Novamente, onde esse seu lado sarcástico estava escondido? – perguntou Rony

Harry lhe tocou uma almofada.

**- Não seja idiota - retorquiu tia Petúnia com rispidez. - Estou tingindo de cinza umas roupas velhas de Duda para você. Vão ficar iguaiszinhas às dos outros quando eu terminar.**

**Harry tinha sérias dúvidas, mas achou melhor não discutir.**

- Isso mesmo. Seja paciente e não discuta – disse Lily

- Você está falando com um livro – disse Lice rindo

**Sentou-se à mesa e tentou pensar na aparência que teria no primeiro dia de aula**- **como se estivesse usando retalhos de pele de elefante velho, provavelmente.**

**Duda e tio Válter entraram ambos com os narizes franzidos por causa do cheiro do novo uniforme de Harry. Tio Válter abriu o jornal como sempre fazia e Duda bateu na mesa com a bengala da Smeltings, que ele carregava para todo lado.**

**Ouviram o clique da portinhola para cartas e o som da correspondência caindo no capacho da porta.**

- O que será? – perguntou Lene

**- Apanhe o correio, Duda - disse tio Válter por trás do jornal.**

- Ele sabe mandar o filho fazer alguma coisa?

**- Mande o Harry apanhar.**

**- Apanhe o correio Harry.**

**- Mande o Duda apanhar.**

**- Cutuque ele com a bengala da Smeltings, Duda.**

**Harry se esquivou da bengala da Smeltings e foi apanhar o correio. Havia três coisas no capacho: um postal da irmã do tio Válter, Guida, que estava passando férias na ilha de Wihgt, um envelope pardo que parecia uma conta e**- **uma**_**carta para Harry.**_

- É de um de nós? – perguntou Lice ansiosa

**Harry apanhou-a e ficou olhando, o coração vibrando como um elástico gigante. Ninguém, jamais, em toda a sua vida, lhe escrevera. Quem escreveria? Ele não tinha amigos, nem outros parentes, ****não era sócio da biblioteca, de modo que jamais recebera sequer os bilhetes grosseiros pedindo a devolução de livros. Contudo, ali estava, uma carta, endereçada tão claramente que não podia haver engano.**

_**Sr. H. Potter**_

_**O Armário sob a Escada**_

_**Rua dos Alfeneiros 4**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey.**_

**O envelope era grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado e endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda. Não havia selo.**

**Quando virou o envelope, com a mão trêmula, Harry viu um lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão; um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma cobra circulando uma grande letra H.**

- A carta de Hogwarts! – gritaram os marotos

- Até que enfim – suspirou Lily aliviada

**- Anda depressa, moleque! - gritou tio Válter da cozinha. - Está fazendo o quê, procurando cartas-bombas? - E riu da própria piada.**

- Nossa estou morrendo de rir – disse Lene

- Isso foi uma piada? – perguntou Sirius

**Harry voltou à cozinha, ainda de olhos fixos na carta. Entregou a conta e o postal ao tio Válter, sentou-se e começou a abrir lentamente o envelope amarelo.**

**Tio Válter rasgou o envelope da conta, deu um bufo de desdém e virou o postal.**

**- Guida está doente - informou à tia Petúnia. - Comeu um marisco suspeito...**

- Pena que não morreu – murmurou Rony

- Ronald – disse Hermione

- Foi mal!

**- Pai! - exclamou Duda de repente. - Pai, Harry recebeu uma carta!**

**Harry ia desdobrar a carta, escrita no mesmo pergaminho que o envelope, quando tio Válter arrancou-a de sua mão.**

**- É**_**minha**_**! - disse Harry, tentando recuperá-la.**

**- Quem iria escrever para você? - zombou tio Válter, sacudindo a carta com uma das mãos para desdobrá-la e percorrendo-a com o olhar. Seu rosto passou de vermelho para verde mais rápido que um sinal de tráfego. E não parou aí. Segundos depois ficou branco-acinzentado, cor de mingau de aveia velho.**

**- P-P-Petúnia! - ofegou.**

- Até parece que ele não sabia – disse Lily

**Duda tentou agarrar a carta para lê-la, mas tio Válter segurou-a no alto fora do seu alcance. Tia Petúnia apanhou-a cheia de curiosidade e leu a primeira linha. Por um instante pareceu que ela talvez fosse desmaiar. Levou as duas mãos à garganta e produziu ruído de engasgo.**

**- Válter! Ah, meu Deus, Válter!**

- Até parece que ela não sabia – disse Lily novamente

**Eles se encararam, parecendo ter esquecido que Harry e Duda continuavam na cozinha. Duda não estava acostumado a ser desprezado. Deu uma bengalada forte na cabeça do pai. **

- Pena que não machucou – disse Tiago

**- Quero ler esta carta - falou alto.**

**- Quero lê-la - disse Harry furioso -, porque é**_**minha.**_

**- Saiam, os dois - ordenou com voz rouca tio Válter, enfiando a carta no envelope.**

**Harry não se mexeu.**

**- QUERO MINHA CARTA! - gritou.**

- Isso mesmo. Lute pelo que é seu por direito – concordou Sirius

**-**_**Me**_**deixa ver! - exigiu Duda.**

**- Fora! - berrou Tio Válter, e agarrando os dois, Harry e Duda, pelo cangote, atirou-os no corredor e bateu a porta da cozinha. Harry e Duda na mesma hora tiveram uma briga furiosa, mas silenciosa, para saber quem ia escutar à fechadura; **

- Vai Harry! – disseram os marotos

- Vocês realmente acham, que eu, naquela época, magro e baixo iria conseguir ganhar do Duda? Gordo e grande.

**Duda ganhou, por isso Harry, os óculos pendurados em uma orelha, deitou-se de barriga no chão para escutar pela fresta entre a porta e o chão.**

**- Válter - disse tia Petúnia com voz trêmula -, olhe só o endereço. Como é que eles poderiam saber onde ele dorme? Você acha que estão vigiando a casa?**

- Claro. Eles mandaram a polícia bruxa e os repórteres bruxos para fazer uma entrevista com a casa, ai ela contou onde o Harry dormia, como ele vivia, como era tratado, e tudo sobre ele, ai mandaram a carta e dentro contém informações secretas sobre o FBI – disse Hermione

Todos olharam para ela como se ela fosse um ET.

- Hermione cada dia eu me surpreendo mais com você – disse Rony

Hermione corou.

- Qual é? Essa foi à coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi. E olha que eu convivo com vocês há sete anos.

**- Vigiando, espionando, talvez nos seguindo - murmurou tio Válter enlouquecido.**

- Temos coisas muito mais interessantes para fazer – disse Frank

Snape teve que concordar com essa.

**- Mas o que vamos fazer, Válter? Vamos responder à carta? Dizer a eles que não queremos...**

- Era capaz de Dumbledore bater nela – comentou Lice

**Harry via os sapatos pretos lustrosos do tio Válter andando para cá e para lá na cozinha.**

**- Não - disse ele decidido. - Não, vamos ignorá-la. Se não receberem uma resposta... É, é o melhor... não vamos fazer nada...**

**- Mas...**

**- Não vou ter um deles em casa, Petúnia! Nós não juramos quando o recebemos que íamos acabar com aquela bobagem perigosa?**

**Aquela noite, quanto voltou do trabalho, tio Válter fez uma coisa que nunca fizera antes; visitou Harry no armário.**

- Não quero nem saber o que vai acontecer – disse Lene

**- Cadê minha carta? - perguntou Harry, no instante em que tio Válter se espremeu pela porta. - Quem me escreveu?**

**- Ninguém. Endereçaram a você por engano - disse tio Válter secamente. - Queimei a carta.**

- Claro e eu sou um elefante cor de rosa – disse Lene

**-**_**Não**_**foi um engano - retrucou Harry com raiva -, tinha o endereço do meu armário.**

**- CALADO! - gritou tio Válter e algumas aranhas caíram do teto.**

Rony ficou branco.

**Ele inspirou algumas vezes e então fez força para produzir um sorriso que pareceu bem penoso.**

**- Hum, sim, Harry sobre este armário. Sua tia e eu estivemos pensando... você realmente está ficando grande demais para ele... achamos que seria bom se você se mudasse para o segundo quarto de Duda.**

- E eu ainda me pergunto se ele consegue ser mais imbecil – murmurou Frank

**- Por quê? - perguntou Harry.**

- Isso mesmo Harry, pergunte tudo o que pode – disse Lily

**- Não faça perguntas - disse com rispidez o tio. - Leve essas coisas para cima agora.**

**A casa dos Dursley tinha quatro quartos: ****um para tio Válter e tia Petúnia, um para hóspedes (em geral a irmã de tio Válter, Guida), um onde Duda dormia e um onde Duda guardava todos os brinquedos e pertences que não cabiam no primeiro quarto. Harry precisou de apenas uma viagem para mudar tudo o que tinha do armário para o quarto no andar de cima.**

- Não se preocupe. Quando sairmos daqui, vamos comprar o beco diagonal inteiro e o que mais der só para você – disse Tiago

Harry abriu o maior sorriso da sua vida.

**Sentou-se na cama e deu uma olhada à sua volta. Quase tudo ali estava quebrado. A filmadora com apenas um mês de uso estava jogada em cima de um pequeno tanque com que certa vez Duda atropelara o cachorro do vizinho; no canto estava o primeiro televisor de Duda, no qual ele enfiara o pé quando seu programa favorito fora cancelado; havia uma grande gaiola de pássaros, antigamente habitada por um papagaio que Duda trocara na escola por uma espingarda de ar de verdade, e que estava guardada numa prateleira com a ponta dobrada porque Duda se sentara em cima dela. Outras prateleiras estavam cheias de livros. Eram as únicas coisas no quarto que pareciam nunca ter sido tocadas.**

- Você leu os livros? – perguntou Hermione

- Até parece que você não conhece o Harry. Acho que o único livro que ele já leu na vida foi o _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_ – disse Gina

Lily revirou os olhos. "Ele tinha que puxar justamente isso do pai?"

**Lá de baixo veio o barulho de Duda gritando com a mãe:**

**- Eu não**_**quero**_**ele lá... eu**_**preciso**_**daquele quarto... mande ele sair.**

- Como se você já não tivesse espaço suficiente no seu – disse Lene

**Harry suspirou e se esticou na cama. Ontem ele teria dado qualquer coisa para estar ali. Hoje, preferia estar no seu armário com aquela carta do que ali encima sem ela.**

**Na manhã seguinte, no café, todos estavam muito quietos. Duda estava em estado de choque. Berrara, batera no pai com a bengala, vomitara de propósito, dera pontapés na mãe e atirara sua tartaruga pelo teto da estufa de plantas e nem assim conseguira o quarto de volta.**

- Até que enfim eles fizeram alguma coisa certa – disse Lene – cuidado, vamos ter o fim do mundo.

**Harry pensava no dia anterior àquela hora, desejando com amargura que tivesse aberto a carta no hall.**

**Tio Válter e tia Petúnia se entreolhavam, ameaçadores.**

**Quando o correio chegou, tio Válter, que parecia estar tentando ser agradável com Harry, fez Duda ir buscá-lo.**

- E eu nem desconfiei – ironizou Harry

**Eles o ouviram bater nas coisas do corredor com a bengala da Smeltings. Então ele gritou:**

**- Chegou outra!**

**Sr. H. Potter, O Menor Quarto da Casa, Rua dos Alfeneiros 4...**

- Esse menino é muito idiota. Se ele queria ler a carta porque falou em voz alta que tinha chegado outra? – disse Lily

- Os neurônios dele não funcionam tanto – disse Lene como se fosse uma médica muito famosa e experiente

**Com um grito sufocado tio Válter saltou da cadeira e saiu correndo pelo corredor, Harry logo atrás dele. Tio Válter teve que lutar e derrubar Duda no chão para lhe tirar a carta, o que foi dificultado por Harry que agarrara o pescoço do tio Válter por trás. **

- Isso mesmo. Esmaga ele, chuta, dá pontapé, esmaga – disse Sirius

- Sirius ele só pulou por cima – disse Remo rindo

**Depois de um minuto confuso de luta, em que todos levaram várias bengaladas, tio Válter se endireitou, ofegante, com a carta de Harry apertada na mão.**

**- Vá para o seu armário, quero dizer, para o seu quarto - chiou para Harry. - Duda, saia, saia logo.**

**Harry deu voltas e mais voltas no novo quarto. Alguém sabia que ele se mudara do armário e parecia saber que ele não recebera a primeira carta. Isto significava com certeza que ia tentar outra vez? E desta vez ele tomaria providências para que desse certo. Tinha um plano.**

- Eba, ação – disse Tiago sorrindo maroto

**O despertador consertado tocou às seis horas na manhã seguinte. Harry desligou-o depressa e se vestiu em silêncio. Não podia acordar os Dursley. Desceu as escadas sorrateiro sem acender nenhuma luz.**

**Ia esperar pelo carteiro na esquina da Alfeneiros e receber primeiro as cartas endereçadas ao número quatro.**

- É um plano bem inteligente – disse Hermione

**Seu coração batia com força quando atravessou sem ruído o corredor escuro até a porta de entrada.**

**- AAAAARRREE!**

- Puts – disse Lene

**Harry deu um salto no ar - pisara em alguma coisa grande e mole no capacho - uma coisa**_**viva**_**!**

- Não acredito – disse Frank

**As luzes se acenderam no primeiro andar e, para seu horror, Harry percebeu que a coisa grande e mole tinha a cara do tio Válter estava dormindo junto à porta de entrada em um saco de dormir para impedir que Harry fizesse exatamente o que estava tentando fazer.**

**Gritou com Harry quase meia hora e depois lhe disse para ir preparar uma xícara de chá. Harry foi para a cozinha arrastando os pés, infeliz, e quando conseguiu voltar o correio tinha sido entregue, bem no colo de tio Válter. Harry viu três cartas endereçadas em tinta verde.**

- Eles já estão desconfiando. Três cartas já alguma coisa – disse Lice

**- Quero... - começou, mas tio Válter estava rasgando as cartas em pedacinhos bem diante dos seus olhos.**

**Tio Válter não foi trabalhar naquele dia. Ficou em casa e pregou a portinhola para cartas.**

- Como se fosse adiantar – disse Rony revirando os olhos

**- Entende - explicou à tia Petúnia por entre os lábios cheios pregos -, se eles não puderem**_**entregar**_**então terão de desistir.**

- Falou o gênio da lâmpada – disse Hermione

- O que? – perguntou Sirius

- Você nunca leu um livro trouxa? – perguntou Hermione

- Já. Mas ele não falou em gênio da lâmpada.

- É personagem de histórias infantis. Ele é gênio, que sai de uma lâmpada, não essas de luz, mas um tipo açucareiro, e que você pode fazer três pedidos – explicou Hermione

- Já imaginou se o papai ouve isso? – riu Gina

- Ele ia ter um troço – gargalhou Rony

- Por quê? – perugntou Remo

- Papai é fanático por todas as coisas trouxas. – explicou Gina – continue Rony.

**- Não tenho muita certeza de que isto vai dar certo, Válter.**

- Pelo menos uma vez na vida ela pensa – disse Snape um pouco alto, recebendo olhares furiosos, menos de Lily.

Harry percebeu que eles ainda eram amigos. Sabia disso graças ao que viu das memórias de Snape ano no quinto ano e havia perguntado para Remo alguns dias depois do funeral de Dumbledore.

**- Ah, a cabeça dessa gente funciona de maneira estranha, Petúnia eles não são como você e eu.**

- Graças a Merlin – disse Sirius

**- disse tio Válter tentando bater um prego com um pedaço de bolo de frutas que tia Petúnia acabara de lhe trazer.**

**Na sexta-feira chegaram nada menos que doze cartas para Harry. Como não passavam pela portinhola da correspondência, tinham sido empurradas por baixo da porta, metidas pelos lados e algumas até forçadas pela janelinha do banheiro no térreo.**

- Eu daria galeões para ver isso – riu Frank

**Tio Válter ficou em casa de novo. Depois de queimar todas, apanhou martelo e pregos e fechou com tábuas as frestas das portas da frente e dos fundos, de modo que ninguém podia sair.**

**Cantarolou "Pé ante pé no campo de tulipas" enquanto trabalhava, e se assustava com qualquer ruído.**

- Ele ficou paranóico – comentou Harry

**No sábado as coisas começam a fugir ao seu controle. Vinte e quatro cartas acabaram entrando em casa, enroladas e escondida em duas dúzias de ovos que o leiteiro, muito confuso, entregara à tia Petúnia pela janela da sala de estar.**

Todos começaram a rir.

- A pessoa que fez isso, com certeza merece um premio – disse Remo rindo – mas provavelmente, lançaram um _confundos_ no carteiro.

- Quem? – perguntou Sirius

- É a pessoa que entrega as cartas para os trouxas – explicou Gina

**Enquanto tio Válter dava telefonemas furiosos para o correio e a leiteria tentando encontrar alguém a quem se queixar, tia Petúnia picava as cartas no processador de alimentos.**

**- Mas quem é que quer falar tanto assim com**_**você**_**? - Duda perguntou espantado a Harry.**

- Hogwarts – gritaram os marotos

Harry sorriu ao ver os três unidos e felizes.

**Na manhã do domingo, tio Válter sentou-se à mesa do café parecendo cansado e um tanto doente, mas feliz.**

**- Não tem correio aos domingos** **- lembrou a todos, contente, passando geléia nos jornais -, nada de cartas idiotas hoje...**

- Não tem correio? – perguntou Frank

- Pros trouxas não – explicou Lene

**Alguma coisa desceu chiando pela chaminé do fogão enquanto ele falava e bateu com força em sua nuca. No instante seguinte, trinta ou quarenta cartas saíram velozes da lareira como se fossem tiros. Os Dursley se abaixaram, mas Harry deu um salto no ar para apanhar uma...**

- Vai!

**- Fora! FORA!**

**Tio Válter agarrou Harry pela cintura e atirou-o no corredor. Depois que tia Petúnia e Duda tinham corrido para fora protegendo o rosto com os braços, tio Válter bateu a porta. Eles podiam ouvir as cartas disparando para dentro da cozinha, ricocheteando nas paredes e no chão.**

- AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

**- Já chega - disse tio Válter, tentando falar com calma, mas, ao mesmo tempo, arrancando tufos de pêlos dos bigodes. - Quero vocês aqui de volta em cinco minutos prontos para sair. Vamos viajar. Ponham apenas algumas roupas nas malas. Não quero discussão!**

- Antes que você tenha um colapso nervoso – disse Gina

**Ele parecia tão perigoso com metade dos bigodes arrancados que ninguém se atreveu a discutir.**

**Dez minutos depois eles tinham retirado as tábuas para passar nas portas e estavam no carro, correndo em direção à estrada. Duda fungava no banco traseiro; o pai tinha lhe dado um tapa na cabeça por atrasá-los tentando empacotar a televisão, o vídeo e o computador na mochila esportiva.**

- Bem feito – disse Lily

Todos a olharam surpresos.

**Eles viajaram no carro. E viajaram. Nem tia Petúnia se atrevia a perguntar aonde iam. De vez em quando tio Válter fazia uma curva fechada e seguia na direção oposta por algum tempo.**

**- Para despistá-los... despistá-los - resmungava sempre que fazia isso.**

- Como se fosse adiantar – resmungou Lene

**Não pararam para comer nem beber o dia inteiro. Quando a noite caiu Duda estava uivando. Nunca tivera um dia tão ruim na vida. Estava com fome, sentia falta dos cinco programas de televisão que queria assistir e nunca levara tanto tempo sem explodir um alienígena no computador.**

**Tio Válter parou finalmente à porta de um hotel de aspecto sombrio na periferia de uma grande cidade. Duda e Harry dividiram um quarto com duas camas iguais e lençóis úmidos que cheiravam a mofo. Duda roncou, mas Harry ficou acordado, sentado no peitoral da janela, espiando as luzes dos carros que passavam enquanto pensava...**

**Comeram cereal velho e torradas com tomates enlatados frios no café da manhã do dia seguinte. Tinham acabado de comer quando a proprietária do hotel aproximou-se da mesa.**

**- Com licença, mas um dos senhores é o Sr. H. Potter? É que eu tenho umas cem dessas na recepção. - E ergueu uma carta para eles poderem ler o endereço em tinta verde:**

_**Sr. H. Potter**_

_**Quarto 17**_

_**Railview Hotel**_

_**Cokeworth**_

- Aleluia! – gritaram todos contentes

**Harry tentou pegar a carta, mas tio Válter afastou sua mão. A mulher ficou olhando.**

**- Eu recebo as cartas - disse tio Válter, levantando-se depressa e seguindo a mulher que se retirava do salão de refeições.**

**- Não seria melhor simplesmente irmos para casa, querido? - tia Petúnia sugeriu timidamente horas depois, ****mas tio Válter não parecia ouvi-la. Exatamente o que andava procurando ninguém sabia. Ele os levou até o meio de uma floresta, desceu do carro, espiou a volta, sacudiu a cabeça, tornou a embarcar no carro e partiram outra vez. A mesma coisa aconteceu no meio de um campo arado, no meio de uma ponte pênsil e no alto de um edifício garagem.**

- Ele piro na batatinha – disse Sirius

- Desde quando você sabe expressões trouxas? – perguntou Lene surpresa

- Aprendi para incomodar a minha querida mamãe.

Eles reviraram os olhos.

**- Papai enlouqueceu, não foi? - Duda perguntou, cansado, à tia Petúnia no fim daquela tarde.**

**Tio Válter estacionara no litoral, passara a chave no carro com todos dentro e desaparecera.**

**Começou a chover. Grandes gotas batiam no teto do carro. Duda choramingou.**

**- É segunda-feira - falou à mãe. - O Grande Humberto vai se apresentar hoje à noite. Quero estar em algum lugar que tenha **_**televisão**_**.**

**Segunda-feira. Isto lembrou a Harry uma coisa. Se**_**era**_**segunda-feira - e em geral podia-se confiar que Duda soubesse os dias da semana, por causa da televisão - então o dia seguinte, terça-feira, era o décimo primeiro aniversário de Harry.**

- Parabéns! – gritaram os marotos

- É só amanhã – disse Harry rindo

**Naturalmente seus aniversários não eram lá muito divertidos - no ano anterior, os Dursley tinham-lhe dado um cabide e um par de meias velhas do tio Válter.**

- Nossa que presente legal – disse Rony sarcástico

**Ainda assim, não se fazia onze anos todos os dias.**

**Tio Válter voltou sorrindo. Carregava um pacote comprido e fino e não respondeu à tia Petúnia quando ela perguntou o que comprara.**

**- Encontrei o lugar perfeito! - falou. - Vamos! Saiam todos!**

- Não quero nem imaginar o lugar – choramingou Lily

**Fazia muito frio do lado de fora do carro. Tio Válter apontou para o que parecia ser um grande rochedo no meio do mar. Encarrapitado no alto do rochedo havia o casebre mais miserável que se pode imaginar. Uma coisa era certa, ali não havia televisão.**

**- Estão anunciando uma tempestade para hoje! - disse tio Válter alegre, batendo palmas. - E este senhor teve a bondade de concordar em nos emprestar seu barco!**

**Um homem desdentado vinha descansadamente em direção a eles, e apontava com um sorriso muito maldoso para um barco a remos velho que subia e descia nas águas cinza-grafite lá embaixo.**

- Uma bondade só – ironizou Sirius

**- Já comprei algumas rações para nós - disse tio Válter -, portanto, todos a bordo!**

- Rações? Vocês são cachorros ou seres humanos? – perguntou Lene incrédula

- Alguma coisa contra os cachorros Lene querida? – Sirius perugntou ofendido

- Todas. – Lene sorria maroto

**Fazia muito frio no barco. Salpicos de água gelada do mar escorriam pelos pescoços deles e um vento cortante fustigava seus rostos. Depois do que pareceram horas eles chegaram ao rochedo, onde tio Válter, escorregando, levou-os ate a casa em ruínas.**

**O interior era horrível; cheirava a algas marinhas, o vento assobiava pelas frestas nas paredes de tábuas e a lareira estava úmida e vazia. Havia apenas dois quartos.**

**Afinal as rações de Tio Válter eram uma embalagem de cereal para cada um e quatro bananas.**

- Ufa!

**Ele tentou acender a lareira, mas a embalagem de cereal apenas fumegou e carbonizou.**

**- Aquelas cartas viriam a calhar agora, hein? - disse ele animado.**

**Estava de muito bom humor. Obviamente achava que ninguém teria chance de alcançá-lo ali, durante uma tempestade, para entregar cartas. Harry concordava intimamente, embora este pensamento não o animasse nem um pouco.**

- Logo tudo var melhorar, não vai? – perguntou Lily incerta

Harry apenas sorriu.

**Quando a noite caiu, a tempestade prometida desabou ao redor deles. A espuma das altas ondas chapinhava nas paredes do casebre e um vento ameaçador sacudia as janelas imundas. Tia Petúnia encontrou uns cobertores mofados no segundo quarto e preparou uma cama para Duda ao sofá comido pelas traças. Ela e tio Válter foram se deitar na cama cheia de calombos ao lado e deixaram Harry procurar a parte mais macia do assoalho e se enrolar no cobertor mais rasgado e ralo.**

- Mas eu ainda mato um deles – rosnou Gina – eles que não conhecem a minha azaração.

- Por quê? – quis saber Sirius, ele sempre era o curioso

- Nem queira saber – disse Rony voltando a ler

**A tempestade rugia cada vez com maior ferocidade à medida que a noite avançava. Harry não conseguia dormir. Tremia e revirava, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável, seu estômago roncando de fome.**

**Os roncos de Duda eram abafados pela trovoada que começou por volta da meia-noite. O mostrador luminoso do relógio de Duda, que estava pendurado para fora do sofá em seu pulso gordo, informava a Harry que dentro de dez minutos ele completaria onze anos. Deitado, ele viu seu aniversário se aproximar, perguntando-se se os Dursley se lembrariam, perguntando- se onde estaria o remetente das cartas agora.**

**Faltavam cinco minutos. Harry ouviu alguma coisa estalar lá fora. Desejou que o teto não caísse, embora quem sabe conseguisse se esquentar se isto acontecesse.**

**Quatro minutos. Talvez a casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros estivesse tão abarrotada de cartas que quando voltasse ele pudesse surrupiar uma.**

**Três minutos. Seria o mar batendo tão forte na rocha? E (faltavam dois minutos) que barulho esquisito de trituração era aquele? Será que a rocha estava se desintegrando no mar?**

- Por favor, não!

**Mais um minuto e ele completaria onze anos. Trinta segundos... vinte... dez – nove - Talvez acordasse Duda, só para aborrecê-lo - Três – dois – um...**

- Parabéns pra você... – começaram os marotos, mas se calaram ao olhar Lily e Hermione

**BUM.**

**O casebre todo estremeceu e Harry sentou-se reto, arregalando os olhos para a porta. Havia alguém lá fora, que batia, querendo entrar.**

- Porque sempre acaba na melhor parte? – reclamou Tiago

- Quem vai ler agora?

- Eu – disse Gina pegando o livro – _O guardião das Chaves._


	7. O guardião das chaves

**Agradecendo a quem está acompanhando e a quem deixou review!**

**Obrigado por acompanharem a história!**

****_O que está em negrito pertence a nossa excelentissima J.K. Rowling e o que está normal é propriedade minha!_

**Capitulo sete – O Guardião das Chaves**

- Quem vai ler agora?

- Eu – disse Gina pegando o livro – _O guardião das Chaves._

- Eu acho que deveríamos ir dormir, sabe, comemos alguma coisa na cozinha e depois cama – sugeriu Lily

- Pode ser. – concordou Tiago

Eles deixaram o livro marcado.

- Eu voltou amanhã – disse Snape indo em direção a sua sala comunal

- As sete – disse Lily – boa noite.

- Noite.

E saiu.

Tiago fez uma careta.

- Vamos lá, então? – perguntou Hermione

- É pra já – disse Rony

Sirius concordou freneticamente.

As meninas reviraram os olhos.

Eles foram pra cozinha, comeram, e depois foram pra sala comunal.

- As dez pras sete aqui em baixo? – perguntou Gina

- Sim – concordou Harry

Para dar "boa noite", Lily beijou a bochecha de Tiago, Gina beijou a bochecha de Harry, Hermione beijou a bochecha de Rony, Lene beijou a bochecha de Sirius, Alice beijou Frank.

Remo ficou rindo das caras deles: tapados e sem noção.

- Boa noite – elas disseram e subiram.

- Boa noite – eles disseram

- Já acordaram? Ótimo. – disse Remo subindo as escadas – vão vir ou vão ficar parados feito tapados?

- Fica quieto Aluado – resmungou Sirius

De manhã eles se encontraram com Snape as sete da manhã em ponto na frente da sala precisa.

- Ótima. Gina pode começar – disse Harry

- _O guardião das chaves._

**BUM.**

- Você precisa ler com mais emoção – Sirius sorriu

- Cala a boca que sou eu quem está lendo. Quando for a sua vez, você grita – disse Gina sorrindo moleca

Sirius fez uma cara de ofendido em quanto os outros riam.

**Bateram outra vez. Duda acordou assustado.**

**- Onde está o canhão? -perguntou abobado.**

**Ouviam alguma coisa cair atrás deles e tio Válter entrou derrapando pela sala. Trazia um rifle nas mãos**

- Não ouse usar isso perto do meu filho – rugiu Lily furiosa, e depois corando com o que disse

– **Agora sabiam o que era aquele pacote fino e comprido que ele carregava.**

**- Quem está ai? - gritou. - Olha que estou armado!**

- Que medo – disse Lene sarcástica

**Silêncio. E em seguida...**

**TRAM!**

- Emoção! Cadê ela? – perguntou Sirius levando uma travesseirada

**A porta levou uma pancada tão violenta que se soltou das dobradiças e, com um baque ensurdecedor, desabou no chão.**

- O que é isso? – perguntou Tiago

**Tinha o rosto completamente oculto por uma juba muito peluda e uma barba selvagem e desgrenhada, mas dava para se ver seus olhos, luzindo como besouros negros debaixo de todo aquele cabelo.**

- Hagrid – disseram eles sorrindo

**O gigante espremeu-se para entrar no casebre, curvando-se de modo que a cabeça apenas roçou o teto. Abaixou-se, apanhou a porta e tornou a encaixá-la sem esforço no portal O ruído da tempestade lá fora diminuiu um pouco. Ele se virou para encarar todos.**

**- Não poderia preparar uma xícara de chá para nós, poderia? Não foi uma viagem fácil...**

- Sempre doce – riu Lice

"Só com vocês" – pensou Snape

**E dirigiu-se ao sofá onde Duda estava paralisado de medo.**

- Ele se borrou nas calças? – perguntou Rony ansioso

Eles riram.

**- Chegue para lá, gordão - disse o estranho.**

Todos começaram a rir.

- O Hagrid é uma comédia – riu Remo

**Duda soltou um guincho e correu a se esconder atrás da mãe, que parara encolhida, aterrorizada, atrás de tio Válter.**

- Uma escadinha de burrice – disse Lene – do maior ao menor.

**- Ah, e aqui está o Harry! -disse o gigante.**

**Harry ergueu os olhos para a cara feroz e selvagem em sombras e viu que os olhos de besouro se enrugavam em um sorriso.**

**- A última vez que o vi, você era um bebê - disse o gigante. -Você parece muito com o seu pai, mas tem os olhos da sua mãe.**

- Sempre me dizem isso – comentou Harry

- E tem razão. Você é um menino muito lindo – disse Lily

Alice, Sirius, Remo e Lene começaram a gargalhar.

- Que foi? – perguntou Tiago

- Não se vocês repararam, mas o Hagrid disse "Você se parece muito com o seu pai, mas tem os olhos da sua mãe." E ai a Lily disse "Você é um menino muito bonito". E isso significa, olhando o Harry e o Tiago, que a Lily acabou de elogiar o Tiago – explicou Lene

Lily ficou rubra. Tiago abriu um sorriso. Snape emburrou.

O quarteto do futuro sorriu.

**Tio Válter fez um som estranho e rascante.**

**- Exijo que saia imediatamente! -disse - O senhor invadiu minha casa!**

**- Ah, cala a boca, Dursley seu cara de passa -disse o gigante; esticou o braço para trás do sofá e arrancou a arma das mãos de tio Válter, vergou-a no meio como se fosse de borracha e atirou-a a um canto da sala.**

**Tio Válter fez outro som esquisito, como um camundongo sendo pisado.**

- Pena que não foi de verdade – suspirou Sirius

**- Em todo caso, Harry - disse o gigante, dando as costas para os Dursley —, feliz aniversário para você. Tenho uma coisa para você aqui; talvez tenha sentado nela sem querer, mas o gosto continua bom.**

- Com certeza – riu Rony

**De um bolso interno do casaco preto ele tirou uma caixa meio amassada. Harry abriu, com os dedos trêmulos. Dentro havia um grande e pegajoso bolo de chocolate com a frase **_**Feliz Aniversário **_**escrita em glacê verde.**

- Que fofo da parte dele – Lily sorriu

**Harry olhou para o gigante. Quis dizer obrigado, mas as palavras se perderam a caminho da boca, e em lugar disso o que disse foi:**

**-Quem é você?**

- Muito inteligente. Com tantas perguntas. Quem é você é muito inteligente – riu Hermione

**O gigante deu uma risada abafada.**

**-É verdade, não me apresentei. Rubeo Hagrid, Guardião das Chaves e das Terras de Hogwarts.**

**Estendeu uma mão enorme e sacudiu o braço inteiro de Harry.**

**- E que tal o chá, hein? -perguntou esfregando as mãos. - Eu não diria não a uma pessoa mais forte, se é que você me entende.**

**Seus olhos bateram na lareira vazia em que ficara o pacote carbonizado de cereal e ele soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa. Curvou-se para a lareira; não virão o que ele estava fazendo, mas quando se afastou um segundo depois, havia dentro dela um clarão ribombante. O fogo estrondoso encheu todo o casebre úmido com sua luz tremeluzente e Harry sentiu o calor envolvê-lo como se tivesse mergulhado em um banho quente.**

- Eu tomei um susto. Do nada a lareira acendeu – comentou Harry

**O gigante se recostou no sofá, que afundou um pouco sob o seu peso, e começou a tirar coisas de todo gênero dos bolsos do casaco: uma chaleira de cobre, uma embalagem amassada de salsichas, um espeto, um bule de chá, várias xícaras lascadas e uma garrafa de um líquido âmbar de que ele tomou um gole antes de começar a preparar o chá.**

- Um dia eu ainda descubro tudo o que tem naquele casaco – disse Gina

**Logo o casebre se encheu com o ruído e o cheiro de salsichas fritas. Ninguém disse nada enquanto o gigante trabalhava, mas assim que ele empurrou as primeiras salsichas gordas e suculentas, ligeiramente queimadas, do espeto, Duda se mexeu. Tio Válter disse com rispidez:**

**-Não toque em nada que ele lhe der, Duda.**

**O gigante deu uma risadinha ameaçadora.**

**-Esse pudim de banha do seu filho não precisa engordar mais, Dursley, não se preocupe.**

- Boa Hagrid!

**E passou as salsichas para Harry, que estava tão faminto e nunca provara nada tão maravilhoso,**

- A comida da sua irmã deve ser horrível – disse Lice

- Por quê? – Lily perguntou

- Hora bolas. Se a melhor comida que o Harry já havia provado era a do Hagrid – riu Frank

**Mas ainda assim não conseguia tirar os olhos do gigante. Finalmente, como ninguém parecia disposto a explicar nada, ele disse:**

**- Me desculpe, mas continuo sem saber realmente quem você é.**

**O gigante tomou um grande gole de chá e limpou a boca com as costas da mão.**

**-Chame-me de Rubeo, é como todos me chamam. E como lhe disse, sou o guardião das chaves de Hogwarts, você sabe tudo sobre Hogwarts, é claro.**

**- Ah, não - disse Harry.**

- Hagrid vai pirar – disse Rony

**Hagrid pareceu chocado.**

**- Sinto muito - apressou-se Harry a dizer.**

- Sempre educado – Gina sorriu

**- Sente muito? - vociferou Hagrid, virando-se para encarar os Dursley, que tinham recuado para as sombras. - Eles é que deviam sentir muito! Eu sabia que você não estava recebendo as cartas, mas nunca pensei que nem ao menos sabia da existência de Hogwarts, para apelar! Você nunca se perguntou onde foi que seus pais aprenderam tudo?**

**-Tudo o quê? -perguntou Harry**

- Um... Dois... Três... – contaram os marotos – pode ler!

**-TUDO O QUÊ? - berrou Hagrid - Ora espere aí um segundo!**

**Ele se levantara de um salto. Na raiva, parecia encher o casebre todo. Os Dursley se encolhiam contra a parede.**

**-Vocês vão querer me dizer - rosnou para os Dursley - que este menino, este menino, não sabe nada, de NADA?**

**Harry achou que a coisa estava indo longe demais. Afinal tinha freqüentado a escola e suas notas não eram ruins.**

**-Eu sei**_**alguma**_**coisa - falou. -Sei, sabe, matemática e outras coisas.**

**Mas Hagrid dispensou-o com um abano de mão e disse:**

**- Do**_**nosso**_**mundo, quero dizer.**_**Seu**_**mundo.**_**Meu**_**mundo.**_**O mundo dos seus pais.**_

**- Que mundo?**

- Sempre curioso – disse Rony

- Não tenho culpa disso – disse Harry ofendido

**Hagrid parecia preste a explodir.**

**- DURSLEY! - urrou ele.**

**Tio Válter, que ficara muito pálido, murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível. Hagrid olhou alucinado para Harry.**

**- Mas você deve saber quem foram sua mãe e seu pai - disse. -Quero dizer, eles são**_**famosos.**_**Você é**_**famoso.**_

- Nós somos famosos – disse Tiago

- Por algo que definitivamente preferia não ser – disse Lily

**- Quê? Meu pai e minha mãe eram famosos?**

**-Você não sabe... você não sabe... - Hagrid correu os dedos pelos cabelos, fixando em Harry um olhar perplexo. -Você não sabe quem**_**é**_**? -perguntou finalmente.**

**Tio Válter de repente encontrou a voz.**

**-Pare! – ordenou - Pare agora mesmo! Eu o proíbo de contar qualquer coisa ao menino!**

- Que medo. Assustou muito o Hagrid – disse Frank sarcasticamente

**Um homem mais corajoso do que Dursley teria se intimidado com o olhar furioso que Hagrid lhe deu; quando Hagrid falou, cada sílaba tremia de raiva.**

**-Você nunca contou? Nunca contou o que Dumbledore deixou escrito naquela carta para ele? Eu estava lá! Eu vi Dumbledore deixar a carta, Dursley! E você escondeu dele todos esses anos?**

**-Escondeu**_**o que**_**de mim? -perguntou Harry ansioso.**

- Isso mesmo. Pergunte – concordou Sirius

- Falo ô curioso – disse Lene

- Sou mesmo e daí?

Lene revirou os olhos.

**-PARE! EU O PROÍBO! - gritou tio Válter em pânico.**

- Morri de medo – ironizou Hermione

**Tia Petúnia deixou escapar um grito sufocado de horror.**

**- Ah, vão tomar banho, vocês dois - disse Hagrid. - Harry, você é um bruxo.**

- Claro. Você chega pras pessoa e diz você é um bruxo, ela vai sorrir e dizer, é mesmo? – disse Lene sarcástica

- Só o Hagrid mesmo – disse Frank

**O casebre mergulhou em silêncio. Ouviam-se apenas o mar e o assobio do vento.**

**- Eu sou o**_**quê**_**? -ofegou Harry.**

- Falei – disse Lene

- Ninguém discordou – disse Sirius sorrindo maroto

- Cala a matraca Black.

**- Um bruxo, é claro - repetiu Hagrid, recostando-se no sofá, que gemeu e afundou ainda mais —, e um bruxo de primeira, eu diria, depois que receber um pequeno treino. Com uma mãe e um pai como os seus, o que mais você poderia ser?**

Tiago e Lily sorriram.

**Harry estendeu a mão finalmente para receber o envelope meio amarelo, endereçado em tinta verde para Sr. H. Potter, O Assoalho, Casebre-sobre-o-Rochedo, O Mar.** **Ele puxou a carta e leu:**

**ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS**

_**Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore**_

_**(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos).**_

_**Prezado Sr. Potter,**_

_**Temos o prazer de informar que V. Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.**_

_**O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar.**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

**Minerva McGonagall.**

**Diretora Substituta.**

**As perguntas explodiam na cabeça de Harry como fogos de artifício, e ele não conseguia decidir o que perguntar primeiro. Passados alguns minutos, gaguejou:**

**- O que querem dizer com"estão aguardando a minha coruja"?**

Eles começaram a rir.

- Não, um monte de perguntas e "o que quer dizer com estão aguardando a minha coruja"? – Hermione começou

- É, e qual foi a **sua** pergunta quando recebeu a **sua** carta? – perguntou Harry

Hermione corou.

- Isso realmente não vem ao caso.

**- Gárgulas galopantes! Isto me lembra uma coisa - disse Hagrid, batendo a mão na testa com força suficiente para derrubar um cavalo, e de outro bolso interno do casaco tirou uma coruja**- **uma coruja de verdade, viva, meio arrepiada**—**,**

- Pobre coruja – murmurou Hermione

**uma longa pena e um rolo de pergaminho. Com a língua entre os dentes, ele rabiscou um bilhete que Harry pôde ler de cabeça para baixo:**

_**"Prezado Sr. Dumbledore,**_

_**Entreguei a carta a Harry. Vou levá-lo amanhã para comprar o material. O tempo está horrível. Espero que o senhor esteja bem.**_

_**Hagrid."**_

**Hagrid enrolou o pergaminho, entregou-o à coruja, que o prendeu no bico, depois ele foi até a porta e lançou a ave na tempestade. Quando voltou, sentou-se como se aquilo fosse tão normal quanto pegar o telefone.**

- Suas ironias estão ficando um pouco ruins – disse Rony

Harry lhe tocou um travesseiro.

**Harry percebeu que sua boca se abrira e fechou-a rapidamente.**

**- Onde é que eu estava? - disse Hagrid, mas naquele momento, tio Válter, ainda cor de cera, mas parecendo muito furioso, adiantou-se até a luz da lareira.**

**-Ele não vai - falou.**

- Como se isso adiantasse – disse Frank

**Hagrid resmungou.**

**- Eu gostaria de ver um grande trouxa como você impedi-lo. -respondeu.**

**- Um o quê? -perguntou Harry interessado.**

- Boa pergunta. Qualquer coisa pra ofender esses... – disse Tiago

**- Um trouxa - disse Hagrid -, é como chamamos gente que não é mágica como nós. E você teve o azar de ser criado na família dos maiores trouxas que já vi na vida.**

**- Juramos quando o aceitamos que poríamos um fim nessa bobagem - disse tio Válter —, juramos que erradicaríamos isso nele. Bruxo, francamente!**

**- Você**_**sabia**_**? -perguntou Harry. -Você sabia que sou um... bruxo?**

- Nunca pensei que ia dizer essa palavra como se fosse algo normal – comentou Harry

**- Sabia! -guinchou tia Petúnia de repente. -**_**Sabia!**_**Claro que sabíamos! Como poderia não ser, a maldita da minha irmã sendo o que era?**

Tiago rosnou. Snape ficou ainda mais pálido.

**Ah, ela recebeu uma carta igual a essa e desapareceu, foi para aquela**- **aquela**_**escola**_- **e voltava para casa nas férias com os bolsos cheios de ovas de sapo, transformando xícaras em ratos.**

- Teoricamente ela mentiu essa parte – disse Lily – não podemos fazer magia fora da escola.

**Mas para minha mãe e meu pai, ah não, era Lily isso e Lily aquilo, tinham orgulho de ter uma bruxa na família!**

- E quem não teria – disse Hermione

**Ela parou para suspirar profundamente e aí continuou seu discurso. Parecia que estava querendo dizer aquilo havia anos.**

**-Então ela conheceu Potter na escola e eles saíram de casa, casaram e tiveram você, e é claro que eu sabia que você ia ser igual, esquisito,**_**anormal**_**, e então ela vai e me faz o favor de se explodir e nos deixar entalados com você!**

- Nós não deixamos Harry com você porque queríamos – rosnou Tiago

**Harry ficara muito branco. Assim que encontrou a voz, disse:**

**- Se explodir? Você me disse que eles morreram num acidente de carro!**

**-ACIDENTE DE CARRO! - rugiu Hagrid, erguendo-se com tanta raiva que os Dursley voltaram correndo para o canto da sala. -Como é que um acidente de carro poderia matar Lílian e Tiago Potter! Isto é um absurdo! Um escândalo! E Harry Potter não conhecer a própria história, quando qualquer garoto no nosso mundo conhece o nome dele!**

Harry corou.

**- Mas por quê? O que aconteceu? -perguntou Harry ansioso.**

**A raiva desapareceu do rosto de Hagrid. Ele pareceu repentinamente aflito.**

- Normalmente nessas horas ele deixa escapar alguma coisa – comentou Frank

O quarteto se entreolhou rindo.

**-Eu nunca esperei isso - disse numa voz contida e preocupada. - Eu não fazia idéia do quanto você desconhecia, quando Dumbledore me disse que eu poderia ter problemas para encontrá-lo. Ah, Harry, não sei se sou a pessoa certa para lhe contar, mas alguém tem de contar, você não pode viajar para Hogwarts sem saber.**

**Ele lançou um olhar feio aos Dursley.**

**-Bom, é melhor você saber o que eu puder lhe contar, mas não posso lhe contar tudo, é um grande mistério, algumas partes...**

- Nem tudo – murmurou Harry sombriamente

**Ele se sentou, fitou o fogo durante alguns segundos e então falou:**

**-Começa, eu acho, com... com uma pessoa chamada, mas é incrível você não saber o nome dele, todo o mundo no nosso mundo sabe...**

**- Quem?**

**-Bom... não gosto de dizer o nome dele se puder evitar. Ninguém gosta.**

**- Por que não?**

- Curioso você heim – disse Remo rindo

**- Gárgulas vorazes, Harry, as pessoas ainda estão apavoradas. Droga, como é difícil. Olha, havia um bruxo que virou... mau. Tão mau quanto alguém pode virar. Pior. Pior do que o pior. O nome dele era...**

**Hagrid engoliu em seco, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.**

- Porque é tão difícil dizer o nome dele? – perguntou Harry revirando os olhos

- Você fala? – perguntou Lice

- Voldemort – disse Harry – e posso repetir quantas vezes quiserem.

Rony se encolheu.

Harry revirou os olhos.

**- E se você escrevesse? - sugeriu Harry.**

**-Não, não sei soletrar o nome dele. Está bem, **_**Voldemort.**_**- Hagrid estremeceu. -Não me faça repetir. Em todo o caso, esse... esse bruxo, faz uns vinte anos agora, começou a procurar seguidores. E conseguiu, alguns por medo, outros porque queriam ter um pouco do poder dele, sim, porque ele estava ficando poderoso. Dias funestos, Harry, ninguém sabia em quem confiar, ninguém se atrevia a ficar amigo de bruxas ou bruxos desconhecidos... Coisas horríveis aconteciam. Ele estava tomando o poder. É claro que algumas pessoas se opuseram a ele, e ele as matou. Terrível. Um dos únicos lugares seguros que restaram foi Hogwarts. Acho que Dumbledore era o único de quem Você-Sabe-Quem tinha medo. Não ousou se apoderar da escola, não no começo, pelo menos.**

- Como assim, "não no começo, pelo menos?" – perguntou Snape assustado

- Vamos esperar Sev – respondeu Lily

Harry bufou, recebendo um sorriso alegre de Tiago e Sirius.

**"Ora, sua mãe e seu pai eram os melhores bruxos que eu já conheci. Primeiros alunos em Hogwarts no seu tempo!**

Os dois sorriram.

**Suponho que o mistério era por que Você-Sabe-Quem nunca tentou convencer os dois a se aliar a ele antes... provavelmente sabia que eram muito chegados a Dumbledore para querer alguma coisa com o lado das Trevas.**

- Nunca que eu ia me aliar a esse... esse... – disse Lily

**"Talvez ele achasse que podia convencê-los...**

- Nunca – disse Tiago firmemente

**talvez quisesse tirar os dois do caminho. Só o que sabemos é que ele apareceu na vila em que vocês estavam morando, num dia das bruxas, faz dez anos. Na época você só tinha um ano de idade. Ele foi à sua casa e... e..."**

Todos pararam. Era doloroso de mais saber que eles, cheios de vida, iriam morrer tão cedo.

Tentando acalmar, Gina voltou a ler:

**Hagrid puxou depressa um lenço muito sujo e manchado e assoou o nariz, fazendo o barulho de uma buzina de nevoeiro.**

Eles começaram a rir.

- Melhorou Harry – disse Rony

Ele levou outra travesseirada.

**- Desculpe - disse. - Mas é muito triste, conheci sua mãe e seu pai e não podia existir gente melhor, em todo o caso...**

- Nós também adoramos você Hagrid – disseram eles, logo depois, Lily corou.

**"Você-Sabe-Quem matou os dois. E então, e esse é o verdadeiro mistério da coisa, ele tentou matar você. Queria fazer o serviço completo, acho, ou então tinha começado a gostar de matar.**

- E como – disse Gina sombriamente

**Mas não conseguiu. Você nunca se perguntou como arranjou essa marca na testa? Isso não foi um corte normal. Isso é o que se ganha quando um feitiço poderoso e maligno atinge a gente; destruiu os seus pais e até a sua casa, mas não fez efeito em você, e é por isso que você é famoso, Harry. Ninguém nunca sobreviveu depois que ele decidia matá-lo, ninguém a não ser você, e ele já havia matado alguns dos melhores bruxos da época, os McKinnon...**

Eles arregalaram os olhos.

- McKinnon, significa, eu? – Lene perguntou assustada e pálida

Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Lene nunca chorava, mas aquilo foi forte demais. Umas poucas lágrimas escorreram por sua face. Sirius se levantou e a abraçou.

- Ei, eu não vou deixar isso acontecer.

Lene não disse nada. Apenas se deixou ser abraçada.

**os Bone, os Prewett,** **e você era apenas um bebê, e sobreviveu."**

- Uma lenda – disse Remo

**Algo muito doloroso passou pela cabeça de Harry. Quando a história de Hagrid ia terminando ele viu de novo um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde, com mais clareza do que se lembrava antes**- **e se lembrou de mais uma coisa, pela primeira vez na vida**- **uma risada alta, fria e cruel.**

- Acho que sua memória é um pouco boa de mais – disse Lice arrepiada

- Preferia não me lembrar de nada – concordou Harry

**Hagrid o observava com tristeza.**

**-Eu mesmo o retirei da casa destruída, por ordem de Dumbledore. Trouxe você para essa gente...**

**- Um monte de baboseiras antigas - disse tio Válter.**

- Antiga é essa sua gordura. Quando eu topar com você na rua... – rosnou Sirius

Harry abaixou os olhos.

**Harry se assustou, quase esquecera que os Dursley estavam ali. **

Eles riram.

**Tio Válter, sem dúvida, tinha recuperado a coragem. Olhava ameaçador para Hagrid e tinha os punhos fechados.**

**- Agora, ouça aqui, moleque - vociferou —, aceito que você seja meio estranho, provavelmente nada que uma boa surra não pudesse ter curado,**

- Ele já te bateu? – perguntou Lily

- Não. Como o livro falou no segundo capitulo, eu sou muito rápido.

**e quanto aos seus pais, bem, eles eram excêntricos, não há como negar, e o mundo está melhor sem eles,**

Eles quase pularam para dentro do livro.

- Como ousa dizer isso? – cuspiu Remo furioso

- Seu projeto de ser humano – disse Lice com uma voz aguda

Gina também não pareia nada contente e voltou a ler com uma voz aguda:

**receberam o que mereciam por se meter com essa gente dada a bruxarias, foi o que previ, sempre soube que iam acabar mal.**

- Falou o santo – rosnou Hermione

**Mas naquele instante, Hagrid ergueu-se de um salto do sofá e puxou um guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa e arrebentado de dentro do casaco.**

**Apontou-o como uma espada para tio Válter, e disse:**

**- Estou lhe avisando, Dursley, estou lhe avisando, nem mais uma palavra...**

- Dá-lhe Hagrid! – gritaram os marotos

**Ameaçado de ser furado pela ponta de um guarda-chuva por um gigante barbudo, a coragem de tio Válter fraquejou outra vez; ele se achatou contra a parede e ficou em silêncio.**

**- Assim está melhor - disse Hagrid, arquejando e tornando a se sentar no sofá, que desta vez afundou de vez até o chão.**

**Harry, nesse meio tempo, continuava a ter perguntas a fazer, centenas dela.**

**-Mas o que aconteceu ao Vol... desculpe... quero dizer, Você-Sabe-Quem?**

**- Boa pergunta, Harry. Desapareceu. Sumiu. Na mesma noite em que tentou matar você. O que faz você ainda mais famoso. É o maior mistério, entende... ele estava ficando cada dia mais poderoso, porque foi embora?**

- Ele não foi embora – Harry deixou escapar

- Como assim? – Lily perguntou branca

- Harry Potter – disse Gina

- Foi mal. Escapou.

**"Tem quem diga que ele morreu. Besteira, na minha opinião. Não sei se ainda tinha humanidade suficiente para morrer."**

**Tem quem diga que ainda está lá fora esperando, ou coisa parecida, mas não acredito. Gente que estava do lado dele voltou para o nosso. Uns pareciam que estavam saindo de uma espécie de transe. Acho que não teriam feito isso se ele fosse voltar.**

- Com certeza. Sempre tem aqueles que se dizem inocentes, mas quando ele volta, são os primeiros a se juntarem novamente – rosnou Rony, claramente falando dos Malfoy

**"A maioria de nós acha que ele ainda anda por aí, mas perdeu os poderes. Está fraco demais para continuar. Porque alguma coisa em você acabou com ele, Harry. Aconteceu alguma coisa, naquela noite, com que ele não estava contando,**_**eu**_**não sei o que foi, ninguém sabe, mas alguma coisa em você o aleijou, para valer."**

Harry corou.

**Hagrid fitou Harry com calor e respeito iluminando seus olhos, mas Harry, ao invés de se sentir contente e orgulhoso, teve a certeza de que tinha havido um terrível engano. Bruxo? Ele?**

- Você é realmente muito positivo. E eu achando que havia pego isso do Rony – comentou Gina arrancando algumas risadas

**Como era possível? Passara a vida dominado por Duda e infernizado pela tia Petúnia e pelo tio Válter; se era realmente um bruxo, por que eles não tinham se transformado em sapos toda vez que tentaram prendê-lo no armário? **

- Isso seria realmente interessante de se ver – disse Frank

"Vocês acham qualquer coisa interessante de se ver" – pensou Snape

**Se uma vez derrotara o maior feiticeiro do mundo, como é que Duda sempre pudera chutá-lo para cá e para lá como se fosse uma bola de futebol?**

- O que é futebol? – perguntou Tiago

- Depois explicamos. Continue Gina – disse Harry

**- Rubeo -disse calmo —, acho que você deve ter cometido um engano. Acho que não posso ser um bruxo.**

**Para sua surpresa, Hagrid deu uma risadinha abafada.**

**-Não é bruxo, hein? Nunca fez nada acontecer quando estava apavorado ou zangado?**

- Muitas vezes – disse Harry calmamente

**Harry olhou para o fogo. Pensando bem... cada coisa estranha que deixara os seus tios furiosos tinha acontecido quando ele, Harry estava perturbado ou com raiva... perseguido pela turma de Duda, pusera-se de repente fora do seu alcance... receoso de ir para a escola com aquele corte ridículo, conseguira fazer os cabelos crescerem de novo... e da última vez que Duda batera nele, não fora à forra sem perceber que estava fazendo isto? Não mandara uma cobra atacá-lo?**

**Harry olhou para Hagrid, sorrindo, e viu que ele ria abertamente para ele.**

**-Viu? -disse Hagrid. -Harry Potter não é bruxo? Espere, você vai ser famoso em Hogwarts.**

- Tecnicamente você é famoso em qualquer lugar que passe pelo menos tempo suficiente pra alguém te reconhecer – comentou Hermione

- Valeu Hermione.

- De nada Harry.

**Mas tio Válter não ia ceder sem brigar.**

- Sério? Achei que ele fosse dar vivas por ter um sobrinho bruxo – disse Remo ironicamente

**- Eu não já disse que ele não vai? - sibilou. - Ele vai para a escola secundária local e vai me agradecer por isso. Li aquelas cartas e dizem que ele precisa de um monte de lixo, livros de feitiços, varinhas mágicas e...**

**- Se ele quiser ir, um trouxão como você não vai poder impedir. - resmungou Hagrid raivoso. - Impedir o filho de Lílian e Tiago Potter de ir para Hogwarts! Você enlouqueceu. Ele está inscrito desde que nasceu.** **Vai freqüentar a melhor escola de bruxos e bruxedos do mundo. Sete anos lá e ele nem vai se reconhecer. Vai estudar com garotos iguais a ele, para variar, e vai estudar com o maior mestre que Hogwarts já teve, Alvo Dumbledore...**

- E o maior bruxo do mundo – disse Tiago

Harry sorriu.

**- NÃO VOU PAGAR A NENHUM VELHO BIRUTA E PATETA PARA ENSINÁ-LO A FAZER MÁGICAS! - gritou tio Válter.**

- Como ele ousa ofender Dumbledore? – rosnou Remo, depois de tudo que Dumbledore havia feito para si, um trouxão daquele calibre ofender ele...

**Mas ele finalmente fora longe demais. Hagrid agarrou o guarda-chuva e girou por cima da cabeça.**

**-NUNCA - trovejou - INSULTE... ALVO... DUMBLEDORE... NA... MINHA FRENTE!**

**E girou o guarda-chuva no ar baixando-o até apontar para Duda**- **houve um lampejo de luz violeta, o estalo de uma bombinha, um grito agudo e, no segundo seguinte, Duda estava dançando no mesmo lugar com as mãos apertando a barriga banhuda, guinchando de dor. Quando Duda virou de costas, Harry viu um rabo de porco enroscado saindo de um buraco nas calças dele.**

Todos começaram a gargalhar. Snape se permitiu um sorrisinho. Ele até poderia odiar o Potter e seus amiguinhos. Mas aquela era a pior família trouxa que ele já vira na vida, e aquele garoto mimado merecia isso.

**Tio Válter urrou. Puxando tia Petúnia e Duda para o quarto, lançou um último olhar aterrorizado a Hagrid e bateu a porta ao sair.**

**Hagrid olhou para o guarda-chuva e coçou a barba.**

**- Não devia ter perdido as estribeiras - disse arrependido —, mas em todo o caso saiu errado. Queria transformá-lo em porco, mas acho que ele já parecia tanto com um que não pude fazer muita coisa.**

Mais uma vez, gargalhadas altas. Gina teve dificuldade de voltar a ler.

**E olhou de esguelha para Harry, por baixo das sobrancelhas peludas.**

**- Fico agradecido se não contar isso para ninguém em Hogwarts - falou. – Não, hum, tenho permissão para fazer mágicas, rigorosamente falando. Permitiram que eu fizesse alguma coisa para seguir você e entregar as cartas e coisas assim, uma das razões por que eu queria tanto este trabalho.**

**-Por que você não pode fazer mágicas? - perguntou Harry.**

- Isso não foi uma coisa muito legal de perguntar – disse Lene – Hagrid odeio quando perguntamos algo relacionado a isso.

**-Ah, bom... eu estive em Hogwarts, mas... hum... fui expulso, para falar a verdade. No terceiro ano. Eles partiram a minha varinha ao meio e tudo o mais. Mas Dumbledore me deixou ficar como guarda-caça. Grande sujeito o Dumbledore.**

**- Por que você foi expulso?**

- O que já falamos sobre a curiosidade?

**- Já está ficando tarde e temos muito que fazer amanhã -disse Hagrid em voz alta. -Temos que ir à cidade, comprar os seus livros e etc.**

**Ele tirou o grosso casaco preto e atirou-o a Harry.**

**- Pode ficar com ele. Não se assuste se ele se mexer um pouco, acho que ainda tenho uns ratos do campo em um dos bolsos.**

- Eca – disse Hermione

- E fim – disse Gina

- Esse foi um capitulo esclarecedor em certas partes. Ainda não explica como você sobreviveu – disse Lily

- Nem no nosso tempo sabemos direito – disse Rony

- Quem quer ler? – perguntou Gina

- Eu – disse Hermione

Pegou o livro:

- _O Beco Diagonal._

**Nova Geração – Onde os Sonserinos Comandam – **_Segunda ou terça_

**Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta II **_– Terça ou Quarta _

**Hogwarts Lê – **_Quarta ou Quinta _

**Tiago e Lílian – A história de um amor **_– Quinta ou Sexta _

_Essa é a ordem da postagem das minhas fanfics._

_Bjs e té quinta ou sexta!_


	8. O Beco Diagonal

**Capitulo oito – O Beco Diagonal**

- Quem quer ler? – perguntou Gina

- Eu – disse Hermione

Pegou o livro:

- _O Beco Diagonal._

**Harry acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Embora soubesse que já era dia, continuou com os olhos bem fechados.**

- É sempre bom dormir mais um pouco – concordou Rony

Sirius concordou freneticamente.

**"Foi um sonho", disse a si mesmo com firmeza."Sonhei que um gigante chamado Rubeo Hagrid veio me dizer que eu ia para uma escola de magia. Quando abrir os olhos estarei em casa no meu armário."**

- Você é realmente a positividade em pessoa – comentou Lene

**De repente ouviu um ruído alto de batidas.**

**"É a tia Petúnia batendo na porta", pensou Harry, desanimando. Mas, ainda assim, não abriu os olhos. Tinha sido um sonho tão bom.**

- Não é um sonho – disse Hermione

- Acho que eu sei disso Hermione.

**Bum. Bum. Bum.**

- Mais uma vez e a emoção? – resmungou Sirius

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar gélido.

**-Está bem - resmungou Harry. - Já estou levantando.**

**Sentou-se e o pesado casaco de Hagrid escorregou de seu corpo. O casebre estava inundado de sol, a tempestade passara, o próprio Hagrid estava dormindo no sofá desmontado e havia uma coruja batendo com a garra na janela, trazendo um jornal no bico.**

- Essa foi à primeira cena mais bizarra da minha vida – comentou Harry

- O que você quis dizer com a primeira?

**Harry ergueu-se de um pulo, sentia-se feliz como se houvesse um grande balão crescendo dentro dele.**

- A não ser pela diferença de que você nunca engorda – disse Hermione arrancando risadinhas

**Foi direto à janela e abriu-a com um puxão. A coruja entrou voando e deixou cair o jornal em cima de Hagrid, que nem acordou. A coruja então voou pelo chão e começou a atacar o casaco do gigante Hagrid.**

**- Não faça isso.**

**Harry tentou espantar a coruja, mas ela o ameaçou com o bico e continuou a atacar ferozmente o casaco.**

- Eu não sabia o que fazer.

**- Rubeo! - chamou Harry alto. -Tem uma coruja...**

**- Pague a ela - resmungou Hagrid dentro do sofá.**

**- Quê?**

**- Ela quer receber o pagamento pela entrega do jornal. Procure nos bolsos.**

**O casaco de Hagrid parecia ser feito**_**só**_**de bolsos - molhos de chaves, fichas de metal, rolinhos de barbante, balas de hortelã, saquinhos de chá e, finalmente, Harry puxou um punhado de moedas estranhas.**

- É praticamente impossível achar alguma coisa ali dentro – disse Rony

**- Dê a ela cinco****nuques - disse Hagrid sonolento.**

**- Nuques?**

**- As moedinhas de bronze.**

**Harry contou cinco moedinhas de bronze e a coruja esticou a perna para ele enfiar o dinheiro numa carteirinha de couro que trazia presa. Em seguida saiu voando pela janela aberta.**

**Hagrid bocejou alto, sentou-se, espreguiçou-se.**

- Não é uma cena muito bonita de se ver – comentou Harry

**- É melhor nos despacharmos, Harry, temos muito o que fazer hoje, temos que ir a Londres comprar todo o seu material escolar.**

**Harry revirava as moedas mágicas para examiná-las. Acabara de pensar em uma coisa que o fez se sentir como se o balão da felicidade que havia dentro dele tivesse furado.**

**-Hum... Hagrid?**

**-Hum? - respondeu Rubeo, calçando as enormes botas.**

**- Não tenho dinheiro nenhum, e você ouviu tio Válter à noite passada, ele não vai pagar para eu aprender magia.**

**- Não se preocupe com isso - disse Hagrid, coçando a cabeça enquanto se levantava. -Você acha que seus pais não lhe deixaram nada?**

**- Mas se a casa foi destruída...**

- E eles guardavam o dinheiro na meia por acaso? – perguntou Lene

**- Eles não guardavam o ouro que tinham em casa, garoto! Não, nossa primeira parada vai ser em Gringotes. O banco dos bruxos. Coma uma salsicha, elas não são ruins frias, e eu não deixaria de comer uma fatia do seu bolo de aniversário.**

**- Bruxos têm**_**bancos**_**?**

- Não! – disse Rony sarcástico

**-Só este. **_**Gringotes. **_**É administrado por duendes.**

- Quando me contaram isso, eu quase tive um treco no coração – comentou Hermione

**Harry deixou cair o pedaço de salsicha que tinha na mão.**

**- **_**Duendes?**_

**-É, é por isso que só um louco tentaria roubar o banco, é o que lhe digo. Nunca se meta com duendes,**

- Na realidade, eles não são tão ruins assim. Só que... nunca os ofenda – disse Lily

**Harry. Gringotes é o lugar mais seguro do mundo para qualquer coisa que você queira guardar bem, com exceção de Hogwarts, talvez. Aliás, preciso mesmo ir a Gringotes. Para Dumbledore. Negócios de Hogwarts. - Hagrid se endireitou, orgulhoso. - Ele sempre me manda tratar de assuntos que acha importante.**

- E todos nós também – disse Gina

**Buscar você, pegar coisas em Gringotes, sabe que pode confiar em mim, entende? Apanhou tudo? Vamos, então.**

**Harry seguiu Hagrid em direção ao rochedo. O céu estava bem claro agora e o mar cintilava ao sol. O barco que o Válter alugara continuava lá, com muita água no fundo depois da tempestade.**

**- Como foi que você chegou aqui? -perguntou Harry, procurando um segundo barco.**

**-Voando - respondeu Hagrid.**

- Como? – perguntou Rony

- Eu, particularmente, não consigo imaginar Hagrid em cima de uma vassoura – disse Frank

- Ele deve ter vindo com a minha moto – disse Sirius

- Mas então, onde ela está? – Lene perguntou

**- **_**Voando?**_

**-É... mas vamos voltar nisso aí. Não tenho permissão de usar mágica depois de apanhar você.**

- Como se ele respeitasse – murmurou Gina

**Eles se acomodaram no barco, Harry ainda de olhos arregalados para Hagrid, tentando imaginá-lo voando.**

- Nunca consegui – disse Harry

**- Mas parece um desperdício remar - disse Hagrid, lançando a Harry um dos seus olhares de esguelha. - Se eu quisesse... hum... apressar um pouco as coisas, você se importaria de não dizer nada em Hogwarts?**

**-Claro que não - falou Harry, ansioso para ver mais mágicas. Hagrid puxou outra vez o guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa, deu duas pancadinhas no lado do barco e eles dispararam em direção ao continente.**

- Foi realmente bem mais rápido – disse Rony

- Ronald ele desrespeitou as regras de Dumbledore – disse Hermione

- Como se nunca tivéssemos feito isso – retrucou Rony

Hermione corou.

**- Por que só um louco tentaria roubar Gringotes?-perguntou Harry.**

**-Feitiços... encantamentos -disse Hagrid desdobrando o seu jornal. -Dizem que há dragões guardando os cofres de segurança. E depois é preciso conhecer o caminho. Gringotes fica embaixo de Londres, centenas de quilômetros abaixo, entenda. Mais fundo que o metrô. Você morreria de fome tentando sair de lá, mesmo que conseguisse pôr as mãos em alguma coisa.**

- Bem, é um bom jeito de assustar alguém – comentou Lice

**Harry ficou sentado pensando no que ouvira enquanto Hagrid lia o jornal, **_**O Profeta Diário**_**. **

- Esse jornal não presta – disse Tiago – prefiro mil vezes _O Pasquim_.

- Mas esse ai não é jornal do Lovegood? O maluco? – perguntou Frank

- Ele não é maluco. Só acredita em coisas que muita gente não acredita. O que não faz dele diretamente um maluco. – disse Sirius – E sem contar que o jornal rende umas boas gargalhadas. Cheio de coisas malucas.

- Mas você não acabou de dizer que ele não é maluco? – perguntou Remo erguendo a sobrancelhas

- Ele não é maluco, mas o que ele escreve é maluco – corrigiu Sirius

- Você tem noção de que o que você acabou de dizer não faz sentido algum? – questionou Hermione cética

- Volte a ler Hermione.

Revirando os olhos ela voltou.

**Harry aprendera com o tio Válter que as pessoas gostavam de ser deixadas em paz quando faziam isso, mas era muito difícil, nunca tivera tantas perguntas para fazer na vida.**

- A curiosidade é alta né? – Lily sorriu se lembrando do seu primeiro dia como bruxa

**- O Ministério da Magia anda aprontando as trapalhadas de sempre - resmungou Hagrid, virando a página.**

**- Tem um ministro da Magia? - perguntou Harry antes que conseguisse se conter.**

**- Claro. Queriam nomear Dumbledore ministro, é claro, mas ele nunca ia largar Hogwarts, então o velho Cornélio Fudge ficou com o cargo.**

- Um grande idiota e besta – disse Rony irritado

**Trapalhão como ele só. Por isso ele bombardeia Dumbledore com corujas, toda manhã, pedindo conselhos.**

**- Mas o que é que o Ministério da Magia**_**faz**_**?**

**- Bom, a principal tarefa é esconder dos trouxas que ainda existem bruxas e bruxos andando pelo país.**

**- Por quê?**

**-**_**Por quê?**_**Ora, Harry, todo o mundo ia querer solucionar os problemas com mágicas. Não, é melhor que nos deixem em paz.**

- Com certeza. Já imaginou? Iríamos ser bombardeados todos os dias com milhões de coisas e sem contar o preconceito – disse Lene

**Nesse instante o barco bateu suavemente na parede do cais. Hagrid dobrou o jornal e eles subiram os degraus de pedra que levavam à rua.**

**As pessoas que passavam olhavam muito para Hagrid enquanto os dois atravessaram a cidadezinha até a estação. Harry não podia culpá-los. Não só Hagrid era duas vezes mais alto do que todo o mundo, como também não parava de apontar para coisas absolutamente comuns como parquímetros e comentar em voz alta:**

**- Está vendo isso, Harry? As coisas que esses trouxas inventam, hein?**

- Alguém tem que ensinar ao Hagrid o que significa a palavra discrição – comentou Lice

- Já tentamos. Não funcionou – disse Gina rindo

**- Rubeo - isso Harry, meio ofegante de correr para acompanhar o passo dele. - Você disse que há**_**dragões**_**em Gringotes?**

**-Bem, é o que dizem - Calou Hagrid. - Maneiro, eu gostaria de ter um dragão.**

**-Você**_**gostaria**_**de ter um?**

- Acho que foi mais que um gostaria – murmurou Rony

- Como?

- Volte a ler Hermione.

**- Sempre quis ter um desde pequeno, é aqui que vamos.**

**Tinham chegado à estação. Havia um trem para Londres dali a cinco minutos. Hagrid, que não entendia o dinheiro dos trouxas, como o chamava, entregou as notas a Harry para comprar as passagens.**

**No trem as pessoas ficaram olhando ainda mais. Hagrid ocupou dois lugares e se pós a tricotar uma coisa amarelo-canário que lembrava uma lona de circo.**

- Ele estava tricotando? – perguntou Lily incrédula

- Não consigo imaginar isso – disse Remo rindo

**-Você guardou sua carta, Harry? - perguntou enquanto contava as malhas do tricô.**

- Não. Ele jogou fora. Não era mais interessante – ironizou Snape

Todos menos, Tiago e Lílian lançaram olhares furiosos para Snape.

Lily porque sabia que Snape não era fã de Hagrid.

Tiago porque Lily havia pedido.

**Harry tirou o envelope de pergaminho do bolso.**

**- Ótimo. Aí tem uma lista de tudo que você vai precisar.**

**Harry desdobrou um segundo pedaço de papel em que não reparara na noite anterior e leu:**

**ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS**

**Uniforme**

_**Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:**_

_**1. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas)**_

_**2. Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário**_

_**3. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)**_

_**4. Uma capa de inverno (preta com fechos prateados)**_

_**As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome.**_

**Livros**

Hermione sorriu.

_**Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:**_

**Livro padrão de feitiços (1ª série)**___**de Miranda Goshawk**_

**História da magia**___**de Batilda Bagshot**_

**Teoria da magia**___**de Adalberto Waffing**_

**Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes**___**de Emerico Ewitch**_

**Mil ervas e Fungos mágicos**___**de Fílida Spore**_

**Bebidas e poções mágicas**___**de Arsênio Jigger**_

**Animais fantásticos e seu hábitat**___**de Newton Scamander**_

**As Forças das trevas: Um guia de auto-proteção**___**de Quintino Trimble.**_

**Outros Equipamentos**

_**1 varinha mágica**_

_**1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)**_

_**1 conjunto de frascos**_

_**1 telescópio**_

_**1 balança de latão**_

_**Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja OU um gato OU um sapo.**_

**LEMBREMOS AOS PAIS QUE OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO NÃO PODEM USAR VASSOURAS PESSOAIS.**

- Não mudaram essa regra chata – disse Tiago tristemente

Harry sorriu.

**- Podemos comprar tudo isso em Londres? - perguntou-se Harry em voz alta.**

**- Se você souber aonde ir - respondeu Hagrid.**

- O Beco Diagonal! – gritaram os Marotos

- Avá, sério? Eu achei que era a travessa do tranco – ironizou Snape

Antes que Sirius fizesse alguma coisa, Hermione voltou a ler:

**Harry nunca estivera em Londres antes. Hagrid, embora parecesse saber aonde ia, obviamente não estava acostumado a chegar lá pelos meios comuns. Ficou entalado na roleta do metrô e queixou-se em voz alta que os assentos eram demasiado pequenos e os trens demasiado lentos.**

**- Não sei como os trouxas conseguem se arranjar sem mágica - disse, quando subiam uma escada rolante gasta que levava a uma rua movimentada com saídas dos dois lados.**

- Discrição – cantarolou Remo

**Hagrid era tão grande que abria caminho pela multidão sem esforço, Harry só precisava segui-lo de perto. Passaram por livrarias e lojas de música, lanchonetes e cinemas, mas nenhuma loja parecia vender varinhas mágicas. Aquela era apenas uma rua comum cheia de gente comum. Seria realmente possível que houvesse montes de ouro dos bruxos enterrados quilômetros abaixo dali? Haveria realmente lojas que vendessem livros de feitiços e vassouras? Não seria talvez uma grande peça que os Dursley tinham pregado?**

- Eles não tem capacidade o suficiente para fazer tal coisa – disse Tiago

**Se Harry não soubesse que os Dursley não tinham senso de humor, poderia ter tirado uma dessas conclusões, mas, por alguma razão, embora tudo que Hagrid tivesse dito até ali fosse inacreditável, Harry não podia deixar de confiar nele.**

- É sempre assim – disse Lily sorrindo

**-É aqui - disse Hagrid parando. -O Caldeirão Furado**_**. **_**É um lugar famoso.**

- Pros bruxos né Hagrid – disse Lene rindo

**Era um barzinho sujo. Se Hagrid não o tivesse apontado, Harry nem teria reparado que existia. As pessoas que passavam apressadas nem olhavam para aquele lado. Os olhos delas corriam da grande livraria a um lado à loja de discos no outro como se nem conseguissem ver O Caldeirão Furado.****Na verdade Harry teve a sensação muito estranha de que somente ele e Hagrid eram capazes de vê-lo. Antes que pudesse comentar isto, Hagrid o empurrou para dentro.**

- É verdade. É um lugar enfeitiçado – disse Hermione – li sobre isso...

- Hermione – disse Rony

**Para um lugar famoso, o Caldeirão era muito escuro e miserável. Havia umas velhas sentadas a um canto, bebendo pequenos cálices de xerez. Uma delas fumava um longo cachimbo. Um homenzinho de cartola conversava com o velho garçom do bar, que era bem careca e parecia uma noz viscosa. O zunzum das conversas parou quando eles entraram. Todos pareciam conhecer Hagrid, acenaram e sorriram para ele, e o garçom apanhou um copo, perguntando:**

**- O de sempre, Hagrid?**

**-Não posso, Tom, estou a serviço de Hogwarts - disse Hagrid, dando uma palmada com a manzorra no ombro de Harry, o que fez joelhos do garoto dobrarem.**

- Tadinho dos seus joelhos – brinco Sirius

**- Meu Deus - exclamou o garçom, fitando Harry. -É... será possível?**

**O Caldeirão Furado repentinamente parou e fez-se um silêncio total.**

**-Valha-me Deus - murmurou o velho garçom. -Harry Potter... que honra.**

- Começou – disse Gina

**E saiu correndo de trás do balcão, precipitou-se para Harry e agarrou suas mãos, as lágrimas nos olhos.**

- Caraca você é famoso hem – disse Sirius

- Ele derrotou você-sabe-quem. É meio óbvio Black – disse Snape com azedume

- Você, seboso...

- Sirius – disse Lily ameaçadoramente

Sirius emburrou.

**- Seja bem-vindo, Sr. Potter, seja bem-vindo.**

**Harry não sabia o que dizer. Todos tinham os olhos nele. A velha com o cachimbo puxava o fumo sem se dar conta de que o cachimbo apagara. Hagrid sorria radiante.**

**Logo houve um grande arrastar de cadeiras e no momento seguinte Harry se viu apertando as mãos de todos n'O Caldeirão Furado.**

- Foi muito estranho – comentou Harry

**- Dóris Crockford, Sr. Potter, não acredito que finalmente posso conhecê-lo.**

**- Estou tão orgulhosa, Sr. Potter, tão orgulhosa.**

**- Sempre quis apertar sua mão. Estou nas nuvens.**

**- Encantado, Sr. Potter, nem sei lhe dizer o quanto, Diggle é o meu nome, Dédalo Diggle.**

**-Já o vi senhor antes! -disse Harry, e a cartola de Diggle caiu de tanta excitação. - O senhor se curvou para mim uma vez numa loja.**

**-Ele se lembra! -exclamou Dédalo Diggle, olhando todos à volta. -Vocês ouviram isso? Ele se lembra de mim!**

- Ele é demais – riu Rony

- Ele está no sétimo ano? – perguntou Lily

- Sei lá – disse Remo

**Harry apertou muitas mãos. Dóris Crockford não parava de voltar para um novo aperto.**

Eles riram.

**Um rapaz pálido adiantou-se, muito nervoso. Um olho trêmulo.**

O quarteto futurístico fechou a cara.

**- Professor Quirrell! -disse Hagrid. - Harry, o Professor Quirrell vai ser um dos seus professores em Hogwarts.**

**-P-P-Potter. -gaguejou o Professor Quirrell, apertando a mão de Harry - n-n-nem sei o que d-d-dizer que p-p-prazer enorme é lhe c-c-conhecer.**

- Como alguém que tem medo de falar pode ser professor? – Remo perguntou incrédulo

**- Que tipo de mágica o senhor ensina, Prof. Quirrell?**

- Boa pergunta – murmurou Snape

**-D-d-defesa c-c-contra as art-t-tes das t-t-trevas - murmurou o Prof. Quirrell, como se preferisse não pensar no assunto.**

- E Dumbledore o aceitou? – perguntou Remo novamente incrédulo

- Parece que sim Aluadão – disse Tiago

**-N-n-não que você p-p-precise, hein, Potter? -Ele riu nervoso. – V-v-você veio c-c-comprar o material, suponho? Tenho que c-c-comprar um livro n-n-novo sobre vampiros. - Parecia aterrorizado só de pensar.**

Harry estava tentando se acalmar. Embora fosse engraçado que alguém mal conseguisse falar, mesmo sendo ele.

**Mas os outros não queriam deixar o Prof. Quirrell ficar com Harry só para ele. Levou bem uns dez minutos para o menino se livrar de todos. Finalmente, Hagrid conseguiu se fazer ouvir naquela balbúrdia.**

- Aleluia – agradeceu Harry

**- Precisamos nos apressar. Temos muitas compras a fazer. Vamos, Harry.**

**Dóris Crockford apertou a mão de Harry uma última vez e eles passaram pelo bar e saíram num pequeno pátio murado, onde não havia nada exceto uma lata de lixo e um pouco de mato.**

**Hagrid sorriu para Harry.**

_**-**_**Eu lhe falei, não foi? Falei que você era famoso. Até o professor Quirrell ficou tremendo de emoção de o conhecer, mas, em geral, ele está sempre tremendo.**

Eles riram.

**-Ele é sempre tão nervoso?**

**-Ah, é. Coitado. Uma cabeça brilhante. Foi bem enquanto estudou em livros, mas quando tirou um ano para aprender na prática... Dizem que encontrou vampiros na Floresta Negra e teve um problema feio com uma feiticeira, nunca mais foi o mesmo. Tem pavor dos alunos, tem pavor da matéria que ensina,**

- Então porque ele ensina?

**agora, cadê o meu guarda-chuva?**

**Vampiros? Feiticeiras? A cabeça de Harry estava girando. Entrementes, Hagrid contava tijolos na parede por cima da lata de lixo.**

**-Três para cima... dois para o lado -murmurou. -Certo, chegue para trás, Harry.**

**Ele bateu na parede três vezes com a ponta do guarda-chuva. E o tijolo que tocou estremeceu, torceu-se. No meio apareceu um buraquinho, que se foi alargando cada vez mais. Um segundo depois se viram diante de um arco bastante grande até para Hagrid, um arco que abria para uma rua de pedras irregulares, serpeava e desaparecia de vista.**

**-Bem-vindo -disse Hagrid -ao Beco Diagonal.**

Eles sorriram. Com certeza o melhor lugar bruxo, depois de Hogwarts e Hogsmead é lógico.

**Ele riu do espanto de Harry. Atravessaram o arco. Harry deu uma espiada rápida por cima do ombro e viu o arco encolher instantaneamente e virar uma parede sólida.**

**O sol refulgia numa pilha de caldeirões à porta da loja mais, próxima. **_**Caldeirões - Todos os Tamanhos - Cobre, Latão, Estanho, Prata –Auto-mexediço-**____**Dobrável**_**, dizia um letreiro acima.**

_**- **_**É, você vai precisar de um -disse Hagrid -, mas temos de apanhar o seu dinheiro primeiro.**

**Harry desejou ter oito olhos. Virava a cabeça para todo o lado enquanto caminhavam pela rua **_**,**_**tentando ver tudo ao mesmo tempo: as lojas, as coisas às portas, as pessoas fazendo compras.**

- É tudo tão lindo – disse Gina

**Uma mulher gorducha do lado de fora de uma farmácia abanou a cabeça quando passaram por ela e disse:**

**- Fígado de dragão, dezessete sicles trinta gramas, eles endoidaram...**

- Caraca, as coisas estão caras hem – exclamou Frank

- Dezessete sicles trinta gramas? Hoje é o que? Cinco ou seis sicles – disse Remo

**Um pio baixo e suave veio de uma loja escura com um letreiro onde se lia "Empório de Corujas" - douradas, das-torres, do campo, marrons e brancas.**

**Vários garotos mais ou menos da idade de Harry espremiam os narizes contra a vitrine que tinha vassouras.**

**- Olhe - Harry, ouviu um deles dizer - a nova Nimbus 2000, mais veloz que nunca.**

Harry sorriu se lembrando da sua antiga vassoura.

**Havia lojas que vendiam vestes, lojas que vendiam telescópios e estranhos instrumentos de prata que Harry nunca vira antes, janelas com pilhas de barris contendo baços de morcegos e olhos de enguias, pilhas mal equilibradas de livros de feitiços, penas de aves para escrever e rolos de pergaminhos, vidros de poções, globos de...**

**- Gringotes - anunciou Hagrid.**

**Tinham chegado a um edifício muito branco que se erguia acima das lojinhas. Parado diante das portas de bronze polido, usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado, havia...**

- Os duendes são Grifinórios – exclamou Sirius

Eles riram revirando os olhos. Snape fez uma carranca.

**-É, é um duende - disse Hagrid baixinho, enquanto subiam os degraus de pedra branca até o duende. Ele era uma cabeça mais baixa do que Harry. Tinha uma cara escura e inteligente, uma barba em ponta e, Harry reparou, mãos e pés muito compridos. O duende os cumprimentou com uma reverência quando entraram.**

**Em seguida depararam com um segundo par de portas, desta vez de prata, onde havia gravado o seguinte:**

_**Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção**_

_**Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,**_

_**Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam**_

_**Terão é que pagar muito caro,**_

_**Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão**_

_**Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,**_

_**Ladrão, foste avisado, cuidado,**_

_**pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou.**_

**- **Isso me dá arrepios – comentou Lene

**- Não te disse? Só um louco tentaria roubar o banco - lembrou Hagrid.**

- Nem sempre – murmurou Rony

**Dois duendes se curvaram quando eles passaram pelas portas de prata e desembocaram em um grande saguão de mármore. Havia mais de cem duendes sentados em banquinhos altos atrás de um longo balcão, escrevendo em grandes livros-caixas, pesando moedas em balanças de latão, examinando pedras preciosas com óculos de joalheiro. Havia ao redor do saguão portas demais para contar, e outros tantos duendes acompanhavam as pessoas que entravam e saíam por elas. Hagrid e Harry se dirigiram ao balcão.**

**-Bom dia - disse Hagrid a um duende desocupado. Viemos sacar algum dinheiro do cofre do Sr. Harry Potter.**

**- O senhor tem a chave?**

- Não, eles foram no banco e não levaram a chave – disse Snape sarcasticamente

**-Tenho em algum lugar - disse Hagrid e começou a esvaziar os bolsos em cima do balcão, espalhando um punhado de biscoitos de cachorro mofados em cima do livro-caixa do duende. O duende franziu o nariz. Harry observou o duende do lado direito pesar um monte de rubis do tamanho de carvões em brasa.**

**- Achei - exclamou Hagrid finalmente, mostrando uma chavinha de ouro.**

**O duende examinou-a cuidadosamente.**

**- Parece estar em ordem.**

**- E tenho aqui também uma carta do professor Dumbledore - falou Hagrid com ar importante, tirando-a do bolso do casaco. -É sobre você-sabe-o-quê que está no cofre setecentos e treze.**

- Não foi muito inteligente ele falar isso na frente do filho de Tiago Potter – comentou Frank rindo

- Vocês ainda não viram nada – comentou Gina

**O duende leu a carta com atenção.**

**- Muito bem - falou, devolvendo a carta a Hagrid. -Vou mandar alguém levá-lo aos dois cofres. Grampo!**

**Grampo era outro duende. Depois que Hagrid enfiou todos os biscoitos de cachorro de volta nos bolsos, ele e Harry acompanharam Grampo a uma das portas que havia no saguão.**

**-O que é o você-sabe-o-quê no cofre setecentos e treze? - perguntou Harry.**

- Não falei – disse Frank

- Parece que só está começando – disse Lene

**- Não posso lhe contar - respondeu Hagrid misterioso. - Muito secreto. Negócios de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me confiou. Meu emprego vale mais do que à vontade de lhe contar.**

- Nem sempre – murmurou Harry

- É só embebedar o Hagrid que ele conta tudinho – comentou Sirius

Todos olharam pra ele.

- O que? É a mais pura e límpida verdade.

**Grampo segurou a porta aberta para eles passarem. Harry, que esperara mais mármore, surpreendeu-se. Encontravam-se em uma passagem estreita de pedra, iluminada por archotes chamejantes. Era uma descida íngreme, em que havia pequenos trilhos. Grampo assobiou e um vagonete disparou pelos trilhos em sua direção. Eles embarcaram - Hagrid com alguma dificuldade - e partiram.**

**A princípio eles apenas viajaram em alta velocidade por um labirinto de passagens cheias de curvas. Harry tentou memorizar, esquerda, direita, direita, esquerda, em frente no entroncamento, direita, esquerda, mas era impossível.**

- É impossível – disse Hermione – eu, quase vomitei.

- Hagrid não estava muito diferente. – disse Harry

**O vagonete barulhento parecia conhecer o caminho, porque Grampo não o estava dirigindo.**

**Os olhos de Harry ardiam no ar frio que passava rápido por eles, mas mantinha-os bem abertos. Uma vez, ele pensou ter visto uma labareda no fim da passagem e se virou para conferir se era um dragão, mas foi tarde demais -** **eles mergulharam ainda mais fundo, passaram por um lago subterrâneo onde se acumulavam no teto e no chão enormes estalactites e estalagmites.**

**-Eu nunca sei - gritou Harry para Hagrid poder ouvi-lo -qual é a diferença entre uma estalagmite e uma estalacite.**

**-Estalagmite tem um "m" - disse Hagrid. -E não me faça perguntas agora, acho que vou enjoar.**

- Acho que não é isso – disse Rony

- É...

- Depois Mione – falou Harry

**Ele realmente estava muito verde e quando o vagonete afinal parou ao lado de uma portinhola na passagem, Hagrid saltou e precisou se apoiar na parede para os joelhos pararem de tremer.**

**Grampo destrancou a porta. Saiu uma grande nuvem de fumaça verde e enquanto ela se dissipava, Harry ficou sem respirar. Dentro havia montes de moedas de ouro. Colunas de prata. Pilhas de pequenos nuques de bronze.**

- Uau – exclamaram todos

**-É tudo seu – sorriu Hagrid.**

**Tudo de Harry - era inacreditável. Os Dursley com certeza não sabiam da existência daquilo ou teriam tirado tudo mais rápido do que uma piscadela. Quantas vezes tinham se queixado do quanto lhes custava criar Harry? E durante todo aquele tempo havia uma pequena fortuna que lhe pertencia, enterrada no subsolo de Londres.**

**Hagrid ajudou Harry a guardar um pouco do dinheiro em uma saca.**

**- As moedas de ouro são galeões- explicou ele. –Dezessete sicles de prata fazem um galeão e vinte e nove nuques fazem um sicle, é bem simples. Certo, isto deverá ser suficiente para uns dois períodos letivos, guardaremos o resto bem guardado para você. - Hagrid virou-se para Grampo. - O cofre setecentos e treze agora, por favor, e será que podemos ir mais devagar?**

**- Só tem uma velocidade - falou Grampo.**

- Muito educado – disse Hermione

- Claro. Agora você vai fundar a FPDCM – disse Rony

- FPDCM? – perguntou Hermione

- Fundação Para Duendes Chatos e Malucos.

Risos ecoaram pela sala e Rony se esquivou de um tapa.

**Viajaram mais para o fundo agora e ganharam velocidade. O ar foi se tornando cada vez mais frio enquanto disparavam pelas curvas fechadas.**

**Sacolejavam por uma ravina subterrânea e Harry debruçou-se para um lado para tentar ver o que havia no fundo, mas Hagrid gemeu e o puxou para trás pelo cangote.**

**O cofre setecentos e treze não tinha fechadura.**

**-Para trás - disse Grampo com ar de importância. Alisou a porta devagarzinho com o seu dedo comprido e ela simplesmente se dissolveu. -Se alguém que não fosse um duende de Gringotes tentasse o mesmo, seria engolido pela porta e ficaria preso lá dentro - explicou Grampo.**

**- Com que freqüência você vem ver se tem alguém lá dentro? -perguntou Harry.**

**-Uma vez a cada dez anos - disse Grampo, com um sorriso maldoso.**

**-** Eu me arrepiei quando ele falou isso – comentou Harry

**Devia haver alguma coisa realmente extraordinária nesse cofre de segurança máxima, Harry tinha certeza, e se curvou para frente pressuroso, esperando ver no mínimo jóias fabulosas - mas no primeiro momento achou que estava vazio. Depois notou um embrulhinho encardido no chão. Hagrid apanhou-o e o guardou muito bem no casaco. Harry tinha muita vontade de saber o que era, mas sentia que era melhor não perguntar.**..

- Claro. Assim poderíamos descobrir sozinhos – riu Rony

- Como assim? – quis saber Lice

- Vamos continuar lendo.

**-Vamos, vamos voltar para esse vagonete infernal, e não fale no caminho de volta, é melhor eu ficar de boca fechada - recomendou Hagrid.**

- Hagrid devia falar isso pra ele mesmo – disse Frank

- Vamos dar esse conselho pra ele depois – disse Lene

**Depois de mais uma viagem no vagonete descontrolado, eles chegaram à claridade do sol do lado de fora de Gringotes. Harry não sabia aonde correr primeiro agora que tinha uma saca cheia de dinheiro. Não precisava saber quantos galeões perfaziam uma libra para saber que estava carregando mais dinheiro do que jamais tivera na vida inteira - mais dinheiro até do que Duda jamais tivera.**

- Os Potter são uma família muito rica – comentou Remo – mais rica que os Malfoy e os Black.

**-Vamos comprar logo o seu uniforme - falou Hagrid, indicando com a cabeça a loja **_**Madame Malkins **_**- **_**Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões**_**.**

**-Escute aqui, Harry, você se importa se eu der uma corrida n'O Caldeirão Furado para tomar um tônico? Detesto esses vagonetes de Gringotes. -Ele realmente parecia meio enjoado, por isso Harry entrou na loja Madame Malkin sozinho, um pouco nervoso.**

- Hagrid arranja qualquer motivo pra tomar um "tônico" – disse Hermione

- Pode crer – concordou Lily

**Madame Malkin era uma bruxa baixa, gorda e sorridente, toda vestida de lilás.**

**- Hogwarts, querido? - perguntou quando Harry começou a falar. -Tenho tudo aqui. Para falar a verdade, tem outro rapazinho agora ajustando uma roupa.**

Harry fez uma careta, sabendo exatamente quem era.

**Nos fundos da loja, um garoto de rosto pálido e pontudo estava em pé em cima de um banquinho enquanto uma segunda bruxa encurtava suas compridas vestes pretas. Madame Malkin colocou Harry num banquinho ao lado do outro, enfiou-lhe uma veste comprida pela cabeça e começou a marcar a bainha na altura certa.**

**- Alô - cumprimentou o garoto. - Hogwarts também?**

**-É - confirmou Harry.**

**- Meu pai está na loja ao lado comprando meus livros e minha mãe está mais adiante procurando varinhas**.

- Coisa que não adianta. A final a varinha escolhe o bruxo – comentou Hermione

**- disse o garoto. Tinha uma voz de tédio, arrastada. - Depois vou levar os dois para dar uma olhada nas vassouras de corridas. Não vejo por que os alunos de primeira série não podem ter vassouras individuais. Acho que vou obrigar papai a me comprar uma e vou contrabandeá-la para a escola às escondidas.**

- E ninguém ia desconfiar, já que ele contou a Harry – disse Sirius sarcástico

**O garoto lhe lembrou muito o Duda.**

**-**_**Você**_**tem vassoura? -perguntou o garoto.**

**-Não.**

**-Sabe jogar Quadribol?**

**-Não - respondeu novamente Harry, perguntando-se que diabo seria esse tal de Quadribol.**

Tiago e Sirius fingiram desmaiar dramaticamente.

**- **_**Eu**_**sei, meu pai falou que vai ser um crime se não me escolherem para jogar pela minha casa, e sou obrigado a dizer que concordo. Já sabe em que casa você vai ficar?**

**-Não - respondeu Harry, sentindo-se a cada minuto mais idiota.**

- Você não deve se sentir idiota. Ninguém sabe em que casa vai estar até ser selecionado – disse Remo

**-Bom, ninguém sabe mesmo até chegar lá, não é, mas sei que vou ficar na Sonserina,**

- Já vi que não presta – rosnou Sirius

**toda a nossa família ficou lá, imagine ficar na Lufa-Lufa, acho que eu saía da escola, você não?**

- Os Lufa-Lufa são os mais leais – defendeu Lily

**-Hum-hum - concordou Harry, desejando que pudesse responder algo um pouquinho mais interessante.**

**-Caramba, olha aquele homem! - falou o garoto de repente indicando com a cabeça a vitrine. Rubeo estava parado diante dela, rindo para Harry e apontando para dois grandes sorvetes para explicar que não podia entrar.**

**-É o Rubeo - disse Harry, contente por saber alguma coisa que o garoto não sabia. - Ele trabalha em Hogwarts.**

**-Ah, ouvi falar dele. É uma espécie de empregado, não é?**

**-É o guarda-caça - explicou Harry. A cada segundo gostava menos do garoto.**

**-É, isso mesmo. Ouvi falar que é uma espécie de**_**selvagem.**_**Mora num barraco no terreno da escola e de vez em quando toma um pileque, tenta fazer mágicas e acaba tocando fogo na cama.**

**-Acho que ele é brilhante -retorquiu Harry com frieza.**

- Todos achamos – concordou Tiago

**-Acha, é? -disse o garoto com um leve desdém. -Por que é que ele está acompanhando você? Onde estão os seus pais?**

**-Estão mortos -respondeu Harry secamente. Não tinha muita vontade de alongar o assunto com esse garoto.**

**-Ah, lamento -disse o outro, sem parecer lamentar nada.**

- Garoto idiota, metido, rabugento, medíocre – rosnou Tiago

**-Mas eram do nosso povo, não eram?**

**-Eram bruxos, se é isso que você está perguntando.**

- Grande Harry – aplaudiu Sirius

**-Eu realmente acho que não deviam deixar outro tipo de gente entrar, e você? Não são iguais a nós, nunca foram educados para conhecer o nosso modo de viver. Alguns nunca sequer ouviram falar de Hogwarts até receberem a carta, imagine. Acho que deviam manter a coisa entre as famílias de bruxos. Por falar nisso, como é o seu sobrenome?**

**Mas antes que Harry pudesse responder, Madame Malkin anunciou:**

**-Terminei com você, querido. -E, Harry, nada frustrado com a desculpa para interromper a conversa com o garoto, pulou do banquinho para o chão.**

- Claro, ficar na companhia dele, ia acabar com o meu bom humor.

**-Bom, vejo você em Hogwarts, suponho - disse o garoto de voz arrastada.**

**Harry ficou muito quieto enquanto comia o sorvete que Hagrid trouxera (chocolate e amora com nozes picadas).**

- Ham. É meu preferido – disse Tiago

**-Que foi? -perguntou Hagrid.**

**-Nada -mentiu Harry.**

- Você não sabe mentir – riu Hermione

- Quando ele quer, ele sabe – disse Rony

**Eles pararam para comprar pergaminho e penas. Harry se animou um pouco quando descobriu um vidro de tinta que mudava de cor enquanto a pessoa escrevia. Quando saíram da loja, perguntou:**

**-Rubeo, o que é Quadribol?**

**-Caramba, Harry, vivo me esquecendo que você não sabe quase nada. Raios, não saber o que é Quadribol!**

**-Não faça eu me sentir pior. -E contou a Hagrid sobre o garoto pálido na loja de Madame Malkin.**

**-... e ele disse que nem deviam permitir a gente que pertence à família de trouxas...**

**-Você não pertence a uma família de trouxas. Se ele soubesse quem você**_**é**_**...**

- Ele não te reconheceu? – perugntou Rony incrédulo

- Não.

**ele cresceu sabendo o seu nome se os pais dele forem bruxos. Você viu o pessoal n'O Caldeirão Furado. Em todo o caso, o que é que ele sabe das coisas, alguns dos melhores bruxos que já conheci vinham de uma longa linhagem de trouxas. Veja a sua mãe! Veja só quem é irmã dela!**

- Pode crer – concordou Lene

**-Então, o que é Quadribol?**

**-É o nosso esporte. Esporte de bruxos. É como o futebol no mundo dos trouxas. Todos praticam Quadribol. A gente joga no ar montado em vassouras com quatro bolas. É meio difícil explicar as regras.**

**- E o que são Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa?**

**-Casas na escola. São quatro. Todo mundo diz que Lufa-Lufa só tem panacas, mas...**

- Ei – repreendeu Hermione – os Lufa-Lufa são bem melhores que a Sonserina.

- E também tem a Tonks, ela era uma Lufa-Lufa, e é realmente muito legal e divertida – disse Gina

- Quem é Tonks? – Remo perguntou

Os quatro se entreolharam e deram uma risadinha.

**-Aposto que estou na Lufa-Lufa -disse Harry deprimido.**

**-É melhor a Lufa-Lufa do que a Sonserina - sentenciou Hagrid, misterioso.**

- Viu.

**-Não tem um único bruxo nem uma única bruxa desencaminhados que não tenham passado por Sonserina.** **Você-Sabe-Quem foi um deles.**

**-Vol... desculpe... Você-Sabe-Quem esteve em Hogwarts?**

- Você não falou o nome dele? – perugntou Rony

- Eu na sabia exatamente porque não podia dizer. E como não queria fazer Hagrid se assustar...

**-Há muitos e muitos anos.**

- Aham – disse Hermione

**Eles compraram os livros escolares de Harry em uma loja chamada Floreios e Borrões, onde as prateleiras estavam abarrotadas até o teto com livros do tamanho de paralelepípedos encadernados em couro, livros do tamanho de selos postais com capas de seda; livros cobertos de símbolos curiosos e alguns livros sem nada. Até Duda, que nunca lia nada, teria ficado doído para pôr as mãos em alguns desses livros. Hagrid quase teve de arrastar Harry para longe do **_**Pragas e Contra pragas**_**(Encante os seus amigos e confunda os seus inimigos com as últimas vinganças: perda de cabelos, pernas bambas, língua presa e muitas, muitas mais) do Professor Vindicto Viridiano.**

**-Eu estava tentando descobrir como rogar uma praga para o Duda.**

- Boa Harry – gargalhou Sirius

Todos estavam rindo. Até Snape se permitiu um risinho.

**-Não vou dizer que não é uma boa idéia, mas você não pode usar mágica no mundo dos trouxas a não ser em situações muito especiais - disse Hagrid. -De qualquer modo, você ainda não poderia lançar nenhuma dessas pragas, vai precisar de muito estudo antes de chegar a esse nível.**

- Valeu Hagrid – ironizou Harry

**Hagrid não deixou Harry comprar um caldeirão de ouro maciço tampouco ("Diz estanho na sua lista"), mas compraram uma balança bonita para pesar os ingredientes das poções e um telescópio desmontável de latão. Visitaram a farmácia, que era bem fascinante para compensar seu cheiro horrível, uma mistura de ovo estragado e repolho podre.**

As meninas fizeram careta.

**Havia no chão barricas de coisas viscosas, frascos com ervas, raízes secas e pós coloridos cobriam as paredes, feixes de penas, fieiras de dentes e garras retorcidas pendiam do teto. Enquanto Hagrid pedia ao homem atrás do balcão um conjunto de ingredientes básicos para preparar poções para Harry, o próprio Harry examinava chifres de prata de unicórnios, a vinte e um galeões cada, e minúsculos olhos faiscantes de besouros (cinco nuques uma concha).**

- Meu Merlin. As coisas estão realmente muito caras – exclamou Lice

**Ao saírem da farmácia, Hagrid verificou a lista de Harry mais uma vez.**

**- Só falta a varinha.** **Ah é, e ainda não comprei o seu presente de aniversário.**

**Harry sentiu o rosto corar.**

- Tão fofinho – disse Gina apertando as bochechas de Harry

- Gina – disse Harry corando

**-Você não precisa...**

**-Eu sei que não preciso. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou comprar um bicho para você. Não vai ser sapo, os sapos saíram de moda há muitos anos, todo mundo ia rir de você,** **e não gosto de gatos,**

- Com certeza – apoiou Sirius

**eles me fazem espirrar. Vou-lhe comprar uma coruja. Todos os garotos querem corujas, são muito úteis, levam cartas e tudo o mais.**

**Vinte minutos depois, eles saíram do Empório de Corujas, que era escuro e cheio de ruídos e brilhos e olhos que cintilavam como jóias. Harry agora carregava uma grande gaiola com uma bela coruja branca como a neve, que dormia profundamente, a cabeça debaixo da asa.**

- Ela é tão linda – disse Gina

**Ele não parava de agradecer, parecia até o Prof. Quirrell.**

- Acho que essa parte poderia ter passado – comentou Rony com uma careta

**-Não tem do quê - respondia Hagrid rouco. -Acho que você nunca ganhou muitos presentes dos Dursley. Agora só falta Olivaras, a única loja de varinhas, Olivaras, e você precisa ter a melhor varinha do mundo.**

**Uma varinha mágica era realmente o que Harry andara desejando.**

- Todos, Harry todos.

**A última loja era estreita e feiosa. Letras de ouro descascadas sobre a porta diziam **_**Olivaras: Artesãos de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 a.C. **_**Havia uma única varinha sobre uma almofada púrpura desbotada, na vitrine empoeirada.**

**Um sininho tocou em algum lugar no fundo da loja quando eles entraram. Era uma lojinha mínima, vazia, exceto por uma única cadeira alta e estreita em que Hagrid se sentou para esperar. Harry teve uma sensação esquisita como se tivesse entrado em uma biblioteca muito exclusiva; engoliu um monte de perguntas novas que tinham acabado de lhe ocorrer e ficou espiando os milhares de caixas estreitas arrumadas com cuidado até o teto. Por alguma razão, sentiu um arrepio na nuca.**

**A própria poeira e o silêncio ali pareciam retinir com uma magia secreta.**

**-Boa tarde - disse uma voz suave. Harry se assustou. Hagrid devia ter-se assustado também, porque se ouviu um rangido alto e ele se levantou rapidamente da cadeira alta e estreita.**

**Havia um velho parado diante deles, os olhos grandes e muito claros brilhando como duas luas na penumbra da loja.**

**-Alô - disse Harry sem jeito.**

_**-**_**Ah, sim - disse o homem. - Sim, sim. Achei que ia vê-lo em breve. Harry Potter. **_**-**_**Não era uma pergunta. -Você tem os olhos de sua mãe.**

- Todo mundo me diz isso – comentou Harry – chega a estar ficando chato.

**Parece que foi ontem que ela esteve aqui, comprando a primeira varinha. Vinte e seis centímetros de comprimento, farfalhante, feita de salgueiro. Uma boa varinha para encantamentos.**

- Claro, ela é Lílian Evans.

**O Sr. Olivaras chegou mais perto de Harry. Harry desejou que ele piscasse. Aqueles olhos prateados lhe davam um pouco de medo.**

- Dá medo em todo mundo.

**- Já o seu pai, deu preferência a uma varinha de mogno. Vinte e oito centímetros. Flexível. Um pouco mais de poder e excelente para transformações.**

- Ele é Tiago Potter.

**Bom, digo que seu pai deu preferência, na realidade é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo, é claro.**

**O Sr. Olivaras chegara tão perto que ele e Harry estavam quase encostando os narizes. Harry viu-se refletido naqueles olhos.**

**- E foi aí que...**

- Isso também é chato.

**O Sr. Olivaras tocou a cicatriz feita pelo relâmpago na testa de Harry com um dedo branco e longo.**

**-Lamento dizer que vendi a varinha que fez isso - disse ele suavemente. -Trinta e cinco centímetros. Nossa. Uma varinha poderosa, muito poderosa nas mãos erradas... Bom, se eu tivesse sabido o que a varinha ia sair por aí fazendo...**

- Ninguém pode saber.

**Ele sacudiu a cabeça e então, para alívio de Harry, viu Hagrid.**

**-Hagrid! Hagrid, Hagrid! Que bom ver você de novo... Carvalho, quarenta centímetros, meio mole, não era?**

**-Era, sim senhor.**

**-Boa varinha, aquela. Mas suponho que a tenham partido ao meio quando o expulsaram? -disse o Sr. Olivaras, repentinamente sério.**

**-Hum... partiram, é verdade -disse Hagrid, arrastando os pés. -Mas ainda guardo os pedaços - acrescentou animado.**

**-Mas você não os usa? -perguntou o Sr. Olivaras severo.**

**-Ah, não senhor - respondeu depressa Hagrid. Harry reparou que ele apertou o guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa com força ao responder.**

Todo mundo riu.

- Só o Hagrid mesmo.

**-Hum - resmungou o Sr. Olivaras, lançando um olhar penetrante a Hagrid. -Bom, agora, Sr. Potter vamos ver. -E tirou uma longa fita métrica com números prateados do bolso. -Qual é o braço da varinha?**

**-Hum, bom, sou destro - respondeu Harry.**

**-Estique o braço. Isso. -Ele mediu Harry do ombro ao dedo, depois do pulso ao cotovelo, do ombro ao chão, do joelho à axila e ao redor da cabeça. Enquanto media, disse: -Toda varinha Olivaras tem o miolo feito de uma poderosa substância mágica, Sr. Potter. Usamos pêlos de unicórnio, penas de cauda de fênix e cordas de coração de dragão. Não há duas varinhas Olivaras como não há unicórnios, dragões nem fênix iguais. E é claro, o senhor jamais conseguirá resultados tão bons com a varinha de outro bruxo.**

- Isso é verdade. Uma vez eu tentei fazer um feitiço com a varinha do Pontas. Acabei fazendo com que o cabelo do Aluado ficasse roxo – comentou Sirius

- Ficou uma semana roxo – disse Remo

- E depois o meu ficou uma semana rosa – disse Sirius

- Então era por isso que vocês estavam a semana inteira com tocas na cabeça – gargalhou Lily

**Harry de repente percebeu que a fita métrica, que o media entre as narinas, estava medindo sozinha.**

- Isso assusta.

**O Sr. Olivaras andava rapidamente em volta das prateleiras, descendo caixas.**

**-Já chega -falou, e a fita métrica afrouxou e caiu formando um montinho no chão. - Certo, então, Sr. Potter. Experimente esta. Faia e corda de coração de dragão. Vinte e três centímetros. Boa e flexível. Apanhe e experimente.**

**Harry apanhou a varinha e (sentindo-se bobo) fez alguns movimentos com ela, mas o Sr. Olivaras a tirou de sua mão quase imediatamente.**

**-Bordo e pena de fênix. Dezoito centímetros. Bem elástica. Experimente.**

**Harry experimentou - mas mal erguera a varinha quando, mais uma vez, o Sr. Olivaras a tirou de sua mão.**

- Isso incomoda. A gente mal toca e ele já tira – disse Hermione

**-Não, não. Tome, ébano e pêlo de unicórnio, vinte e dois centímetros, flexível. Vamos, vamos, experimente.**

**Harry experimentou. E experimentou. Não fazia idéia do que é que o Sr. Olivaras estava esperando. A pilha de varinhas experimentadas estava cada vez maior em cima da cadeira alta e estreita, mas quanto mais varinhas o Sr. Olivaras tirava das prateleiras, mais feliz parecia ficar.**

- É estranho. Parece que ele espera que a gente faça algo totalmente diferente.

**-Freguês difícil, hein? Não se preocupe, vamos encontrar a varinha perfeita para o senhor em algum lugar, estou em duvida, agora... é, por que não? Uma combinação incomum, azevinho e pena de fênix, vinte e oito centímetros, boa e maleável.**

**Harry apanhou a varinha. Sentiu um repentino calor nos dedos. Ergueu a varinha acima da cabeça, baixou-a cortando o ar empoeirado com um zunido, e uma torrente de faíscas douradas e vermelhas saíram da ponta como um fogo de artifício, atirando fagulhas luminosas que dançavam nas paredes.**

- A varinha é Grifinória – disse Sirius batendo palmas

- Sirius, cala a boca.

**Hagrid gritou entusiasmado e bateu palmas e o Sr. Olivaras exclamou:**

**-Bravo! Mesmo, ah, muito bom. Ora, ora, ora... que curioso... curiosíssimo...**

- O que é curioso?

- Já vamos saber.

**Repôs a varinha de Harry na caixa e embrulhou-a em papel pardo, ainda resmungando:**

**-Curioso... curioso...**

**-O senhor me desculpe -disse Harry -, mas**_**o que**_**é curioso?**

**O Sr. Olivaras encarou Harry com aqueles olhos claros.**

**-Lembro-me de cada varinha que vendi, Sr. Potter. De cada uma. Acontece que a fênix cuja pena está na sua varinha produziu mais uma pena, apenas mais uma. É muito curioso que o senhor tenha sido destinado para esta varinha porque a irmã dela, ora, a irmã dela produziu a sua cicatriz.**

Todo mundo arregalou os olhos.

- A sua varinha é a irmã da de Voldemort? – perguntou Tiago de olhos arregalados

- Vamos voltar a ler. Que tudo será explicado.

**Harry engoliu em seco.**

**-E, tinha trinta e cinco centímetros. Puxa. É realmente curioso como essas coisas acontecem. A varinha escolhe o bruxo, lembre-se... Acho que podemos esperar grandes feitos do senhor, Sr. Potter... Afinal, Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear realizou grandes feitos, terríveis, sim, mas grandes.**

- Ele definitivamente assusta a gente assim.

**Harry estremeceu. Não tinha muita certeza se gostava do Sr. Olivaras. Pagou sete galeões pela varinha e o Sr. Olivaras curvou-se à saída deles.**

**O sol de fim de tarde quase chegara ao horizonte quando Harry e Hagrid refizeram o caminho para sair do Beco Diagonal, atravessar a parede e passar novamente pelo Caldeirão Furado, agora vazio. Harry não disse uma palavra enquanto caminhavam pela rua; nem ao menos reparou quantas pessoas se boquiabriam para eles no metrô, carregados que estavam com todos aqueles pacotes de formatos esquisitos, a coruja branca adormecida no colo de Harry. Subiram a escada rolante para a estação de Paddington; Harry só percebeu onde estavam quando Hagrid bateu em seu ombro.**

**-Temos tempo para comer alguma coisa antes do trem sair - falou.**

- Comer é bom – concordou Rony

- Todo mundo sabe que você acha isso maninho – disse Gina

**Comprou um hambúrguer para Harry e se sentaram em bancos de plástico para comê-los. Harry não parava de olhar a toda volta. Por alguma razão tudo parecia tão estranho.**

**-Você está bem, Harry? Está muito calado - comentou Hagrid.**

**Harry não tinha muita certeza de poder explicar. Tivera o melhor aniversário de sua vida, porém e mastigava o hambúrguer, tentando encontrar as palavras.**

**-Todo o mundo acha que sou especial**

- E você é – concordou Gina

Harry ganhou tons vermelhos nas bochechas.

- Pelo menos pra mim – sussurrou Gina na orelha de Harry

**-disse finalmente. -Todas aquelas pessoas no Caldeirão Furado, o Prof. Quirrell, o Sr. Olivaras... mas eu não conheço nadinha de mágica. Como podem esperar grandes feitos de mim? Sou famoso e nem ao menos me lembro o porquê. Não sei o que aconteceu quando Vol... desculpe... quero dizer, na noite que meus pais morreram.**

**Hagrid se debruçou sobre a mesa. Por trás da barba e das sobrancelhas desgrenhadas tinha um sorriso bondoso.**

**-Não se preocupe, Harry. Você vai aprender bem depressa. Todos começaram pelo começo em Hogwarts, você vai se dar bem. Seja você mesmo. Sei que é difícil. Você vai ser discriminado e isso é muito duro. Mas vai se divertir a valer em Hogwarts. Eu me diverti; e ainda me divirto, para dizer a verdade.**

- Todos nos divertimos.

**Hagrid ajudou Harry a embarcar no trem que o levaria de volta aos Dursley, então lhe entregou um envelope.**

**-A sua passagem para Hogwarts. Primeiro de setembro, na estação de King's Cross, está tudo na passagem. Qualquer problema com os Dursley, me mande uma carta pela coruja, ela saberá onde me encontrar... Vejo você em breve, Harry.**

**O trem parou na estação. Harry queria ficar espiando Hagrid até ele desaparecer de vista; levantou-se, espremeu o nariz contra o vidro da janela, mas quando piscou os olhos Hagrid tinha desaparecido.**

- Eu não sei por que ele faz isso.

- Nem eu, mas é realmente muito estranho.

- Certo, quem quer ler agora?

- Eu – disse Lice pegando o livro – _O embarque na plataforma nove e meia._


	9. O embarque na plataforma nove e meia

**Capitulo nove – O embarque na plataforma nove e meia**

_- Certo, quem quer ler agora?_

_- Eu – disse Lice pegando o livro – O embarque na plataforma nove e meia._

Mas Lice não conseguiu ler, pois de repente todos ali se viram girando, e girando e girando. Até que pararam. E notaram que tinha quatro pessoas ali. Dois ruivos, um de cabelo preto e uma de cabelos loiros.

Eram Fred e Jorge Weasley, Neville Longbotton e Luna Lovegood.

- Como vieram parar aqui? – perguntou Hermione

- Remo disse que deveríamos vir para cá. E disse que estavam fazendo algo – explicou Neville

- Ham. – disse Harry

Hermione os apresentou.

- Mãe? Pai? – Neville perguntou vendo Alice e Frank

- Filho – disse Alice correndo e o abraçando

Frank seguiu a namorada e o abraçou também.

As meninas tinham lágrimas nos olhos.

- Mas então, o que estão lendo? – perguntou Jorge

Ai, eles explicaram o que estavam fazendo, os capítulos e estavam prontos pra continuar.

- _O embarque na plataforma nove e meia_ – leu Lice

**O último mês de Harry na casa dos Dursley não foi nada divertido.**

- E quando foi? – questionou Sirius

**É verdade que Duda agora estava tão apavorado com Harry que não queria nem ficar no mesmo aposento com ele, e tia Petúnia e tio Válter não trancaram Harry no armário nem o obrigaram a fazer nada, tampouco gritaram com ele, na verdade, sequer falaram com ele.**

- Isso realmente é muito ruim. – comentou Luna sonhadoramente

- Vocês não viram nada – disse Harry sombriamente

**Meio aterrorizados, meio furiosos, agiam como se a cadeira em que Harry se sentasse estivesse vazia.**

**Embora isso fosse sob muitos aspectos um progresso, tornou-se um tanto deprimente depois de algum tempo.**

- No inicio era legal, mas depois...

- Tudo bem. Se estamos lendo isso, é porque você merece ter uma vida nova – disse Gina sorrindo

Harry sorriu de volta. Os marotos deram uma risadinha.

**Harry ficava em seu quarto, com a nova coruja por companhia.**

**Decidira chamá-la Edwiges, um nome que encontrara na História da Magia. Seus livros de escola eram muito interessantes. Deitava-se na cama e lia até tarde da noite.**

- Nãooooooo, volte para a luz branca – disse Sirius dramaticamente

- Sirius, cala a boca. – disse Lene

- Mas estava lendo – disse Sirius dramaticamente

- Bom pra ele – disse Hermione

Sirius fez uma cara dramática.

**Edwiges voava para dentro e para fora da janela, quando queria. Era uma sorte que tia Petúnia não aparecesse mais para passar o aspirador de pó, porque Edwiges não parava de trazer ratos mortos para o quarto.**

- Pena que ela não viu – resmungou Lily – quem sabe ela não morria de susto.

Eles olharam espantados para Lily.

- Essa mulher até pode ser a minha irmã, mas ela tratou o meu filho pior que um rato.

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

**Toda noite, antes de se deitar para dormir, Harry riscava mais um dia no pedaço de papel que pregara na parede, para contar os dias que faltavam até primeiro de setembro.**

**No último dia de agosto ele achou melhor falar com os tios sobre a ida à estação no dia seguinte, por isso desceu à sala de estar onde eles estavam assistindo a um programa de auditório na televisão. Pigarreou para avisar que estava ali e Duda deu um berro e saiu correndo da sala.**

- Medroso – rosnou Remo

- Eu ainda mato esses Dursley – disse Tiago

**- Hum... Tio Válter?**

**Tio Válter resmungou para indicar que estava escutando.**

**- Hum... Preciso estar amanhã na estação para... Embarcar para Hogwarts. - Tio Válter resmungou outra vez.**

**- Será que o senhor podia me dar uma carona? - Resmungo. **

**Harry supôs que quisesse dizer sim.**

- Não sabia que você falava a língua dos trasgos Harry – exclamaram Fred e Jorge

- Vai ver é um talento que só aparece com os Dursley – pensou Fred – o que você acha Forge?

- Pode ser Gred.

Eles começaram a rir.

- Adorei os seus irmãos – disse Sirius para Rony

**- Muito obrigado.**

- Tão educado – disse Lily sorrindo

- Sempre – disse Gina sorrindo

**E já ia voltando para cima quando tio Válter falou de verdade.**

**- Que modo engraçado de ir para a escola de magia, de trem. Os tapetes mágicos furaram todos?**

- O que esse cara tem na cabeça? – perguntou Tiago

- E porque ele perugntou se os tapetes estavam furados? – perguntou Neville

- Pros trouxas, em desenhos, aparecem tapetes mágicos, voando. Uma grande bobagem é claro – disse Hermione

**Harry não respondeu.**

**- Onde fica essa escola afinal?**

- Na Escócia – disse Hermione prontamente – está em...

- Hogwarts: Uma história – dissera Harry e Rony em coro – já sabemos isso de cor – completou Harry

Eles riram.

**- Não sei - disse Harry pensando nisso pela primeira vez. Tirou do bolso o bilhete de passagem que Hagrid lhe dera.**

**- Vou tomar o trem na plataforma 9 e ½ às onze horas - leu. **

**A tia e o tio arregalam os olhos.**

**- Plataforma o quê?**

**- Nove e meia.**

**- Não diga bobagens - repreendeu tio Válter - Não existe plataforma nove e meia.**

- Existe sim. Basta atravessar as plataformas nove e dez – informou Lily prontamente

- Acho que todos sabemos – disse Tiago

- Fica quietinho.

**- Está no meu bilhete.**

**- Loucos - disse tio Válter - de pedra, todos eles. Você vai ver. É só esperar.**

- Esperar o que? Você emagrecer? Idiota – resmungou Gina

- Acho que devemos, sabe, continuar a ler – disse Neville – mãe – ambos sorriram.

**Está bem, levaremos você até a estação. De qualquer maneira tínhamos de ir a Londres amanhã ou nem me daria ao trabalho.**

**- Por que o senhor vai a Londres? - perguntou Harry, tentando manter a conversa cordial.**

**- Vamos levar Duda ao hospital - rosnou tio Válter - Precisamos mandar cortar aquele rabo vermelho antes de mandá-lo para Smeltings.**

- Pena que ele não deixou. Ia ficar perfeito nele – disse Sirius

- É, devemos tentar fazer isso de novo mais tarde – disse Fred

- Com certeza Gred.

- Claro, Forge.

- Vocês são de mais – disse Tiago sorrindo

- Lice – pediu Frank – volte a ler.

**Harry acordou às cinco horas na manhã seguinte e estava demasiado excitado e nervoso para voltar a dormir.**

- Cinco da manhã? – perugntou Rony de olhos arregalados

- Eu estava ansioso – Harry se defendeu

- Acho que a maioria dos alunos que nunca ouviu falar de magia acordam ansiosos – disse Hermione

- É como conhecer um mundo completamente diferente – disse Lily

**Levantou-se e vestiu o jeans porque não queria entrar na estação com as vestes de bruxo, mudaria de roupa no trem.**

**Verificou novamente a lista de Hogwarts para se certificar de que tinha tudo de que precisava, viu se Edwiges estava bem trancada na gaiola e então ficou andando pelo quarto à espera que os Dursley se levantassem.**

**Duas horas mais tarde, a mala enorme e pesada de Harry fora colocada no carro dos Dursley. Tia Petúnia convencera Duda a se sentar ao lado do primo e eles partiram.**

- Eu adoraria ter enfeitiçado ele – comentou Harry – mas estava nervoso de mais pra pensar nisso.

**Chegaram à estação de King's Cross às 10:30h. Válter jogou a mala de Harry num carrinho e empurrou-o até a estação, com um gesto curiosamente bondoso até tio Válter parar diante das plataformas com um sorriso maldoso.**

**- Bom, aqui estamos, moleque. Plataforma nove, plataforma dez. A sua plataforma devia estar aí no meio, mas parece que ainda não a construíram, não é mesmo.**

- Idiota – disse Sirius

**Ele tinha razão, é claro. Havia um grande número nove de plástico no alto de uma plataforma e um grande número dez no alto da plataforma seguinte, mas no meio, não havia nada.**

**- Tenha um bom período letivo - disse tio Válter com um sorriso ainda mais maldoso. E foi-se embora sem dizer mais nada.**

**Harry se virou e viu o carro dos Dursley partir. Os três estavam rindo,**

- Onde está a graça? – perguntou Tiago

- Eles são desprovidos disso – disse Fred

- Com certeza. Apoiado, apoiado – disse Jorge

**Harry sentiu a boca seca. Que diabo iria fazer? Estava começando a atrair uma porção de olhares curiosos por causa da Edwiges. Teria que perguntar a alguém.**

**Parou um guarda que ia passando, mas não mencionou a plataforma nove e meia.**

- É uma boa idéia. Mas ele não iria te ajudar de qualquer jeito – disse Hermione

**O guarda nunca ouvira falar em Hogwarts e quando Harry não soube lhe dizer em que parte do país a escola ficava, ele começou a mostrar aborrecimento, como se Harry estivesse se fazendo de burro de propósito. **

**Desesperado, Harry perguntou pelo trem que partia às onze horas, mas o guarda disse que não havia nenhum. Ao fim, o guarda se afastou, resmungando contra pessoas que o faziam perder tempo. Harry tentou por tudo no mundo não entrar em pânico. Pelo grande relógio em cima do quadro que anunciava os trens que chegavam, só lhe restavam mais dez minutos para embarcar no trem de Hogwarts e ele não tinha idéia de como ia fazer isso, estava perdido no meio da estação com uma mala que mal podia levantar, o bolso cheio de dinheiro de bruxo e uma corujona.**

- Você estava realmente perdido – disse Remo

- Sei, mas logo vai tudo ficar ótimo.

**Hagrid devia ter esquecido de lhe dizer alguma coisa que tinha de fazer, como bater no terceiro tijolo à esquerda para entrar no Beco Diagonal. Perguntou-se se deveria tirar a varinha da mala e começar a bater no coletor de bilhetes entre as plataformas nove e dez.**

**Naquele instante um grupo de pessoas passou as suas costas e ele entreouviu algumas palavras que diziam...**

- Aqui estamos nós – cantarolou Fred

**- ... Cheio de trouxas, é claro...**

- Foi impossível eu não achar que não eram bruxos. Todos com malões e falando trouxas – Harry se defendeu antes que alguém falasse

**Harry deu meia-volta. Era uma mulher gorda que falava com quatro meninos, todos de cabelos cor de fogo.**

- Weasley! – gritaram os gêmeos

- Nós já sabemos – disse Hermione revirando os olhos – agora sentem.

**Cada um deles estava empurrando à frente uma mala como a de Harry e levavam uma coruja. O coração aos saltos, Harry os seguiu empurrando o carrinho. Eles pararam e ele também, bem próximo para ouvir o que diziam.**

**- Agora, qual é o número da plataforma? - perguntou a mãe dos meninos.**

**- Nove e meia - ouviu-se a voz fina de uma menininha, também de cabelos ruivos que estava segurando a mão da mulher.**

- Gina – disse Rony

- Sério? Eu realmente não tinha reparado – disse Gina sarcasticamente

- Volte a ler – pediu Lene

**- Mamãe, não posso ir...**

**- Você ainda não tem idade, Gina, agora fique quieta. Está bem, Percy, você vai primeiro.**

- Percy – rosnaram os Weasley

- Quem é esse? – perguntou Lily

- Vamos ler. Acho que o livro pode explicar melhor – disse Gina

**O que parecia o menino mais velho marchou em direção às plataformas nove e dez. Harry observou-o, tomando o cuidado de não piscar para não perder nada, mas assim que o menino chegou à linha divisória entre as duas plataformas, um grande grupo de turistas invadiu a plataforma à frente dele e quando uma mochila acabou de passar, o menino havia desaparecido.**

**- Fred , você agora - mandou a mulher gorda.**

**- Eu não sou Fred, sou Jorge - retrucou o menino. - Francamente, mulher, você diz que é nossa mãe? Não consegue ver que sou o Jorge?**

**- Desculpe, Jorge, querido.**

- Aposto que você é o Fred – disse Tiago

**- É brincadeira, eu sou o Fred - disse o menino, e foi.**

- Viu.

- Essa é a nossa brincadeira preferida – comentou Jorge – pena que não podemos mais usar.

- Por quê? – perguntou Luna

Ele apontou pra orelha.

- Quem...?

- Se continuarmos a ler. Será explicado.

**O irmão gêmeo gritou para ele se apressar, e ele deve ter atendido, porque um segundo depois, sumiu, mas como fizera aquilo?**

- Atravessando a barreira – disse Hermione

- Sério? Juro que se você não tivesse falado eu não teria descoberto – disse Rony sarcasticamente

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**Agora o terceiro irmão estava se encaminhando rapidamente para a barreira, estava quase lá e, então, de repente, não estava mais em parte alguma.**

**E foi só.**

**- Com licença - dirigiu-se Harry à mulher gorda.**

**- Olá, querido. É a primeira vez que vai a Hogwarts? O Rony é novo também. **

**Ela apontou o último filho, o mais moço. Era alto, magro e desengonçado, com sardas, mãos e pés grandes e um nariz comprido.**

- Graças Harry – disse Rony vermelho

Os outros estavam as gargalhadas.

- Descrição perfeita – disse Fred chorando de tanto rir

- Quero ver a sua Hermione – retrucou Rony

- O que você quer dizer? – ela perguntou ameaçadoramente

- Alice – ele implorou

**- É - respondeu Harry, - A coisa é, a coisa é que não sei como...**

**- Como chegar à plataforma? - disse ela com bondade, e Harry concordou com a cabeça.**

**- Não se preocupe. Basta caminhar diretamente para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. Não pare e não tenha medo de bater nela, isto é muito importante. Melhor fazer isso meio correndo se estiver nervoso. Vá, vá antes de Rony.**

**- Hum... Ok.**

**E Harry virou o carrinho e encarou a barreira. Parecia muito sólida.**

- Mas quando... – começou Hermione

- Não comece Hermione. Ela vai até amanha falando – disse Rony

**Ele começou a andar em direção a ela. As pessoas a caminho das plataformas nove e dez o empurravam. Harry apressou o passo. Ia bater direto no coletor de bilhetes e então ia se complicar, curvando-se para o caminho ele desatou a correr, a barreira estava cada vez mais próxima. Não poderia parar, o carrinho estava descontrolado, ele estava a um passo de distância, fechou os olhos se preparando para a colisão..**

**E ela não aconteceu... Ele continuou correndo. Abriu os olhos.**

- E encontrou a sua alma gêmea – disse Sirius

- Cala a boca pulguento – disse Tiago

**Uma locomotiva vermelha a vapor estava parada à plataforma apinhada de gente. Um letreiro no alto informava "**_**Expresso de Hogwarts 11 horas".**___**Harry olhou para trás e viu um arco de ferro forjado no lugar onde estivera o coletor de bilhetes com os dizeres "**_**Plataforma 9 e ½".**___**Conseguira.**

- Claro! Você esperava o que? – perguntou Neville rindo

**A fumaça da locomotiva se dispersava sobre as cabeças das pessoas que conversavam, enquanto gatos de todas as cores trançavam por entre as pernas delas. Corujas piavam umas para as outras, descontentes, sobrepondo-se à balbúrdia e ao barulho das malas pesadas que eram arrastadas.**

**Os primeiros vagões já estavam cheios de estudantes, uns debruçados às janelas conversando com as famílias, outros brigando por causa dos lugares. Harry, empurrou o carrinho pela plataforma procurando um lugar vago. Passou por um garoto de rosto redondo que estava dizendo:**

**- Vó, perdi meu sapo outra vez.**

- Neville – disseram os gêmeos, o trio e Gina

**- Ah, Neville - ele ouviu à senhora suspirar.**

Neville corou.

- Espera, onde nós estamos? – Alice perguntou

- Provavelmente trabalhando – disse Frank

- Mas eu tenho certeza que estaríamos para levar nosso filho pra Hogwarts – disse Alice sem entender nada – porque não estamos lá?

Neville olhou pros outros.

- Tenho certeza que os livros vão dizer.

**Um garoto com cabelos rastafári estava cercado por um pequeno grupo de meninos.**

- Lino – disseram os gêmeos

- Quem?

- Lino Jordan. Nosso amigo.

**- Deixe a gente espiar,**_**Lino,**___**vamos.**

**O menino levantou a tampa de uma caixa que carregava nos braços e as pessoas em volta deram gritos e berros quando uma coisa dentro da caixa esticou para fora uma perna comprida e peluda.**

Rony e Lice se arrepiaram.

- Eu odeio aranhas – disse Lice

- Eu também – concordou Rony

**Harry continuou andando pela aglomeração até que encontrou um compartimento vago no final do trem. Primeiro pôs Edwiges para dentro e começou a empurrar e a forçar com a mala em direção à porta do trem. Tentou erguê-la pelos degraus acima, mas mal conseguiu suspender uma ponta e duas vezes deixou-a cair dolorosamente em cima do pé.**

- Ai – gemeram eles

**- Quer uma ajuda? - Era um dos gêmeos ruivos que ele seguira para atravessar a barreira.**

**- Por favor - Harry ofegou.**

**- Fred! Vem dar uma ajuda aqui!**

- Muito legal da parte de vocês – disse Lily sorrindo pros gêmeos

Eles sorriam de volta.

**Com a ajuda dos gêmeos a mala de Harry, finalmente foi colocada a um canto do compartimento.**

**- Obrigado - disse Harry, afastando os cabelos suados dos olhos.**

**- Que é isso - perguntou de repente um dos gêmeos apontando para a cicatriz de Harry.**

- A cicatriz – murmurou Harry

- Foi mal – se desculparam os gêmeos

- Tudo bem.

**- Caramba - disse o outro gêmeo. - Você é...?**

**- Ele é - disse o outro gêmeo. - Não é? - acrescentou para Harry.**

**- O quê? - indagou Harry.**

_**- Harry Potter -**___**disseram os gêmeos em coro.**

_**- Ah,**___**ele **

- Ah, ele – Sirius gargalhou

- Francamente Harry – disse Rony rindo

- Eu não estava acostumado com toda atenção – Harry se defendeu

**- disse Harry - Quero dizer, é, sou.**

**Os dois garotos olharam boquiabertos e Harry sentiu que estava corando. **

- Lily – cantarolaram Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Alice, Lene e Frank

- Ei, eu não tenho culpa se coro com facilidade – disse Lily revirando os olhos

**Então, para seu alivio, ouviram uma voz pela porta aberta do trem.**

**- Fred? Jorge? Vocês estão ai?**

**- Estamos indo, mamãe.**

**Dando uma última espiada em Harry, os gêmeos saltaram para fora do trem. Harry sentou-se à janela onde, meio escondido, podia observar a família de cabelos ruivos na plataforma e ouvir o que diziam.**

- Harry – repreendeu Lily – isso é muito feio.

Harry corou.

- Eu queria ouvir. Eu nunca tinha visto uma família agir assim. E muito menos com muitas crianças.

**A mãe tinha acabado de puxar o lenço.**

**- Rony, você está com uma crosta no nariz.**

Rony fez uma careta.

**O menino mais novo tentou fugir, mas ela o agarrou e começou a limpar aponta do nariz dele.**

**- Mamãe, sai para lá - Desvencilhou-se.**

- Será que as mães nunca percebem que isso constrange a gente? – Tiago perguntou

- Nunca. – disse Rony

**- Aaaah, o Roniquinho está com uma coisa no nariz? - caçoou um dos gêmeos.**

Os gêmeos sorriram. Rony os fuzilou com os olhos.

**- Cale a boca - disse Rony.**

**- Onde está o Percy? - perguntou a mãe.**

**- Está vindo aí.**

- Vocês devem adorar o irmão de vocês – comentou Sirius – pra dizer "está vindo ai".

- Percy é um idiota metido – disse Gina com raiva

Lice achou melhor ler.

**O garoto mais velho vinha vindo. Já vestira as vestes largas e pretas de Hogwarts e Harry reparou que tinha um distintivo de prata reluzente com a letra**_**"M"**_**.**

**- Não posso demorar, mãe - falou ele. - Estou lá na frente, os monitores têm dois vagões separados...**

- Jura? Eu nunca teria adivinhado – ironizou Rony - obrigado por me informar.

**- Ah, você é monitor, Percy? - perguntou um dos gêmeos, com ar de grande surpresa. - Devia ter avisado, não fazíamos idéia.**

**- Espere ai, acho que me lembro de ter ouvido ele dizer alguma coisa - disse o outro gêmeo. - Uma vez...**

**- Ou duas...**

**- Um minuto...**

**- O verão todo.**

Eles começaram a gargalhar. Snape revirou os olhos negros para as bobagens.

- Vocês são de mais – disse Sirius

- Aprendemos com os melhores – disse Fred

- Os marotos – completou Jorge

- Espere, vocês aprenderam com a gente? – perguntou Sirius

- Vocês são os marotos? – os gêmeos perguntaram incrédulos

- Sim eu sou Aluado – disse Remo – o Pontas – apontou para Tiago – e Almofadinhas – apontou para Sirius – só falta o Rabicho, mas a carta dizia que ele não podia ler. – deu os ombros

- Harry, você é filho de um maroto, afilhado de outro e amigo de outro? – questionaram os gêmeos se virando para Harry

- Sim.

- E você nunca nos contou? – eles pareciam decepcionados

- Achei que sabiam.

- É uma honra conhecê-los – disseram eles se virando e fazendo uma reverencia

- Sim. Os melhores fazedores de travessuras do mundo.

Tiago e Sirius ganharam sorrisos convencidos. Remo corou.

- Agora chega de baderna – disse Lene – Alice, leia, por favor. Se não vamos até amanhã assim.

- Pode deixar – e voltou a ler

**- Ah, calem a boca - disse Percy, o monitor.**

**- Afinal por que foi que o Percy ganhou vestes novas? - disse um dos gêmeos.**

**- Porque é monitor - disse a mãe com carinho**

- Grande coisa – disse Sirius revirando os olhos

- Obrigado Almofadinhas – ironizou Remo

- Quando precisar Aluadão.

**- Está bem, querido, tenha um bom ano letivo - mande-me uma coruja quando chegar.**

**Ela beijou Percy no rosto e ele foi embora. Então. Virou-se para os gêmeos.**

**- Agora, vocês dois, este ano, se comportem. Se receber mais uma coruja dizendo que vocês... Vocês explodiram um banheiro ou...**

- Não de idéias – gemeu Lily

**- Explodiram um banheiro? Nunca explodimos um banheiro.**

**- Mas é uma grande idéia, obrigado, mamãe.**

Eles começaram a rir.

- Nós fizemos – disse Sirius com orgulho

Os olhos dos gêmeos brilharam.

- Quando? – Lene perguntou

- Ano passado. Invadimos o banheiro dos monitores da Sonserina e explodimos ele. Inteirinho – os olhos de Sirius brilhavam ao dizer isso

Todos deram uma risada. Snape revirou os olhos.

**- Não tem graça. E cuidem do Rony.**

**- Não se preocupe, Roniquinho está seguro com a gente.**

- Cale a boca – disse Rony

**- Cale a boca - mandou Rony outra vez.**

- Você não muda – gemeu Hermione

- E você gosta dele desse jeito – disse Luna sonhadoramente

Hermione e Rony coraram. Os outros riram.

**Já era quase tão alto quanto os gêmeos e seu nariz continuava vermelho onde a mãe o esfregara.**

- Harry – disse Rony mais vermelho

- Eu não escrevi isso – disse Harry sorrindo maroto

**- Ei, mãe, advinha? Adivinha quem acabamos de encontrar no trem?**

**Harry recuou o corpo rápido para que eles não o vissem olhando.**

- Isso mesmo, ninguém pode lhe acusar de nada sem provas – disse Tiago

Ele ganhou um tapa de Lily.

**- Sabe aquele menino de cabelos pretos que estava perto da gente na estação? Sabe quem ele é?**

**- Quem?**

_**- Harry Potter!**_

**Harry ouviu a vozinha da garotinha.**

- Ah não – gemeu Gina vermelha

**- Ah, mamãe, posso subir no trem para ver ele, mamãe, ali, por favor...**

Todos começaram a rir. Gina estava rubra.

- Eu era tão idiota – resmungou Gina baixinho

Mas Harry ouviu.

- Eu achei fofo – murmurou em seu ouvido, ambos se arrepiaram ao toque

**- Você já o viu, Gina, e o coitado não e um bicho de zoológico para você ficar olhando. É ele mesmo, Fred? Como é que você sabe?**

**- Perguntei a ele. Vi a cicatriz. Está lá mesmo, parece um raio.**

**- Coitadinho. Não admira que estivesse sozinho. Foi tão educado quando me perguntou como entrar na plataforma.**

- Harry sempre é educado – disse Luna

**- Deixa para lá, você acha que ele se lembra como era o Você-Sabe-Quem? **

**De repente a mãe ficou muito séria.**

- E ai vem à famosa Srª Weasley – disse Fred em tom de locutor de futebol

**- Proíbo-lhe de perguntar a ele, Fred. Não, não se atreva. Como se ele precisasse de alguém para lhe lembrar uma coisa dessas no primeiro dia de escola.**

- Exato – concordou Lily

**- Está bem, não precisa ficar nervosa. **

- Qualquer motivo serve – riu Jorge

**Ouviu-se um apito.**

**- Depressa! - disse a mãe, e os três garotos subiram no trem.**

**Debruçaram-se na janela para a mãe lhes dar um beijo de despedida e a irmãzinha começou a chorar.**

Gina corou.

**- Não chore, Gina, vamos lhe mandar um monte de corujas.**

**- Vamos lhe mandar uma tampa de vaso de Hogwarts.**

- Eu nunca recebi uma – disse Gina autoritariamente

- Mandamos uma pro Harry – disse Jorge

- Então está bem – ela disse sorrindo

**- **_**Jorge!**_

**- Estou só brincando, mamãe.**

- Aham, brincando – disse Rony rindo

**O trem começou a andar. Harry viu a mãe dos garotos acenando e a irmã, meio risonha, meio chorosa, correndo para acompanhar o trem até ele ganhar velocidade e ela ficar para trás acenando.**

- AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW – disseram as meninas

Gina corou. Harry a abraçou pelos ombros, murmurando em seu ouvido:

- Você estava muito linda. Aliás, você é linda.

Gina sorriu.

**Harry observou a menina e a mãe desaparecerem quando o trem fez a curva. As casas passaram num relâmpago pela janela.**

**Harry sentiu uma grande excitação. Não sabia onde estava indo, mas tinha de ser melhor do que o lugar que estava deixando para trás.**

**- **Sempre – disse Harry pensando em Hogwarts

**A porta da cabine se abriu e o ruivinho mais moço entrou.**

- Pelo você não falou o desengonçado e com nariz grande – comentou Rony

**- Tem alguém sentado aqui? - perguntou, apontando para o assento em frente ao de Harry - O resto do trem está cheio.**

**Harry respondeu que não, com um aceno de cabeça, e o garoto se sentou. Olhou para Harry e em seguida olhou depressa para fora, fingindo que não tinha olhado. Harry reparou que ele ainda tinha uma mancha preta no nariz.**

- Porque você não me contou?

Harry deu os ombros.

**- Oi, Rony.**

**Os gêmeos estavam de volta.**

**- Escuta aqui, vamos para o meio do trem. Lino Jordan trouxe uma tarântula** **gigante.**

Rony empalideceu se lembrando de aragogue.

**- Certo - resmungou Rony.**

**- Harry - disse o outro gêmeo -, nós já nos apresentamos? Fred e Jorge Weasley. E este é o Rony, nosso irmão. Vejo vocês mais tarde, então.**

**- Tchau - disseram Harry e Rony**_**.**___**Os gêmeos fecharam a porta da cabine ao passar.**

**- Você é Harry Potter mesmo? - Rony deixou escapar. **

**- **Insensível – murmurou Hermione

**Harry confirmou com a cabeça.**

**- Ah, bom, pensei que fosse uma brincadeira do Fred e do Jorge e você tem mesmo... Sabe...**

**Apontou para a testa de Harry. Harry afastou a franja para mostrar a cicatriz em forma de raio. Rony olhou.**

**- Então foi aí que Você-Sabe-Quem...?**

- Rony existe uma coisa chamada tato – resmungou Hermione

**- Foi, mas não me lembro.**

**- De nada? - perguntou Rony ansioso.**

- Ronald! – disse Hermione

**- Bom... Lembro de muita luz verde, mas nada mais.**

- Era melhor não lembrar – disse Lily, seus olhos sem brilho

- Eu também preferia – disse Harry

**- Uau! - Ele ficou parado uns minutos olhando para Harry, depois, como se de repente tivesse se dado conta do que estava fazendo, olhou depressa para fora da janela outra vez.**

Rony corou.

**- Todos na sua família são bruxos? - perguntou Harry que achava Rony tão interessante quanto Rony o achava.**

- Sério?

- Bem, você foi a primeira pessoa que falou comigo sem tentar me bater.

O clima na sala ficou tenso.

**- Hum... São, acho que sim. Acho que mamãe tem um primo em segundo grau que é contador, mas ninguém nunca fala nele.**

- Por quê? – Hermione e Lily perguntaram

- Ele não fala com ninguém da família – disse Gina – por causa dessa coisa da magia.

**- Então você já deve saber muitas mágicas.**

Hermione riu.

Rony emburrou.

**Os Weasley aparentemente eram uma dessas antigas famílias de bruxos de que o menino pálido no Beco Diagonal falara.**

- Harry – disseram os Weasley ofendidos

- Foi mal!

**- Ouvi dizer que você foi viver com os trouxas. Como é que eles são?**

**- Horríveis... Bom**_**,**___**nem todos. Mas minha tia e meu tio e meu primo são, eu gostaria de ter tido três irmãos bruxos.**

**- Cinco. - Por alguma razão, ele pareceu triste.**

Rony corou.

- Por quê? – Neville perguntou – eu adoraria ter irmãos.

Harry e Hermione concordaram.

- São coisas passadas – disse Rony

**- Sou o sexto de minha família a ir para Hogwarts.**

- Seus pais eram ocupados em – disse Sirius malicioso

- Sirius – disse Lene lhe dando um tapa

- Au! – ele gemeu esfregando o braço

- Você é outro que precisa aprender a ter tato – resmungou Lene

**Pode-se dizer que tenho de fazer justiça ao nosso nome. Gui e Carlinhos já terminaram a escola. Gui foi chefe dos monitores e Carlinhos foi capitão do time de Quadribol. **

Os olhos de Tiago, Sirius, Lene, Lice, Fred, Jorge, Rony, Gina e Harry se iluminaram.

Os outros reviraram os olhos.

**Agora Percy é monitor.**

Careta!

**Fred e Jorge fazem muita bagunça, mas tiram notas muito boas e todo mundo acha que eles são realmente engraçados. **

- E nós somos!

- Ninguém duvida!

**Todos esperam que eu me saia tão bem quanto os outros, mas se eu me sair bem, não será nada de mais, porque eles fizeram isso primeiro.**

Os Weasley olharam para Rony, que corou.

**E também não se ganha nada novo quando se tem cinco irmãos. Uso as vestes velhas de Gui, a varinha velha de Carlinhos e o rato velho do Percy...**

**- **Rato idiota – rosnou Harry

Gina o abraçou pelos ombros. Harry se acalmou.

**Rony meteu a mão no bolso interno do paletó e tirou um rato cinzento e gordo que estava dormindo.**

**- O nome dele é Perebas e ele é inútil, quase nunca acorda.**

- Que pena que ele não morreu durante o sono – rosnou Rony

- Por quê?

**Percy ganhou uma coruja de meu pai por ter sido escolhido monitor, mas eles não podiam ter...quero dizer, em vez disso ganhei Perebas.**

- Preferia não ter nenhum animal – Rony resmungou

- O que esse rato fez? – perguntou Neville, ele só sabia a história por cima

- Digamos que os livros irão contar.

**As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas. Parecia estar achando que falara demais, porque voltou a olhar para fora pela janela.**

**Harry não achava nada de mais que alguém não tivesse dinheiro para comprar uma coruja. Afinal, ele nunca tivera dinheiro algum na vida até um mês atrás, e disse isso ao Rony, e disse também o que sentira quando usava as roupas velhas de Duda e jamais ganhara um presente de aniversário decente. Isto pareceu animar Rony um pouco.**

- Rony! – repreendeu Hermione

- Não foi por isso. – disse Rony corado – apenas, sei lá, não tem explicação. Eu não estava feliz por ele crescer assim. Harry é meu melhor amigo.

Harry sorriu.

**- ... E até Rúbeo me contar, eu não sabia o que era ser bruxo nem quem eram meus pais nem o Voldemort.**

**Rony ficou pasmo.**

Harry revirou os olhos.

**- Que foi?**

_**-**___**Você disse o nome do Você-Sabe-Quem! - exclamou Rony parecendo ao mesmo tempo chocado e impressionado - Eu achava que de todas as pessoas você...**

**- Não estou tentando ser corajoso nem nada dizendo o nome dele. É que nunca soube que não se podia dizer.**

- Hagrid devia ter-lhe contado mais coisas – resmungou Lily – quero dizer, se você fala isso em publico, é capaz de ganhar ou viva ou um puxão de orelha.

**Está vendo o que quero dizer? Tenho muito que aprender... Aposto - acrescentou, pondo pela primeira vez em palavras algo que o andava preocupando muito ultimamente - Aposto que vou ser o pior da classe.**

- Não. Você é o melhor em DCAT – disse Hermione sorrindo

- Também é a única.

- Não é não. Você também é bom em transfiguração e feitiços. Apenas poções que é sua lástima – disse Rony

- Também com aquele, troço ensinando fica difícil aprender alguma coisa – disse Harry, seus olhos verdes brilhando de raiva

- Quem? – Snape perguntou

Harry o fuzilou com os olhos.

**- Não vai ser não. Tem uma porção de gente que vem de famílias de trouxas e aprende bem depressa.**

Eles se viraram para Hermione, que corou.

- Eu só estudo. É fácil fazendo isso.

**Enquanto conversavam, o trem saiu de Londres. Agora corriam por campos cheios de vacas e carneiros. Ficaram calados por um tempo, contemplando os campos e as estradinhas passarem num lampejo.**

**Por volta do meio-dia e meia ouviram um grande barulho no corredor e uma mulher toda sorrisos e covinhas abriu a porta e perguntou:**

**- Querem alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos?**

**Harry, que não tomara café da manhã ergueu-se de um salto,**

- Por que você não tomou café? – Tiago perguntou

- Estava sem fome – Harry murmurou

**Mas as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas outra vez e ele murmurou que trouxera sanduíches. Harry foi até o corredor.**

**Nunca tivera dinheiro para doces na casa dos Dursley e agora que seus bolsos retiniam com moedas de ouro e prata, estava disposto a comprar quantas barrinhas de chocolate pudesse carregar, mas a mulher não tinha barrinhas. Tinha feijõezinhos de todos os sabores,**

- Meus favoritos – disse Sirius, os olhos cinzentos brilhando

**balas de goma, chicles de bola,**

- Os meus favoritos – disse Lily

**sapos de chocolate,**

- Os meus – disseram Alice, Frank e Neville

**tortinhas de abóbora, **

- Os meus – disseram Lene e Gina

**bolos de caldeirão, **

- Os meus – disseram Remo, Hermione e Luna

**varinhas de alcaçuz e várias outras coisas estranhas que Harry nunca vira na sua vida.**

- Eu gosto de todos – disseram Harry, Tiago e Rony

**Não querendo perder nada, ele comprou uma de cada e pagou à mulher onze**_**sicles**___**de prata e sete**_**nuques.**_

Eles o olharam.

- Que? Eu estava com fome e vontade de conhecer tudo.

**Rony arregalou os olhos quando Harry trouxe tudo para a cabine e despejou no assento vazio.**

**- Que fome, hein?**

**- Morrendo de fome - respondeu Harry, dando uma grande dentada na tortinha de abóbora. Rony tirara um embrulho encaroçado e abriu-o. Havia quatro sanduíches dentro. Abriu um e disse:**

**- Ela sempre se esquece que não gosto de carne enlatada.**

- Eu também não gosto – concordou Sirius

**- Troco com você por um desses - propôs Harry, oferecendo um pastelão de carne. - Tome...**

**- Você não vai querer isso, é muito seco. Ela não tem muito tempo - acrescentou depressa. - Você sabe, somos cinco.**

**- Coma... Coma um pastelão - disse Harry, que nunca tivera nada para dividir com alguém antes, aliás, nem ninguém com quem dividir. Era uma sensação gostosa, sentar-se ali com Rony, acabar com todas as tortas e bolos de Harry (os sanduíches ficaram esquecidos).**

Todos sorriram.

- Amigos por causa dos doces – disse Hermione revirando os olhos

**- Que é isso? - perguntou Harry a Rony, mostrando um pacote de sapos de chocolate. - Eles não são sapos de verdade, são? - Estava começando a achar que nada o surpreenderia.**

**- Não. Mas vê qual é a figurinha, está me faltando a**_**Agripa.**_

- Eu tenho – disse Sirius sorrindo – eu troco depois.

- Feito – disse Rony

**- O quê?**

**- Claro que você não sabe, os sapos de chocolate têm figurinhas dentro, sabe, para colecionar, bruxas e bruxos famosos. Tenho umas quinhentas, mas não tenho a**_**Agripa **_**nem o**_**Ptolomeu.**_

- Eu tenho esse já – disse Rony sorrindo satisfeito

- Me falta Merlin. É o mais difícil – disse Tiago

Harry sorriu.

**Harry abriu o sapo de chocolate e puxou a figurinha. Era a cara de um homem. Usava óculos de meia-lua, tinha um nariz comprido e torto, cabelos esvoaçantes cor de prata, barba e bigode. Sob o retrato havia o nome**_**Alvo Dumbledore.**_

- Cara como fomos tão burros? – Rony perguntou

- Não sei. Levamos mais de meio ano pra descobrir isso – disse Harry

- Descobrir o que? – Remo exigiu

- Vamos ler. Está nesse livro.

**- Então este é Dumbledore! - exclamou Harry.**

**- Não me diga que nunca ouviu falar de Dumbledore! Quer me dar um sapo? Quem sabe eu tiro a Agripa. Obrigado.**

**Harry virou o verso da figurinha e leu:**

_**Alvo Dumbledore, atualmente diretor Hogwarts.**_

_**Considerado por muitos o maior bruxo dos tempos modernos. Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald, o bruxo das Trevas, em 1945, por ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão e por desenvolver um trabalho em alquimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel. O Professor Dumbledore gosta de música de câmara e boliche.**_

- Boliche? O que é isso? – perguntou Sirius

- Você não faz estudo dos trouxas? – perguntou Lene

- Sim.

- E como você não sabe? – Lily questionou

- Eu não presto atenção. É só pra não ficar sem fazer nada. É uma boa aula pra dormir.

- E respondendo a sua pergunta. É um esporte trouxa. – disse Hermione

**Harry virou de novo o cartão e viu, para seu espanto, que o rosto de**

**Dumbledore havia desaparecido.**

**- Ele desapareceu!**

**- Ora, você não pode esperar que ele fique aí o dia todo. Depois ele volta. Não, tirei a**_**Morgana**___**outra vez e já tenho umas seis... Você quer? Pode começar a colecionar.**

**Os olhos de Rony se desviaram para a pilha de sapos de chocolate que continuavam fechados.**

**- Sirva-se - disse Harry. - Mas, sabe, no mundo dos trouxas, as pessoas ficam paradas nas fotos.**

- Sério? – perguntou Gina

**- Ficam? O que, eles não se mexem? - Rony parecia surpreso. - Que coisa **_**esquisita**_**!**

- Você parecia o papai – riram Fred e Jorge

- Eu não tenho culpa. Os trouxas tem cada coisa esquisita – disse Rony

**Harry arregalou os olhos quando Dumbledore voltou para a figurinha e lhe deu um sorrisinho.**

Todos riram.

**Rony estava mais interessado em comer os sapos do que em olhar os bruxos e bruxas famosas, mas Harry não conseguia despregar os olhos deles. Logo não tinha só Dumbledore e**_**Morgana**_**, como também**_**Hengisto**___**de**_**Woodcroft, Alberico Grunnion**_**,**_**Circe, Paraceko e Merlim**_**. **

- Droga – disse Tiago

- Eu posso lhe dar um. Tenho vinte Merlin – disse Harry sorrindo

- VINTE? Mas ele é o mais difícil.

- Eu sei. Eu tenho sorte pra algumas coisas. Já pra outras...

**Por fim ele despregou os olhos da druida**_**Cliodna**___**que estava coçando o nariz, para abrir o saquinho de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.**

- EEEEEEE! – gritou Sirius

E ganhou um tapa de Lene.

**- Você vai ter que tomar cuidado com essas aí - alertou Rony. - Quando dizem todos os sabores eles querem dizer TODOS OS SABORES. Sabe, todos os sabores comuns como chocolate, hortelã e laranja, mas também. Espinafre, fígado e bucho. Jorge achou que sentiu gosto de**_**bicho-papão**___**uma vez.**

Jorge fez uma careta.

**Rony apanhou uma balinha verde, examinou-a atentamente e mordeu uma ponta.**

**- Eca! Está vendo? Couve-de-bruxelas.**

Rony fez uma careta.

- Odeio esse troço que chamam de comida.

**Eles se divertiram comendo as balas. Harry tirou torrada, coco, feijão cozido, morango, caril, capim, café, sardinha e chegou a reunir coragem para morder a ponta de uma bala cinzenta meio gozada que Rony não queria pegar, e que era pimenta.**

- ECA – disseram as meninas

**Os campos que passavam agora pela janela estavam ficando mais silvestres. As plantações tinham desaparecido. Agora havia matas, rios serpeantes e morros verde- escuros.**

- É lindo – disse Gina sorrindo

**Ouviram uma batida à porta da cabine e o menino de rosto redondo, por quem Harry passara na plataforma 9 e ½, entrou. Parecia choroso.**

Neville corou.

**- Desculpem, mas vocês viram um sapo? **

**Quando os dois sacudiram a cabeça, ele chorou.**

**- Perdi ele! Está sempre fugindo de mim!**

- Não se preocupe. O meu sapo também – disse Lice solidária para o filho

**- Ele vai aparecer - consolou Harry.**

- Sempre tão educado – disse Hermione sorrindo

- As vezes eu sou educado de mais.

**- Vai - disse o menino infeliz. - Se você vir ele... **

**E saiu.**

**- Não sei por que ele está tão chateado - disse Rony. - Se eu tivesse trazido um sapo ia querer perder ele o mais depressa que pudesse.**

- Ronald! – repreendeu Hermione

Rony corou.

- Foi mal Neville.

- Tudo bem.

**Mas, trouxe Perebas, por isso nem posso falar nada.**

- E eu tenho razão – murmurou Rony

**O rato continuava a tirar sua soneca no colo de Rony.**

- Ele não faz mais nada.

**- Ele podia estar morto e ninguém ia saber a diferença**

- Pena que ele não morreu – rosnou Harry

- Gente, é só um rato. Não é? – perguntou Lene

Mas como ninguém respondeu...

**- disse Rony desgostoso. - Tentei mudar a cor dele para amarelo para deixar ele mais interessante, mas o feitiço não deu certo. Vou-lhe mostrar. Olhe...**

**Remexeu na mala e tirou uma varinha muito gasta. Estava lascada em alguns pontos e havia uma coisa branca brilhando na ponta.**

**- O pêlo do unicórnio está quase saindo. Em todo o caso...**

- Sua mãe não deveria deixar você vir com uma varinha assim – comentou Lily – ela não funciona totalmente. Especialmente se ela não te escolheu.

**Tinha acabado de erguer a varinha quando a porta da cabine abriu outra vez. O menino sem o sapo estava de volta, mas desta vez tinha uma garota em sua companhia. Ela já estava usando as vestes novas de Hogwarts.**

Hermione sorriu a sua aparição.

**- Ninguém viu um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele.**

**Tinha um tom de voz mandão, os cabelos castanhos muito cheios e os dentes da frente meio grandes.**

- Eu não tenho voz mandona!

- Tem sim – disse Rony

Hermione corou.

- E eu não tenho mais meus dentes grandes!

- Isso é verdade – disse Harry

- E meus cabelos abaixaram!

- Sim! – concordou Rony

- Então, eu realmente mudei!

- Exato!

**- Já dissemos a ele que não vimos o sapo - respondeu Rony, mas a menina não estava escutando, olhava para a varinha na mão dele.**

**- Você está fazendo mágicas? Quero ver. **

**Sentou-se. Rony pareceu desconcertado.**

- Já com essa idade? Eu achei que fosse mais tarde – Harry comentou solenemente

Os dois coraram.

**- Hum... Está bem. - Pigarreou.**

**- Sol margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro.**

Todos caíram na gargalhada.

**Ele agitou a varinha, mas nada aconteceu. Perebas continuou cinzento e completamente adormecido.**

Rony bufou.

**- Você tem certeza de que esse feitiço está certo? - perguntou a menina. - Bem, não é muito bom, né? Experimentei uns feitiços simples só para praticar e deram certo. Ninguém na família é bruxo, foi uma surpresa enorme quando recebi a carta, mas fiquei tão contente, é claro, quero dizer, é a melhor escola de bruxaria que existe, me disseram. Já sei de cor todos os livros que nos mandaram comprar, é claro, só espero que seja suficiente, aliás, sou Hermione Granger, e vocês quem são?**

Lice precisou parar para respirar.

Hermione corou.

- Eu queria fazer amigos – ela disse

- Você deveria querer fazer amigos por você mesma. – disse Luna com seu ar aéreo

- É, eu aprendi isso – disse Hermione

**Ela disse tudo isso muito depressa.**..

- Sério?

**Harry olhou para Rony e sentiu um grande alivio ao ver, por sua cara espantada, que ele não aprendera todos os livros de cor tampouco.**

- Eu nem abri – comentou Rony

Tiago e Sirius concordaram.

**- Sou Rony Weasley.**

**- Harry Potter.**

**- Verdade? Já ouvi falar de você, é claro. Tenho outros livros recomendados, e você está na**_**História**___**da**_**magia moderna**___**e em**_**Ascensão e queda das artes das trevas e**___**em **_**Grandes acontecimentos do século XX.**_

**- Estou? - admirou-se Harry sentindo-se confuso.**

- Sim. E depois, tenho certeza, vão existir até biografias não autorizadas – disse Harry secamente

**- Nossa, você não sabia, eu teria procurado saber tudo que pudesse se fosse comigo - disse Hermione. - já sabem em que casa vão ficar? Andei perguntando e espero ficar na Grifinória, me parece a melhor,**

- Sempre!

- Vai Grifinória! – gritaram Tiago, Sirius, Fred e Jorge

Os outros reviraram os olhos.

**ouvi dizer que o próprio Dumbledore foi de lá, mas imagino que a Corvinal não seja muito ruim...**

- Não! É a segunda melhor opção. Depois vem a Lufa-Lufa – disse Lily – e...

- Sonserina está fora de questão – disse Sirius

**Em todo o caso, acho melhor irmos procurar o sapo de Neville. E é melhor vocês se trocarem, sabe, vamos chegar daqui a pouco.**

**E foi-se embora, levando o menino sem sapo.**

**- Seja qual for a minha casa, espero que ela não esteja lá**

- Desculpa Hermione – disse Rony sinceramente – eu não te conhecia direito...

- Tudo bem. São águas passadas.

- Hã?

- Ditado trouxa.

**- comentou Rony e jogou a varinha de volta na mala. - Feitiço besta. Foi o Jorge que me ensinou, aposto que sabia que não prestava.**

- Com certeza!

**- Em que casa estão os seus irmãos? - perguntou Harry.**

**- Grifinória. - A tristeza parecia estar se apoderando dele outra vez. - Mamãe e papai estiveram lá também. Não sei o que vão dizer se eu não estiver. Acho que a Corvinal não seria muito ruim, mas imagine se me puserem na Sonserina.**

Rony estremeceu.

**- É a casa em que Vol... Quero dizer Você-Sabe-Quem esteve?**

- Você não falou o nome dele? – Neville se admirou

- Naquela época eu ainda não sabia dessa maluquice de diz não diz.

**- É. - E afundou novamente no assento, parecendo deprimido.**

**- Sabe, acho que as pontas dos bigodes de Perebas ficaram um pouquinho mais claras - disse Harry, tentando distrair o pensamento de Rony das casas.**

Rony sorriu agradecido.

- Vocês dois! Com onze anos de idade e já assim – disse Hermione – tão amigos!

- Bem, digamos que nós nos damos muito bem!

**- Então, o que é que os seus irmãos mais velhos fazem agora que já terminaram?**

**Harry estava imaginando o que fazia um bruxo depois que terminava a escola.**

**- Carlinhos está na Romênia estudando dragões e Gui está na África fazendo um serviço para o**_**Gringotes.**_

- Gui está na Toca agora – disse Rony – prestes a se casar.

- Vamos a perder o casamento – gemeu Hermione

- Ainda bem! Não to nem um pouco a fim de ver a irmãzinha da Fleur – disse Gina

- Por que será? – disseram os gêmeos mexendo a sobrancelha na direção de Harry e Gina

Que coraram.

**Você soube o que aconteceu com o**_**Gringotes**_**?**_**O Profeta Diário**___**só fala nisso, mas acho que morando com os trouxas você não recebe o jornal. Uns caras tentaram roubar um cofre de segurança máxima.**

**Harry arregalou os olhos.**

**- Verdade? E o que aconteceu com eles?**

- Já curioso?

- Sempre!

**- Nada, é por isso que é uma noticia tão importante. Não foram pegos.**

- Ham – pensou Frank

**Papai disse que deve ter sido um bruxo das trevas poderoso para enganar**_**Gringotes,**___**mas estão achando que eles não levaram nada, isso é que é esquisito. É claro que todo o mundo fica apavorado quando uma coisa dessas acontece porque Você-Sabe-Quem pode estar por trás da coisa.**

- Está? – perguntou Lene

- Vamos ler.

**Harry repassou as noticias mentalmente. Estava começando a sentir um arrepio de medo toda vez que Você-Sabe-Quem era mencionado. Supunha que isso fazia parte do ingresso no mundo da magia, mas tinha sido muito mais confortável dizer Voldemort sem se preocupar.**

- Viu!

- Você é muito estranho. – disse Rony – todos falamos Você-sabe-quem normalmente e quando falam o nome dele de verdade é que nos arrepiamos. E você fica arrepiado quando dizer você-sabe-quem!

- Eu já enfrentei ele vezes o suficiente pra não temer falar o nome dele!

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

**- Qual é o seu time de Quadribol - perguntou Rony.**

**- Hum... Não conheço nenhum - confessou Harry.**

Tiago e Sirius arregalaram os olhos como se fosse o fim do mundo!

**- O quê? - Rony parecia pasmo. - Ah, espere ai, é o melhor jogo do mundo.**

- SIM!

**- E saiu explicando tudo sobre as quatro bolas e as posições dos sete jogadores, descreveu jogos famosos a que fora com os irmãos e a vassoura que gostaria de comprar se tivesse dinheiro. Estava mostrando a Harry as qualidades do jogo quando a porta da cabine se abriu mais uma vez, mas agora não era Neville, o menino sem sapo, nem Hermione Granger.**

Harry gemeu.

**Três garotos entraram e Harry reconheceu o do meio na hora: era o garoto pálido da loja de vestes de**_**Madame Malkin**_**. Olhou para Harry com um interesse muito maior do que revelara no Beco Diagonal.**

- Malfoy?

- Ele mesmo!

**- É verdade? - perguntou - Estão dizendo no trem que Harry Potter está nesta cabine. Então é você?**

- Não eu sou Sherlock Holmes muito desprazer.

- Quem? – Sirius perguntou

- É um detetive trouxa. – explicou Hermione

**- Sou - respondeu Harry. Observava os outros garotos. Os dois eram fortes e pareciam muito maus. Postados dos lados do menino pálido eles pareciam guarda-costas.**

- E burros, trouxas, metidos, medíocres – disse Gina – quer que eu nomeie mais?

**- Ah, este é Crabbe e este outro, Goyle - apresentou o garoto pálido displicentemente, notando o interesse de Harry - E meu nome é Draco Malfoy.**

**Rony tossiu de leve, o que poderia estar escondendo uma risadinha. Malfoy olhou para ele.**

- Olha o nome dele? Nem uma barata merece esse nome – disse Rony

- A família Black tem mania de nomear seus filhos com nomes de estrelas – explicou Sirius -, e sendo filho de uma Black...

**- Acha o meu nome engraçado, é? Nem preciso perguntar quem você é. Meu pai me contou que na família Weasley todos têm cabelos ruivos e sardas e mais filhos do que podem sustentar.**

Os Weasley rosnaram.

**- Virou-se para Harry - Você não vai demorar a descobrir que algumas famílias de bruxos são bem melhores do que outras, Harry. Você não vai querer fazer amizade com as ruins. E eu posso ajudá-lo nisso.**

**Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a de Harry, mas Harry não a apertou.**

**- Acho que sei dizer qual é o tipo ruim sozinho, obrigado. - disse com frieza.**

- Dá-lhe Harry!

**Draco não ficou vermelho, mas um ligeiro rosado coloriu seu rosto pálido.**

**- Eu teria mais cuidado se fosse você, Harry. - disse lentamente. - A não ser que seja mais educado, vai acabar como os seus pais. Eles também não tinham juízo. Você se mistura com gentinha como os Weasley e aquele Rúbeo e vai acabar se contaminando.**

- Eu estaria me contaminando se andasse com você e **sua** laia – rosnou Harry

**Harry e Rony se levantaram. O rosto de Rony estava vermelho como os cabelos.**

**- Repete isso.**

**- Ah, você vai brigar com a gente, vai? - Draco caçoou.**

**- A não ser que você se retire agora - disse Harry com uma coragem maior do que sentia, porque Crabbe e Goyle eram bem maiores do que ele ou Rony.**

- Isso não foi muito inteligente – disse Lily gemendo

**- Mas não estamos com vontade de nos retirar, estamos, garotos? Já comemos toda a nossa comida e parece que vocês ainda têm alguma coisa. Goyle fez menção de apanhar os sapos de chocolate ao lado de Rony. Rony deu um pulo para frente, mas antes que encostasse em Goyle, este soltou um berro terrível.**

**Perebas, o rato, estava pendurado em seu dedo, os dentinhos afiados enterrados na junta de Goyle.**

- Foi a única coisa útil que ele fez na vida – murmurou Rony

**Crabbe e Draco recuaram enquanto Goyle rodava e rodava o braço, urrando, e quando Perebas finalmente se soltou e bateu na janela, os três desapareceram na mesma hora. Talvez achassem que havia mais ratos escondidos nos doces, ou talvez tivessem ouvido passos, porque um segundo depois, Hermione Granger entrou.**

- Há!

**- Que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou, vendo os doces espalhados no chão e Rony apanhando Perebas pela cauda.**

**- Acho que apagaram ele - disse Rony a Harry. E examinou Perebas mais atentamente. - Não... Não acredito... Ele voltou a dormir.**

**E dormira mesmo.**

**- Você já conhecia Draco Malfoy?**

**Harry contou o encontro deles no Beco Diagonal.**

**- Já ouvi falar na família dele - disse Rony sombrio. - Foram os primeiros a voltar para o nosso lado depois que Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu. Disseram que tinha sido enfeitiçado.**

- Claro! E nós fazemos parte do FBI, e do esquadrão contra magia da mulher trouxa – disse Hermione sarcasticamente

Todos riram.

**Papai não acredita nisso. Diz que o pai de Draco não precisou de desculpa para se bandear para o lado das Trevas. - E virou-se para Hermione. - Podemos fazer alguma coisa por você?**

- Tão gentil – murmurou Hermione

- Ele e Sirius podiam abrir um centro de gentileza – disse Lene

- Ia fazer um grande sucesso.

Todos riram.

**- É melhor vocês se apressarem e trocarem de roupa. Acabei de ir lá na frente perguntar ao maquinista e ele me disse que estamos quase chegando. Vocês andaram brigando? Vão se meter em encrenca antes mesmo de chegarmos lá!**

**- Perebas andou brigando, nós não - disse Rony, fazendo cara zangada. - Você se importa de sair para podermos nos trocar.**

- Existe algo que chama Tato. Alguém devia te ensinar Rony – disse Gina

**- Está bem. Só vim para cá porque as pessoas nas outras cabines estão se comportando feito crianças, correndo pelos corredores - disse Hermione em tom choroso. - E você está com o nariz sujo, sabia?**

Rony corou.

**Rony amarrou a cara quando ela se retirou. **

Rony levou um tapa de Hermione.

**Harry espiou pela janela. Estava escurecendo. Viu montanhas e matas sob um céu arroxeado. O trem parecia estar diminuindo a velocidade. Ele e Rony tiraram os paletós e puseram as vestes longas e pretas. A de Rony estava um pouco curta, dava para ver as calças. Uma voz ecoou pelo trem.**

**- Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, deixem a bagagem no trem, ela será levada para a escola.**

- HAGRID!

**O estômago de Harry revirou de nervoso e ele reparou que Rony parecia pálido sob as sardas. Os dois encheram os bolsos com o resto dos doces e se reuniram à garotada que apinhava os corredores.**

- E bota gente nisso!

**O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade e finalmente parou. As pessoas se empurraram para chegar à porta e descer na pequena plataforma escura. Harry estremeceu ao ar frio da noite. Então apareceu uma lâmpada balançando sobre as cabeças dos estudantes e Harry ouviu uma voz conhecida.**

**- Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui! Tudo bem Harry?**

**O rosto grande e peludo de Rúbeo Hagrid sorria por cima de um mar de cabeças.**

- Ele é sempre tão carinhoso – disse Lice

"Não vejo como" – Snape pensou

**- Vamos, venham comigo. Mais alguém do primeiro ano?**

**Aos escorregões e tropeços, eles seguiram Hagrid por um caminho de aparência íngreme e estreita. Estava tão escuro em volta que Harry achou que devia haver grandes árvores ali.**

Harry estremeceu.

**Ninguém falou muito. Neville, o menino que vivia perdendo o sapo, fungou umas duas vezes.**

Neville corou.

**- Vocês vão ter a primeira visão de Hogwarts em um segundo. - Hagrid gritou por cima do ombro -, logo depois dessa curva.**

**Ouviu-se um ooooh muito alto.**

**O caminho estreito se abrira de repente ate a margem de um grande lago escuro. Encarrapitado no alto de um penhasco na margem oposta, as janelas cintilando no céu estrelado, havia um imenso castelo com muitas torres e torrinhas.**

- É lindo!

**- Só quatro em cada barco! - gritou Hagrid, apontando para uma flotilha de barquinhos parados na água junto à margem. Harry e Rony foram seguidos até o barco por Neville e Hermione.**

- Vocês se tornaram amigos como? – perguntou Fred

- Será explicado ai!

**- Todos acomodados? - gritou Hagrid, que tinha um barco só para si. - Então... VAMOS!**

**E a flotilha de barquinhos largou toda ao mesmo tempo, deslizando pelo lago que era liso como um vidro. Todos estavam silenciosos, os olhos fixos no grande castelo no alto. A construção se agigantava à medida que se aproximavam do penhasco em que estava situado.**

**- Abaixem as cabeças! - berrou Hagrid**

- Acho que só ele devia abaixar – observou Luna

**quando os primeiros barcos chegaram ao penhasco, todos abaixaram as cabeças e os barquinhos atravessaram uma cortina de hera que ocultava uma larga abertura na face do penhasco. Foram impelidos por um túnel escuro, que parecia levá-los para debaixo do castelo, até uma espécie de cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcaram subindo em pedras e seixos.**

**- Ei, você ai! É o seu sapo? - perguntou Hagrid, que verificava os barcos à medida que as pessoas desembarcavam.**

**- Trevo! - gritou Neville feliz, estendendo as mãos.**

- Até que em fim – disse Frank sorrindo

**Então eles subiram por uma passagem aberta na rocha, acompanhando a lanterna de Hagrid e desembocaram finalmente em um gramado fofinho e úmido à sombra do castelo.**

Eles suspiraram.

**Galgaram uma escada de pedra e se aglomeraram em torno da enorme porta de carvalho.**

**- Estão todos aqui? Você aí, ainda está com o seu sapo?**

**Hagrid ergueu um punho gigantesco e bateu três vezes na porta do castelo.**

- E fim – disse Alice - Quem quer ler, agora?

- Eu – pediu Tiago – _O chapéu seletor._


	10. Nota boa!

**Isso não é um capítulo...**

****_É apenas um aviso bem básico!_

__Bem, todos sabemos que semana que vem é natal *_* e logo depois, ano novo, certo? Então, pois bem, quero fazer um capitulo especial de natal para a **Tiago e Lílian - A história de um amor **e a **Hogwarts Lê**, pois bem, eu vou postar normalmente elas e as outras, se houver algum atraso ou problema serão avisados, a história é que, quero postar mais um capitulo nelas, com muita dificuldade, pois não é nada fácil escrever os livros. Então, será assim, a Tiago e Lílian é mais fácil, porque os capítulos são menores e eu achei um lugar onde eu só copio o livro e incremento as falas deles, então, ela será postada semana que vem, normal, mais um capitulo especial de natal, o da semana do ano novo e o especial de ano novo OK! E na Hogwarts Lê, eu vou postar o especial, e na semana de ano novo, eu posto o ultimo da Ordem da Fênix mais o do Enigma que vou começar, que será a A Rua da Fiação e o especial de ano novo, ok? Porque se eu fosse postar o já dois capítulos nela, não ia dar tempo.

Nota da Hogwarts Lê...

_Eu não vou escrever todos os capítulos dos livros, só aqueles que eu acho mais importante. Embora, eu pretenda escrever alguns que contem aquela batalha interna do Harry sobre a Gina. É sempre bom ter uma coisa pra rir, pois serão tempos negros. E será o mesmo com as Relíquias da Morte. Só os mais importantes._

Nota Tiago e Lílian - A história de um amor...

_Eu pretendo postar todos os capitulos da Pedra, mas quando acabar, vou postar só os mais importantes, que completam a história. Mas sempre vai ter aqueles que tiverem algo muito engraçado e bom de comentar. E claro, sempre com Harry e Gina, Rony e Hermione, e quando chegar no devido tempo, Remo e Tonks!_

E aqui vai algumas respostas e agradecimentos das reviews:

Hogwarts Lê:

**AnneBlackPotter: **Obrigadoooo! *_*

**Biancah: **O próximo está ali em cima e obrigadoooo *_*

**Leticia Malfoy Potter: **Obrigadooo e é sempre bom quebrar a tensão kkkk

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter: **Obrigadooo! Também to loca pra ver a reação deles. E bem, sempre tem algum erro, mas sempre devemos tentar nao fazer!

**Aneleeh: **Eu também odeio quando começam e não terminam, por isso eu já vou do que interessa pra não enrrolar. E também, como vou fazer, só aqueles que eu considero os mais importantes. E eu sei, o Rony é um fofo *_* E obrigado por me dar a resposta certa"

**Cassia C: **Está ali em cima. e Obrigado por ter amado!

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black: **Obrigado pela review e bem, o **meu** Sirius é sempre o melhor! E o Harry está naquele ano díficil, nada melhor que fazer ele revoltado, então vai um sarcasmo ai? e ainda sendo filho e afilhado de dois marotos, o sangue aflora! *_*

Tiago e Lílian - A história de um amo:

**Pris SW: **Bem, eu vou fazer essa surpresa pro natal e ano novo. Obrigado e até o próximo capítulo!

**AnneBlackPotter: **Eu adoro postar e adoro quando comentam! Eu tento escrever mais, só que o tempo nao permite :(! Obrigadooo!

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter: **Obrigado e bem, quem sabe no natal... ou no ano novo aconteçam surpresas? Nada como épocas festivas pra se... não vou falar mais! E bem, essa foi a intenção, os Marotos e os gêmeos, pra não prestar! kkkk *_*

**Mariana E. Potter: **Bem, obrigado pelo review, e respondendo a sua pergunta, eu vou deixar tudo ali mesmo.

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black: **Eu pretendo fazer eles pirarem, imagina, o seboso dando aula? Vai ser a maior piada.

E agora a todas:

**Um beijão pra vocês e até semana que vem!**


	11. O chapéu seletor

**Gente, eu tive que postar hoje. Eu vou me formar sexta feira, oitava série, e amanhã vou fazer o meu cabelo, enfim, passar o dia todo envolvido nisso, e não vou ter tempo de postar, por isso, aqui está!**

**Capitulo dez - O chapéu seletor**

_- E fim – disse Alice - Quem quer ler, agora? _

_- Eu – pediu Tiago – O chapéu seletor._

**A porta abriu-se de chofre. E apareceu uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e vestes verdes-esmeraldas. Tinha o rosto muito severo e o primeiro pensamento de Harry foi que era uma pessoa a quem não se devia aborrecer.**

- Sim. Nunca aborreça a Tia Minnie – concordou Sirius, o olhar maroto brilhando malicioso

- Tia Minnie? – questionou Neville

- A professora McGonagall – respondeu Remo – ele e o Pontas a chamam assim – e revirou os olhos.

Os gêmeos sorriram.

**- Alunos do primeiro ano, Profª Minerva McGonagall – informou Hagrid.**

**- Obrigada, Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante.**

- Como sempre – disse Lily

**Ela escancarou a porta. O saguão era tão grande que teria cabido à casa dos Dursley inteira dentro. As paredes de pedra estavam iluminadas com archotes flamejantes como os de Gringotes, o teto era alto demais para se ver, e uma imponente escada de mármore em frente levava aos andares superiores.**

- É lindo! – suspirou Lice

**Eles acompanharam a Profª Minerva pelo piso de lajotas de pedra. Harry ouviu o murmúrio de centenas de vozes que vinham de uma porta á direita – o restante da escola já devia estar reunido. Mas a Profª Minerva levou os alunos da primeira serie a uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão. Eles se agruparam lá dentro, um pouco mais apertado do que o normal, olhando, nervosos, para os lados.**

- Ela deixa a gente nervoso – comentou Frank – ainda mais no primeiro momento.

**- Bem - vindos a Hogwarts – disse a Profª Minerva. – O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem as mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A Seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiveram aqui, sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormiram no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal.**

- Sempre o mesmo aviso – debochou Sirius

- Cala a boca Black! – disse Lene

"**As quatro casa chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua historia honrosa**

- A Sonserina? Com honra? – Sirius perguntou incrédulo

- Pode não ser a honra das outras casas, Sirius. Mas eles, tem sim, do que se orgulhar. Não é só porque Voldemort foi de lá, que devemos achar que ela não presta – repreendeu Lily, sabendo que Severo era daquela casa

**e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários.**

- Isso não há como negar – disse Tiago

**Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderam pontos a sua casa, enquanto seus erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior numero de pontos recebera a taça das casas, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier a pertencer.**

- Sim!

"**A Cerimônia de Seleção vai ser realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam."**

**O olhar dela demorou por um instante na capa de Neville, que estava afivelada debaixo da orelha esquerda, **

- Como que você fez isso? – Hermione perguntou

Neville deu os ombros corado.

**e no nariz sujo de Rony.**

Rony corou.

**Harry, nervoso, tentou achatar os cabelos.**

- Não vai adiantar! – riu Gina

**- Voltarei quando estivermos prontos para receber vocês –disse a Profª Minerva – Por favor, aguardem em silencio.**

- Nunca ninguém faz isso – comentou Fred

**E se retirou da sala. Harry engoliu em seco.**

**- Mas como e que eles secionam a agente para as casas? – Harry perguntou a Rony.**

**- Devem fazer uma espécie de teste, acho. Fred diz que dói a cabeça, mas acho que estava brincando.**

Rony corou. Os gêmeos riram.

**O coração de Harry deu um pulo terrível. Um teste? Na frente da escola toda? Mas ele ainda nem conhecia mágica nenhuma – que diabo teria que fazer?**

- Olha a língua – repreendeu Lily

**Não previa nada do gênero assim logo na chegada. Olhou em volta, ansioso, e viu que os outros alunos também pareciam apavorados. Ninguém falava muito a não ser Hermione, que cochichava muito depressa todos os feitiços que aprendera, sem saber o que precisaria mostrar.**

Hermione corou e deu um sorriso tímido.

**Harry fez força para não escutar o que ela dizia. Nunca se sentira tão nervoso, nunca, nem mesmo quando tivera levar um boletim escolar para os Dursley dizendo que, não sabia como, ele fizera a peruca do professor ficar azul.**

Todos caíram na gargalhada.

**Ele manteve os olhos grudados na porta. A qualquer segundo a Profª Minerva voltaria e o conduziria ao seu triste fim.**

- Pessimista você – disse Jorge com sarcasmo

**Então aconteceu uma coisa que o fez pular bem uns trinta centímetros no ar – varias pessoas atrás dele gritaram.**

**-Que di...**

- Harry!

- Não fui eu. Foi o Rony!

- Ronald!

**Ele ofegou. E as pessoas a sua volta também. Uns vinte fantasmas passaram pela parede dos fundos. Branco-pérola e ligeiramente transparentes, eles deslizaram pela sala conversando entre si, mal vendo os alunos do primeiro ano. Pareciam estar discutindo. O que lembrava um fradinho gorducho ia dizendo: Perdoar e esquecer, eu diria, vamos dar a ele uma segunda chance...**

**- Meu caro frei, já não demos a Pirraça todas as chances que ele merecia? Ele mancha nossa reputação e, você sabe, ele nem ao menos é um fantasma. Nossa, o que e que essa garotada esta fazendo aqui?**

- Esperando o trem passar – disse Sirius sarcástico

**Um fantasma, que usava uma gola der ufos engomados e meiões, de repente reparou nos alunos do primeiro ano.**

**Ninguém respondeu.**

**- Alunos novos – disse o frei Gorducho, sorrindo para eles. - Estão esperando para serem selecionados, imagino?**

**Alguns alunos confirmaram com a cabeça, mudos.**

- Medrosos vocês! – exclamou Jorge

- O que você esperava? Nunca tínhamos visto fantasmas – disse Hermione

**- Espero ver vocês na Lufa-Lufa! – falou o frei – A minha casa antiga, sabe?**

- Bem antiga!

**- Vamos andando agora – disse uma voz enérgica. – A Cerimônia de Seleção vai começar.**

**A Profª Minerva voltara. Um a um os fantasmas saíram voando pela parede oposta.**

**- Agora façam fila e me sigam.**

- Tensão! – gritou Sirius

- Cala a boca Sirius/Black – gritaram Lene e Lily

**Sentindo-se pouco á vontade como se suas pernas tivessem virando chumbo, Harry entrou na fila atrás de cabelos cor de palha**

- Simas – disse Hermione

**e na frente de Rony, e todos saíram da sala, tornaram a atravessar o saguão e as portas duplas que levaram ao Grande Salão.**

**Harry jamais imaginaria um lugar tão diferente e esplendido. Era iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados. As mesas estavam postas com pratos e taças douradas. No outro extremo do salão havia mais uma mesa compridas em que se sentavam os professores. A Profª Minerva levou os alunos do primeiro ano ate ali, de modo que eles pararam enfileirados diante dos outros alunos, tendo os professores as suas costas.**

- É lindo! – suspiraram todos

**As centenas de rostos que os contemplavam pareciam lanternas fracas a luz tremula das velas. Misturados aqui e ali aos estudantes, os fantasmas brilharam como prata envolta em nevoa. Principalmente para evitar os olhares fixos neles, Harry olhou para cima e viu um teto aveludado e negro salpicado de estrelas. Ouviu Hermione cochichar:**

**-É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora, li em**_**Hogwarts, uma historia.**_

- É um ótimo livro – concordou Lily

- Você leu?

- Milhões de vezes. E nunca me canso – ela disse

Hermione sorriu.

**Era difícil acreditar que havia um teto ali e que o Salão Principal simplesmente não se abria para o infinito.**

**Harry abaixou depressa os olhos quando a Profª Minerva silenciosamente colocou um banquinho de quatro pernas diante dos alunos do primeiro ano. Em cima do banquinho ela pós um chapéu pontudo de bruxo. O chapéu era remendado, esfiapado e sujíssimo. Tia Petúnia não teria permitido que um objeto nessas condições entrasse em casa.**

- Óbvio que não – resmungou Lily

**Talvez tivessem que tirar um coelho de dentro dele, Harry pensou delirando, **

- Um coelho? – questionou Neville

- Essa é a mágica dos trouxas – explicou Lily

Todos riram.

**parecia apropriado – reparando que todos no salão agora olhavam para o chapéu, ele olhou também. Por alguns segundos fez-se um silencio total. Então o chapéu se mexeu. Um rasgo junto à aba se abriu como se uma boca – e o chapéu começou a cantar:**

- Cante Tiago! – pediu Sirius

- Opa!

_**Ah,vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,**_

_**Mas não me julguem só pela aparência**_

_**Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar**_

_**Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o pai aqui.**_

_**Podem guardar seus chapéus-ocos bem pretos**_

_**Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso**_

_**Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts**_

_**E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.**_

_**Não a nada escondido em sua cabeça**_

_**Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,**_

_**Por isso e só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer**_

_**Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar**_

_**Quem sabe sua morada e a Grifinória,**_

- SIM! – gritaram todos, exceto Luna

- Vai, vai Grifinória! – disseram os marotos e os gêmeos

_**Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.**_

_**Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza**_

_**Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais;**_

- Ele acabou de te descrever Harry – riu Gina

Harry corou.

_**Quem sabe e na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar;**_

- Tonks gostaria de estar aqui, ela iria gritar – comentou Hermione

- Quem? – Remo perguntou

Os viajantes do futuro, exceto Luna e Neville que não sabiam do casamento, riram.

- Será? – perguntou Gina

- Ia ser melhor se nós lêssemos – sugeriu Hermione

- Mas vai demorar de mais – implorou Gina

- Tudo bem! – disse Hermione – Harry, Rony. As honras são suas.

Os melhores amigos riram.

- No final do capitulo – disse Harry sorrindo – vamos esperar acabar a seleção!

_**Onde seus moradores são justos e leais**_

_**Pacientes,sinceros,sem medo da dor;**_

_**Ou será na velha e sabia Corvinal,**_

- O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem – disse Luna sonhadoramente

_**A casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta,**_

_**Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber**_

_**Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;**_

_**Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa**_

Todos, exceto Lily, Hermione e Luna vaiaram.

Snape estava quieto. Não ousava falar nada. "Bando de Grifinórios"

Harry congelou. Eles iriam descobrir que ele quase foi pra Sonserina.

_**E ali que fará seus verdadeiros amigos;**_

_**Homens de astucia que usam quaisquer meios**_

_**Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.**_

_**Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!**_

_**Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!**_

_**(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)**_

_**Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador**_

**O salão inteiro prorrompeu em aplausos quando o chapéu acabou de cantar. Ele fez uma reverencia para cada uma das quatro mesas e em seguida ficou muito quieto outra vez.**

- Esse chapéu era de Griffindor, não era? – perguntou Neville

- Sim!

**-Então só precisamos experimentar o chapéu! – cochichou Rony a Harry. - Vou matar o Fred ele não parou de falar em uma luta contra trasgos.**

O trio sorriu.

- Fred, você é vidente? – Harry perguntou

- Não. Por quê?

- Vocês vão descobrir – disse Hermione

**Harry deu um sorriso sem graça. E, experimentar um chapéu era bem melhor do que precisar fazer um feitiço, mas desejou que pudessem ter experimentado o chapéu sem toda aquela gente olhando. **

- Isso seria de grande ajuda – murmurou Harry

**O chapéu parecia estar pedindo muito; Harry não se sentia corajoso nem inteligente nem outra coisa naquele momento. Se ao menos o chapéu tivesse mencionado uma casa para gente que se sentia meio nervosa, quem sabe teria sido sua casa.**

**A Profª Minerva então se adiantou segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho.**

- Tan, tan, tan – disseram os gêmeos

**- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Ana Abbott!**

- Lufa-Lufa! – gritaram os gêmeos

**Uma garota de rosto rosado e marias-chiquinhas louras saiu aos tropeços da fila, pôs o chapéu, que lhe afundou ate os olhos e se sentou. Uma pausa momentânea...**

**- LUFA-LUFA! – anunciou o chapéu.**

- Sim! – disseram os gêmeos

**A mesa á direita deu vivas e bateu palmas quando Ana foi se sentar a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Harry viu o fantasma do fradinho Gorducho acenar alegremente para ela.**

Eles riram.

**- Susana Bones!**

- Ela é Lufa-Lufa – disse Sirius – sua tia, Amélia Bones, foi uma Lufa-Lufa e sua mãe também.

**-LUFA-LUFA!**

- Viram?

- Ninguém discordou de você. – retrucou Lene

Sirius fez beicinho.

– **anunciou o chapéu outra vez, a Susana saiu depressa e foi se sentar ao lado de Ana.**

**- Teo Boot!**

- Corvinal! – disseram os gêmeos

**-CORVINAL!**

- Sim!

**Desta vez foi a segunda mesa a esquerda que aplaudiu; vários alunos da Corvinal se levantaram para apertar a Mão de Teo quando o menino se reuniu a eles.**

**Mádi Brocklehurst foi para a Corvinal também ,mas Lilá Brown foi a primeira a ser escolhida para Grifinória **

Rony corou a menção de sua antiga namorada. Hermione bufou.

**e a mesa na extrema esquerda explodiu em vivas; Harry viu os irmãos gêmeos de Rony assobiarem.**

Os gêmeos repetiram esse ato.

**Mila Bulstrode se tornou uma Sonserina.**

Eles bufaram.

**Talvez fosse a imaginação de Harry, mas depois de tudo que ouvira sobre a Sonserina, achou que eles formavam um grupo de aparência desagradável.**

- Não é impressão sua – disse Sirius sombriamente

- Aqui, na época de vocês, qual a família de puro sangue que predomina? – Hermione perguntou curiosa

- Bem, do lado das trevas, os Black – disse Sirius sombriamente – e do bem, os Potter.

- Ham – disse Hermione – no nosso é os Malfoy do mal, e do bem, os Weasley!

Os Weasley ali presentes, coraram.

**Estava começando a sentir decididamente mal agora. Lembrou-se da seleção para os times, nas aulas de esporte de sua velha escola. Sempre fora o ultimo a ser escolhido, não porque não fosse bom, mas porque ninguém queria que Duda pensasse que gostavam dele.**

Eles bufaram irritados.

**- Justino Finch-Fletchlev!**

- Lufa-Lufa! – gritaram os gêmeos

**- LUFA-LUFA!**

- Sim!

**Às vezes, Harry reparou, o chapéu anunciava logo o nome da casa, mas outras levavam um tempo para se decidir.**

- É porque, às vezes, a pessoa pode ir para mais de uma casa – explicou Lene – comigo foi assim. Eu podia tanto ser uma Grifinória quanto uma Corvinal.

**Simas Finnigan, o menino de cabelos cor de palha ao lado de Harry na fila, passou sentando no banquinho quase um minuto, antes de o chapéu anunciar que iria para a Grifinória.**

**-Hermione Granger!**

- Vai, vai Hermione! – disseram Tiago e Sirius

**Hermione saiu quase correndo ate o banquinho e enfiou o chapéu, ansiosa.**

- Harry! – ela bateu na sua cabeça

- Ai!

**- GRIFINORIA! – anunciou o chapéu. Rony gemeu.**

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar.

- Desculpa!

**Um pensamento horrível ocorreu a Harry, como fazem os pensamentos horríveis quando a pessoa esta nervosa. **

- Sim! – disse Remo

**E se ele não fosse escolhido? E se ficasse ali sentado com o chapéu na cabeça cobrindo seus olhos durante um tempão, ate a Profª Minerva arrancá-lo de sua cabeça e dizer que obviamente houvera um engano e era melhor pegar o trem de volta?**

Eles bufaram.

**Quando Neville Longbotton,**

- Vai, vai Neville – disseram os marotos

Lice sorriu.

**o menino que não parava de perder o sapo, foi chamado, levou um tombo a caminho do banquinho. **

Neville corou.

**O chapéu demorou muito tempo para se decidir sobre Neville. Quando finalmente anunciou "'GRIFINORIA", Neville saiu correndo com o chapéu na cabeça, e teve que voltar em meio a uma avalanche de risadas para entregá-lo a Morag MacDougal.**

- Ele ficou indeciso em que casa? – Frank perguntou

- Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa – disse Neville

**Malfoy se adiantou, gingando, quando chamaram seu nome e teve seu desejo realizado imediatamente: o chapéu mal tocara sua cabeça quando anunciou:**

**-SONSERINA!**

- Que novidade – ironizou Tiago

**Faltava pouca gente agora.**

**Moon..., Nott..., Parkinson..., depois duas gêmeas, Patil e Patil..., depois Perks, Sara... e então, finalmente...**

**-Harry Potter!**

- Vai, vai Harry!

Harry não sorriu.

**Quando Harry se adiantou, correu um burburinho por todo o salão como um fogo de rastilho.**

**-Potter, foi o que ele disse?**

**-O Harry Potter?**

- Não, a Celestina Warbeck! – disse Gina revirando os olhos

**A ultima coisa que Harry viu antes de o chapéu lhe cair sobre os olhos foi um salão cheio de gente se espichando pare lhe dar uma boa olhada. Em seguida só viu a escuridão dentro do chapéu.**

**- Difícil. Muito difícil. Bastante coragem vejo. Uma mente nada má. Há talento, há, minha nossa, uma sede razoável de se provar. **

- Você podia ir pra qualquer casa? – perguntou Hermione

- Sim – disse Harry

- Uau! É realmente raro isso acontecer – disse Lily – muito raro.

**Ora isso é interessante... Então onde vou colocá-lo? **

**Harry apertou as bordas do banquinho e pensou "Sonserina não, Sonserina, não". **

- Isso mesmo, nada de Sonserina – disse Sirius

**- Sonserina não, hein? - disse a vozinha. - Tem certeza? Você poderia ser grande, sabe, está tudo aqui na sua cabeça, e a Sonserina lhe ajudaria a alcançar essa grandeza, sem dúvida nenhuma, não?**

- Você quase foi pra Sonserina? – Rony perguntou incrédulo

- Mas você é um Grifinória de gênero, numero e grau – disse Neville

Todos olharam pra ele.

- É um ditado trouxa – disse Hermione

Tiago o olhou como se nunca tivesse visto.

**Bem, se você tem certeza,**

- Sem duvida nenhuma!

**ficará melhor na GRIFINÓRIA! **

- Sim! Há! Toma essa chapéu – comemorou Sirius

**Harry ouviu o chapéu anunciar a última palavra para todo o salão. Tirou o chapéu e se encaminhou trêmulo para a mesa de Grifinória. Sentia tanto alívio por ter sido selecionado e ter escapado de Sonserina, que nem reparou que estava recebendo a maior ovação da cerimônia. **

Ele revirou os olhos.

**Percy, **

Os Weasley fizeram uma careta.

**o Monitor, se levantou e apertou sua mão com energia, **

todos reviraram os olhos.

**enquanto os gêmeos Weasley gritavam "Ganhamos Potter! Ganhamos Potter!"**

Eles cataram isso de novo.

- Ganhamos Potter! Ganhamos Potter!

**Harry sentou-se defronte do fantasma com a gola de rufos que vira antes da cerimônia. O fantasma lhe deu uma palmadinha no braço, produzindo em Harry a sensação horrível e repentina de que acabara de mergulhar num balde de água gelada. **

Caretas.

- Eu odeio quando isso acontece – murmurou Lice

**Agora ele via bem a Mesa Principal. Na extremidade mais próxima sentava-se Rúbeo Hagrid, cujo olhar encontrou o seu e lhe fez um sinal de aprovação. **

Eles sorriram.

**Harry retribuiu o seu sorriso. E ali, no centro da Mesa Principal, em um cadeirão dourado, encontrava-se Alvo Dumbledore. Harry o reconheceu imediatamente pela figurinha que tirara no sapo de chocolate comprado no trem.**

- Você deve ter sido a primeira pessoa a fazer isso – comentou Hermione

Harry corou.

**Os cabelos prateados de Dumbledore eram a única coisa no salão inteiro que brilhava tanto quanto os fantasmas.**

Risadas.

**Harry viu o Professor Quirrell também, **

Caretas do trio.

**o rapaz nervoso do Caldeirão Furado. Parecia muito extravagante num grande turbante púrpura. **

- Que gosto!

**E agora só faltavam três pessoas para serem selecionadas. Lisa Turpin virou uma Corvinal e depois foi a vez de Rony. **

- Vai, via Rony!

**A essa altura ele estava branco esverdeado. Harry cruzou os dedos sob a mesa para dar sorte **

Rony sorriu para Harry.

**e um segundo depois o chapéu anunciou GRIFINÓRIA! **

- Sim! Vai Rony!

As orelhas de Rony estava vermelhas.

**Harry bateu palmas bem alto como os demais quando Rony se largou numa cadeira a seu lado. **

**- Muito bem, Rony excelente - disse Percy Weasley pomposamente por cima de Harry na mesma hora**

Caretas.

**em que Blás Zabini era mandado para a Sonserina. **

- Não se perdeu grande coisa – disse Sirius

**A Professora Minerva enrolou o pergaminho e recolheu o Chapéu Seletor. **

**Harry baixou os olhos para o prato dourado e vazio diante dele. **

**Acabara de perceber como estava faminto. As tortinhas de abóbora pareciam ter sido comidas havia anos. **

Rony e Sirius quase babavam.

**Alvo Dumbledore se levantara. Sorria radiante para os estudantes, os braços bem abertos, como se nada no mundo pudesse ter-lhe agradado mais do que vê-los todos reunidos ali. **

- E não se duvida disso – sorriu Harry

- Sim. Ele ama isso tudo – disse Lily sorrindo

**- Sejam bem-vindos! - disse. - Sejam bem-vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete, eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas: Pateta! Chorão! Desbocado! Beliscão! Obrigado. **

Os marotos caíram na gargalhada.

- Foi melhor que o nosso – eles disseram entre risos

**E sentou-se. Todos bateram palmas e deram vivas. Harry não sabia se ria ou não. **

- Ria!

**- Ele é... Um pouquinho maluco? - perguntou incerto, a Percy. **

- Não tinha ninguém melhor? – Jorge perguntou

**- Maluco? - disse Percy despreocupado. - ele é um gênio! O melhor bruxo do mundo! **

- Essa opinião durou muito – murmurou Gina

Harry passou seu braço pelos ombros dela, que sorriu.

**Mas é um pouquinho maluco, sim. Batatas, Harry? **

**O queixo de Harry caiu. Os pratos diante dele agora estavam cheios de comida. Ele nunca vira tantas coisas que gostava de comer em uma mesa só: rosbife, galinha assada, costeletas de porco e de carneiro, pudim de carne, ervilhas, cenouras, molho, ketchup e, por alguma estranha razão, docinhos de hortelã. **

Sirius e Rony babavam.

- Pare de falar em comida. Estou ficando com fome – disse Rony

- Você está sempre com fome – disse Hermione secamente

- E o Sirius também – completou Lene

**Não é que os Dursley tivessem deixado Harry com fome, **

- Ainda bem – resmungou Tiago

**mas nunca lhe permitiram comer tanto quanto quisesse. Duda sempre tirava tudo que Harry realmente queria, mesmo que acabasse doente. Harry encheu o prato com um pouco de cada coisa exceto os docinhos**

- Ah! São os melhores – disse Sirius

**e começou a comer. Estava tudo uma delícia. **

- Sim!

**- Isto está com uma cara ótima - disse o fantasma de gola de rufos observando, tristemente, Harry cortar o rosbife. **

**- O senhor não pode...? **

- Ele é um fantasma né, Harry – disse Neville

- Fica quieto!

**- Não como há quase quatrocentos anos - explicou o fantasma. - Não preciso, é claro, mas a pessoa sente falta. Acho que ainda não me apresentei? **

- Não!

**Cavalheiro Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington às suas ordens. Fantasma residente da torre da Grifinória. **

**- Eu sei quem o senhor é! - disse Rony inesperadamente. - Meus irmãos me falaram do senhor. O senhor é, o Nick Quase Sem Cabeça. **

Todos baterão a mão na testa.

- Ele odeia que o chamem assim – disse Lice

Rony ganhou orelhas vermelhas.

**- Eu prefiro que você me chame de cavalheiro Nicholas de Mimsy. - O fantasma começou muito formal, mas o louro Simas Finnigan o interrompeu. **

- Sempre tem um. – disse Tiago

**- Quase Sem Cabeça? Como é que alguém pode ser quase sem cabeça? **

- Viu!

- Ninguém discordou – disse Lily sorrindo

**Sir Nicholas parecia muitíssimo aborrecido, como se aquela conversinha não estivesse tomando o rumo que ele queria. **

**- Assim - disse com irritação. E agarrou a orelha esquerda e puxou. A cabeça toda girou para fora do pescoço e caiu por cima do ombro como se **

**estivesse presa por uma dobradiça. Era óbvio que alguém tentara decapitá-lo, mas não fizera o serviço direito.**

- Sim! Eu já tentei ajudar ele a ficar sem a cabeça totalmente – disse Sirius – e não foi agradável – estremeceu.

**Satisfeito com a cara de espanto dos garotos, Nick Quase Sem Cabeça empurrou a cabeça de volta ao pescoço, tossiu e disse: **

**- Então, novos moradores da Grifinória! Espero que nos ajudem a ganhar o campeonato das casas este ano! Grifinória nunca passou tanto tempo sem ganhar a taça.**

- Como? – Tiago perguntou incrédulo

**Sonserina tem ganhado nos últimos seis anos!**

Caretas de desgosto. Snape deu um sorrisinho.

**O barão Sangrento está ficando quase insuportável. Ele é o fantasma da Sonserina. **

- Também. Olha o nome da desgraça – disse Remo irritado

**Harry deu uma olhada na mesa de Sonserina e viu um fantasma horroroso sentado lá, os olhos vidrados, uma cara muito magra e vestes sujas de sangue prateado. Estava ao lado de Malfoy, que, Harry ficou contente de ver, não parecia muito satisfeito com a distribuição dos lugares. **

- Obvio. Ele achou que Harry seria seu amigo – riu Hermione

- E obviamente. Eu conheci pessoas muito melhores do que ele. Sem duvida!

**- Como foi que ele ficou coberto de sangue? - perguntou Simas muito interessado. **

**- Nunca perguntei - respondeu Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, educadamente. **

- Eu já – disse Sirius – e também não foi agradável. Nem um pouquinho – e ficou totalmente branco a estremecido.

**Depois que todos comeram tudo o que podiam, as sobras desapareceram dos pratos deixando-os limpinhos como no início. **

**Logo depois surgiram as sobremesas. Tijolos de sorvete de todos os sabores que se possa imaginar, tortas de maças, tortinhas de caramelo, bombas de chocolate, roscas fritas com geléia, bolos de frutas com calda de vinho, morangos, gelatinas, pudim de arroz... **

Sirius e Rony babaram de novo.

- Eu quero – disseram em coro

**Quando Harry se serviu das tortinhas de caramelo, a conversa se voltou para as famílias. **

- Esse sempre é um assunto normal – suspirou Lily

**- Eu sou meio a meio - disse Simas. - Papai é trouxa. Mamãe não contou a ele que era bruxa até depois de casarem. Teve um choque horrível. **

**Os outros riram. **

- Não é engraçado – disse Snape secamente

Lily sorriu para ele, sabendo de tudo o que ele passa com a família.

Tiago emburrou.

**- E você, Neville? - perguntou Rony. **

**- Bom, minha avó me criou e ela é bruxa, mas a família achou durante anos que eu era completamente trouxa. **

- Isso se chama aborto – corrigiu Hermione automaticamente –e não é verdade. Você é um grande bruxo Neville.

Neville corou.

**Meu tio-avô Algi vivia tentando me pegar desprevenido e me forçar a recorrer à magia. **

Alice e Frank emburraram.

**Ele me empurrou pela borda de um cais uma vez, eu quase me afoguei. **

- Espera, porque nós não estamos ali com você? – Lice perguntou

O pessoal do futuro se entreolhou.

- Eu acho melhor contarmos – disse Neville respirando fundo. Luna segurou sua mão.

- Bem, ham, foi mais ou menos assim – disse Harry – vou falar resumidamente, pois os livros vão contar. O básico é que, no mesmo dia em que meus pais morreram, vocês dois, Alice e Frank, foram atacados por Belatriz e Rodolfo Lestrange. E como não queriam contar nada, sobre, bem, um assunto futuro, foram – Harry respirou fundo – foram torturados até a loucura por ela meio a maldição cruciatos. E... é isso.

As meninas, até mesmo Hermione, Gina e Luna, tinham a mão na boca, e tinham lágrimas caindo. Lice estava abraçada a Frank, que acariciava seus cabelos.

Os meninos, olharam incrédulos para Harry, como se o desafiassem a dizer que era mentira. Mas não era.

Lice se levantou e abraçou Neville. Que retribuiu o abraço. Frank se juntou a eles.

Snape estava impassível, embora ele estava surpreso com tudo aquilo. Chegava a sentir pena deles, ninguém merecia aquele destino, mesmo eles. E podia reparar que ele estava no mesmo buraco que o filho de Potter. Crescer sem o amor dos pais.

Levou uns bons minutos, uns dez no mínimo, pra todos se acalmarem. Lene se virou pra Alice e Frank.

- Posso ler? Ou...

- Leia. Vai ser bom dar umas risadas – mãe, pai e filho estavam juntos.

**Mas nada aconteceu até eu completar oito anos. **

- Foi que nem a minha magia – suspirou Lice – ela demorou a aparecer de verdade.

**Meu tio Algi veio tomar chá conosco e tinha me pendurado pelos calcanhares para fora de uma janela do primeiro andar,**

Alice e Frank ficaram vermelhos.

**quando a minha tia avó Enid lhe ofereceu um merengue e ele sem querer me deixou cair. Mas eu desci flutuando até o jardim e a estrada. **

- Sim!

- Dá-lhe Neville!

- Vai, vai Neville!

**Todos ficaram realmente satisfeitos. Minha avó chorou de tanta felicidade.**

- Dramática!

**E vocês deviam ter visto a cara deles quando entrei para Hogwarts. Achavam que eu não era bastante mágico para entrar, entendem. **

Todos reviraram os olhos.

**Meu tio Algi ficou tão contente que me comprou um sapo. **

**Do outro lado de Harry, Percy e Hermione conversavam sobre as aulas. **

Hermione corou. Ele reviraram os olhos novamente.

**- Espero que elas comecem logo, tem tanta coisa para a gente aprender, estou muito interessada em Transfiguração, **

- E obviamente, você é a aluna preferida da professor Minerva – disse Rony sorrindo

Hermione corou.

- E não é só por causa das aulas – disse Harry – elas pensem parecido. Literalmente.

- Sério? – perguntou Tiago

- Sim. Ambas odeiam adivinhação – disse Rony – e pensam que nossa professora é uma charlatona.

**sabe, transformar uma coisa em outra, claro, dizem que é muito difícil, a pessoa começa aos poucos, fósforos em agulhas e coisas pequenas assim.**

- Isso é verdade.

**Harry, que estava começando a se sentir aquecido e cheio de sono,**

- A comida sempre deixa assim.

**olhou outra vez para a Mesa Principal. Hagrid tomava um grande gole de sua taça. A **

**Professora Minerva conversava com o Professor Dumbledore. O Professor Quirrell, com aquele turbante ridículo, conversava com um professor de**

Tiago engasgou.

- Que foi? – Luna perguntou

- Eu não acredito!

**cabelos negros e oleosos, nariz de gancho e pele macilenta.**

Eles caíram na gargalhada. Nem Hermione, nem Lily deixaram de rir. Era um ótima e perfeita discrição.

- Essa... É... A... Melhor... Descrição... – Sirius não agüentou e gargalhou de novo

Depois que a crise de riso passou...

- Espera ai, isso significa que ele é um professor? – perguntou Lene incrédula

- Exato – disse Luna

- E como Dumbledore deixou um idiota desse calibre chegar a professor? – Sirius questionou

Snape estava surpreso. Nunca pensou que ia ser professor, e sim, bem... Um comensal, como estava..., mas, não existiam mais comensais expostos, então, esse emprego veio a calhar.

**Aconteceu muito de repente. O olhar do professor de nariz de gancho passou pelo turbante de Quirrell e se fixou nos olhos de Harry,**

Os olhos de Lily – Snape pensou tristemente

**e uma pontada aguda e quente correu pela testa de Harry. **

- Que?

- Hã?

- Como?

- Essa foi a primeira vez que ela doeu – murmurou Harry

Gina lhe apertou a mão.

**- Ai! - Harry levou a mão à testa. **

**- Que foi? - perguntou Percy. **

**- N-nada. **

- Muito convincente – riu Tiago

- Ele não sabe mentir. Nem pra salvar sua própria vida – disse Rony

**A dor se foi com a mesma rapidez com que viera. **

**-** Ufa!

**Mais difícil foi se livrar da sensação que Harry teve sob o olhar do professor. Uma sensação de que ele não gostava nada de Harry. **

Lily lhe lançou um olhar magoado.

Snape desviou o olhar.

Tiago lançou um olhar culpado a Harry, que sorriu.

**- Quem é aquele professor que está conversando com o Professor Quirrell? - perguntou a Percy. **

- Não tinha ninguém melhor pra perguntar? – Fred perguntou rabugento

**- Ah, você já conhece Quirrell é? Não admira que ele pareça tão nervoso, aquele é o Professor Snape.**

- E ele mete medo, no Quirrell? – questionou Remo

- Podemos dizer que... nesse momento sim – disse Hermione

**Ele ensina Poções, mas não é o que ele queria. Todo o mundo sabe que está cobiçando o cargo de Quirrell. **

O pessoal do futuro que teve aula com Snape, suspirou tristemente.

**Conhece um bocado as Artes das Trevas, o Snape. **

- Um bocado? Eu diria um monte – disse Sirius

**Harry observou o professor por algum tempo, mas Snape não voltou a olhar em sua direção. **

- Ainda bem!

**Finalmente, as sobremesas também desapareceram, e o Professor Dumbledore ficou de pé mais uma vez. O salão silenciou. **

- Como sempre – disse Neville

**- Hum... Só mais umas palavrinhas agora que já comemos e bebemos. Tenho alguns avisos de início de ano letivo para vocês. Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade. E alguns dos nossos estudantes mais antigos fariam bem em se lembrar dessa proibição. **

**Os olhos cintilantes de Dumbledore faiscaram na direção dos gêmeos Weasley. **

Todos riram.

- Aqui eles faíscam na nossa direção – disse Sirius brilhantemente.

**- O Sr. Filch o zelador, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devem fazer mágicas no corredor durante os intervalos das aulas. **

- Coisa que ninguém respeita – disse Remo

**Os testes de Quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana de aulas.**

Os fãs de quadribol suspiraram.

**Quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua casa deverá procurar Madame Hooch. **

- Você está no time, no seu segundo, ano, não é? – perguntou Tiago ansioso

Harry sorriu.

- Sim! Há!

A fez uma dancinha da vitória com Sirius.

**E, por último, é preciso avisar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito está proibido a todos que não quiserem ter uma morte muito dolorosa.**

- Ele está brincando, certo? – perguntou Lily assustada

- Eu diria que não. Ele não brincaria com assuntos assim – Tiago franziu a testa

O trio se entreolhou.

**Harry riu, mas foi um dos poucos que fez isso. **

- Não tem graça!

**- Ele não está falando sério! - cochichou a Percy. **

**- Deve estar - respondeu Percy franzindo a testa para Dumbledore. - E estranho porque em geral ele sempre nos diz a razão porque somos proibidos de ir a algum lugar A floresta está cheia de animais selvagens, todo o mundo sabe disso. Acho que poderia ter dito aos monitores, pelo menos. **

- Lá vem ele se achando – resmungou Jorge

**- E agora, antes de irmos para a cama, vamos cantar o hino da escola! - exclamou Dumbledore. **

**Harry reparou que os sorrisos dos outros professores tinham amarelado. **

Todos riram _(exceto Snape. PS: Quando eu colocar todos, é sem o Snape. Pois quando ele for mencionado, ele será mostrado, tipo Snape, ou Severo. E quando ele rir, o que vai ser muito difícil, será mencionado. Tipo, todos, incluindo Snape.)_

**Dumbledore fez um pequeno aceno com a varinha como se estivesse tentando espantar uma mosca na ponta e surgiu no ar uma longa fita dourada, que esvoaçou para o alto das mesas e se enroscou como uma serpente**

- Não compare nosso hino a uma serpente – disse Sirius

**formando palavras. **

**- Cada um escolha sua música preferida - convidou Dumbledore - e lá vamos nós! **

**E a escola entoou em altos brados: **

- Canta! – pediu Sirius

- É pra já. E me acompanhem!

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, **_

_**Nos ensine algo por favor, **_

_**Quer sejamos velhos e calvos **_

_**Quer moços de pernas raladas, **_

_**Temos às cabeças precisadas **_

_**De idéias interessantes. **_

_**Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar, **_

_**Moscas mortas e fios de cotão. **_

_**Nos ensine o que vale a pena. **_

_**Faça o melhor, faremos o resto, **_

_**Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar. **_

E todos cantaram juntos, exceto Snape. Que revirou os olhos.

**Todos terminaram a música em tempos diferentes.**

- Sempre é assim – sorriu Luna

**E por fim só restaram os gêmeos Weasley cantando sozinhos, ao som de uma lenta marcha fúnebre. **

Todos riram (_lembrem-se. O Snape não._)

**Dumbledore regeu os últimos versos com sua varinha e, quando eles terminaram, foi um dos que aplaudiram mais alto. **

Eles aplaudiram também.

**- Ah, a música - disse secando os olhos. - Uma mágica que transcende todas que trazemos aqui! E agora hora de dormir. **

**- Andando! **

**Os novos alunos de Grifinória seguiram Percy por entre os grupos que conversavam, saíram do salão principal e subiram a escadaria de mármore. As pernas de Harry pareceram chumbo outra vez, mas só porque estava muito cansado e saciado. Estava cansado demais até para se surpreender que as pessoas nos retratos ao longo dos corredores murmurassem e apontassem quando eles passavam, **

Eles reviraram os olhos.

**ou que duas vezes Percy os tivesse conduzido por portais escondidos atrás de painéis corrediços e tapeçarias penduradas. Subiram outras tantas escadas bocejando e arrastando os pés, e Harry começou a se perguntar quanto ainda faltava para chegar quando de repente pararam. **

- Sim!

**Um feixe de bengalas flutuava no ar à frente deles, e quando Percy avançou um passo em sua direção, começaram a assaltá-lo. **

**- Pirraça**

- Pirraça! – gritaram Tiago, Sirius e os gêmeos. E sorriram.

**- cochichou Percy para os alunos do primeiro ano. - Um Poltergeist. - E falou em voz alta - Pirraça, calma. **

- Isso vai adiantar muito – disse Fred revirando os olhos.

**Um som alto e grosseiro, como o ar escapando de um balão respondeu. **

**- Quer que eu vá procurar o barão Sangrento? **

**Ouviram um estalo e um homenzinho com olhos escuros e maus e a boca escancarada apareceu, flutuando de pernas cruzadas no ar, segurando as bengalas. **

**- Oooooooooh! - disse com uma risada malvada. - Calourinhos! Que divertido! **

- Não é não. – resmungou Lily

Ela não era nem um pouco fã de Pirraça.

**E mergulhou repentinamente contra eles. Todos se abaixaram. **

**- Vá embora, Pirraça, ou vou contar ao barão, e estou falando sério! - ameaçou Percy. **

- Vai adiantar muito. – ironizou Jorge

**Pirraça estirou a língua e desapareceu, largando as bengalas na cabeça de Neville.**

- Sempre eu – ele suspirou.

- Era você – corrigiu Hermione

**Eles o ouviram partir zunindo, fazendo retinir os escudos de metal ao passar. **

**- Vocês tenham cuidado como Pirraça - recomendou Percy, quando retomaram a caminhada. - O barão Sangrento é o único que consegue controlá-lo, ele não dá confiança aos monitores. **

- Obvio que não, pateta – disse Sirius

**Chegamos. **

**No finzinho do corredor havia um retrato de uma mulher muito gorda vestida de rosa. **

**- Senha? - pediu ela. **

**- Cabeça de Dragão - disse Percy e o retrato se inclinou para frente revelando um buraco redondo na parede. Todos passaram pelo buraco. Neville precisou de um calço. E se viram na sala comunal da Grifinória, um aposento redondo cheio de poltronas fofas.**

Os Grifinórios sorriram.

**Percy indicou às garotas a porta do seu dormitório e, aos meninos, a porta do deles. No alto de uma escada em caracol era óbvio que estavam em uma das torres encontraram finalmente suas camas, cinco camas com reposteiros de veludo vermelho-escuro. **

- Cada sala comunal contém as cores da casa – comentou Tiago – é realmente engraçado a diferença delas. Cada uma ao seu estilo.

- Não quero nem saber como você sabe disso – disse Lily

**As malas já haviam sido trazidas. Cansados demais para falar muito, eles enfiaram os pijamas e caíram na cama. **

**- Comida de primeira, não foi? - comentou Rony para Harry pelos reposteiros. - Se manda, Perebas!**

O trio rosnou. Gina apertou a mão de Harry.

**Ele está roendo os meus lençóis. **

- Queria saber, porque ele fazia isso – comentou Harry a Rony

**Harry ia perguntar a Rony se ele provara as tortinhas de caramelo, mas adormeceu quase imediatamente. **

- Meu doce preferido – disse Harry

**Talvez Harry tivesse comido demais, porque teve um sonho muito estranho. **

- Normalmente comer demais dá pesadelos – disse Lene

**Estava usando o turbante do Professor Quirrell,**

- Eca!

**que não parava de conversar com ele, **

o trio se entreolhou.

**dizendo que devia se mudar para Sonserina imediatamente, porque era seu destino. **

- Bláh! Um Potter Sonserino? – riu Tiago

**Harry disse ao turbante que não queria ir para Sonserina, o turbante foi ficando cada vez mais pesado, Harry tentou tirá-lo, mas ele começou a apertar sua cabeça até doer e aí Malfoy apareceu, rindo do esforço dele. Depois Malfoy se transformou no professor de nariz de gancho, Snape, cuja gargalhada ecoou alta e fria, houve um clarão verde e Harry acordou, suado e trêmulo. ]**

- Espera, a gargalhada fria e o clarão verde, seria de quando...? – Lily perguntou

- Sim – concordou Harry

Lily abraçou Tiago.

**Mudou de posição e voltou a dormir, e quando acordou no dia seguinte, nem se lembrou que tinha sonhado.**

- Meninos – disse Hermione revirando os olhos

- Esse era um bom momento pra uma pausa – comentou Lily – temos muitas coisas pra falar – e olhou magoada para Snape.

- Sim – Hermione pigarreou – claro.

**Feliz Natal!**

**Semana que vem, tem mais um capitulo do livro e o especial de ano novo!**

**_Bjs_**


	12. Especial de Natal

**E como prometido, aqui está!**

**Capitulo onze – Especial de Natal – Tiago e Lílian – A história de um amor!**

_- Meninos – disse Hermione revirando os olhos_

_- Esse era um bom momento pra uma pausa – comentou Lily – temos muitas coisas pra falar – e olhou magoada para Snape._

_- Sim – Hermione pigarreou – claro._

Momento da autora:

_A partir de agora, os momentos serão divididos entre, a conversa de Tiago, Lily e Snape. Harry e Gina.. Alice, Frank e Neville. E depois contando a Remo sobre a esposa._

Fim do momento da autora.

Snape, Lily e Tiago

Eles seguiram para uma sala separada, que a Sala Precisa formou.

- Severo, por quê? – Lily questionou assim que entraram – porque tratar o Harry assim?

- Eu até posso entender que, nós não somos os melhores amigos do mundo – disse Tiago -, mas o Harry não tem culpa disso. Isso é entre mim e você. O Harry está fora disso.

Snape não sabia o que dizer.

- Ele pode ser igual a mim na aparência. Mas seu temperamento é da Lily – disse Tiago irritado

Ele não dizia nada.

- Eu... Eu... Realmente não entendo como... Eu não me entendo no futuro – murmurou Snape

- Sim – estourou Lily – e por isso resolveu descontar no meu filho! Bela forma de viver, seboso! Nunca mais fale comigo!

Snape arregalou os olhos.

- Você não merece a minha amizade. Eu realmente tentei, e muito te entender, mas... depois disso! Ele é meu filho! Poxa vida. Ele não é o Tiago!

Snape murmurou alguma coisa.

- E chega dessa murmuração toda – rosnou Tiago – vamos lá. Eles devem estar esperando a gente, Lily.

Os dois saíram da sala sem falar mais nada. Deixando Snape, ali, sozinho.

"_Eu perdi a Lily, porque eu tratei... eu confundi o filho dela com o pai"_

- É melhor eu nem participar mais disso! – explodiu

Saiu da sala e fez menção de sair da leitura, mas Hermione falou.

- Pode parar ai. A carta dizia claramente que você devia ler junto. Senta e cala boca.

Hermione nunca falaria isso, mas nessa situação...

Harry e Gina S2!

Eles entraram em uma das salas.

- Então – Harry disse

- Harry – disse Gina se aproximando – você não acha que devia parar com essa sua crise de super-protetor? Poxa, não corremos perigo aqui!

Harry a olhou.

- Nós estamos lendo. E é para mudar o nosso futuro, e aqui, eu não corro perigo, mesmo que eu não me importe, você não corre... quero dizer...

Harry a interrompeu.

Colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Gina.

- Shi! – se aproximou dela, que não recuou – eu entendi...

Gina olhou fundo em seus olhos verdes. Que ela tanto amava.

- Eu te amo – disse Harry se aproximando de seu rosto

- Eu também te amo – Gina se aproximou de seu rosto

Os narizes se encostaram. Eles estremeceram ao toque. Fazia tanto tempo que não se tocavam assim. Desde o aniversário de Harry.

Fecharam os olhos devagarzinho, e deixaram seus lábios se encostarem.

Foi melhor que na primeira vez. Gina passou suas mãos pelo pescoço de Harry, uma delas enfiada nos cabelos negros e espatifados de Harry. Harry a segurou pela cintura com uma mão, e a outra afundou nos cabelos ruivos.

O beijo de leve e tranqüilo, com amor, passou a voraz, rápido e sedutor.

Separaram-se, ofegantes, mas com sorrisos no rosto.

- Que saudade de você – murmurou Gina, as testas encostadas

- Saudade do seu beijo – disse Harry a beijando de novo

- Ham... Isso... Está... Ótimo... Mas... Nós temos... Um livro... Pra ler... Ham – disse Gina entre beijos

Harry apertou sua cintura sem a mínima vontade de parar. Uma de suas mãos, desceu para a coxa de Gina, que ofegou e se entregou ainda mais ao beijo.

Mais uma vez, ofegantes, eles se separaram.

- Eu amo você – disse Harry olhando para seus lábios inchados do beijo

- Eu também – disse Gina – e eu adoraria ficar de beijando horas a fundo, mas nós temos uma tarefa, não é?

- Sim – suspirou Harry -, mas... só mais um?

Fez uma cara pidona.

- Como resistir – disse Gina, antes de beijá-lo

E mais uma vez, eles estavam entregues ao beijo. Harry depositou beijos em seu rosto. E depois novamente, a boca de Gina.

- Agora sim! – disse Harry brilhantemente – to pronto pra lermos meus pensamentos!

Gina riu, e lhe deu um selinho.

Ela fez menção de sair, mas Harry a segurou.

- Sim?

Ele cruzou seus dedos ao dela.

- Aonde eles pertencem – disse Harry

Gina sorriu e novamente o beijou, dessa vez, com intensidade. Foi com tanta intensidade, que Harry a encostou em uma parede, para beijá-la.

- Sim – suspirou Gina entre o beijo – mais!

Harry a beijou de novo, e mais e mais.

- Vamos – disse Gina arrumando o cabelo, que estava desalinhado. – o seu não precisa!

- Há, há!

Eles saíram da sala, de mãos dadas.

Alice, Frank e Neville!

Pai, mãe e filho entraram em uma das salas.

Assim que entraram, Lice abraçou o filho.

- Ah! Eu sinto tanto – ela disse já chorando

- Não é culpa de vocês – disse Neville sorrindo – é culpa daquela... Dela! Só dela!

- Eu sei, mas... Há! – disse Alice o abraçando de novo

- E eu pretendo ter uma conversa com a minha mãe – disse Frank – ela não tinha o direito de agir assim com você. Cada bruxo é um bruxo. E cada magia é uma magia.

- Está tudo bem – disse Neville

- Bem nada – disse Frank – só porque eu e a Lice fomos de um jeito, você não tem que ser igual! Você é você, nós somos nós!

Neville sorriu.

- Está tudo bem, sério – disse Neville – hoje eu entendi o que ela sentiu. Ela só tinha a mim, e, queria que eu fosse grande.

- E você é grande - disse Alice

Neville corou.

- Não tanto no inicio, mas...

- Sua magia apareceu quando você se sentiu pronto para liberá-la – disse Alice – quando você sabia que, você era grande, forte, corajoso. Assim, ela saiu e liberou-se.

A família sorriu.

- Ah, você pode ter certeza, de que quando isso acabar, de lermos os livros, o mundo vai mudar. E nós vamos criá-lo. Juntos – disse Alice

- Sempre – disse Frank

- E agora, bora pra lá. Quero ler mais! – disse Neville

A família saiu.

**Todos juntos. Snape preferiu ficar de fora.**

- Certo, agora me expliquem aquela história de Tonks e Lufa-Lufa – exigiu Remo

- Bem, você é um lobisomem, certo? Então, você, preferiu abrir mão da sua felicidade para deixá-la segura. E o ela, é a Tonks.

- Como?

- Você e a Tonks se apaixonaram um pelo outro – explicou Harry

Remo corou.

- Mas, com a "sua condição", que não tem nada a ver, preferiu, abrir mão de sua felicidade, e deixá-la livre. Segura, como você dizia. E sempre dizia que era pobre, perigoso... nada a vê isso – continuou Harry

- Então, vocês dois se acertaram, depois de muita dificuldade e briga – disse Rony – e agora, na nossa época, estão casados! - e, Tonks, é Ninfadora Tonks, filha de Andrômeda Black Tonks e Ted Tonks. Ela é a sua prima Sirius.

- A minha priminha que hoje tem quatro anos? – Sirius gargalhou

Remo corou, muito.

- Ah! Somos uma família Aluado! – cantou Sirius feliz da vida

- Mas... Como?

- Acho que você entendeu que, era melhor, e muito melhor, não abrir mão de vocês no tempo em que lá estávamos vivendo – explicou Harry

- Ao contrário de alguns – resmungou Gina

- Eu já te expliquei – disse Harry

- Eu sei – ela disse o beijando

- Vocês voltaram? – Hermione perguntou sorrindo

- Sim! – disseram eles sorrindo

- Voltaram? – perguntou Lene

- Sim. Eles namoraram no ano passado. Mas Harry terminou com ela, com medo dela morrer – Rony revirou os olhos.

- Nobre e idiota – disse Gina sorrindo.

- Bem, e agora, que temos os assuntos resolvidos, que tal lermos? – perguntou Lily

- Sim. – concordou Sirius

- Eu quero ler – disse Lily pegando o livro – chamem o Snape.

Hermione foi e logo ele veio.

- _O mestre das poções._

- É um belo capitulo – ironizou Sirius

Lily começou:

_  
><strong>Ele ficou um pouco maior do que eu esperava. Espero que gostem!<strong>

**Feliz Natal para vocês! Muitos presentes, doces e alegria!**

**PS: *Esse PS pertence a Hogwarts Lê* - Semana que vem, tem dois capitulos do livros e o especial de ano novo!**


	13. O mestre das poções

**Capitulo onze – O mestre das poções**

_- Bem, e agora, que temos os assuntos resolvidos, que tal lermos? – perguntou Lily_

_- Sim. – concordou Sirius_

_- Eu quero ler – disse Lily pegando o livro – chamem o Snape._

_Hermione foi e logo ele veio._

_- O mestre das poções._

_- É um belo capitulo – ironizou Sirius_

Lily começou:

**- Ali, olha.**

**- Onde?**

**- Ao lado do garoto alto de cabelos vermelhos.**

- Esse ai sou eu! – disse Rony

**- De óculos?**

**- Você viu a cara dele?**

**- Você viu a cicatriz?**

- Isso deve ser chato – disse Tiago sorrindo pro filho

- Se torna mais quando é repetitivo – Harry deu os ombros

**Os murmúrios acompanharam Harry desde a hora em que ele saiu do dormitório no dia seguinte. A garotada que fazia fila do lado de fora das salas de aula ficava nas pontas dos pés para dar uma espiada, ou ia e vinha nos corredores para vê-lo duas vezes.**

- Eles não têm nada melhor pra fazer? – perguntou Gina irritada

- Você sabe, famoso Harry Potter que derrotou Voldemort e tudo mais – disse Harry

- Eles **ainda** faziam fila no sexto ano – disse Rony – quem dirá no primeiro.

- Mas é revoltante – concordou Neville

**Harry desejou que não fizessem isso, porque estava tentando se concentrar para encontrar o caminho para suas aulas.**

- É difícil nos primeiros dias – disse Lene sorrindo pra eles

**Havia cento e quarenta e duas escadas em Hogwarts**

- Como você sabe disso? – Rony perguntou

- Eu ouvi Hermione falando pro Nev – disse Harry

- Mas na verdade existem cento e cinqüenta escadas – disse Sirius – tem as das passagens secretas!

- Não quero nem saber como você sabe disso – disse Lene

**largas e imponentes, estreitas e precárias, umas que levavam a um lugar diferente às sextas-feiras, outras com um degrau no meio que desaparecia e a pessoa tinha que se lembrar de saltar por cima.**

- Eu odeio esse degrau – gemeu Frank

**Além disso, havia portas que não abriam a não ser que a pessoa pedisse, por favor, ou fizesse cócegas nelas no lugar certo**

- Espera, essa ai é a cozinha! – disse Tiago

- Naquela época não sabíamos disso – explicou Hermione

- Atá!

**e portas que não eram bem portas, mas paredes sólidas que fingiam ser portas. Era também muito difícil lembrar onde ficavam as coisas, porque tudo parecia mudar freqüentemente de lugar. As pessoas nos retratos saíam para se visitar e Harry tinha certeza de que os brasões andavam.**

- Isso assusta nos primeiros dias – concordou Lice

**Os fantasmas também não ajudavam nada. Era sempre um choque horrível quando um deles atravessava de repente uma porta que a pessoa estava querendo abrir. **

Todos se arrepiaram.

**Nick Quase Sem Cabeça ficava sempre feliz de apontar a direção certa para os alunos de Grifinória, mas Pirraça, o**_**Poltergeist,**_**representava duas portas fechadas e uma escada falsa se a pessoa o encontrasse quando estava atrasada para uma aula.**

- Isso ai foi idéia nossa! – disse Sirius, os olhos lindos e perfeitos brilhando – embora, ele já fizesse isso antes, dissemos que seria engraçado ele fazer isso com as portas das salas.

- Sim, é realmente hilário – disse Lily sarcasticamente

**Ele despejava cestas de papéis na cabeça das pessoas, puxava os tapetes de baixo de seus pés, acertava- as com pedacinhos de giz ou vinha sorrateiro por trás, invisível, e agarrava-as pelo nariz e guinchava:**_**"PEGUEI-A PELA BICANA!"**_

Tiago e Sirius caíram na gargalhada. Mas pararam ao ver os olhares de Lily e Lene.

**Pior que o**_**Poltergeist**_**, se é que era possível, era o zelador, Argos Filch. Harry e Rony conseguiram conquistar sua má vontade logo na primeira manhã, Filch encontrou-os tentando forçar caminho por uma porta que, por azar, era a entrada para o corredor proibido no terceiro andar.**

- Vocês dois tem a pior sorte do mundo – disse Fred

- Nós teríamos feito isso de propósito – disse Jorge

Os marotos abafaram risadas.

**Ele não quis acreditar que estavam perdidos, pois tinha certeza de que estavam tentando arrombá-la de propósito e ameaçava trancá-los nas masmorras, quando foram salvos pelo Professor Quirrell, que ia passando.**

- O que ele queria ali? – Sirius perguntou desconfiado

- Manter o lugar longe dos alunos? – sugeriu Lily olhando pra Harry e Rony, que sorriram amarelo.

- Não era bem isso – murmurou Hermione

**Filch tinha uma gata chamada Madame Nor-r-r-a, **

- Eu não gosto de gatos – disse Sirius

- Eu gosto, exceto essa ai – disse Gina

**como quem ronrona, um bicho magro, cor de poeira, com olhos saltados como lâmpadas, iguais aos de Filch. Ela patrulhava os corredores sozinha, se alguém desobedecesse a uma regra em sua presença, pusesse o dedão do pé fora da linha, ela corria a buscar Filch, que aparecia, asmático, em dois segundos. Filch conhecia as passagens secretas da escola melhor do que ninguém (exceto talvez os gêmeos Weasley)**

- Nós nos ofendemos com isso! – disse Tiago

- Acontece que aprendemos com vocês – disseram os gêmeos fazendo uma reverencia

- Af! Não consigo respirar – disse Lene – o ego deles está e sufocando!

**E podia surgir de repente como um fantasma. Os estudantes a detestavam e a ambição mais desejada de muitos era dar um bom pontapé em Madame Nor-r-r-a.**

- Eu fiz! – disse Sirius com orgulho

- Sério? – perguntou Luna

Sirius abriu a boca, mas foi cortado por Remo:

- Não faça essa piada. Leia Lily.

**Além disso, quando a pessoa conseguia encontrar o caminho das salas, havia as aulas em si. Mágica era muito mais do que sacudir a varinha e dizer meia dúzia de palavras engraçadas, como Harry logo descobriu.**

- Jura que você pensava isso? – Neville perguntou rindo

Harry corou e não respondeu.

**Tinham de estudar o céu da noite pelo telescópio toda quarta-feira à meia-noite e aprender os nomes das diferentes estrelas e os movimentos dos planetas. Três vezes por semana iam para as estufas de plantas atrás do castelo para estudar herbologia,**

Frank e Alice sorriram em menção de sua matérias preferida.

**Com uma bruxa baixa e gorda chamada Professora Sprout, com quem aprendiam como cuidar de todas as plantas e fungos estranhos e descobriam para que eram usados.**

- Isso é realmente super interessante – disse Sirius sarcástico, mas levou um olhar de Lice e Neville e não falou mais nada.

**Sem falar, a aula mais chata era a de História da Magia,**

- Concordamos! – disseram a maioria, exceto Lily, Remo e Hermione

Snape se manteve calado devido ao nome do capítulo. Ele estava com um mau pressentimento.

- Como vocês podem achar essa aula legal? – Lene perugntou incrédula – dá um sono do cão.

- Ei, não compare esses seres tão maravilhosos que são os cachorros com essa aula! – disse Sirius indignado

Eles riram. Lene revirou os olhos.

**a única matéria ensinada por um fantasma. O Professor Binns era realmente muito velho quando adormeceu diante da lareira na sala dos professores e levantou na manhã seguinte para dar aulas, deixando o corpo para trás. Binns falava sem parar enquanto eles anotavam nomes e datas e acabavam confundindo Emerico, o Mau, com Urico, o Esquisitão.**

- Ele é o único que consegue transformar a batalha mais sangrenta e trágica em um sono profundo e tédio, muito tédio – comentou Tiago

**O Professor Flitwick, que ensinava Feitiços, era um bruxo miudinho que tinha de subir numa pilha de livros para enxergar por cima da mesa. No começo da primeira aula ele pegou a pauta e quando chegou ao nome de Harry soltou um gritinho excitado e caiu da pilha, desaparecendo de vista.**

- Esse é o Flitwick. É bem a cara dele – riu Lily de seu professor preferido, embora o professor de poções gostasse de ocupar esse cargo

**Já a Professora Minerva era diferente. Harry estava certo quando pensou que ela não era professora para aluno nenhum aborrecer, severa e inteligente, fez um sermão no instante em que eles se sentaram para a primeira aula.**

**- A Transfiguração é uma das mágicas mais complexas e perigosas que vão aprender em Hogwarts. Quem fizer bobagens na minha aula vai sair e não vai voltar mais.**

- Sempre o mesmo aviso. E ela nunca cumpriu – suspirou Sirius

- Só porque ela ama vocês. Se não, vocês já teriam sido expulsos – observou Frank

- Detalhes – disse Sirius – meros detalhes.

**Estão avisados. - Transformou, então, a mesa em porco e de volta em mesa.**

- A mesma magia – disseram os gêmeos

**Todos ficaram muito impressionados e ansiosos para começar, mas logo perceberam que não iam transformar os móveis em animais ainda por muito tempo. Depois de fazerem anotações complicadas, receberam um fósforo e começaram a tentar transformá-lo em agulha. No fim da aula, somente Hermione Granger produzira algum efeito no fósforo, a Professora Minerva mostrou a classe como o fósforo ficara todo prateado e pontiagudo e deu um raro sorriso à aluna.**

- Eu consegui um sorriso – disse Tiago triunfante – na primeira aula!

- Muito ego – tossiu Lily – difícil de respirar!

**A matéria que todos estavam realmente aguardando com ansiedade era a de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas as aulas de Quirrell foram uma piada.**

Remo ficou triste. Essa era sua matéria preferida. Sonhava em lecioná-la um dia, mas sua condição não permitia.

**Sua sala cheirava fortemente a alho que todos diziam que era para espantar um vampiro que ele encontrara na Romênia e temia que viesse atacá-lo a qualquer dia.**

- É impossível um vampiro entrar em Hogwarts – disse Lily em afirmação

Os trio, mais Gina, Neville, Luna, Fred e Jorge se entreolharam. Não era tão impossível assim...

**Seu turbante contou ele, fora presente de um príncipe africano como agradecimento por tê-lo livrado de um zumbi incômodo, mas os alunos não tinham muita certeza se acreditavam na historia. Primeiro porque, quando Simas Finnigan pediu ansioso para Quirrell contar como liquidara o zumbi, Quirrell ficou vermelho e começou a falar do tempo,**

- Sutil – murmurou Luna

**segundo porque eles repararam que havia um cheiro engraçado em volta do turbante, e os gêmeos Weasley insistiam que devia estar cheio de alho também, de modo que Quirrell estava protegido em qualquer lugar.**

- Acho que eu sei o que era esse cheiro – murmurou Harry

Gina lhe apertou a mão.

**Harry se sentiu aliviado ao descobrir que não estava muito atrasado com relação ao resto da turma. Muitos alunos tinham vindo de famílias de trouxas e, como ele, não faziam idéia de que eram bruxas e bruxos. Havia tanto para aprender que até gente como Rony não estava tão adiantada assim.**

- Rony nunca será adiantado – disse Gina zoando

Rony ganhou orelhas vermelhas.

**Sexta-feira foi um dia importante para Harry e Rony, Eles finalmente conseguiram encontrar o caminho para o salão principal e tomar o café da manhã sem se perder nem uma vez.**

- Que grande conquista – murmurou Snape sarcástico

**- O que temos hoje? - perguntou Harry a Rony enquanto punha açúcar no mingau de aveia.**

**- Poções duplas com o pessoal da Sonserina. Snape é diretor da Sonserina. Dizem que sempre os protege. Vamos ver se é verdade.**

- Aposto que é – disse Sirius alto o suficiente

- Cala a boca Sirius – disse Lene

**- Gostaria que Minerva nos protegesse. **

- Só nos seus sonhos – riu Remo

**- A Professora Minerva era diretora da Grifinória, mas isso não a impedira de dar aos seus alunos uma montanha de dever de casa no dia anterior.**

- Ela daria mesmo que você estivesse quase morrendo – disse Tiago rindo

**Naquele instante chegou o correio. Harry agora já se acostumara com isso, mas levara um susto na primeira manhã quando centenas de corujas entraram de repente no salão principal durante o café da manhã, circulando as mesas até verem seus donos e deixarem cair às cartas e pacotes no colo deles.**

**Edwiges não trouxera nada para Harry até então. Às vezes entrava para beliscar sua orelha e comer um pedacinho de torrada antes de ir dormir no corujal com as outras corujas da escola.**

- Essa coruja parece ser tão fofa – suspirou Lice, a romântica

Harry sorriu triste.

**Esta manhã, porém, ela esvoaçou entre a geléia e o açucareiro e deixou cair um bilhete no prato de Harry. Ele o abriu imediatamente.**

_**"Prezado Harry -**_**dizia, numa letra muito garranchosa. -**_**Sei que tem as tardes de sexta-feira livre, então será que não gostaria de vir tomar uma xícara de chá comigo por volta das três horas? Quero saber como foi a sua primeira semana. Mande-me uma resposta pela Edwiges**_**...**_**Hagrid".**_

- Que fofo da parte dele – disse Lice

- Porque vocês garotas sempre usam "fofo", quando elogiam alguém, especialmente um menino – Sirius perguntou

- Sei lá. É mania. Coisa de menina. – disse Lene

- E é fofo – disse Lily

- Tá vendo? Lá vem o tal do "fofo". – disse Sirius revirando os olhos

- Que coisa brega você Sirius. Fofo é um ótimo elogio. E normalmente significa que a menina gosta de você – disse Lene

- Então a Lice gosta do Hagrid? – ele questionou

- Não! Depende do tom de voz. Muito "meloso" ou com uma voz "fofa", é que ela gosta de você. Então, se a menina chega de diz, algo mais ou menos assim "que fofo ou então isso é tão fofo", significa que ela gosta de você e quando ela fiz "ele é tão fofo", pode crer que ela realmente gosta. Agora se for um tom mais calmo e normal, é só um elogio mesmo – explicou Lice

- Desisto de entende-las – murmurou Tiago – é complicado de mais.

- Pode crer – murmurou Rony

**Harry pediu emprestada a pena de Rony e escreveu:**

_**"Sim, gostaria, vejo você mais tarde"**_**no verso do bilhete e despachou Edwiges outra vez.**

**Foi uma sorte que Harry tivesse o convite de Hagrid com que se alegrar, porque a aula de Poções foi à pior coisa que lhe acontecera até ali.**

Os marotos fulminaram Snape com o olhar. Lily olhou triste para Snape.

**No início do banquete de abertura do ano letivo, Harry tivera a impressão de que o Professor Snape não gostava dele. No final da primeira aula de Poções, ele viu que se enganara.**

- Viram? – disse Lily

**Não era bem que Snape não gostava de Harry**

**- ele o odiava.**

Lily lançou um olhar magoado para Severo.

- Retiro o que eu disse **Tiago**, não precisa ser amigável com ele – disse ela friamente frisando bem o Tiago na questão

O falado, lançou um olhar assustado aos amigos, e depois um furioso a Snape.

**A aula de Poções foi em uma das masmorras. Era mais frio ali do que na parte social do castelo e teria dado arrepios mesmo sem os animais embalsamados flutuando em frascos de vidro nas paredes à volta.**

- Sua decoração é tão fofa – disse Lice sarcástica

- E esse é o fofo do sarcasmo. Também conhecido como "nojento, feio, horrível" – disse Lene

**Snape, como Flitwick, começou a aula fazendo a chamada e, como Flitwick, ele parou no nome de Harry.**

**- Ah, sim - disse baixinho. - Harry Potter. A nossa nova**_**celebridade**_**.**

Lily nem olhou Snape. Virou a cara e foi para o lado de Tiago.

Snape evitou o olhar de todos.

**Draco Malfoy e seus amigos Crabbe e Goyle deram risadinhas escondendo a boca com as mãos. Snape terminou a chamada e encarou a classe. Seus olhos eram negros como os de Hagrid, mas não tinham o calor dos de Hagrid. Eram frios e vazios e lembravam túneis escuros.**

Snape pensou em comentar alguma coisa, mas achou melhor deixá-las só no seu pensamento.

"Eu acho que não deveria agir assim. Não com o filho da Lily. Mesmo que ele seja com o egoísta e metido do Potter."

**- Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções - começou. **

**Falava pouco acima de um sussurro, mas eles não perderam nenhuma palavra. Como a Professora Minerva, Snape tinha o dom de manter uma classe silenciosa sem esforço. **

**- Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isto não é mágica.**

- Isso não é verdade. Poções é tão mágica quando fazer movimentos de varinha – comentou Hermione – até porque, ela podem curar muito melhor do que as varinhas.

**Não espero que vocês realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos... Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar fama, a cozinhar glórias, até a zumbificar se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar.**

- Seu idiota. Olha como você fala com crianças – rosnou Lice

**Mais silêncio seguiu-se a esse pequeno discurso. Harry e Rony se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas erguidas Hermione Granger estava sentada na beiradinha da carteira e parecia desesperada para começar a provar que não era uma cabeça-oca.**

Hermione corou.

**- Potter! - disse Snape de repente.**

- É bom você não... – rosnou Sirius

**- O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de**_**asfódelo**_**em pó a uma**_**infusão de losna**_**?**

- Isso é do sexto ano – rugiu Lily vermelha

Snape evitou seu olhar.

- Se você fizer qualquer coisa com o meu filho, eu te mato seu seboso nojento – rosnou Tiago

- Está tudo bem. Já passou de qualquer maneira – disse Harry – ele não merece nossa atenção.

Ele havia matado Dumbledore. Nunca, jamais, em qualquer circunstancia seria perdoado.

_**"Raiz de quê em pó a uma infusão do quê"?**_

Todos riram.

**Harry olhou para Rony, que parecia tão embatucado quanto ele, a mão de Hermione se ergueu no ar.**

- Como é que você sabe disso? – perguntou Sirius

- Eu li em um livro que comprei – disse Hermione dando os ombros

**- Não sei não senhor - disse Harry.**

- Ninguém a não ser Hermione saberia – disse Neville dando os ombros

**A boca de Snape se contorceu num riso de desdém.**

- E ele sabe rir? – questionou Tiago

- Nunca me questionei sobre isso – comentou Sirius como se falassem do tempo – deve ser alguma coisa dele próprio, uma forma reprimida de amor ou algo assim. Por isso ele não ri. Pra não demonstrar sentimentos.

- Querem parar de falar da minha vida como se eu não tivesse aqui? – perguntou Snape irritado

- Você está aqui? Nem me lembrei – disse Sirius sarcástico

**-Tsk, tsk, a fama pelo visto não é tudo.**

- Claro que não. Quem quer ser famoso perdendo o pai e a mãe? – Jorge questionou

**E não deu atenção a mão de Hermione.**

- Você perguntou e ela sabe a resposta, então porque não lhe deu atenção? – Frank questionou irritado

- Não me faça entender algo que eu não fiz ainda Longbotton!

**- Vamos tentar outra vez, Potter. Se eu lhe pedisse, onde você iria buscar**_**bezoar?**_

- Isso é algo do primeiro ano, mas não desse tempo. Isso é só no final do ano – cuspiu Lily

**Hermione esticava sua mão no ar o mais alto que pôde sem se levantar da carteira, mas Harry não tinha a menor idéia do que fosse**_**bezoar.**_**Tentou não olhar para**

**Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, que se sacudiam de tanto rir.**

- Idiotas – disseram os gêmeos

**- Não sei não senhor.**

**- Achou que não precisava abrir os livros antes de vir, hein, Potter?**

**Harry fez força para continuar olhando diretamente para aqueles olhos frios. Folheara os livros na casa dos Dursley, mas será que Snape esperava que ele se lembrasse de tudo que vira em**_**Mil ervas e fungos mágicos?**_

- Eu me lembro – comentou Hermione – na verdade, eu decorei os livros.

- Coisa desnecessária eu devo acrescentar – disse Sirius

- Mas ela não seria a Hermione se ela não tivesse lido e gravado eles – interpôs Rony antes de corar

**Snape continuava a desprezar a mão trêmula de Hermione.**

- Idiota – cantarolou Sirius

**- Qual é a diferença Potter, entre**_**acônito licoctono**_**e**_**acônito lapelo**_**?**

- Isso é uma pegadinha. Eles são a mesma coisa – disse Lily histérica

Snape murmurou alguma coisa.

**Ao ouvir isso Hermione se levantou, a mão esquerda em direção ao teto da masmorra.**

**- Não sei - disse Harry em voz baixa. - Mas acho que Hermione sabe, porque o senhor não pergunta a ela?**

- Uma resposta digna de Lily e de um filho de maroto! – vibrou Sirius

**Alguns garotos riram, os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Simas e este deu uma piscadela. Snape, porem não gostou.**

- Ele não gosta de nada – disse Neville dando os ombros

**- Sente-se - disse com rispidez a Hermione. - Para sua informação Potter,**_**asfódelo e losna**_**produzem uma poção para adormecer tão forte que é conhecida como a**_**Poção dos Mortos Vivos**_**. O**_**bezoar**_**é uma pedra tirada do estômago da cabra e pode salvá-lo da maioria dos venenos. Quanto aos dois**_**acônitos**_**são plantas do mesmo gênero botânico. Então? Por que não estão copiando o que estou dizendo?**

- Porque você não pediu? – sugeriram os gêmeos inocentemente

**Ouviu-se um ruído repentino de gente apanhando penas e pergaminhos. E acima desse ruído a voz de Snape:**

**- E vou descontar um ponto da Grifinória por sua impertinência, Potter.**

- Seu seboso! – rosnou Sirius literalmente. Ele estava em sua forma de cão e parecia prestes a atacar Snape, que tinha arregalado os olhos

- Sirius – disse Lene – acalme-se. Depois você arrebenta a cara dele, mas agora temos que ler.

O cachorro negro e grande rosnou e voltou à forma de Sirius Black.

- Depois explicamos – disse Tiago para aqueles que não sabiam disso

**As coisas não melhoraram para os alunos da Grifinória na continuação da aula de Poções. Snape separou-os aos pares e mandou-os misturar uma poção simples para curar furúnculos.**

**Caminhava imponente com sua longa capa negra, observando-os pesar urtigas secas e pilar presas de cobras, criticando quase todos, exceto Draco, de quem parecia gostar.**

- Claro. Faz parte do seu "grupinho intimo" – disse Frank com nojo

**Tinha acabado de dizer a todos que olhassem a maneira perfeita com que Draco cozinhara as lesmas quando um silvo alto e nuvens de fumaça ocre e verde invadiram a masmorra. Neville conseguira derreter o caldeirão de Simas transformando-o numa bolha retorcida e a poção dos dois estava vazando pelo chão de pedra, fazendo furos nos sapatos dos garotos.**

**Em segundos, a classe toda estava trepada nos banquinhos enquanto Neville, que se encharcara de poção quando o caldeirão derreteu, tinha os braços e as pernas cobertos de furúnculos vermelhos que o faziam gemer de dor.**

**- Menino idiota! - vociferou Snape,**

- OLHA-COMO-VOCÊ-FALA-COM-O-MEU-FILHO! – rosnou Alice na direção de Snape

Ela e Frank tinham as varinhas apontadas para ele.

- Está tudo bem. Eu não sou mais esse "menino idiota" – disse Neville – mesmo que ele mereça uns bons feitiços.

**limpando a poção derramada com um aceno de sua varinha. - Suponho que tenham adicionado as cerdas de porco-espinho antes de tirar o caldeirão do fogo?**

**Neville choramingou quando os furúnculos começaram a pipocar em seu nariz.**

**- Levem-no para a ala do hospital - Snape ordenou a Simas.**

- Seu idiota! Ele está no primeiro ano. Não sabe preparar poções direito – rosnou Frank

**Em seguida voltou-se zangado para Harry e Rony, que estavam trabalhando ao lado de Neville.**

**- Você, Potter, por que não disse a ele para não adicionar as cerdas? Achou que você pareceria melhor se ele errasse, não foi? Mais um ponto que você perdeu para Grifinória.**

- Um ponto para a Grifinória – disse Remo incrédulo

- Você não pode dar pontos – comentou Sirius

- Eu sei, mas isso vai de "aviso" para a professora chefe, e ela avalia – disse Remo

**A injustiça foi tão grande que Harry abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Rony deu-lhe um pontapé por trás do caldeirão.**

- E isso doeu – disse Harry

- Eu sei! – disse Rony alegremente

**- Não force a barra - cochichou. - Ouvi dizer que Snape pode ser muito indigesto.**

- E isso é uma completa verdade!

**Quando subiam as escadas para sair da masmorra uma hora depois, os pensamentos se sucediam velozes na cabeça de Harry, que se sentia deprimido. Perdera dois pontos para Grifinória na primeira semana, por que Snape o odiava tanto?**

Tiago e Sirius lançaram um olhar culpado a Harry.

- Tudo bem. Já não importa.

**- Ânimo - disse Rony - Snape está sempre tirando pontos de Fred e Jorge. Posso ir com você a casa de Rúbeo?**

- Sutil você – comentou Neville rindo

Rony corou.

- O que? Eu estava andando sempre com o Harry. Achei natural perguntar isso!

**As cinco para as três eles saíram do castelo e atravessaram a propriedade. Hagrid morava numa casinha de madeira na orla da floresta proibida. Um par de galochas estava à porta da casa.**

**Quando Harry bateu à porta eles ouviram uma correria frenética e latidos ferozes. Depois, a voz de Hagrid dizendo:**

_**-**_**Para trás, Canino para trás.**

- Esse cachorro é tão fofo! – disse Lice sorrindo

- Lá vem o fofo – murmurou Sirius

- Cala a boca – disse Lene

_**A**_**cara barbuda de Hagrid apareceu na fresta quando a porta se abriu.**

**- Espere aí. Para trás**_**,**_**Canino.**

**Ele os fez entrar, lutando para segurar com firmeza a coleira de um enorme cão de caçar javalis.**

**Havia apenas um aposento na casa. Presuntos e faisões pendiam do teto, uma chaleira de cobre fervia ao fogão e a um canto havia uma cama maciça coberta com uma colcha de retalhos.**

- Uma bela descrição – riu Remo

**- Estejam à vontade - falou Hagrid, soltando Canino, que pulou imediatamente para cima de Rony e começou a lamber-lhe a orelha. Como Hagrid, parecia óbvio que Canino não era tão feroz quanto se esperava.**

- Ele é... – começou Lice

- Fofo sabemos. Continue Lily – pediu Sirius quase implorando

**- Este é o Rony - Harry disse a Hagrid, que fora despejar água fervendo num grande bule de chá e arrumar biscoitos num prato.**

**- Mais um Weasley, hein? - exclamou Hagrid vendo as sardas de Rony - Passei metade da vida expulsando seus irmãos da floresta.**

Todos riram.

- Digamos que boa parte somos nós, não é Gred?

- Claro Forge!

Eles riram.

**Os biscoitos quase quebraram os dentes deles,**

- Nunca coma a comida do Hagrid|! – gemeu Sirius acariciando os dentes com a língua

**mas Harry e Rony fingiram gostar**

- Isso é muito educado!

**e contaram a Hagrid como tinham sido as primeiras aulas. Canino descansou a cabeça no colo de Harry e cobriu as vestes dele de baba.**

- Eca!

**Harry e Rony ficaram contentes de ouvir Hagrid chamar Filch de guitarra velha.**

**- Quanto àquela gata, Madame Nor-r-r-a, às vezes eu tenho vontade de apresentar o Canino a ela.**

- Sim! Apresente!

**Sabe que todas as vezes que vou até a escola ela me segue por toda parte? Não consigo me livrar da gata. É Filch que a manda fazer isso.**

- Zelador idiota!

**Harry contou a Hagrid a aula de Snape. Hagrid, como Rony, disse a Harry que não se preocupasse, que Snape não gostava praticamente de nenhum aluno.**

- Isso é muito animador!

**- Mas ele parecia que realmente me odiava.**

**- Bobagem! Por que o odiaria?**

**Mas Harry não pôde deixar de pensar que Hagrid evitou encará-lo quando disse isso.**

- Ele não sabe mentir – comentou Sirius

- É só falar alguma coisa boa pra ele ou embebedar – concordou Tiago – descobrimos como chegar mais a fundo no castelo assim!

**- Como vai seu irmão Carlinhos? - perguntou Hagrid a Rony. - Eu gostava muito dele. Tinha muito jeito com animais.**

- Carlinhos está na Toca agora, mas no normal ele trabalha na Romênia com dragões – disse Rony

- Uau!

**Harry se perguntou se Hagrid teria mudado de assunto de propósito. **

- Viu?

**Enquanto Rony contava tudo sobre o trabalho de Carlinhos com dragões, Harry apanhou um pedaço de papel que estava na mesa sob o abafador de chá. Era uma noticia recortada do**_**Profeta Diário**_

_**O CASO GRINGOTES**_

_**Prosseguem as investigações sobre o arrombamento de Gringotes, ocorrido em 31 de julho, que se acredita ter sido trabalho de bruxos e bruxas das Trevas desconhecido.**_

_**Os duendes de Gringotes insistiam hoje que nada foi roubado.**_

_**O cofre aberto na realidade fora esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia.**_

_**"Mas não vamos dizer o que havia dentro, para que ninguém se meta, se tiver juízo", disse um porta-voz esta tarde.**_

**Harry lembrou-se que Rony lhe contata no trem que alguém tentara roubar**_**Gringotes**_**, mas não mencionara a data.**

**- Rúbeo! - exclamou Harry. - Aquele arrombamento de**_**Gringotes**_**aconteceu no dia do meu aniversário! Talvez estivesse acontecendo enquanto a gente estava lá!**

- Boa! – exclamou Lene

- Isso é uma grande pista – disse Neville -, mas nada que o trio de ouro já não tivesse adivinhado!

O trio corou.

- É bom você não se meter em nenhuma confusão – ameaçou Lily

Harry engoliu seco.

**Não havia a menor dúvida, desta vez, Hagrid decididamente evitara encarar Harry. Resmungou alguma coisa e lhe ofereceu mais um biscoito.**

- Ele consegue ser mais sutil que o Rony! – disse Hermione

- Ei! – disse Rony ofendido

- É verdade!

**Harry releu a notícia "**_**O cofre aberto na realidade fora esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia".**_**Hagrid esvaziara o cofre setecentos e treze, se é que se podia chamar esvaziar alguém levar aquele pacotinho encalombado. Seria aquilo que os ladrões estavam procurando?**

- Suspeito – disse Remo

**Quando Harry e Rony voltaram ao castelo para jantar, tinham os bolsos pesados com os biscoitos que a educação os impedira de recusar.**

- Isso é uma surpresa vindo de Rony – disse Gina – normalmente ele não tem tato.

- Eu posso ter tato quando eu quero!

**Harry pensou que nenhuma das aulas a que assistira até ali tinha lhe dado tanto o que pensar quanto o chá com Rúbeo Hagrid. Será que Hagrid tinha apanhado o pacote bem na hora?**

- Provavelmente – disse Tiago

**Onde estava o pacote agora? Será que ele sabia alguma coisa de Snape que não queria contar a Harry?**

- No mínimo ele preferiu evitar mais desafetos – disse Lice

- O que no mínimo não iria fazer diferença. O estrago já estava feito – comentou Frank

- Naturalmente. E agora, quem quer ler? – Lily perguntou

- Eu – pediu Lene – O duelo à meia noite.

O trio se entreolhou.

- Que duelo senhor Potter? – Lily perguntou

- Nada de mais... Lene!

- Ok!

Daqui a pouco vem mais um! To terminando ele!


	14. O duelo à meia noite

**Capitulo doze – O duelo à meia noite**

_No capitulo anterior..._

_- No mínimo ele preferiu evitar mais desafetos – disse Lice_

_- O que no mínimo não iria fazer diferença. O estrago já estava feito – comentou Frank_

_- Naturalmente. E agora, quem quer ler? – Lily perguntou_

_- Eu – pediu Lene – O duelo à meia noite._

_O trio se entreolhou._

_- Que duelo senhor Potter? – Lily perguntou_

_- Nada de mais... Lene!_

_- Ok!_

**Harry jamais acreditara que fosse encontrar um garoto que ele detestasse mais do que Duda, mas isto foi antes de conhecer Draco.**

- Não é nenhuma surpresa – comentou Rony

**Os alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória, porém, só tinham uma aula com os da Sonserina, a de Poções, por isso não precisavam aturar Draco muito tempo.**

- Graças ao bom Merlin! – disse Harry

**Ou pelo menos, não precisavam até ver um aviso pregado no salão comunal de Grifinória que fez todos gemerem. **

- O que? – perguntou Sirius

**As aulas de vôo começariam na quinta-feira **

- Mas isso é bom! – exclamou Tiago confuso

**e os alunos das duas casas aprenderiam juntos.**

- Tá explicado – murmurou Remo

**- Típico - disse Harry desanimado. - É o que eu sempre quis, fazer papel de palhaço montado numa vassoura na frente do Draco.**

- Você não vai fazer errado. Está no seu sangue – assegurou Tiago

**Ele estivera ansioso para aprender a voar, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.**

- Sim! – comemoraram Tiago e Sirius

**- Você não sabe se vai fazer papel de palhaço - disse Rony sensato - Em todo o caso, sei que Draco vive falando que é bom em Quadribol, mas aposto que é conversa fiada.**

- Ele até voa bem – comentou Harry

- Não como você – disse Gina sorrindo

**Draco sem dúvida falava muito de vôos. Queixava-se em voz alta que os alunos do primeiro ano nunca entravam para o time de Quadribol e se gabava em longas histórias, que sempre pareciam terminar com ele escapando por um triz dos trouxas de helicóptero.**

- Aposto que ele nem sequer sabia o que era – disse Lily

**Mas ele não era o único pelo que Simas Finnigan contava, ele passara a maior parte da infância voando pelo campo montado numa vassoura.**

- Isso também deve ser mentira – comentou Hermione

**Até Rony contava para quem quisesse ouvir sobre a vez em que ele quase batera numa asa delta montado na velha vassoura de Carlinhos.**

Rony corou e os outros gargalharam.

- Eu duvido que a Srª Weasley deixaria você voar assim – riu Hermione – ela provavelmente teria um ataque cardíaco.

- Sim. E depois me deixaria surdo – disse Rony

**Todos os garotos de famílias de bruxos falavam o tempo todo de Quadribol.**

- Meninos – disseram as meninas, exceto Gina, o que fez todos olharem para ela

- Que? Eu amo quadribol – ela disse

- E é com certeza uma das melhores artilheiras vistas pela Grifinória – completou Harry

Gina corou. Harry sorriu para ela.

**Rony já tivera uma grande discussão sobre futebol com Dino Thomas, que também usava o dormitório deles. Rony não via nada excitante em um jogo em que ninguém podia voar e só tinha uma bola.**

- Isso é verdade – comentou Hermione – eu nunca vi graça nisso. Quadribol foi com certeza o primeiro esporte que eu gostei!

- Eu também – disse Lily

**Harry surpreendera Rony cutucando o pôster em que Dino aparecia com o time de futebol de West Ham, tentando fazer os jogadores se mexerem.**

Rony corou e os outros riram.

**Neville nunca andara de vassoura na vida, porque a avó nunca o deixara chegar perto de uma.**

Frank revirou os olhos.

- Minha mãe não sabe nada da vida.

**No fundo, Harry achava que ela estava certíssima, porque Neville conseguira sofrer um número impressionante de acidentes mesmo com os dois pés no chão.**

Harry corou. E levou um tapa de Gina na cabeça.

- Desculpe Neville.

- Tudo bem. Isso é verdade.

- _Era_ verdade – corrigiu Hermione – hoje você é um bruxo muito talentoso.

- Graças ao Harry.

- Eu? Não. Isso vem de você. Bastava um incentivo pra você liberar seus talentos – disse Harry

Neville corou, mas sorriu.

**Hermione Granger estava quase tão nervosa quanto Neville com a idéia de voar.**

- Claro! Nunca havia ouvido sequer falar nisso!

**Isto não era coisa que se aprendesse de cor em um livro,**

- Óbvio que não. Ou você sabe ou não sabe – disse Sirius – vai dizer que você...

**não que ela não tivesse tentado.**

Hermione corou.

Tiago e Sirius gargalharam.

- O Aluado fez a mesma coisa! – eles disseram gargalhando

Remo corou.

- Eu nunca tinha voado!

- Eu também não – concordou Hermione – e é muito estranho.

**No café da manhã de quinta-feira, deu um cansaço neles falando sobre macetes de vôo que lera em um livro da biblioteca chamado**_**Quadribol através dos séculos.**_

- É um livro bem útil, mas não pra aprender a voar – disse Rony

**Neville praticamente se pendurava em cada palavra que ela dizia, desesperado para aprender qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a se segurar na vassoura mais tarde,**

Neville corou.

- Eu estava bastante ansioso.

**mas todos os outros ficaram muito felizes quando a conferência de Hermione foi interrompida pela chegada do correio.**

- Hey! – ela bateu na cabeça de Harry e Rony

- O que? É verdade! – disse Rony

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**Harry não recebera nenhuma carta desde o bilhete de Hagrid, uma coisa que Draco não demorara nada a notar, é claro. A coruja de Draco estava sempre lhe trazendo de casa pacotes de doces, que ele abria fazendo farol na mesa da Sonserina.**

- Idiota!

**Uma coruja de curral trouxe para Neville um pacotinho da avó.**

**Ele o abriu excitado e mostrou a todos uma bolinha de vidro do tamanho de uma bola de gude grande, que parecia cheia de fumaça branca.**

- Um lembrol! – exclamou Frank – mamãe vivia me mandando isso também.

**- É um**_**Lembrol**_**! - explicou ele. - Vovó sabe que sou esquecido. Isto serve para avisar que a gente esqueceu de fazer alguma coisa. Olhe, aperte assim e ele fica vermelho, ah... - E ficou sem graça, porque o**_**Lembrol**___**de repente emitiu uma luz escarlate.**

- Você esqueceu algo!

**- ... Você esqueceu alguma coisa.**

**Neville estava tentando se lembrar do que esquecera quando Draco, que ia passando pela mesa da Grifinória, arrancou o**_**Lembrol**___**de sua mão.**

Alice rosnou alguma coisa.

**Harry e Rony puseram-se imediatamente de pé. Andavam querendo um motivo para brigar com Draco, **

- Meninos! – disse Lily

- Que? Ele merecia, ou melhor, merece uns bons chutes e tapas! – disse Harry

- Isso não é uma atitude de um menino de dezessete anos – exclamou Lily

Eles coraram.

- Mas ele ainda merece – resmungou Rony

**mas a Professora Minerva, que era capaz de identificar uma confusão mais depressa do que qualquer outro professor da escola, num segundo estava lá.**

- Claro!

- Sempre socorrendo aqueles que merecem uns tabefes! – disse Sirius

Ele levou um tapa de Lene.

**- Que é que está acontecendo?**

**- Draco tirou o meu**_**Lembrol**_**, professora.**

**Mal-humorado, Draco mais do que depressa largou o**_**Lembrol**___**na mesa.**

**- Só estava olhando - falou, e saiu de fininho com Crabbe e Goyle na esteira.**

- Sei, e eu sou um pássaro amarelo – resmungou Lice

**Às três e meia, aquela tarde, Harry, Rony e os outros garotos da Grifinória desceram correndo as escadas que levavam para fora do castelo para a primeira aula de vôo.**

Tiago e Sirius estavam quase pulando da cadeira de tanta emoção.

**Era um dia claro, com uma brisa fresca e a grama ondeava pelas encostas sob seus pés ao caminharem em direção a um gramado plano que havia do lado oposto à floresta proibida, cujas árvores balançavam sinistramente à distância.**

- Você é muito observador – comentou Remo

- De mais pro seu próprio bem – murmurou Hermione

**Os garotos da Sonserina já estavam lá, bem como as vinte vassouras arrumadas em fileiras no chão. Harry ouvira Fred e Jorge Weasley se queixarem das vassouras da escola, dizendo que havia umas que começavam a vibrar quando voavam muito alto, ou sempre repuxavam ligeiramente para a esquerda.**

- Bem, eles podia comprar umas vassouras novinhas – comentou Fred

- Não iria fazer mal nenhum! – completou Jorge

**A professora, Madame Hooch, chegou. Tinhas cabelos curtos e grisalhos e olhos amarelos como os de um falcão.**

- Bela descrição! – riu Gina

**- Vamos, o que é que estão esperando? - perguntou com rispidez. - Cada um ao lado de uma vassoura. Vamos, andem logo.**

- Ela fala como se soubéssemos o que fazer – comentou Lene

**Harry olhou para a vassoura. Era velha e tinha algumas palhas espetadas para fora em ângulos estranhos.**

**- Estiquem a mão direita sobre a vassoura - mandou Madame Hooch diante deles - e digam "Em pé!".**

- Em pé! – gritaram Tiago e Sirius

- Calem a boca! – disseram Lily e Lene

**- EM PÉ! - gritaram todos.**

**A vassoura de Harry pulou imediatamente para sua mão, **

- SIM! – gritou Tiago – ele é natural!

E começou a fazer uma dancinha esquisita.

- Tiago Potter senta agora! – gritou Lily

- Agora sabemos da onde ele sabe gritar! – murmurou Rony

**mas foi uma das poucas que fez isso.**

**A de Hermione Granger simplesmente se virou no chão e a de Neville nem se mexeu.**

**Talvez as vassouras como os cavalos, percebessem quando a pessoa estava com medo, pensou Harry, havia um tremor na voz de Neville, que dizia com demasiada clareza que ele queria manter os pés no chão.**

- Essa é uma teoria interessante – comentou Hermione

**Madame Hooch, em seguida, mostrou-lhes como montar as vassouras sem escorregar pela outra extremidade, e passou pelas fileiras de alunos corrigindo a maneira de segurá-la. Harry e Rony ficaram contentes quando ela disse a Draco que ele segurava a vassoura errado havia anos.**

Eles sorriam de novo.

**- Agora, quando eu apitar, dêem um impulso forte com os pés - disse a professora. - Mantenham as vassouras firmes, saiam alguns centímetros do chão e voltem a descer curvando o corpo um pouco para frente. Quando eu apitar... Três... Dois..**

**Mas Neville, nervoso, assustado, e com medo que a vassoura o largasse no chão, deu um impulso forte antes mesmo de o apito tocar os lábios de Madame Hooch.**

- Oh não! – gemeu Lice.

**- Volte, menino! - gritou ela, mas Neville subiu como uma rolha que sai sob pressão da garrafa, quatro metros, seis metros.**

Eles gemeram.

**Harry viu a cara de Neville branca de medo espiando para o chão enquanto ganhava altura, viu-o exclamar, escorregar de lado para fora da vassoura e...**

**- BUM!**

Lice se agarrou no braço de Neville e Frank.

**Um baque surdo, um ruído de fratura e Neville caindo de borco na grama, estatelado. Sua vassoura continuou a subir cada vez mais alto e começou a flutuar sem pressa em direção à floresta proibida e desapareceu de vista.**

**Madame Hooch se debruçou sobre Neville, o rosto tão branco quanto o dele.**

**- Pulso quebrado - Harry ouviu-a murmurar.**

- Ufa. Não é tão ruim – disse Lily.

**Vamos, menino, levante-se. Virou-se para o restante da classe.**

**- Nenhum de vocês vai se mexer enquanto levo este menino ao hospital! Deixem as vassouras onde estão ou vão ser expulsos de Hogwarts antes de poderem dizer "Quadribol". Vamos, querido.**

**Neville, o rosto manchado de lagrimas, segurando o pulso, saiu mancando em companhia de Madame Hooch, que o abraçava pelos ombros.**

**Assim que se distanciaram e ficaram fora do campo de audição da classe, Draco caiu na gargalhada.**

Eles reviraram os olhos.

**- Vocês viram a cara dele, o panaca?**

**Os outros alunos da Sonserina fizeram coro.**

**- Cala a boca, Draco - retrucou Parvati Patil.**

**- Uuuu, defendendo o Neville? - disse Pansy Parkinson, uma aluna da Sonserina de feições dura - Nunca pensei que você gostasse de manteiguinhas derretidas, Parvati.**

- A Parvati deve ter ficado muito ofendida – ironizou Fred.

**- Olhe! - disse Draco, atirando-se para frente e recolhendo alguma coisa na grama. - É aquela porcaria que a avó do Neville mandou.**

**O**_**Lembrol**___**cintilou ao sol quando o garoto o ergueu.**

**- Me dá isso aqui, Draco - falou Harry em voz baixa.**

- Harry – gemeu Lily.

**Todos pararam de conversar para espiar, Draco soltou uma risadinha malvada.**

**- Acho que vou deixá-la em algum lugar para Neville apanhar, que tal em cima de uma árvore?**

**- Me dá isso aqui - berrou Harry, mas Draco montara na vassoura e saíra voando. Ele não mentira, sabia voar bem,**

- Não tanto quanto você – repetiu Gina.

Harry sorriu.

**e planando ao nível dos ramos mais altos de um carvalho desafiou:**

**- Venha buscar, Potter!**

**Harry agarrou a vassoura.**

**- Não! - gritou Hermione Granger - Madame Hooch disse para a gente não se mexer Vocês vão nos meter numa enrascada.**

**Harry não lhe deu atenção.**

- Como sempre – ela disse revirando os olhos.

**O sangue palpitava em suas orelhas. Ele montou a vassoura, deu um impulso com força e subiu, subiu alto, o ar passou veloz pelo seu cabelo e suas vestes se agitaram com força para trás e numa onda de feroz alegria ele percebeu que encontrara alguma coisa que era capaz de fazer sem ninguém lhe ensinar. Isto era fácil, era maravilhoso**_**.**_

- Sim! Sim! – gritaram os fãs de quadribol.

- Você é fantástico – disse Tiago sorrindo.

Harry sorriu.

**Puxou a vassoura para o alto para subir ainda mais e ouviu gritos e exclamações das garotas lá no chão e um viva de admiração do Rony. **

Rony corou.

**Virou a vassoura com um gesto brusco ficando de frente para Draco, que planava no ar. O garoto estava abobalhado.**

- Só imagino. Ele nunca viu alguém que nunca tinha encostado em uma vassoura voadora voar que nem você – disse Sirius sorrindo malicioso.

**- Me dá isso aqui - mandou Harry - ou vou derrubar você dessa vassoura!**

- Sim – gritaram os marotos e os gêmeos.

**- Ah é? - retrucou Draco, tentando caçoar, mas parecendo preocupado.**

- Aham – disse Lene – ele se ferrou.

**Harry de alguma maneira sabia o que fazer. **

- Talento de família – tossiu Tiago.

**Curvou-se para frente, segurou a vassoura com firmeza com as duas mãos e ela disparou na direção de Draco como uma lança.**

**Draco só conseguiu escapar por um triz. Harry fez uma curva fechada e manteve a vassoura firme. Algumas pessoas no chão aplaudiam.**

Eles aplaudiram ali também.

**- Aqui não tem Crabbe nem Goyle para salvarem sua pele, Draco - berrou Harry.**

**O mesmo pensamento parecia ter ocorrido a Draco.**

Tiago, Sirius, Fred e Jorge sorriram maléficos.

**- Apanhe se puder, então! - gritou, e atirou a bolinha de cristal no ar e voltou para o chão.**

**Harry viu, como se fosse em câmara lenta, a bolinha subir no ar e começar a cair. Ele se curvou para frente e apontou o cabo da vassoura para baixo, no instante seguinte estava ganhando velocidade num mergulho quase vertical, apostando corrida com a bolinha. O vento assobiava em suas orelhas, misturado aos gritos das pessoas que olhavam, ele esticou a mão a uns trinta centímetros do solo agarrou-a, bem em tempo de levar a vassoura à posição vertical, e caiu suavemente na grama com o**_**Lembrol**___**salvo e seguro na mão.**

Na mesma hora, os marotos, os gêmeos, Neville, Gina, Lene e Lice se levantaram e se curvaram para Harry.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. Hermione e Rony sorriram. Snape revirou os olhos friamente. Luna sorriu sonhadoramente.

- Talento nato! – disse Sirius.

- Obvio, meu filho pulguento – disse Tiago -, mas ele voa melhor do que eu.

**- HARRY POTTER!**

- Droga!

- Inferno sangrento!

**Ele perdeu a animação mais depressa do que quando mergulhara. A Professora Minerva vinha correndo em direção à turma.**

**Ele se levantou tremendo.**

**- Nunca.**_**..**___**Em todo o tempo que estou em Hogwarts...**

Na mesma hora Tiago, Sirius e Remo sorriram. Harry não ia ser expulso.

Mas Lily, Lene, Lice e Frank estavam apreensivos.

**A Professora Minerva quase perdeu a fala de espanto e seus óculos cintilavam sem parar. -... Como é que você se atreve... Podia ter partido o pescoço...**

- Sim, sim – disse Lily olhando para Harry.

**- Não foi culpa dele, professora...**

**- Calada, Srta. Patil...**

**- Mas Draco...**

**- Chega**_**,**___**Sr. Weasley, Potter me acompanhe, agora.**

- Pelo menos vocês tentaram – disse Lene.

**Harry viu as caras vitoriosas de Draco, Crabbe e Goyle ao sair acompanhando, espantado, a Professora Minerva, que seguiu para o castelo. Ia ser expulso, sabia. Queria dizer alguma coisa para se defender, mas parecia ter acontecido alguma coisa com a sua voz.**

- Você é tão pessimista – disse Lice sarcástica.

**A Professora Minerva caminhava decidida, sem nem olhar para trás ele tinha que correr para acompanhar seu passo. Agora se enrascara.**

Eles do passado gemeram. Exceto Tiago, Sirius e Remo.

**Não tinha durado nem duas semanas. Estaria fazendo as malas dali a dez minutos. Que iriam dizer os Dursley quando ele aparecesse à porta da casa?**

- Cara, você deveria tomar aulas de pessimismo – disse Fred.

**Subiram os degraus da entrada, subiram a escadaria de mármore, e a Professora Minerva continuava a não dizer nada.**

Não era bom.

**Escancarava portas e marchava pelos corredores com Harry trotando infeliz atrás dela. Talvez ela o levasse a Dumbledore.**

**Pensou em Hagrid, aluno expulso a quem tinham permitido continuar na escola como guarda-caça. Talvez virasse assistente de Hagrid.**

Todos riram.

**Seu estômago revirava só de pensar, observando Rony e os outros se tornarem bruxos enquanto ele andava pela propriedade carregando a bolsa de Hagrid.**

Mais risadas. Harry estava vermelho.

**A Professora Minerva parou à porta de uma sala de aula. Abriu a porta e meteu a cabeça para dentro.**

**- Com licença, Professor Flitwick, posso pedir o Wood emprestado por um instante?**

_**"Wood?"**___**pensou Harry, intrigado, Wood seria alguma coisa que ela ia usar para castigá-lo?**

Eles olharam incrédulos para Harry.

**Mas Wood afinal era uma pessoa, um menino forte do quinto ano, que saiu da sala de Flitwick parecendo confuso.**

**- Vocês dois me sigam - disse a Professora Minerva, e continuaram todos pelo corredor, Wood examinando Harry com curiosidade.**

**- Entrem.**

**A Professora Minerva indicou uma sala de aula que estava vazia exceto por Pirraça, que se ocupava em escrever palavrões no quadro-negro.**

Os marotos e os gêmeos sorriram.

**- Fora, Pirraça! - ordenou ela. Pirraça atirou o giz em uma cesta, produzindo um eco metálico e alto e saiu xingando. A Professora Minerva bateu a porta atrás dele e virou-se para encarar os dois garotos.**

Tensãããooo.

**- Harry Potter, este é Olívio Wood. Olívio... Encontrei um apanhador para você.**

- Sim! Sim! – gritaram os marotos.

Eles fizeram uma dancinha da vitória.

Lily sorriu. Lene, Lice e Frank dançavam junto com os marotos. Fred e Jorge acompanhavam.

- Eu sabia – comemorou Tiago.

**A expressão de Olívio mudou de confusão para prazer.**

Aqueles que conheceram Olívio, reviraram os olhos sorrindo.

**- Está falando sério, professora?**

- Não ela está brincando – disse Lice.

**- Seriíssimo - resumiu a Professora Minerva. - O menino tem um talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. Foi a primeira vez que montou numa vassoura, Harry?**

- Veja, nem é Potter, é Harry – riu Lily.

Harry corou. Ele sabia que a professora raramente o chamava de Harry, só em aula mesmo.

**Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas parecia que não estava sendo expulso, e começou a recuperar um pouco da sensibilidade nas pernas.**

- Dramático – resmungou Snape pra si mesmo.

**- Ele apanhou aquela coisa com a mão depois de um mergulho de mais de 15 metros - a Professora Minerva contou a Wood.** ** Não sofreu um único arranhão. Nem Carlinhos Weasley seria capaz de fazer** **igual.**

- Bem, se Carlinhos ouvisse isso, ele te desafiaria na hora – disse Jorge.

Eles riram.

**Olívio parecia agora alguém cujos sonhos tinham virado realidade, todos ao mesmo tempo.**

Harry revirou os olhos sorrindo. Era a cara de Olívio.

**- Você já assistiu a um jogo de Quadribol, Potter? - perguntou excitado.**

**- Wood é o capitão do time da Grifinória - explicou a Professora Minerva.**

- Vai, vai Grifinória!

**- E tem o físico perfeito para um apanhador - acrescentou Olívio agora andando a volta de Harry, examinando-o. - Leve, veloz, vamos ter de arranjar uma vassoura decente para ele, professora, uma Nimbus 2000 ou uma Cleansweep-7, na minha opinião.**

- Ninbus!

**- Vou conversar com o professor Dumbledore e ver se podemos contornar o regulamento para o primeiro ano.**

"Claro que poderia. O santo Potter" – pensou Snape.

**Deus sabe que precisamos de um time melhor do que o do ano passado. Esmagado naquele último jogo contra os Sonserinos.**

Os Grifinórios bufaram.

**Mal consegui encarar Severo Snape no rosto durante semanas...**

Snape deu um sorrisinho.

**A Professora Minerva espiou Harry com severidade por cima dos óculos.**

**- Quero ouvir falar que você está treinando com vontade, Potter, ou posso mudar de idéia quanto ao castigo que merece.**

**Então, inesperadamente, ela sorriu.**

**- Seu pai teria ficado orgulhoso. Era um excelente jogador de Quadribol.**

- Há! Sim! – gritou Tiago sorrindo.

- Muito ego – disse Lily tossindo – difícil de respirar.

**- Você está brincando.**

- Não, não – disse Tiago.

- A cena mudou – respondeu Lene.

- Há!

**Era hora do jantar. Harry acabara de contar a Rony o que acontecera quando deixara os jardins da propriedade com a Professora Minerva. Rony tinha um pedaço de bife e pastelão de rins a meio caminho da boca, mas esqueceu o que estava fazendo.**

- Uau! Só o quadribol pra fazer o Rony parar de comer – disse Gina.

As orelhas de Rony esquentaram. Eles riram.

_**-**___**Apanhador? - exclamou. - Mas os alunos do primeiro ano nunca, você vai ser o jogador da casa mais novo do último...**

**- Século**_**-**___**completou Harry, enfiando o pastelão na boca. Sentia-se particularmente faminto depois da agitação da tarde.** **- Olívio me disse.**

**Rony estava tão admirado, tão impressionado, que ficou ali sentado de boca aberta para Harry.**

- Mais uma vez. Só o quadribol – disse Jorge concordando com Gina.

**- Vou começar a treinar na próxima semana - anunciou Harry. - Só não conte a ninguém, Olívio quer fazer segredo.**

- Não existem segredos em Hogwarts – comentou Lice.

Os marotos se entreolharam. Existia sim.

**Fred e Jorge Weasley entraram nesse momento no salão, viram Harry e foram depressa falar com ele.**

**- Grande lance - falou Jorge em voz baixa. - Olívio nos contou. - Estamos no time também... Batedores.**

**Sabe de uma coisa, tenho certeza de que vamos ganhar a taça de Quadribol deste ano - disse Fred. - Não ganhamos desde que Carlinhos terminou a escola,**

**Os** fãs de quadribol, e claro, Grifinórios, abriram a boca em horror.

**mas o time deste ano vai ser brilhante. Você deve ser bom, Harry, Olívio estava quase dando pulinhos quando nos contou.**

Todos riram.

**- Em todo o caso, temos de ir, Lino Jordan acha que encontrou uma nova passagem secreta para sair da escola.**

Os marotos sorriam. As meninas reviraram os olhos.

**Fred e Jorge mal tinham desaparecido quando alguém menos bem-vindo apareceu: Draco, ladeado por Crabbe e Goyle.**

Eles gemeram. Exceto o trio.

**- Comendo a última refeição, Harry? Quando vai pegar o trem de volta para a terra dos trouxas?**

- Quando um Malfoy nascer com o cabelo escuro e não que nem uma Barbie – retrucou Hermione.

- Barbie? – Rony perguntou rindo.

- É uma boneca trouxa que tem cabelo loiro, um pouco mais escuro que o do Malfoy – disse Hermione.

Os marotos gargalharam. E os gêmeos acompanharam.

**- Você está bem mais corajoso agora que voltou ao chão e está acompanhado por seus amiguinhos - disse Harry tranqüilo.**

- Vai Harry – gritaram os gêmeos e os marotos.

- Não o influenciem – disse Lily.

- É um pouquinho tarde – riu Neville.

**Não havia nada "inho" em Crabbe nem em Goyle, mas como a mesa principal estava repleta de professores, os garotos só podiam estalar as juntas e fazer cara feia.**

**- Enfrento você a qualquer hora sozinho - disse Draco. - Hoje à noite, se você quiser. Duelo de bruxos. Só varinhas, sem contato. Que foi? Nunca ouviu falar de duelo de bruxos, suponho?**

**- Claro que já - respondeu Rony virando-se. - Vou ser o padrinho dele, quem vai ser o seu?**

- Só podia ser você – disse Gina revirando os olhos.

- Você não vai nesse duelo – disse Lily olhando para Harry.

- Acho que eu já fui. Mas nós nem duelamos.

- Ufa!

- Vimos coisa pior – murmurou Neville.

**Draco mirou Crabbe e Goyle medindo-os.**

**- Crabbe, meia-noite está bem? Nos encontramos na sala de troféus, está sempre destrancada.**

Isso cheirava a armadilha, pensaram os marotos.

**Quando Draco foi embora, Rony e Harry se entreolharam.**

**- O que é um duelo de bruxos? - perguntou Harry. - E o que você quis dizer quando se ofereceu para ser meu padrinho?**

**- Bom, o padrinho fica lá para tomar o seu lugar se você morrer - disse Rony com displicência,**

- Isso acalma muito alguém – disse Lene revirando os olhos.

**começando finalmente a comer o pastelão frio. Surpreendido com a expressão no rosto de Harry, acrescentou bem depressa:**

**- Mas as pessoas só morrem em duelos de verdade, sabe, com bruxos de verdade. O máximo que você e Draco conseguirão fazer será atirar fagulhas um no outro. Nenhum dos dois conhece magia suficiente para fazer estragos. Mas aposto que ele esperava que você recusasse.**

**- E se eu agitar minha varinha e nada acontecer?**

- Jogue a varinha fora e meta-lhe um soco na cara – sugeriu Sirius.

**- Jogue a varinha fora e meta-lhe um soco na cara - sugeriu Rony.**

Todos riram.

- Parece que achamos o Almofadinhas do grupo – riu Remo.

Rony corou.

**- Com licença.**

**Os dois ergueram os olhos. Era Hermione Granger.**

**- Será que a pessoa não pode comer sossegada neste lugar? - exclamou Rony. Hermione não ligou para ele e se dirigiu a Harry.**

- Como sempre – disse Rony revirando os olhos.

**- Não pude deixar de ouvir o que você e Draco estavam dizendo...**

- Aposto que podia – disse Sirius. Hermione corou.

**- Aposto que podia - resmungou Rony.**

Mais uma vez eles riram.

**- E você não deve andar pela escola à noite, pense nos pontos que vai perder para a Grifinória se for pego, vai ser muito egoísmo da sua parte.**

Hermione corou.

- Eu não era muito legal – ela disse sorrindo sem graça.

- Tudo bem – disse Rony. Eles coraram.

**- É, para falar a verdade, não é da sua conta - respondeu Harry.**

- Harry! – disse Lily.

- Desculpe.

**- Tchau - disse Rony.**

**Em todo o caso, não era o que se poderia chamar de um final perfeito para o dia, pensou Harry, muito mais tarde, deitado na cama sem dormir, percebendo Dino e Simas adormecerem. (Neville não voltara do hospital).**

Lice ficou apreensiva.

**Rony passou a noite toda lhe dando conselhos do tipo**_**"Se ele tentar lançar um feitiço, é melhor você tirar o corpo fora, porque não consigo me lembrar como se fecha o corpo"**_**.**

- Muito inteligente – riu Sirius.

Rony corou.

- Melhor do que nada – disse Hermione.

**Havia uma boa chance de serem pegos por Filch ou por Madame Nor-r-ra, e Harry sentiu que estava abusando da sorte, desrespeitando mais um regulamento da escola no mesmo dia.**

- Isso mesmo! – disseram Lily e Sirius em tons diferentes.

Lily em tom de repreensão, tipo, não desrespeite mais regras. E Sirius no tom de "isso mesmo, quebre regras!".

Lene bateu na cabeça de Sirius.

**Por outro lado, a cara de deboche de Draco não parava de lhe aparecer no escuro. Essa era sua grande oportunidade de vencer Draco cara a cara. Não podia perdê-la.**

As meninas reviraram os olhos. Era bem coisa de menino.

**- Onze e trinta - Rony cochichou finalmente, é melhor irmos.**

**Eles vestiram os robes, apanharam as varinhas e atravessaram sorrateiros o quarto da torre, desceram a escada em espiral e entraram na sala comunal da Grifinória. Algumas brasas ainda rutilavam na lareira, transformando todas as poltronas em sombras corcundas. Tinham quase chegado à abertura no retrato quando uma voz falou da poltrona mais próxima.**

Eles gemeram.

**- Não posso acreditar que você vai fazer isso, Harry.**

**Uma lâmpada se acendeu. Era Hermione Granger, de robe cor-de-rosa e cara fechada.**

_**-**___**Você! - exclamou Rony furioso. - Volte para a cama!**

- Isso não vai adiantar – cantarolou Hermione.

_**-**___**Quase contei ao seu irmão**_**-**___**retorquiu Hermione. - Percy, ele é monitor, ia acabar com essa história.**

**Harry não conseguiu acreditar que alguém pudesse ser tão metido.**

Harry corou.

- Golpe baixo falar desse traidor – cuspiu Rony.

Hermione colocou a mão em seu ombro.

**- Vamos - chamou Rony. Afastou o retrato da Mulher Gorda com um empurrão e passou pela abertura.**

**Hermione não ia desistir com tanta facilidade. Seguiu Rony pela abertura do retrato, sibilando para os dois como um ganso raivoso.**

- Harry!

- Desculpe!

**- Vocês não se importam com a Grifinória, vocês**_**só**___**se importam com vocês mesmos, eu não quero que a Sonserina ganhe a Taça da Casa e vocês vão perder todos os pontos que ganhei com a Professora Minerva por saber a Troca de Feitiços.**

**- Vai embora.**

- Isso não vai adiantar – disse Gina.

**- Tudo bem, mas eu preveni vocês, lembrem-se do que eu disse quando estiverem amanhã no trem voltando para casa, vocês são tão...**

**Mas o que eram, eles não chegaram saber. Hermione se virara para o retrato da Mulher Gorda para tornar a entrar e se viu diante de um quadro vazio. A Mulher Gorda tinha saído para fazer uma visita noturna e Hermione ficou trancada do lado de fora da torre da Grifinória.**

**- Agora o que é que eu vou fazer? - perguntou com a voz esganiçada.**

**- O problema é seu - disse Rony. - Nós temos de ir, se não vamos nos atrasar.**

- Você é tão cheio de tato – disse Lily.

- Igual ao Sirius aqui – disse Lene.

**Nem tinham chegado ao fim do corredor quando Hermione os alcançou.**

**- Vou com vocês.**

**- Não vai, não.**

**- Vocês acham que vou ficar parada aqui, esperando o Filch me pegar? Se ele** **encontrar os três, conto a verdade, que eu estava tentando impedir vocês de saírem e vocês podem confirmar.**

- Isso é muito cara de pau! – disse Sirius impressionado.

**- Mas que cara-de-pau - disse Rony bem alto.**

Mais uma vez, eles riram.

**- Calem a boca, vocês dois –**

- Descobrimos quem controla os dois – disse Tiago.

**disse Harry bruscamente. - Ouvi uma coisa.**

- Bons sentidos. Daria um ótimo auror – disse Lily sorrindo.

**Era como se alguém estivesse farejando.**

**- Madame Nor-r-ra? - murmurou Rony, apertando os olhos para enxergar no escuro.**

**Não era Madame Nor-r-ra. Era Neville. **

- Ufa!

**Estava enroscado no chão, dormindo a sono solto,**

- Espera, porque você não estava na sala comunal? – Frank perguntou.

- Eu devo ter esquecido a senha – disse Neville.

**mas acordou repentinamente assustado quando eles se aproximaram.**

**- Graças a Deus que vocês me encontraram! Estou aqui há horas, não consegui me lembrar da nova senha para entrar no quarto.**

- Eu falei!

**- Fale baixo, Neville. A senha é**_**"focinho de porco"**_**, mas não vai lhe adiantar nada agora, a Mulher Gorda saiu.**

**- Como está o braço? - perguntou Harry.**

- Sempre tão carinhoso – disse Gina sorrindo.

Harry corou.

**- Ótimo - disse Neville mostrando. - Madame Pomfrey consertou-o na hora.**

**- Que bom, olhe, Neville, temos que estar em um lugar, vemos você depois.**

**- Não me deixem aqui! - pediu Neville pondo-se de pé. - Não quero ficar sozinho, o barão Sangrento já passou por aqui duas vezes.**

Eles estremeceram.

**Rony consultou o relógio e em seguida fez uma cara furiosa para Hermione e Neville.**

- Foi mal!

**- Se formos pegos por causa de vocês, não vou sossegar até aprender aquela**_**Poção do Morto-Vivo**___**que Quirrell falou e vou usá-la contra vocês.**

**Hermione abriu a boca, talvez para dizer a Rony exatamente como usar o**_**Feitiço do Morto-Vivo**_**,**

- Pior que era – disse ela corada.

Os outros riram.

**mas Harry mandou-a ficar quieta e fez sinal para prosseguirem.**

- No comandooooo...!

**Passaram quase voando pelos corredores listrados pelo luar que entrava pelas grades das janelas altas. A cada curva Harry esperava topar com Filch ou com Madame Nor-r-ra, mas tiveram sorte.**

- Só ai – murmurou Rony.

**Subiram correndo uma escada até o terceiro andar e, nas pontas dos pés, dirigiu- se à sala dos troféus.**

**Draco e Crabbe ainda não tinham chegado.**

Lily torceu as mãos apreensiva.

**As vitrines de cristal onde estavam guardados os troféus refulgiam quando tocadas pelo luar. Taças, escudos, pratos e estátuas piscavam no escuro com lampejos prateados e dourados. Eles caminharam rente às paredes, mantendo os olhos nas portas de cada lado da sala.**

**Harry tirou a varinha da caixa para o caso de Draco aparecer de repente e começar a duelar.**

Eles reviraram os olhos.

**Os minutos passaram vagarosos.**

**- Ele está atrasado, quem sabe se acovardou - Rony sussurrou. Então uma batida na sala ao lado os sobressaltou, acabara de erguer a varinha quando ouviram alguém falar e não era Draco.**

- Droga – disse Fred.

**- Vá farejando, minha querida, eles podem estar escondidos em algum canto. **

**Era Filch falando com Madame Nor-r-ra. Horrorizado, Harry fez sinais frenéticos para os outros três o seguirem o mais depressa possível, e fugiram silenciosos em direção à porta mais distante da voz de Filch. As vestes de Neville mal tinham acabado de passar a curva quando ouviram Filch entrar na sala dos troféus.**

**- Eles estão por aqui - ouviram-no resmungar -, provavelmente escondidos.**

**- Por aqui! - disse Harry, apenas mexendo a boca, para os outros e, petrificados, eles começaram a descer uma longa galeria cheia de armaduras. Podiam ouvir Filch se aproximando. Neville de repente, soltou um guincho assustado e saiu correndo.**

Neville corou.

**Tropeçou, agarrou Rony pela cintura e os dois desabaram em cima de uma armadura. A queda e o estrépito foram suficientes para acordar o castelo inteiro.**

- Ah! – gritaram Lily, Lene e Lice.

**- CORRAM! - gritou Harry e os quatro desembestaram pela galeria, sem virar a cabeça para ver se Filch os seguia. Fizeram a curva firmando-se no alisar da porta e saíram galopando por um corredor atrás do outro, Harry na liderança, sem a menor idéia de onde estavam nem que direção tomava. Atravessaram uma tapeçaria, rasgando-a e encontraram uma passagem secreta, precipitaram-se por ela e foram sair perto da sala de aula de Feitiços, que sabiam estar a quilômetros da sala dos troféus.**

- Que fôlego em – disse Jorge.

**- Acho que o despistamos - ofegou Harry, apoiando-se na parede fria e enxugando a testa. Neville estava dobrado em dois, chiava e falava desconexamente.**

**- Eu...**_**Disse...**___**A vocês - Hermione falou sem fôlego, agarrando o bordado no peito. - Eu... Disse... A vocês.**

**- Temos de voltar à torre de Grifinória - lembrou Rony -, o mais rápido possível.**

**- Draco enganou você - disse Hermione a Harry. - Já percebeu isso, não? Não ia enfrentar você. Filch sabia que alguém ia estar na sala dos troféus. Draco deve ter contado a ele.**

**Harry achou que ela provavelmente tinha razão, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer.**

- Meninos – disseram as meninas revirando os olhos.

**- Vamos.**

**Não ia ser tão simples Não tinham caminhado nem dez passos quando ouviram o barulho de uma maçaneta e alguma coisa disparou da sala de aula à frente deles.**

**Era Pirraça. Avistou os garotos e soltou um guincho de prazer.**

**- Cale a boca, Pirraça, por favor, você vai fazer a gente ser expulso. **

- Isso não vai dar certo – gemeram os marotos.

**Pirraça soltou uma gargalhada.**

**- Passeando por aí à meia-noite, aluninhos? Tsk, tsk. Que feinhos, vão ser apanhadinhos.**

**- Não, se você não nos denunciar, Pirraça, por favor.**

**- Devia contar ao Filch, devia - disse Pirraça bem comportado, mas seus olhos cintilaram de maldade. - É para o seu próprio bem, sabem?**

**- Saia da frente - disse Rony com rispidez, baixando o braço em Pirraça. Foi um grande erro.**

- Pelo menos você tentou – disse Lene.

**- ALUNOS FORA DÁ CAMA! - berrou Pirraça. - ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA NO CORREDOR DO FEITIÇO!**

**Passando por baixo de Pirraça eles saíram desembalados até o final do corredor onde depararam com uma porta... Fechada.**

**- Acabou-se! - gemeu Rony, empurrando inutilmente a porta - Estamos ferrados! É o fim!**

- Acho que a sua positividade passou pro Rony – disse Gina.

**Ouviram passos, Filch correndo a toda em direção aos gritos de Pirraça.**

**- Ah, sai da frente - Hermione resmungou aborrecida. Agarrando a varinha de Harry, bateu na fechadura e murmurou:**

**-**_**Alohomora!**_

- Boa! – disse Lily.

**A fechadura deu um estalo e a porta se abriu, eles se atropelaram por ela, fecharam-na e apuraram os ouvidos, à escuta.**

**- Para que lado eles foram, Pirraça? - era Filch perguntando. - Depressa, me diga.**

**- Peça**_**"por favor".**_

**- Não me enrole, Pirraça, vamos, para que lado eles foram?**

**- Não digo nada se você não pedir**_**"por favor"**___**- disse Pirraça na cantilena irritante com que falava.**

Os marotos e os gêmeos começaram a rir.

**- Está bem, "**_**por favor".**_

**- NADA! Nada haaa! Eu disse a você que não dizia nada se você não pedisse por favor! Ha ha! Haaaaaa! - E ouviram Pirraça voar rápido para longe e Filch xingar com raiva.**

Eles continuaram a rir.

**- Ele acha que a porta está trancada! - Harry falou. - Acho que escapamos. Sai para lá, Neville! - Neville puxava a manga do robe de Harry fazia um minuto. - Que foi?**

**Harry se virou e viu, muito claramente, o que foi. Por um instante teve a certeza de que entrara num pesadelo, era demais depois de tudo o que já acontecera.**

**Não estavam numa sala, conforme ele supusera. Achavam-se num corredor O corredor proibido do terceiro andar E agora sabiam por que era proibido.**

Os do passado, os gêmeos e Luna arregalaram os olhos.

**Estavam encarando os olhos de um cachorro monstruoso, um cachorro que ocupava todo o espaço entre o teto e o piso.**

**Tinha três cabeças. Três pares de olhos que giravam enlouquecidos. Três narizes, que franziam e estremeciam farejando-os. Três bocas babosas, a saliva escorrendo em cordões viscosos das presas amarelas.**

As meninas gritaram.

- Como vocês foram parar ai? – Tiago perguntou pálido.

- Não foi fácil – disse Harry.

- Saiam daí! – gritaram Lily e Lice apavoradas.

**Estava muito firme, os olhos a observá-los, e Harry sabia que a única razão por que ainda estavam vivos era que o seu repentino aparecimento apanhara o cachorro de surpresa, mas ele já estava se recuperando e depressa, não havia dúvida quanto ao significado daqueles rosnados de ensurdecer.**

**Harry tateou a procura da maçaneta. Entre Filch e a morte, ficava com o Filch.**

- Boa escolha! – disse Sirius fracamente.

**Retrocederam. Harry bateu a porta e eles correram, quase voaram pelo corredor, Filch devia ter tido pressa para procurá-los em outro lugar porque não o viram em parte alguma, mas nem se importaram. A única coisa que queriam era abrir a maior distância possível entre eles e o monstro.**

**Não pararam de correr até chegarem ao retrato da Mulher Gorda no sétimo andar.**

**- Onde foi que vocês andaram? - perguntou ela, olhando para os robes que caiam soltos dos ombros e os rostos vermelhos e suados.**

**- Não interessa.**_**Focinho de porco, focinho de porco**___**- ofegou Harry, e o quadro girou para frente. Eles entraram de qualquer jeito na sala comunal e desmontaram, trêmulos, nas poltronas.**

**Levou algum tempo até um deles falar alguma coisa. Neville, então, parecia que nunca mais voltaria a falar.**

- Eu pensei seriamente nisso – ele disse.

**- Que é que vocês acham que eles estão querendo, com uma coisa daquelas trancada numa escola? - perguntou Rony finalmente. - Se existe um cachorro que precisa de exercícios é aquele.**

- Não é uma hora pra piada – disse Gina, meio pálida.

- Só estava tentando ajudar!

**Hermione tinha recuperado tanto o fôlego quanto o mau humor.**

Sirius bufou.

**- Vocês não usam os olhos, vocês todos, usam? - perguntou com rispidez. - Vocês não viram em cima do que ele estava?**

- No chão? – Tiago perguntou.

**- No chão? - arriscou Harry. **

- Viram?

**- Eu não fiquei olhando para as patas, estava ocupado demais com as cabeças.**

**- Não, não estou falando do chão. Ele estava em cima de um alçapão. É claro que está guardando alguma coisa.**

- Ham – disse Remo pensativo.

**Ela se levantou olhando feio para ele.**

**- Espero que estejam satisfeitos com o que fizeram. Podíamos ter sido mortos, ou pior, expulsos.**

- Acho que você deve mudar suas prioridades Hermione – disse Gina rindo.

Ela corou.

- Eu já mudei – disse ela.

**Agora, se vocês não se importam, eu vou me deitar.**

**Rony ficou olhando para ela, de boca aberta.**

- Ele faz muito isso – disse Harry.

Rony e Hermione coraram.

**- Não, não nos importamos. Qualquer um pensaria que nós a arrastamos conosco, não é mesmo.**

Hermione corou.

**Mas Hermione tinha dado a Harry algo em que pensar quando voltou para a cama. **

Gina, os gêmeos e Neville gemeram sabendo onde isso ia dar.

**O cachorro estava guardando alguma coisa...**

- A pedra filosofal – disse Remo de repente. – esse é o titulo do livro.

- Pena que não o tínhamos quando estávamos ai – murmurou Harry.

**Que era que Hagrid tinha dito?**_**Gringotes**___**era o lugar mais seguro do mundo quando se queria esconder alguma coisa, com exceção talvez de Hogwarts.**

- Acho que deviam mudar esse conceito – disse Rony.

**Parecia que Harry descobrira onde o pacotinho encalombado do cofre setecentos e treze tinha ido parar.**

- Não se meta nisso – ameaçou Lily.

- Ham, acho que já me meti – disse Harry.

Ela gemeu.

- Eu quero ler agora – disse Fred.


	15. Bônus  Feliz Ano Novo

**Capitulo quatorze – Especial de Ano Novo – Tiago e Lílian – A história de um amor**

_- Não se meta nisso – ameaçou Lily._

_- Ham, acho que já me meti – disse Harry._

_Ela gemeu._

_- Eu quero ler agora – disse Fred._

Mas antes que Fred pudesse ler, ouve um estouro e seis crianças apareceram jogadas no meio do chão!

- Ai, sai de cima de mim Alvo! – gritou uma mini-Gina.

- Se o Scorp sair de cima de mim – gritou uma cópia do Harry.

- Fala isso pro Hugo – um loiro aguado disse irritado

- A Lily não ajuda – disse uma cópia do Rony

- Chega – disse uma cópia da Hermione de cabelos ruivos. Ela se levantou. – agora levantem as bundas do chão! Anda!

Imediatamente os cinco levantaram.

- Ótimo, agora. Você, Sr. Tiago Sirius Potter – ela ameaçou – pode me explicar como estamos aqui?

- Ei! – o garoto se defendeu – eu não tenho culpa se a gente apareceu aqui!

- A não ser pelo fato é claro de que é sempre você que arranja os problemas – ironizou a garota

O guri revirou os olhos.

- Quem são vocês? – Lene perguntou

- Ops – os seis disseram

- Certo, ham. Nós somos de muitos anos no futuro – disse a mini-Gina – uns vinte e cinco anos.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

- E, vocês são quem exatamente? – Gina perguntou

- Eu sou o excelentíssimo, perfeito e maravilhoso Tiago Sirius Potter, muito prazer. – disse o garoto de cabelos ruivos escuros, desalinhados, olhos castanhos esverdeados e muitas sardas.

Todos reviraram os olhos, incluindo Snape. Já Tiago e Sirius, sorriram marotamente.

- Eu sou Lílian Luna Potter – disse a mini-Gina. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos, lisos, olhos castanhos brilhantes e muitas sardas. – mas me chamem de Lilu.

- E eu sou Alvo Potter – ele achou mais seguro não dizer seu nome do meio. Tinha cabelos negros e sem jeito de arrumar, e brilhantes olhos verdes, e não usava óculos. – Me chamem de Al.

- E vocês são filhos do Harry e da Gina? – Hermione questionou sorrindo.

- Sim – confirmaram.

Harry e Gina sorriram e se beijaram.

- E vocês, são? – Fred perguntou.

- Hugo Abílio Weasley – disse o mini-Rony. Ele tinha cabelos ruivos flamejantes, olhos azuis e muitas sardas.

- Rosa Jane Weasley – disse a mini-Hermione ruiva. Cabelos ruivos e crespos, olhos castanhos e sardas. – Somos filhos de Rony e Hermione.

Rony e Hermione engasgaram e ficaram vermelhos.

- Meus e do... do... Rony? – engasgou Hermione.

- Sim – confirmou Hugo.

Eles evitaram se olhar.

- E eu sou Scorpio Malfoy – disse o loiro. Cabelos loiros, olhos cinzentos, queixo pontudo.

- Malfoy? E o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius friamente.

Scorpio se encolheu.

- Sirius Black olha como você fala com ele – ameaçou Rosa. – Ele é meu melhor amigo e do Al.

Todos estranharam.

- Scorpio é Grifinório – disse Alvo. – e meu melhor amigo. – olhou desafiadoramente para os pais, tios e Cia.

- Bem, ham, tenho certeza de que se é assim no futuro... – disse Harry

- Obrigado pai – disse Alvo.

Harry estranhou, mas...

- E então, eles são? – Hugo apontou.

- Lílian, futuramente sua avó – disse Gina – Tiago, seu avô futuro, Sirius, Remo, Marlene, Alice e Frank! A e o Snape ai!

Alvo arregalou os olhos pro xará!

- Fred e Jorge Weasley, seus tios, Neville e Luna – disse Hermione.

- E o que estão fazendo? – Rosa perguntou interessadamente vendo o livro.

- Lendo sobre a minha vida – disse Harry.

- Tudo mesmo? – Lilu perguntou. _(Lily do futuro. Misturei Lily e Luna – Lilu)_

- Sim – disse Sirius.

- Também queremos ler – disse Tih (Tiago do futuro).

- Então, vamos lá – disse Lice. – vá Fred.

- OK. _O dia das bruxas._

O trio sorriu.

**AnneBlackPotter: **Que bom que está gostando. Feliz Ano Novo. Bjs.

**Mariana E. Potter: **Obrigado. Feliz Ano Novo. Bjs.

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black: **Obrigado. Feliz Ano Novo. Bjs.

**Sarah Black Potter: **Eu concordo com você. Os olhos da mulher que ele amou no corpo da pessoa que ele mais odeia. Essa J. K. é brilhante! Feliz Ano Novo. Bjs.

**ika chan: **Feliz Ano Novo. Bjs.

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter: **Obrigado. Feliz Ano Novo. Bjs.

**Review dois da Isinhaa: **Eu amei escrever esse especial. Remo e Tonks; HG! Feliz Ano Novo.

_**Feliz Ano Novo pra todos vocês!**_


	16. O dia das bruxas

**Capitulo quinze - O Dia das Bruxas**

_- E o que estão fazendo? – Rosa perguntou interessadamente vendo o livro._

_- Lendo sobre a minha vida – disse Harry._

_- Tudo mesmo? – Lilu perguntou. (Lily do futuro. Misturei Lily e Luna – Lilu)_

_- Sim – disse Sirius._

_- Também queremos ler – disse Tih (Tiago do futuro)._

_- Então, vamos lá – disse Lice. – vá Fred._

_- OK. O dia das bruxas._

_O trio sorriu._

**Draco não conseguiu acreditar em seus olhos quando viu que Harry e Rony continuavam em Hogwarts no dia seguinte, parecendo cansados, mas absolutamente felizes. **

- Não façam isso de novo – disse Lily.

**De fato, na manhã seguinte Harry e Rony começaram a achar que o encontro com o cachorro de três cabeças fora uma excelente aventura e estavam prontos para outra. **

Hermione e Gina reviraram os olhos.

- É bem a cara de vocês dois – disse Hermione.

- E a cara deles – apontou Lilu.

- Que? Não temos culpa nisso – disse Rosa – está no sangue.

**Entrementes Harry contou a Rony sobre o pacotinho que parecia ter sido levado de Gringotes para Hogwarts, e passaram muito tempo pensando no que poderia precisar de tanta proteção.**

**- Ou é uma coisa realmente valiosa ou realmente perigosa - falou Rony.**

- Ou as duas – disseram Tiago e Alvo.

**- Ou as duas - acrescentou Harry.**

Tiago, Harry e Alvo sorriram.

**Mas como só o que sabiam com certeza sobre o misterioso objeto era que media uns cinco centímetros de comprimento, não tinham muita possibilidade de adivinhar o seu conteúdo sem outras pistas.**

- Pelo menos não tinham como ir mais a fundo nisso – suspirou Lily aliviada.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

**Nem Neville nem Hermione mostraram o menor interesse pelo que estava sob os pés do cachorro e do alçapão. **

- Porque nós somos normais – disse Neville.

- Hermione nem tanto – murmurou Rony.

**Neville só estava interessado em quando iria chegar perto do cachorro outra vez.**

- Nunca – gritou Lice.

**Hermione agora se recusava a falar com Harry e Rony, mas era uma menina tão mandona e metida a saber de tudo que eles encararam sua atitude como um prêmio. **

Hermione abaixou os olhos. Rosa e Alvo lançaram olhares feios para os pais. Tih pensou que se tivesse alguém assim, também acharia um premio.

As mulheres restantes reviraram os olhos.

- Desculpe Hermione – disse Harry.

**Agora só o que realmente queriam era descobrir um jeito de se vingar do Draco, e para sua grande satisfação, a oportunidade chegou pelo correio mais ou menos uma semana depois.**

- O que? – Sirius perguntou animado.

**Quando as corujas invadiram o salão como de costume, a atenção de todos foi atraída por um longo pacote carregado por seis corujonas. Harry sentiu tanta curiosidade quanto os outros para ver o que havia no pacote e se surpreendeu quando as corujas desceram planando e o largaram bem diante dele, derrubando o seu bacon no chão. Mal tinham se afastado quando outra coruja deixou cair uma carta em cima do pacote.**

**Harry abriu a carta primeiro, o que foi uma sorte, porque ela dizia:**

- Dizia? – Tih perguntou ansioso;

**NÃO ABRA O PACOTE À MESA.**

**Ele contem a sua nova Nimbus 2000,**

- Sim! – Tiago, Sirius, Tih e os gêmeos gritaram.

- Há! – disse Tiago.

- Vai papai! – gritou Tih.

- Você já sabia disso – disse Rosa revirando os olhos.

- Eu sei. Mas é bem mais animado ler sobre isso, com todos os detalhes! – gritou Tih.

- Agora eu sei por que a Alice não quer nada com ele – bufou Hugo.

- A Alice, vai cair de amores por mim! – disse Tih – é só ela reparar que eu sou o cara certo. Não aquele Rudolf.

- Não é Rudolf é Richard! – riu Lilu.

- Tanto faz! Ele é um idiota metido, chato e que se acha porque está saindo com a **minha** Alice.

- Quem é Alice? – Gina perguntou curiosa.

- Alice Longbotton. A garota que o Tiago é apaixonado desde o segundo ano – disse Alvo – e ela não tá nem ai pra ele.

- Longbotton? – Neville perugntou.

- Exato. Mas eu não vou contar quem é a mãe – disse Alvo – volte a ler.

**mas não quero que todo o mundo saiba que você ganhou uma vassoura ou todos vão querer uma.**

- Isso é uma grande verdade – disse Lily sorrindo.

**Olívio Wood vai esperá-lo hoje à noite às sete horas no**

**campo de Quadribol para a sua primeira sessão de treinamento.**

- Vai Harry! – gritaram Tiago, Sirius, os gêmeos e Tih.

**Professora Minerva McGonagall.**

- Tia Minnie – gritaram Tiago e Sirius.

**Harry teve dificuldade em esconder a alegria quando passou o bilhete para Rony ler.**

- E eu também!

**- Uma Nimbus 2000! - Rony gemeu de inveja. - Eu nunca nem pus a mão em uma.**

**Os dois saíram depressa do salão, querendo desembrulhar a vassoura sozinhos antes da primeira aula, mas no meio do saguão de entrada encontraram o caminho barrado por Crabbe e Goyle.**

Todos, menos Scorpio e Snape bufaram.

Scorpio não estava nada contente com as atitudes de seu pai.

**Draco tirou o pacote de Harry e apalpou-o.**

**- É uma vassoura - falou, atirando-o de volta a Harry com uma expressão de inveja e despeito no rosto. - Você vai se ferrar desta vez, Potter, alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras.**

**Rony não conseguiu resistir.**

- Como sempre – Hermione revirou os olhos.

**- Não é uma vassoura velha qualquer, é uma Nimbus 2000. Que foi que você disse que tem em casa, Draco, uma Comet 260? - Rony riu para Harry - A Comet enche os olhos, mas não tem a mesma classe da Nimbus.**

- Sim!

- Exatamente!

- Vai Rony!

**- Que é que você entende disso Weasley? Você não poderia comprar nem a metade do cabo. Vai ver você e seus irmãos têm que economizar para comprar palha por palha.**

- Pai – murmurou Scorpio tristemente.

Rosa segurou sua mão.

- Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que ele se arrepende disso – ela murmurou em sue ouvido.

Ele sorriu.

Alvo deu um sorrisinho maroto olhando para eles.

**Antes que Rony pudesse responder, o professor Flitwick apareceu ao lado de Draco.**

**- Não estão brigando, meninos, espero - falou com voz esganiçada.**

- Não! – disse Alvo sarcástico.

**- Potter recebeu uma vassoura, professor - disse Draco, depressa.**

Scorpio murmurou algo.

**- Eu sei - respondeu o professor Flitwick, abrindo um grande sorriso para Harry. **

Sirius ia falar alguma coisa, mas Lene lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

- O filho dele está ali – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

– **A Professora Minerva me falou das circunstâncias especiais, Potter. E qual é o modelo?**

- Ninbus 2000 – disse Tiago.

**- Uma Nimbus 2000, professor - informou Harry, lutando para não rir da expressão horrorizada no rosto de Draco. - E, para falar a verdade, foi graças ao Draco aqui que ganhei a vassoura - acrescentou.**

**Harry e Rony subiram as escadas sufocando o riso diante da raiva e confusões visíveis de Draco.**

Scorpio estava meio caído.

- Scorp, você sabe como era. E também sabemos que ambos os lados não estão certos nem errados – disse Alvo.

- E seu pai disse, bem, ele quase morreu, mas disse, que sentia inveja, porque o tio Harry era famoso e tal – disse Rosa.

Scorpio sorriu.

**- É verdade - disse Harry, caindo na gargalhada, quando chegaram ao alto da escadaria de mármore. - Se ele não tivesse roubado o Lembrol do Neville eu não estaria no time.**

**- Então suponho que você ache que ganhou um prêmio por desobedecer ao regulamento? - Ouviu-se uma voz zangada logo atrás deles. **

- Ai estou eu! – gemeu Hermione.

**Hermione subia com passos decididos a escadaria, olhando com desaprovação para o pacote nas mãos de Harry.**

**- Pensei que você não estava falando com a gente - comentou Harry.**

- Harry! – disse Lily indignada. – Hermione é sua amiga!

- Eu sei. – se virou para Hermione – desculpa.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei que eu era chata antes.

**- E, continue a não falar - falou Rony - está fazendo tanto bem a gente.**

- Desculpe Hermione – disse Rony quando viu Rosa e Hugo lhe lançarem olhares duros.

Hermione sorriu.

- Tudo bem.

**Hermione se afastou com o nariz empinado.**

- Eu não...!

Harry e Rony a olharam.

- Talvez sim!

**Harry teve muita dificuldade em se concentrar nas aulas daquele dia. **

- Você sempre tem dificuldade em prestar atenção na aula Harry – disse Hermione sorrindo.

Harry bufou.

- É um tédio! Principalmente história da magia! – disse Harry.

**Seus pensamentos não paravam de vagar até o dormitório onde guardara a vassoura debaixo da cama, ou de se desviarem para o campo de Quadribol onde iria aprender a jogar. Jantou depressa à noite, sem ao menos reparar no que estava comendo e, em seguida, correu até o quarto com Rony para finalmente desembrulhar a Nimbus 2000.**

**- Uau! - suspirou Rony, quando a vassoura apareceu na cama de Harry.**

**Até Harry, que não entendia nada de vassouras e suas diferenças, achou que a Nimbus tinha uma aparência fantástica.**

- Sim! – babaram Tiago, Sirius, Tih e Rony.

**Aerodinâmica e reluzente com um cabo de mogno, a vassoura tinha uma longa cauda de palhas limpas e retas e a marca Nimbus 2000 escrita a ouro próximo ao punho.**

Os mesmos citados a cima babaram novamente, Harry e Alvo incluídos ai.

**Quando eram quase sete horas, Harry saiu do castelo e se dirigiu ao campo de Quadribol no lusco-fusco. Nunca estivera no estádio antes. **

Tiago murmurou algo como "isso é um absurdo".

**Havia centenas de lugares em uma arquibancada em volta do campo de modo que os espectadores viam o que acontecia do alto. Em cada ponta do campo havia três balizas douradas com aros no topo lembraram a Harry os canudinhos de plástico que as crianças trouxas usavam para soprar bolinhas de sabão, só que tinham mais de 15 metros de altura.**

- Sim – suspiraram

**Ansioso demais para esperar Olívio sem voar, Harry montou a vassoura e deu um impulso. Que sensação, ele mergulhou pelas balizas, subiu e desceu pelo campo. A Nimbus 2000 ia aonde ele queria ao menor toque.**

**- Ei, Potter, desça!**

**Olívio Wood chegara. Carregava uma grande caixa de madeira debaixo do braço. Harry pousou ao lado dele.**

**- Muito bom - comentou Olívio, os olhos brilhando. **

Harry revirou os olhos. Era a cara de Olívio.

**- Estou vendo o que foi que Minerva quis dizer... Você realmente tem um talento natural. **

- Sim! – gritaram Tiago e Sirius.

**Hoje à noite só vou lhe ensinar as regras do jogo, depois você vem aos treinos do time três vezes por semana.**

- Três? – questionou Alvo – eu faço cinco vezes por semana.

- Você joga quadribol? – Gina perguntou animada.

- Apanhador do time da Grifinória. E capitão esse ano!

- Vai, vai Grifinória! – gritaram os gêmeos.

**Ele abriu a caixa. Dentro havia quatro bolas de tamanhos diferentes.**

**- Certo - disse Olívio. - O Quadribol é muito fácil de entender, mesmo que não seja fácil de jogar. Tem sete jogadores de cada lado. Três deles são artilheiros.**

- Eu! – disseram Gina, Lilu e Lene.

**- Três artilheiros - Harry repetiu, enquanto Olívio apanhava uma bola muito vermelha do tamanho aproximado de uma bola de futebol.**

- De que? – Sirius perguntou.

- É um esporte trouxa – respondeu Lily.

**- Esta bola se chama goles - explicou Olívio. - Os artilheiros atiram a goles um para o outro e tentam metê-la em um dos aros para marcar um gol. Dez pontos todas as vezes que a goles passa por um dos arcos. Está me acompanhando?**

- Sim!

**- Os artilheiros atiram a goles pelos aros para marcar pontos - repetiu Harry - Então é como um basquete com seis cestas e vassouras, não é?**

**- O que é basquete? - perguntou Olívio curioso.**

**- Deixa pra lá - disse Harry na mesma hora.**

- Iria explicar e ele não iria entender – disse Harry ao ver todos o olhando.

**- Agora, tem outro jogador, um para cada lado, que é chamado goleiro. Eu sou o goleiro de Grifinória. **

- Essa é a minha posição – disse Hugo orgulhosamente.

- Sério? – Rony perguntou sorrindo.

- Muito – disse Hugo sorrindo.

**Tenho que voar em volta dos aros para impedir que o outro time marque pontos.**

**- Três artilheiros, um goleiro - disse Harry, que estava decidido a decorar tudo - E jogam uma goles, OK entendi. E essas para que servem? - Apontou para as três bolas restantes na caixa.**

**- Vou lhe mostrar agora. Segure aqui.**

**Ele entregou um pequeno bastão a Harry, meio parecido com um bastão de beisebol.**

- O que é...?

- Sirius, se você abrir o bico de novo, eu deixo um silencio permanente em você – ameaçou Lene.

**- Vou lhe mostrar o que os balaços fazem. Essas duas aqui são os balaços.**

**E mostrou a Harry duas bolas iguais, pretas e ligeiramente menores do que a goles vermelha. Harry reparou que elas pareciam estar fazendo força para se livrar das correntes que as prendiam na caixa.**

**- Fique longe - Olívio preveniu Harry. Ele se curvou e soltou um dos balaços.**

**Na mesma hora, a bola preta saiu voando e em seguida desceu direto contra o rosto de Harry. Harry golpeou-a como bastão para impedi-la de quebrar o seu nariz e mandou-a ziguezagueando para longe, ela passou veloz pelas cabeças deles e, em seguida, atirou-se contra Olívio, que mergulhou sobre ela e conseguiu imobilizá-la no chão.**

- Você daria um bom batedor – observou Tih.

- Mas esses reflexos são só por causa do meu talento para apanhador – observou Harry.

**- Está vendo? - Olívio ofegou, forçando o balaço indócil de volta à caixa e passando a correia para prendê-lo. - Os balaços voam pelo ar tentando derrubar os jogadores das vassouras. E por isso que tem dois batedores em cada time. Os gêmeos Weasley são os nossos. A função deles é proteger o time dos balaços e tentar rebatê-los para o outro time. Então, acha que guardou tudo?**

- SIIIMMMM!

**- Três artilheiros tentam marcar pontos com a goles o goleiro guarda as balizas os batedores afastam os balaços do seu time - Harry repetiu como um gravador.**

- Bom Harry. Podia fazer isso nas aulas – riu Hermione.

**- Muito bem.**

**- Hum... Os balaços já mataram alguém? - perguntou Harry, esperando parecer displicente.**

- Nunca em Hogwarts – disse Lilu.

**- Nunca em Hogwarts. Já tivemos uns queixos quebrados, mas nada mais serio. Agora, o último membro da equipe é o apanhador: você. E você não tem que se preocupar com a goles nem com os balaços.**

**- A não ser que rachem a minha cabeça.**

**- Não se preocupe, os Weasley são uma parada para os balaços, quero dizer, eles parecem uns balaços humanos.**

Os gêmeos Weasley sorriram orgulhosos.

- Uau! Queria ter batedores assim nessa época – disse Tiago – os nossos são bons, mas...

**Olívio meteu a mão no caixote e tirou a quarta e última bola.**

**Comparada com a goles e os balaços, era pequenininha, mais ou menos do tamanho de uma noz. Era de ouro polido e tinha asinhas de prata que se agitavam.**

Tiago, Harry e Alvo suspiraram.

**- Este é o pomo de ouro, e é a bola mais importante de todas. **

- Pomo de ouro! – narraram os gêmeos.

**É muito difícil de se apanhar porque é veloz e pouco visível. A função dos apanhadores é agarrá-la. Eles têm que se meter entre os artilheiros, batedores, balaços e a goles para agarrá-lo antes do apanhador do time contrário, porque o apanhador que agarra o pomo ganha para o seu time mais cento e cinqüenta pontos, o que praticamente lhe dá a vitória. É por isso que os apanhadores levam tantas faltas. Um jogo de Quadribol só termina quando o pomo é apanhado, o que pode demorar uma eternidade. Acho que o recorde é três meses e precisaram arranjar substitutos para os jogadores poderem dormir um pouco - explicou Olívio - É isso aí alguma pergunta?**

**Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Compreendeu muito bem o que tinha de fazer. Fazer é que ia ser o problema.**

- Não, não. Você é um excelente apanhador, o mais jovem do século – disse Gina – quase se matando pra ser apanhador, mas é o mais jovem do século.

**- Não vamos praticar com o pomo **

- Ah!

- Que pena!

**- disse Olívio, guardando o cuidadosamente de volta na caixa. - Está escuro demais e poderíamos perdê-lo. **

- É um bom motivo – disse Sirius.

**Vamos experimentar com outras bolas. E tirou do bolso um saco de bolas comuns de golfe e alguns minutos depois ele e Harry estavam no ar, Olívio atirando as bolas com toda a força para todos os lados e Harry apanhando-as.**

**Harry não perdeu nenhuma, **

- Uau!

- Esse é o meu filho!

- Vai, vai Harry!

"Agora o filho do Potter vai ficar se achando ainda mais" – pensou Snape amargamente (_até tinha me esquecido que ele estava aqui. Kkkk)_

**e Olívio ficou encantado. **

- Óbvio que ele ficou – riu Fred.

- Se não, ele não seria o Olívio – disse Jorge.

**Passou-se meia hora, a noite chegou e eles não puderam continuar.**

- Ah!

**- Aquela taça de Quadribol terá o nosso nome este ano **

- Sim!

**- disse Olívio feliz quando voltavam cansados ao castelo. - Eu não me espantaria se você se saísse melhor que Carlinhos, e ele poderia ter jogado na seleção da Inglaterra se não tivesse ido embora caçar dragões.**

- Dragões? – perguntou Sirius alegre.

- Sim. Ele trabalha na Romênia – disse Rony.

- Mas isso foi falado no primeiro capitulo – observou Remo.

- Cala a boca, Remito.

**Talvez fosse porque agora andava muito ocupado com o treino de Quadribol três noites por semana além dos deveres de casa, mas Harry nem acreditou quando se deu conta de que já estava em Hogwarts havia dois meses. **

- Uau, o tempo passa ai!

**O castelo parecia mais sua casa do que a casa da tia na Rua dos Alfeneiros. As aulas, também, estavam se tornando cada dia mais interessantes, agora que dominara os conhecimentos básicos.**

Lily sorriu encantada.

**Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas eles acordaram com um delicioso cheiro de abóbora assada que se espalhava pelos corredores. **

Sirius, Rony e Hugo babavam.

**E, o que era ainda melhor, o Professor Flitwick anunciou na aula de Feitiços que, em sua opinião, os alunos estavam prontos para começar a fazer objetos voarem, uma coisa que andavam morrendo de vontade de experimentar desde que viram o professor fazer o sapo de Neville sair voando pela sala. **

- Eu adoro feitiços – disse Lily sorrindo.

**O Professor Flitwick dividiu a turma em pares para praticar O parceiro de Harry foi Simas Finnigan (um alívio, porque Neville tinha tentado atrair sua atenção). **

- Desculpe Neville – disse Harry.

Alice lhe lançava olhares.

- Tudo bem, Harry.

**Mas Rony teria que trabalhar com Hermione Granger. Era difícil dizer se era Rony ou Hermione que estava mais aborrecido com isso. **

- Eu estava – eles disseram juntos.

- Não, eu.

- Eu.

- Eu.

- Eu.

- Os dois estavam – disse Rosa – agora, tio Fred, leia.

**Ela não falava com nenhum dos dois desde o dia em que a vassoura de Harry chegara.**

O trio sorriu culpado.

- Como vocês se tornaram amigos? – Frank perguntou incrédulo ao ver que o trio parecia inseparável.

- Está nesse capitulo – disse Rony.

**- Agora, não se esqueçam daquele movimento com o pulso que praticamos! - falou esganiçado o Professor Flitwick, como sempre empoleirado no alto da pilha de livros. - Gira e sacode, lembrem-se, gira e sacode. E digam as palavras mágicas corretamente, é muito importante, também, lembrem-se do bruxo Barrufo, que disse "s" em vez de "f" e quando viu estava no chão com um búfalo em cima do peito.**

- Isso é mentira – disse Fred.

- Nós tentamos. Não aconteceu nada – disse Jorge.

**Era muito difícil. **

- Ah, achei que você seria bom como eu – disse Lily.

- Harry é o melhor aluno em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – disse Neville.

- Melhor do que eu. Ele tirou O nos NOMs dele – disse Hermione.

Harry corou.

- Isso parece ótimo – disse Tiago sorrindo.

**Harry e Simas giraram e sacudiram o pulso, mas a pena que deviam mandar para o alto continuava parada em cima da mesa. Simas ficou tão impaciente que a empurrou com a varinha e tocou fogo nela. Harry teve que apagar o fogo com o chapéu.**

- Pra alguma coisa ele serve – murmurou Hugo.

**Rony na mesa ao lado, não estava tendo muita sorte.**

**- Wingardio Leviosa - ordenou, sacudindo os braços compridos como pás de moinho.**

- Isso não vai ser muito útil – riu Lily.

Rony estava com as orelhas vermelhas.

**- Você está dizendo o feitiço errado **

- Correto – concordou Lily.

**- Harry ouviu Hermione corrigir aborrecida. - É wing-gar-dio levi-o-sa é bem pronunciado e longo.**

**- Diz você então, que é tão sabichona - retrucou Rony.**

- Nunca desafie a mamãe – disse Rosa – isso pode ser trágico.

**Hermione enrolou as mangas das vestes, bateu a varinha e disse:**

**- Wingardio Leviosa.**

**A pena se ergueu da mesa e pairou a mais de um metro acima da cabeça deles.**

Hermione sorriu orgulhosa.

Rosa sorriu para a mãe.

- Eu também consegui na primeira vez. E esses dois aqui, ficaram resmungando – ela contou rindo e apontando para Alvo e Scorpio.

Eles emburraram.

**- Ah, muito bem! - exclamou o professor Flitwick, batendo palmas. - Pessoal, olhe aqui, a Hermione Granger conseguiu!**

**Rony estava de muito mau humor na altura em que a aula terminou.**

Rosa revirou os olhos para o pai.

- E ele ainda fica bravo quando a mamãe faz alguma coisa que ele não consegue!

**- Não admira que ninguém suporte ela - disse a Harry quando procuravam chegar ao corredor. - Francamente, ela é um pesadelo.**

- Ronald! – disse Gina brava.

- Desculpe Hermione – disse Rony a olhando.

- Tudo certo, eu sei que eu era chata e mandona!

O olhar duro de Rosa suavizou sobre Rony.

**Alguém deu um esbarrão em Harry ao passar. Era Hermione. Harry viu seu rosto de relance e ficou assustado ao ver que ela estava chorando.**

Gina bateu na cabeça de Rony.

- Ai! Eu sei que fiz errado!

- Isso é só pra confirmar!

**- Acho que ela ouviu o que você disse.**

**- **Harry é bom em dizer coisas obvias – disse Hermione.

**- E dai! - mas pareceu meio sem graça. - Ela já deve ter reparado que não tem amigos.**

Rony passou o braço ao redor de Hermione.

- Sinto muito.

- Eu sei. Eu também.

**Hermione não apareceu na aula seguinte e ninguém a viu a tarde inteira.**

**Ao descerem ao salão principal para a festa das bruxas, Harry e Rony ouviram Parvati contar à amiga Lilá **

Hermione emburrou.

**que Hermione estava chorando no banheiro das meninas e queria que a deixassem em paz. Rony ficou ainda mais sem graça ao ouvir isso, **

Rony sentiu as orelhas vermelhas.

**mas no momento seguinte entraram no salão principal, onde as decorações do Dia das Bruxas tiraram Hermione de suas cabeças.**

- Obrigado – ela resmungou.

**Mil morcegos vivos esvoaçavam nas paredes**

- Eu não sabia que você tinha filhos, seboso – comentou Sirius como se falasse do tempo.

Lice, Frank, Lily, Neville, Luna, Hermione e Rosa tentaram abafar risadas. Já Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Harry, Gina, Rony, Tih, Lilu, Alvo, Scorpio, Hugo, Fred e Jorge não.

Snape ficou emburrado.

**e no teto e outros mil mergulhavam sobre as mesas em nuvens negras e baixas, fazendo dançarem as velas dentro das abóboras. A comida apareceu de repente nos pratos de ouro, como acontecera no banquete de abertura das aulas.**

Sirius, Rony e Hugo babavam.

**Harry estava se servindo de uma batata assada em casca quando o Professor Quirrell entrou correndo no salão, **

- Que foi? – Lene perguntou assustada.

**o turbante torto na cabeça e o terror estampado no rosto. Todos olharam quando ele se aproximou da cadeira de Dumbledore, escorou-se na mesa e ofegou.**

**- Trasgo... Nas masmorras... Achei que devia lhe dizer. - Em seguida desabou no chão desmaiado. **

- TRASGO! – gritou Lily pálida.

**Houve um alvoroço. Foi preciso explodirem várias bombinhas da ponta da varinha do Professor Dumbledore para as pessoas fazerem silêncio.**

- Sim, com um trasgo solto queriam o que? Que dançássemos a Macarena? – ironizou Sirius.

**- Monitores - disse ele com voz grave e retumbante -, levem os alunos de suas casas de volta aos dormitórios, imediatamente!**

**Era com Percy mesmo.**

Os Weasley reviraram os olhos.

**- Me acompanhem! Fiquem juntos, alunos do primeiro ano! Não precisam ter medo do trasgo se seguirem as minhas ordens! **

- Sim, porque ele é o rei dos reis! – ironizaram os gêmeos.

**Agora fiquem bem atrás de mim. Abram caminho para os alunos do primeiro ano passarem! Com licença, sou o monitor!**

- Grande coisa – resmungou Gina.

**- Como é que um trasgo pode entrar? - perguntou Harry enquanto subiam a escadaria.**

**- Não me pergunte, dizem que eles são bem burros - respondeu Rony - Vai ver o Pirraça deixou ele entrar para pregar uma peça no Dia das Bruxas.**

- Isso é uma boa opinião – disse Lice. – e você, Neville, estava bem?

- Sim.

**Eles passaram por diferentes grupos de pessoas que se apressavam em diferentes direções. Enquanto lutavam para passar por um bolinho de alunos de Lufa-Lufa, Harry de repente agarrou o braço de Rony.**

**- Acabei de me lembrar da Hermione.**

**- O que tem ela?**

- Obrigado Rony!

- Que? Eu tinha onze anos!

**- Ela não sabe que tem um trasgo aqui.**

**Rony mordeu o lábio.**

**- Ah, está bem - falou ríspido. - Mas é melhor Percy não ver a gente.**

- Ele iria escrever para a mamãe e dizer que ele estava tentando lutar contra trasgos – disse Fred.

O trio se entreolhou.

**Abaixando-se, eles se misturaram aos alunos da Lufa-Lufa que iam à direção contrária, escapuliram por um lado deserto do corredor e correram para os banheiros das meninas. Tinham acabado de virar um canto quando ouviram passos apressados atrás deles.**

**- Percy! - sibilou Rony, puxando Harry para trás de um enorme grifo de pedra.**

**Espiando para os lados, no entanto, viram não Percy, mas Snape. **

- O que você estava fazendo lá? – Tiago perguntou, ríspido.

- Como eu vou saber Potter! – ele disse irritado.

**Ele atravessou o corredor e desapareceu de vista.**

**- Que é que ele está fazendo? - cochichou Harry, - Por que não está lá embaixo com os outros professores?**

**- Não me pergunte.**

- Que resposta!

**O mais silenciosamente possível, eles se esgueiraram pelo próximo corredor nas pegadas de Snape.**

**- Ele está indo para o terceiro andar - disse Harry, mas Rony levantou a mão.**

- O que você estava fazendo lá? – Lily perguntou.

Ele não respondeu.

**- Você está sentindo um cheiro?**

**Harry fungou e um fedor horrível invadiu suas narinas, uma mistura de meias velhas e banheiro público que parece que nunca é limpo.**

- Eca – disseram as meninas.

Os meninos franziram o nariz.

**E em seguida ouviram um grunhido baixo e passadas de pés gigantescos. Rony apontou no fim do corredor, à esquerda, alguma coisa enorme estava vindo em sentido contrário. Eles se encolheram no escuro e procuraram ver o que era quando a coisa passou por um trecho iluminado pelo luar.**

**Era uma visão medonha. Quase quatro metros de altura, a pele cinzenta e baça, o corpanzil cheio de calombos como um pedregulho e uma cabecinha no alto, que mais parecia um coco.**

- Credo!

- Corram daí, agora!

- Saiam daí!

**Tinha pernas curtas, grossas como um tronco de árvore e pés chatos e calosos. Segurava um enorme bastão de madeira, que arrastava pelo chão, porque seus braços eram compridíssimos.**

- Boa descrição – riu Rony.

**O trasgo parou próximo a uma porta e espiou para dentro.**

**Abanou as longas orelhas, tentando fazer a cabeça minúscula pensar, depois entrou devagar na sala.**

Hermione empalideceu.

**- A chave está na porta - murmurou Harry - Podíamos trancá-lo lá dentro.**

**- Boa idéia - concordou Rony, nervoso.**

- Péssima idéia – gemeu Hermione.

- Você está lá dentro – gritou Lily.

- Estou!

- Idiotas – disse Gina.

**Eles se esgueiraram até a porta aberta, as bocas secas, rezando para o trasgo não resolver sair naquele instante. Com um grande salto, Harry conseguiu agarrar a chave, bater a porta e trancá-la seguramente.**

**- Pronto!**

- Nada pronto!

**Afogueados com a vitória, começaram a correr de volta pelo corredor, mas ao chegarem num canto ouviram uma coisa que fez seus corações pararem, um grito alto e enregelante, e vinha da sala que tinham acabado de trancar.**

**- Ah, não - exclamou Rony, pálido como o barão Sangrento.**

**- Vêm do banheiro das meninas.**

**- Hermione! - disseram os dois juntos.**

- Obrigado por lembrarem.

**Era a última coisa que queriam fazer, mas que escolha tinham?**

- Um professor – disse Lily com a voz abafada.

- Não ia dar tempo – disse Rony.

**Dando meia-volta, correram até a porta e giraram a chave, atrapalhados de tanto pânico. Harry escancarou aporta e entraram correndo.**

**Hermione estava encolhida contra a parede oposta, parecendo prestes a desmaiar. O trasgo avançava para ela, derrubando as pias que estavam na parede em seu caminho.**

Todos prendaram as respiração.

**- Distraia ele!- Harry pediu desesperado a Rony, e, agarrando uma torneira, atirou-a com toda a força contra a parede.**

**O trasgo parou a um metro de Hermione. Virou-se com lentidão, piscando sem entender, procurou ver que barulho era aquele. Seus olhinhos malvados viram Harry. Ele hesitou, em seguida partiu para cima de Harry, erguendo o bastão.**

- Harry! – engasgaram Lily e Gina.

- Corra daí – disse Gina o agarrando pela mão.

**- Oi cabeça de ervilha! - berrou Rony do outro lado do banheiro, e atirou contra ele um cano de metal. O trasgo nem pareceu sentir o cano bater no seu ombro, mas ouviu o berro e parou outra vez, virando o focinho feio para Rony, e dando a Harry tempo para correr em volta dele.**

**- Vamos, corra, corra! - Harry gritou para Hermione, tentando puxá-la na direção da porta, mas ela não conseguia se mexer continuava achatada contra a parede, a boca aberta de terror.**

- Não é a melhor hora pra congelar mãe – disse Rosa pálida.

**Os gritos e os ecos pareciam estar deixando o trasgo enlouquecido. Ele rugiu de novo e avançou para Rony que estava mais perto e não tinha jeito de escapar.**

**Harry então fez uma coisa que era ao mesmo tempo muito corajosa e muito idiota**

- Que novidade – resmungou Gina.

- Esse é o Harry – disse Luna.

"Coisa de Grifinória" – pensou Snape.

**tomou impulso e deu um salto conseguindo abraçar o pescoço do trasgo pelas costas. **

- Harry Tiago Potter – gritou Gina – você tem noção do que você estava fazendo?

- Sim!

- Então? – concordou Lily – isso veio do seu pai. Eu não me meto nisso.

- Epa! Eu nunca ia me meter com um trasgo – disse Tiago, o que claramente era uma mentira.

Lily levantou a sobrancelha, cética.

**O trasgo não sentiu Harry pendurar-se ali, mas até um trasgo percebe quando se espeta um pedaço comprido de pau dentro da narina, e a varinha de Harry ainda estava na mão quando ele saltou e entrou direto na narina do trasgo.**

- Eca!

- Urgh!

**Urrando de dor, o trasgo se virou e brandiu o bastão, enquanto Harry continuava agarrado nele tentando escapar da morte, a qualquer instante, o trasgo ia arrancá-lo do pescoço ou dar-lhe uma tremenda porretada.**

**Hermione afundara no chão de tanto medo, Rony puxou a própria varinha sem saber o que ia fazer, ouviu-se gritando o primeiro feitiço que e veio a cabeça: Wingardio Leviosa!**

- Mas você não consegue fazê-lo – engasgou Lily se agarrando a Tiago.

Lene estava agarrada a Sirius.

Lice estava agarrada e Frank.

**Na mesma hora o bastão voou da mão do trasgo, ergueu-se no ar, foi subindo, subindo, virou-se lentamente e caiu, com um barulho feio, na cabeça do seu dono. **

- Vai Rony! – gritaram os gêmeos assombrados.

- Nós não sabíamos que você tinha feito isso – disse Fred assombrado.

- Você só nos disse que tinham salvado Hermione, sem muitos detalhes – concordou Jorge.

Rony corou.

- Mas você consegue fazer o feitiço. E isso é brilhante. – comemorou Lily – você salvou a vida do Harry e da Hermione.

- Não... eu... – tentou Rony.

- Salvou sim – disse Harry sorrindo. – e não adianta discutir.

Rony estava extremamente vermelho, mas sorriu.

Rosa e Hugo sorriram orgulhosos do pai.

**O trasgo cambaleou e, em seguida, caiu de cara no chão, com um baque que fez o banheiro todo sacudir.**

**Harry se levantou. Tremia sem fôlego. Rony continuava parado com a varinha no ar, espantado como que fizera.**

- Eu nunca imaginei que ia fazer isso – Rony comentou.

**Foi Hermione quem falou primeiro.**

**- Ele está... Morto?**

- Não. Só desmaiou – disse Tiago.

**- Acho que não - respondeu Harry. - Acho que só perdeu os sentidos.**

**Ele se abaixou e puxou a varinha da narina do trasgo. Estava suja de uma coisa que parecia uma cola grumosa.**

- Eca!

**- Eca... Meleca de trasgo.**

- Exato. Eca!

**E limpou a varinha nas calças do trasgo.**

- Espero que tenha limpado bem a varinha – disse Alvo com uma careta.

- Milhares de vezes.

**De repente o barulho de portas batendo e passos pesados fizeram os três erguerem a cabeça. Não haviam percebido a confusão que tinham aprontado, **

- Vocês nunca percebem – riu Neville.

**mas com certeza alguém lá embaixo ouvira a pancadaria e os urros do trasgo. Um instante depois a Professora Minerva adentrou o banheiro, seguida de perto por Filch e Quirrell, que fechava a fila. Quirrell deu uma espiada no trasgo, soltou um gemidinho e sentou-se depressa em um vaso sanitário, apertando o peito.**

- Aposto que estava assim porque não deu efeito – sussurrou Rony para Harry.

**Filch debruçou-se sobre o trasgo. A Professora Minerva ficou olhando para Rony e Harry. Harry nunca a vira tão zangada. Seus lábios estavam brancos. **

- Opa – disseram os marotos e os gêmeos.

**A esperança de ganhar cinqüenta pontos para Grifinória desapareceu logo da cabeça de Harry.**

Todos riram, e Harry corou.

- Que? Derrotamos um trasgo. Não, o Rony derrotou o trasgo!

- Mas você ajudou. Subiu nas costas dele e tudo – disse Rony corado.

- Mas você fez a parte mais heróica – apontou Harry.

**- O que é que vocês estavam pensando? - perguntou a Professora Minerva, com uma fúria reprimida na voz, Harry olhou para Rony, que continuava parado com a varinha no ar.**

- Idiota, não? Eu estava surpreso com o que eu tinha feito.

**- Vocês tiveram sorte de não serem mortos. Por que é que não estão no dormitório?**

**Filch lançou a Harry um olhar rápido e penetrante. Harry olhou para o chão. Desejou que Rony baixasse a varinha. **

Rony corou.

**Então se ouviu uma vozinha que veio das sombras.**

**- Por favor, Professora, Minerva, eles vieram me procurar.**

**- Senhorita Granger!**

**Hermione conseguira finalmente se levantar.**

**- Sai procurando o trasgo porque achei que podia enfrentá-lo sozinha. Sabe, já li tudo sobre trasgos.**

- Você mentiu? – Sirius perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim. Eles tinham acabado de me salvar. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

- Mas você mentindo? – dessa vez foi Tiago.

- Sim. Tudo é possível.

**Rony deixou a varinha cair. Hermione Granger, contando uma mentira deslavada a um professor?**

- Viu? – disse Sirius – até ele acha isso.

- Bem, eu fiquei surpreso – disse Rony.

**- Se eles não tivessem me encontrado eu estaria morta agora. Harry enfiou a varinha na narina do trasgo e Rony derrubou ele com o próprio bastão. Não tiveram tempo de chamar ninguém. O trasgo ia acabar comigo quando eles chegaram.**

- Boa mentira – disse Remo.

**Harry e Rony tentaram fingir que a história não era novidade para eles.**

- Não funcionou – apontou Hermione rindo. – vocês não sabem mentir.

- Falou a rainha das mentiras – disse Rony.

Hermione corou.

**- Bem... Nesse caso... - disse a Professora Minerva encarando os três -, senhorita Granger, que bobagem, como pôde pensar em enfrentar um trasgo montanhês sozinha?**

**Hermione baixou a cabeça. Harry perdera a fala. Hermione era a última pessoa do mundo que desobedeceria ao regulamento e ali estava fingindo que desobedecera, para tirá-los de uma enrascada. **

- Até o Harry achou isso – disse Sirius.

Lene revirou os olhos.

**Era o mesmo que o Snape começar a distribuir balinhas.**

Todos riram.

Snape revirou os olhos friamente.

**- Hermione Granger, Grifinória vai perder cinco pontos por isso **

- Só? Acho que ela gosta de você, Hermione – disse Sirius – normalmente ela teria tirado muitos pontos e você ganharia detenção.

Hermione corou.

- Hermione é sua aluna preferida, e a professora McGonagall a professora preferida da Hermione – disse Rony.

Hermione novamente corou.

**- disse a Professora Minerva. - Estou muito desapontada. Se não estiver machucada é melhor ir embora para a torre de Grifinória. Os alunos estão acabando de festejar o Dia das Bruxas em suas casas.**

**Hermione se retirou.**

**A Professora Minerva virou-se para Harry e Rony.**

- Tensãããooo! – disseram os gêmeos.

- Psiu – disse Lilu.

**- Bem, eu continuo achando que vocês tiveram sorte, mas não há muitos alunos do primeiro ano que pudessem enfrentar um trasgo montanhês adulto. Cada um de vocês ganha cinco pontos para Grifinória. O Professor Dumbledore será informado. Podem ir.**

- Só cinco pontos – resmungou Tiago.

**Eles saíram depressa do banheiro e não falaram nada até subirem dois andares. Foi um alivio se afastarem do fedor do trasgo, para não falar do resto.**

- Me sinto aliviada por vocês – disse Lene.

**- Devíamos ter ganho mais de dez pontos - resmungou Rony.**

- Sim.

**- Cinco, você quer dizer, depois de descontar os pontos que Hermione perdeu.**

- Harry tem razão – suspirou Remo.

**- Foi legal ela ter-nos tirado do aperto - admitiu Rony **

- Você? Falando uma coisa dessas? – disse Gina como se o mundo tivesse acabado.

- Que? É verdade.

**- Mas não se esqueça, salvamos a vida dela.**

- Tava bom de mais pra ser verdade – disse Gina revirando os olhos.

**- Talvez ela não precisasse ser salva se não tivéssemos trancado a coisa com ela - lembrou Harry.**

- Harry tem razão de novo – disse Luna.

**Tinham chegado ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.**

**- Focinho de porco - disseram e entraram...**

**A sala comunal estava cheia e barulhenta. Todo o mundo estava comendo o jantar que fora mandado para lá. Hermione, porém, estava parada sozinha do lado da porta, esperando por eles.**

- AAHHH! – disseram eles.

**Houve um silêncio constrangido. Depois, sem se olharem, todos disseram **

**"Obrigado" e correram para apanhar os pratos.**

- Nossa, que conversa produtora e inteligente – ironizou Sirius.

- Cala a boca – disse Lene lhe batendo na cabeça.

- Ai!

**Mas daquele momento em diante, Hermione Granger tornou-se amiga dos dois. **

O trio sorriu.

**Há coisas que não se pode fazer junto sem acabar gostando um do outro, e derrubar um trasgo montanhês de quase quatro metros de altura é uma dessas coisas.**

- Vocês podiam tentar serem amigos de um jeito mais fácil e menos doloroso – disse Lily respirando novamente.

- Bem, nunca ia dar certo se não fosse assim – apontou Harry.

- Ok. – disse Hugo – foi um capitulo, digamos, agitado.

- Bem agitado – disse Frank.

- Eu quero ler – pediu Jorge.

Fred lhe passou o livro.

- _Quadribol._

__**Mariana E. Potter: **Porque não gosto? eu achei que era interessante? Bem, de qualquer jeito obrigado por acompanhar a história.

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter: **Oie, adorei sua review. Que bom que está gostando da história. Bjs.

**AnneBlackPotter: **Oie! Obrigado e que bom que está gostando. Bjs.

**Sarah Black Potter: **Oie! Obrigado. Bjs.

**Ika Chan: **Confusão, né? Vai ser ainda pior. kkkkkk Bjs.

**Stephany Potter: **Obrigado. É verdade, é muito ruim saber que muitos acompanham, mas não deixam review. É de pensar que não estão gostando. Ma de qualquer jeito. Obrigado e é ótimo que voce esteja gostando. Bjs.

**LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw: **Que bom que está gostando da fic, ou melhor, das fics. E eu tento fazer brigas né... Eu já tenho planejado os momentos deles, mas valeu a sujestão. Bjs.


	17. Quadribol

**Capitulo dezesseis – Quadribol**

_- Vocês podiam tentar serem amigos de um jeito mais fácil e menos doloroso – disse Lily respirando novamente._

_- Bem, nunca ia dar certo se não fosse assim – apontou Harry._

_- Ok. – disse Hugo – foi um capitulo, digamos, agitado._

_- Bem agitado – disse Frank._

_- Eu quero ler – pediu Jorge._

_Fred lhe passou o livro._

_- Quadribol._

**Quando entrou novembro o tempo esfriou muito. As serras em torno da escola viraram cinza-gelo e o lago parecia metal congelado. Toda a manhã o chão se cobria de geada. Hagrid era visto das janelas dos andares superiores do castelo degelando vassouras no campo de Quadribol enrolado num casacão de pele de toupeira, com luvas de coelho e enormes botas de castor.**

Todos, a não ser Snape, sorriram.

**Começara a temporada de Quadribol. **

- Vai, vai Grifinória! – gritaram Tiago e Sirius.

Lily e Lene reviraram os olhos.

**No sábado, Harry estaria jogando sua primeira partida depois de semanas de tratamento: Grifinória contra Sonserina. **

- Clássico – disse Frank.

**Se Grifinória ganhasse, subiria para o segundo lugar no campeonato das casas.**

- Grifinória, os melhores, os leões, a maior sensação. E aqueles que dão um chute bem no seu bundão! – cantaram Sirius e Tiago fazendo uma dancinha.

O pessoal o futuro caiu na gargalhada, junto com Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione. Lene gargalhou junto com Lice, Frank e Remo. Lily tentou abafar a risada com a mão na boca.

Snape revirou os olhos friamente.

- Que diabos de musica é essa? – Lene perguntou rindo.

- Foi feita pela gente, os marotos, no primeiro ano – disse Sirius dando os ombros – e agora achamos um lugar pra cantar!

- Só vocês mesmos – riu Lice.

**Quase ninguém vira Harry jogar porque Olívio decidira que, sendo uma arma secreta, a participação de Harry deveria ser mantida em segredo. **

- O que não ia adiantar – disse Rosa – o Brendou tentou manter o Alvo em segredo também, mas não deu certo.

- Por quê? – Harry perguntou.

- Alvo fez os teste separados, porque ele não tinha vassoura no dia. – explicou Scorpio.

**Mas de alguma forma a noticia de que jogaria como apanhador vazara e Harry não sabia o que era pior se as pessoas dizerem que ele seria brilhante ou dizerem que iriam ficar correndo embaixo dele com um colchão.**

- Dizer do colchão é a pior – disse Tih rindo da careta do pai.

**Era realmente uma sorte que Harry agora tivesse Hermione como amiga. **

- Obrigado Harry! – ela disse sorrindo.

**Não sabia como poderia ter dado conta dos deveres de casa sem ela, **

- Eu retiro o que eu disse – ela resmungou estreitando os olhos.

- Ei! Isso ai é do livro, eu continuo com a frase de cima.

**diante dos treinos de Quadribol convocados por Olívio à última hora. **

- Obcecado – murmurou Lily.

**Ela também lhe emprestara o livro Quadribol através dos séculos, que acabara rendendo uma leitura muito interessante.**

- O único livro que você leu de verdade – disse Hermione.

- O livro é ótimo – disse Harry.

- E também o único livro que o Sirius aqui leu – apontou Remo.

- Único pra sempre – disse Sirius.

**Harry aprendera que havia setecentas maneiras de cometer faltas no Quadribol e**

- É realmente muito idiota se alguém cometê-la todas – disse Hugo.

**que todas haviam ocorrido durante a copa mundial de 1473, **

- Uou! – disse Hugo.

- Você já leu esse livro, não leu? – Rosa perguntou.

- Li, mas eu não me lembrava disso – apontou Hugo.

**que os apanhadores eram em geral os jogadores menores e mais velozes e que a maioria dos acidentes graves no Quadribol parecia acontecer com eles, **

- Isso é de tão grande ajuda Harry – disse Gina sarcástica.

**que embora a pessoas raramente morressem jogando Quadribol, havia juízes que tinham desaparecido e reaparecido meses depois no deserto do Saara.**

- Nossa! Ainda bem que temos Dumbledore – disse Tiago.

**Hermione tornara-se menos tensa com relação às inflações ao regulamento desde que Harry e Rony a tinham salvado do trasgo montanhês **

- Sério? – Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Nós fomos uma má influencia pra ela – disse Rony sorrindo.

**e se tornara uma pessoa mais simpática. **

- Valeu – ela disse secamente.

**Na véspera da primeira partida de Quadribol de Harry, os três foram até a quadra congelada durante o intervalo das aulas, **

- Fazer o que? – Lilu perguntou. Ela não sabia dessa história.

**e ela fizera aparecer para eles um fogo azulado muito vivo que podia ser levado para toda parte em um frasco de geléia. **

- Uau! – disse Lily surpresa – eu ainda não consigo fazer isso. É do terceiro ano, mas o meu fogo nunca sai azul, sai vermelho!

Hermione corou.

- Hermione é uma bruxa brilhante – disse Neville.

- Poderia ter uma mente mais aberta – opinou Luna sonhadoramente.

- Aprendi a abri-la mais com você Luna – disse Hermione sorrindo.

**Achavam-se parados de costas para o fogo, se esquentando, quando Snape atravessou o pátio. **

Snape se sentou mais animado a sua aparição, embora soubesse que não seria agradável.

**Harry reparou logo que Snape estava mancando. **

- Você é muito observador – disse Remo – isso veio do Pontas aqui.

Tiago e Harry sorriram.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram mais para esconder o fogo com o corpo, tinham certeza de que era proibido. **

- Na verdade não – disse Lily – se vocês estiverem protegidos e ele estiver em um lugar que o impeça de sair, não tem problema.

- Onde você aprendeu isso? – Rony perguntou incrédulo.

- Está no manual dos monitores. Eu comprei um exclusivo na Floreios e Borrões para não ter problemas. Nunca se sabe, eu posso dar uma detenção por um motivo que não tem, ou não dar uma detenção e ela têm ter. Então, o comprei.

- Não sabia que tinha isso – comentou Neville.

- É raro – disse Rosa – é feito um a cada dez anos, que é quando o corpo docente da escola se reúne e faz novas regas, as legalizas etc.

- E onde você aprendeu isso? – Rony perguntou olhando a futura filha.

- Está num livro de regras do Ministério. O senhor mesmo me emprestou, porque eu quero trabalhar em Hogwarts, então, quero saber de tudo.

Rony e Hermione estavam impressionados com a filha.

**Infelizmente alguma coisa em suas caras culpadas atraiu a atenção de Snape. **

- Vocês não sabem mentir – disse Neville rindo.

- Não sabíamos – corrigiu Rony.

- Vocês ainda não sabem – disse Alvo.

- E como você sabe que a gente ainda não sabe? – Hermione perguntou.

Levou dois segundos pra Alvo entender o que a tia tinha dito, ai ele respondeu.

- Porque, foi o tio Rony que contou, bem, é mais ou menos assim. O papai e a mamãe queriam sair, mas tinha nós aqui – ele apontou para si e os irmãos – e éramos pequenos. E a vovó disse que era irresponsável e tal, coisa de Molly Weasley. Então, eles nos deixaram com o tio Rony e a tia mione, ela com a Rosa e o Hugo, e saíram. Quando a vovó descobriu... ela brigo com eles, que disseram que não sabiam da história de sair. Só que os três estavam brincando, e eles foram em casa buscar alguma coisa e demoraram de mais.

- Óbvio que a vovó não caiu nessa – disse Tih – de jeito nenhum.

Harry e Gina estavam corados. Os outros se matavam de rir. Menos Snape.

Demorou alguns minutos para eles voltarem a ler.

**Ele veio mancando até onde eles estavam. Não vira o fogo, mas parecia estar procurando uma razão para ralhar com eles.**

- Claro que sim – Lene revirou os olhos.

**- Que é que você tem aí, Potter?**

- Um hipogrifo e um dragão – disse Lice sarcástica.

**Era O Quadribol através dos séculos. Harry mostrou-o.**

**- Os livros da biblioteca não podem ser levados para fora da escola – **

- Isso não é verdade – disse Lily – não existe nenhuma regra pra isso, porque mesmo _você _sempre fez isso – ela o fuzilou com os olhos.

Snape se encolheu um pouco na cadeira.

**falou Snape. - Me dê aqui. Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória.**

- Idiota – resmungou Sirius. – você poderia tentar ser mais legal. Eu esqueci você já está no seu máximo de legal.

**- Ele acabou de inventar essa regra - murmurou Harry com raiva, **

- Sim! – disseram os gêmeos.

**enquanto Snape se afastava - Que será que houve com a perna dele?**

- Não sei, mas espero que esteja realmente doendo – disse Sirius azedo.

**- Não sei, mas espero que esteja realmente doendo - falou Rony com azedume.**

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas, enquanto os outros se matavam de rir.

- Vocês dois pensam igual – riu Tiago.

- Grandes mente pensam da mesma maneira – disse Luna.

Rony ficou ainda mais vermelho.

**A sala comunal da Grifinória estava muito barulhenta aquela noite. **

- Quando é que não está – murmurou Lilu.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se junto a uma janela.**

**Hermione verificava os deveres de Harry e Rony para a aula de Feitiços. **

- Por quê? – Lice perguntou.

- Eu ai saber o que esses dois ai iam escrever? – disse Hermione.

**Ela nunca os deixava copiar **

- Isso é bom – sorriu Lily.

**("Como é que vocês vão aprender?'), **

- Exato – disse Remo.

**mas ao lhe pedirem para ler os trabalhos, eles recebiam as respostas certas do mesmo jeito.**

Hermione bufou e Harry e Rony sorriram marotamente.

- Bem, pelo menos vocês faziam alguma coisa – disse Lily.

**Harry sentia-se inquieto. Queria de volta Quadribol através dos séculos, para se distrair do nervosismo que a partida do dia seguinte estava lhe provocando. Por que deveria ter medo de Snape?**

- Porque ele parece um morcego com pernas? – tentou Fred.

- Pelo seu cabelo oleoso que pode se transformar em grandes braços e te matar? – tentou Jorge

- Ou quem sabe o nariz de gancho que pode se transformar em um gancho e te matar? – terminou Sirius.

Os outros riam e Snape estava ainda mais frio.

**Levantou-se e disse a Rony e Hermione que ia pedir a Snape para lhe devolver o livro.**

**- Antes você do que eu **

- Nossa, isso sim é que são amigos – ironizou Hugo.

Seus pais coraram.

**- responderam eles juntos, mas Harry tinha a impressão que Snape não iria recusar se houvesse outros professores ouvindo.**

"Isso é verdade – pensou Snape"

**Ele foi à sala dos professores e bateu à porta. Não obteve resposta. Bateu outra vez. Nada.**

**Talvez Snape tivesse deixado o livro na sala? Valia à pena tentar. **

- Você iria roubar o livro? – Gina perguntou rindo.

- Bem...

**Entreabriu a porta e espiou para dentro e deparou com uma cena horrível.**

- O que? – Tih perguntou.

**Snape e Filch estavam lá dentro sozinhos. **

- Eca!

- Urgh!

Todos fizeram caretas.

Snape estava de olhos arregalados.

**Snape segurava as vestes acima do joelho. **

- Eu não quero ficar com essa cena na minha cabeça – disse Sirius fechando os olhos dramaticamente.

- Nem eu – disseram os gêmeos o imitando.

Os outros estavam rindo da cena deles, enquanto tentavam inibir a imagem da cabeça.

**Uma das pernas sangrava, lacerada. Filch entregava ataduras a Snape.**

- Ufa – disse Sirius dramaticamente.

- Mas a imagem ainda está na minha cabeça – murmurou Tiago.

- Oh, sim – concordaram os gêmeos.

- Pra sempre – murmurou Tih.

Os outros riam das reclamações deles.

**- Droga - dizia Snape. - Como é que se pode ficar de olho em três cabeças ao mesmo tempo?**

- Três cabeças? – Rosa perguntou suspeita.

- Você tentou passar pelo cão! – exclamou Remo.

Snape arregalou os olhos junto com aqueles que não sabiam.

**Harry tentou fechar a porta sem fazer barulho, mas...**

**- Potter!**

- Droga! – disse Frank.

**O rosto de Snape contorceu-se de fúria ao mesmo tempo em que ele largava as vestes para esconder a perna. Harry engoliu em seco.**

- Uou! Você mete medo – disse Lice o fuzilando com os olhos.

**- Eu vim saber se o senhor poderia devolver o meu livro...**

- E você é corajoso – disse Remo

- Eu não me atreveria a fazer isso – murmurou Hermione.

**- SAIA! SAIA!**

- Oh educação – resmungou Lily.

**Harry saiu, antes que Snape pudesse descontar algum ponto de Grifinória. **

Eles riram.

**E voltou correndo para baixo.**

**- Conseguiu? - perguntou Rony quando Harry se reuniu a eles.**

**- Que aconteceu?**

**Num murmúrio, Harry lhes contou o que vira.**

- E o trio maravilha se forma! – disse Neville sorrindo.

O trio corou.

**- Sabe o que isso significa? - terminou sem fôlego. - Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas! **

Os marotos, Lily, Lene, Lice e Frank o olharam desconfiados. Os gêmeos sabia da meta de história, ou seja, não sabia dessa parte em particular, o olhara, desconfiados.

O resto não demonstrou nenhuma outra reação.

**Era para lá que estava indo quando o vimos. Ele quer a coisa que o cachorro está guardando! E aposto a minha vassoura como ele deixou aquele trasgo entrar, para distrair a atenção de todos!**

Mais olhares desconfiados.

**Os olhos de Hermione estavam arregalados.**

**- Não. Ele não faria isso. Sei que ele não é muito simpático, **

- E como – disse Rony.

**mas não tentaria roubar uma coisa que Dumbledore estivesse guardando a sete chaves.**

**- Sinceramente, Hermione, você pensa que todos os professores são santos ou coisa parecida **

- Eu não! – ela disse ríspida – só que eu nunca pensei que alguém faria isso na cola de Dumbledore!

**- disse-lhe Rony com rispidez. - Concordo com Harry, acho que Snape faria qualquer coisa. Mas o que é que ele está procurando? O que é que o cachorro está guardando?**

- A pedra filosofal – cantarolaram os gêmeos.

- Obrigado, mister obvio – disse Harry.

**Harry foi se deitar com a cabeça zunindo com aquela pergunta.**

- Isso não é boa coisa – murmurou Gina.

**Neville roncava alto e Harry não conseguia dormir. **

Neville corou e os outros riram.

**Tentou esvaziar a cabeça, precisava dormir, tinha de dormir, ia jogar sua primeira partida de Quadribol dentro de algumas horas, mas a expressão no rosto de Snape quando Harry vira sua perna era difícil de esquecer.**

- Traumática – disse Sirius.

**O dia seguinte amanheceu muito claro e frio. O salão principal estava impregnado com o cheiro delicioso de salsichas e com a conversa animada de todos que aguardavam ansiosos uma boa partida de Quadribol.**

**- Você tem que comer alguma coisa.**

**- Não quero nada.**

- Como alguma coisa – disse Lily – isso é péssimo!

**- Só um pedacinho de torrada - tentou persuadi-lo Hermione.**

**- Não estou com fome.**

- O quadribol nos deixa assim – disse Alvo.

- Isso não ajudou muito – disse Rosa secamente.

**Harry se sentia péssimo. Dentro de uma hora estava entrando na quadra.**

**- Harry, você precisa de energia - disse Simas Finnigan -Os apanhadores são sempre os que acabam aleijados pelo outro time.**

- Isso é pior que seu comentário Alvo – disse Tih;

**- Obrigado Simas - respondeu Harry, observando Simas amontoar ketchup sobre as salsichas.**

- Grande ajuda – disse Luna.

Eles a olharam. Nunca a tinha visto ser sarcástica. Ela nem pareceu notar.

**Aí pelas onze horas a escola inteira parecia estar nas arquibancadas que cercavam o campo de Quadribol. Muitos estudantes tinham levado binóculos. Os lugares ficavam no alto, mas às vezes, ainda assim era difícil ver o que acontecia.**

**Rony e Hermione se reuniram a Neville, Simas e Dino, o fã do time de segunda divisão na fileira do alto. Como uma surpresa para Harry eles tinham pintado uma grande bandeira em um dos lençóis que Perebas roera. **

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos rosnaram a menção do rato.

**Dizia: ―Potter para Presidente! e Dino, que era bom em desenho, tinha pintado o grande leão de Grifinória embaixo. **

- Que fofo! – disseram Lily, Lene e Lice.

**Depois Hermione apelara para um feiticinho para fazer a tinta brilhar multicolorida.**

- Isso é bem mais ajudo do que a do Simas – disse Neville sorrindo.

**Entrementes, nos vestiários, Harry e o restante do time estavam vestindo as roupas vermelhas de Quadribol (Sonserina iria jogar de verde).**

**Olívio pigarreou pedindo silêncio.**

**- Muito bem, rapazes.**

**- E moças - acrescentou a artilheira Angelina Johnson.**

Fred olhou para Jorge balançando as sobrancelhas.

- Mas não é você que estava saindo com ela?

- Não rolou química – disse o gêmeo dando os ombros – tente você!

**- E moças - concordou Olívio. - Está na hora.**

**- O jogaço - disse Fred.**

**- O jogaço que estávamos esperando - explicou Jorge.**

**- Já conhecemos o discurso de Olívio de cor - comentou Fred para Harry. - Fizemos parte do time no ano passado.**

- E vai Grifinória!

**- Calem a boca, vocês dois - mandou Olívio. - Este é o melhor time que Grifinória já teve nos últimos anos. Vamos vencer. Sei que vamos - e encarou os jogadores como se dissesse "Ou vão ver".**

Eles riram.

- Obcecado. Fanático. – disse Lene rindo.

**- Certo. Está na hora. Boa sorte para todos.**

**Harry acompanhou Fred e Jorge na saída do vestiário e, esperando que seus joelhos não cedessem, entrou na quadra debaixo de vivas.**

**Madame Hooch era a juíza. Estava parada no meio da quadra esperando os dois times, de vassoura na mão.**

**- Quero ver um jogo limpo meninos - disse quando estavam todos reunidos à sua volta. Harry reparou que ela parecia estar falando particularmente para o capitão de Sonserina, Marcos Flint um aluno do quinto ano. **

- Argh. Sonserino – disse Tiago.

**Harry achou que Flint tinha sangue de trasgo. **

Todos gargalharam.

**Pelo canto do olho viu a bandeira, que piscava "Potter para Presidente" tremulando sobre as cabeças dos espectadores. Seu coração perdeu um compasso. Ele se sentiu mais corajoso.**

- Você _é_ corajoso – corrigiu Gina.

**- Montem nas vassouras, por favor - Harry subiu na sua Nimbus 2000.**

**Madame Hooch puxou um silvo forte no seu apito de prata.**

**Quinze vassouras se ergueram no ar. Fora dada a partida.**

Os fanáticos estavam quase pulando de sua cadeira.

**- E a goles foi de pronto rebatida por Angelina Johnson de Grifinória que ótima artilheira é essa menina, e bonita, também.**

Fred olhou para Jorge sorrindo malicioso.

**- JORDAN!**

**- Desculpe professora.**

Todos riram.

**O amigo dos gêmeos Weasley, Lino Jordan, estava irradiando a partida, vigiado de perto pela Professora Minerva.**

- Sim, um amigo de Fred e Jorge, narrando um jogo de quadribol, contra a Sonserina, o que poderia dar? – disse Hermione.

**- Ela está realmente jogando com força total, um passe lindo para Alicia Spinnet, um bom achado de Olívio Wood, no ano passado ficou no time de reserva, de volta a Johnson e... Não, Sonserina tomou a goles, **

Os Grifinórios gemeram.

**o capitão de Sonserina rouba a goles e sai correndo. Marcos está voando como uma águia lá no alto, ele vai mar... Não, foi impedido por uma excelente intervenção do goleiro de Grifinória, **

- Vai Grifinória!

**Olívio, e Grifinória fica com a goles, no lance a artilheira Cátia Bell de Grifinória, dá um belo mergulho em volta de Marcos e sobe pelo campo e... AI, essa deve ter doído, ela levou um balaço na nuca, perdeu a goles para Sonserina. **

- Ai! – gemeu Lily.

**Agora Adriano Pucey corre na direção do gol, mas é bloqueado por um segundo balaço arremessado por Fred ou Jorge Weasley, **

Os gêmeos fizeram um arco em agradecimento.

**é difícil dizer qual dos dois em todo o caso uma boa jogada do batedor de Grifinória, e Johnson tem outra vez aposse da goles, o caminho está livre à sua frente e lá vai ela, realmente voando, desvia-se de um balaço veloz, as balizas estão à sua frente... Vamos agora, Angelina... O goleiro Bletchley mergulha, não chega a tempo... PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!**

- Grifinória! Grifinória! – gritaram Tiago e Sirius freneticamente pulando.

**A torcida de Grifinória enche de berros o ar frio, e a torcida de Sonserina, de lamentos.**

Os Grifinórios sorriram.

**- Cheguem para lá, vamos.**

**- Rúbeo!**

**Rony e Hermione se apertaram para abrir espaço para Hagrid se sentar com eles.**

- Aposto que nenhum de vocês dois se incomodaram com isso – comentou Gina.

Ambos coraram.

**- Estive assistindo da minha casa - disse Hagrid, indicando um grande binóculo pendurado ao pescoço. Mas não é a mesma coisa que assistir no meio da multidão. Nem sinal do pomo ainda, não é?**

**- Não - respondeu Rony. - Harry ainda não teve muito que fazer.**

Tiago quase pulava do seu Puf de animação.

**- Pelo menos não se machucou, já é alguma coisa **

- Obrigado Hagrid – disse Harry sorrindo.

**- disse Hagrid, levantando o binóculo e espiando o pontinho que era Harry lá no céu.**

**Muito acima deles, Harry sobrevoava o jogo, procurando um sinal do pomo. Isto fazia parte da estratégia montada por ele e Olívio.**

- Boa estratégia – disse Sirius.

― **Fique fora do caminho até avistar o pomo dissera Olívio. Não queremos que você seja atacado sem necessidade. Quando Angelina marcou, Harry tinha feito um loops para extravasar a emoção. **

Gina sorriu e beijou na bochecha.

Tiago e Sirius estavam ainda mais animados.

**Agora voltara a procurar o pomo. Uma vez avistou um lampejo dourado, mas era apenas outro reflexo do relógio de um dos gêmeos **

- Desculpe – disse Jorge – eu me esqueço as vezes.

**e outra vez um balaço resolveu disparar em sua direção e mais parecia uma bala de canhão, mas Harry se esquivou e Fred veio atrás dela.**

- Obrigado – disse Lily.

**- Tudo bem ai, Harry? - Ele tivera tempo de gritar ao rebater o balaço com fúria na direção de Marcos Flint.**

**- Sonserina de posse da goles - Lino Jordan continua narrando. - O artilheiro Pucey se desvia de dois balaços, dos dois Weasley, da artilheira Bell e voa para, esperem aí, será o pomo?**

Eles estavam quase pulando dos pufs.

**Correu um murmúrio pelas torcidas quando viram Adriano Pucey deixar cair a goles, ocupado demais em espiar por cima do ombro o lampejo dourado que passara por sua orelha esquerda.**

Alvo estava querendo entrar no livro e ver ao vivo.

**Harry a viu. Tomado de grande agitação, mergulhou em direção ao rastro dourado. O apanhador de Sonserina, Terêncio Higgs, vira o pomo também.**

- É agora, é agora – disse Tih.

**Cabeça a cabeça, eles se precipitaram em direção ao pomo, todos os artilheiros pareciam ter esquecido o que deveriam fazer, pararam no ar, para observar.**

Lily revirou os olhos.

**Harry foi mais rápido que Terêncio, estava vendo a bolinha redonda, as - Ohhh! - Um rugido de raiva saiu da torcida de Grifinória em baixo. **

**Marcos Flint tinha bloqueado Harry de propósito e a vassoura de Harry perdeu o rumo, Harry segurou-se para não cair.**

- Idiota! – gritou Tiago.

- Filho de uma égua! – gritou Lily para a surpresa de todos. – ele quase derrubou o meu filho de uma vassoura!

**- Falta! - gritou a torcida de Grifinória.**

**Madame Hooch dirigiu-se aborrecida a Marcos e em seguida deu a Grifinória um lance livre diante das balizas. Mas na confusão, é claro, o pomo de ouro desaparecera de vista outra vez.**

**Nas arquibancadas, Dino Thomas berrava.**

**- Fora com ele, juíza! Cartão vermelho!**

- Cartão vermelho? – Tiago perguntou.

- No futebol, cartão vermelho significa expulsão – explicou Harry.

**- Isto não é futebol, Dino - lembrou Rony - Você não pode expulsar jogador de campo no Quadribol, e o que é um cartão vermelho?**

**Mas Hagrid ficou do lado de Dino.**

- Dá-lhe Hagrid! – gritaram os gêmeos.

**- Deviam mudar as regras, Marcos podia ter derrubado Harry no Jordan estava achando difícil se manter neutro.**

**- Então, depois dessa desonestidade óbvia e repugnante.**

Os marotos rira.

**- Jordan! - ralhou a Professora Minerva.**

- Minnie – reclamaram os gêmeos.

**- Quero dizer, depois dessa falta clara e revoltante.**

Os marotos riram novamente.

**- Jordan, estou lhe avisando...**

- Ah! Minnie – reclamaram os marotos.

**- Muito bem, muito bem. Marcos quase matou o apanhador da Grifinória, o que pode acontecer com qualquer um, tenho certeza, **

- O bom e velho sarcasmo – disse Sirius.

**portanto uma penalidade a favor de Grifinória, Spinnet bate, para fora, sem problema, e continuamos o jogo, Grifinória ainda com a posse da bola.**

- Ah! – disse Alvo nervoso.

**Foi quando Harry se desviou de mais um balaço, que passou com perigoso efeito ao lado de sua cabeça, **

Lily agarrou a mão de Tiago.

**que a coisa aconteceu.**

- O que? – Lily perguntou pálida.

**Sua vassoura deu uma perigosa e repentina guinada. **

- Como? – Sirius perguntou.

**Por uma fração de segundo ele achou que ia cair. **

Gina agarrou a mão de Harry.

**Segurou a vassoura com firmeza com as duas mãos e os joelhos. **

- Bom – murmurou Lilu.

**Nunca sentira nada parecido antes. Aconteceu outra vez. Era como se a vassoura estivesse tentando derrubá-lo. **

- Ela está sendo enfeitiçada! – disse Lene freneticamente.

**Mas uma Nimbus 2000 não decidia de repente derrubar seu cavaleiro. **

- Sim! Quem está a enfeitiçando? – Lice perguntou pálida.

**Harry tentou voltar em direção às balizas de Grifinória, tencionava avisar Olívio para pedir tempo, e então percebeu que a vassoura se descontrolara. **

Lily agarrou as vestes de Tiago. Lene as de Sirius. Lice as de Frank. E Gina agarrou a mão de Harry.

- Alguém, faça alguma coisa! – implorou Lily.

**Não conseguia virá-la. Mas conseguia dirigi-la. Ela ziguezagueava pelo ar e de vez em quando fazia movimentos bruscos que quase o desequilibravam.**

- Pelo menos você consegue dirigi-la – disse Remo.

**Lino ainda comentava.**

**- Sonserina ainda com a posse, Marcos com a goles, passa por Spinnet, por Bell... Atingido no rosto com força por um balaço, espero que tenha quebrado o nariz, **

Isso aliviou o clima e eles começaram a rir.

**é brincadeira, professora, Sonserina marca. Ah, não!**

- Droga! – disse Sirius.

- Inferno sangrento – disse Rony.

- Você já passou por isso – disse Hermione.

- Eu sei, mas ainda é emocionante!

**A torcida da Sonserina vibrava. **

- Grande coisa – murmurou Tiago.

**Ninguém parecia ter notado que a vassoura de Harry estava se comportando de maneira estranha. **

- Eta gente desligada! – disse Lily.

**Carregava-o lentamente cada vez mais alto, afastando-se do jogo, dando guinadas e corcoveando pelo caminho.**

- Alguém! – gritou Gina.

**- Não sei o que Harry acha que está fazendo - resmungou Hagrid. E espiou pelo binóculo. - Se eu não entendesse da coisa, eu diria que perdeu o controle da vassoura... Mas não pode ser...**

- Graças a deus – disse Lily – Hagrid!

**De repente, as pessoas em todas as arquibancadas estavam apontando para Harry no alto. **

- Aleluia! – disse Tiago.

**Sua vassoura começara a jogar para um lado e para o outro, e ele mal conseguia se segurar. **

Eles estavam pálidos.

**Então a multidão gritou. A vassoura dera uma guinada violenta e Harry desmontara. Estava agora pendurado, agüentando-se apenas com uma mão.**

Lily correu para o lado de Harry.

- Você está bem? Se machucou? Quebrou algum osso? – ela perguntava o olhando de cima a baixo.

- Não – disse Harry rindo – isso já faz seis anos!

Ela corou.

**- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa à vassoura quando Marcos o bloqueou? - cochichou Simas.**

- Não. Uma vassoura da classe da Ninbus não iria fazer isso só por isso – disse Sirius.

**- Não pode ser - respondeu Hagrid, a voz trêmula. **

- Hagrid é tão fofo!

**- Nada pode interferir com uma vassoura a não ser uma magia negra muito poderosa, nenhum garoto poderia fazer isso com uma Nimbus 2000.**

- A não ser se ele for filho de comensais, um comensal – disse Sirius obviamente acusando Snape.

**Ao ouvir isso, Hermione agarrou o binóculo de Hagrid, **

- Educado de você – riu Hugo – mãe.

**mas ao invés de olhar para Harry no alto, começou a espiar agitadíssima para a multidão.**

- Brilhante – disse Lice – você está procurando alguém que esteja fazendo algo suspeito!

**- Que é que você está fazendo? - gemeu Rony, o rosto branco.**

- Isso que a Lice acabou de falar – disse Hermione alegremente.

**- Eu sabia! - exclamou Hermione. - Snape. Olhe.**

- Como assim, Snape? – gritou Lily.

**Rony agarrou o binóculo, Snape estava no centro das arquibancadas do lado oposto. Tinha os olhos fixos em Harry e movia os lábios sem parar.**

Harry sabia o que tinha que fazer.

- Olha, eu sei que parece suspeito e tudo mais, só que quem lança uma azaração ou tenta fazer um contra azaração, é a mesma coisa, olhos fixos, etc. Ele pode estar tentando fazer uma dessas coisas. Não vou fizer o que, mas não ajam sem provas.

Harry não parecia nada feliz em defender o homem que matou Dumbledore, mas ele havia salvado sua vida

**- Ele está fazendo alguma coisa, ele está azarando a vassoura. - disse Hermione.**

**- Que vamos fazer?**

**- Deixem comigo.**

- Qualquer problema disque para Hermione Granger – riu Harry.

**Antes que Rony pudesse dizer mais nada, Hermione desapareceu. **

- O que você vai fazer? – Frank perguntou.

**Rony tornou a apontar o binóculo para Harry. A vassoura vibrava com tanta força, que era quase impossível Harry se agüentar por muito mais tempo. **

Gina agarrou a mão de Harry.

**A multidão se levantara, acompanhara com os olhos, aterrorizada, os gêmeos Weasley voaram para tentar transferir Harry a salvo para uma de suas vassouras, mas não adiantou, toda vez que se aproximavam dele, a vassoura subia mais alto. **

- Obrigado – disse Lily os olhando.

- Que isso. Harry é um membro da família – disse Fred.

- Um irmão, exceto é claro para a Gina ali – disse Jorge apontando para Lilu, Tih e Alvo.

Lily e Tiago sorriram.

**Mantiveram-se em um nível mais baixo fazendo círculos sob Harry, obviamente na esperança de apará-lo se caísse... **

Lily correu e abraçou eles, que ficaram parados.

- Obrigado! Obrigado! – ela disse freneticamente.

**Marcos Flint apoderou-se da goles e marcou cinco vezes sem ninguém reparar.**

- Droga!

**- Anda logo, Hermione - murmurou Rony desesperado.**

- Vai Hermione – disse Tiago.

**Hermione abrira caminho até a arquibancada onde estava Snape e agora corria pela fileira atrás dele, nem parou para pedir desculpas quando derrubou o Professor Quirrell de cabeça na fileira da frente.**

O trio se entreolhou. Remo olhou suspeitamente para o livro.

**Ao chegar perto de Snape, ela se agachou puxou a varinha e disse algumas palavras bem escolhidas. Chamas vivas e azuladas saíram de sua varinha para a barra das vestes de Snape.**

Os marotos sorriram. As meninas (do passado), deram suspiros aliviados. Snape bufou.

**Levou talvez uns trinta segundos para Snape perceber que estava em chamas. **

- Lerdo – disse Fred.

- É um Sonserino – disse Jorge.

**Um grito súbito confirmou que Hermione conseguira o seu intento. Recolhendo o fogo num frasquinho que trazia no bolso ela retrocedeu depressa pela mesma fileira. Snape nunca saberia o que acontecera.**

- Agora eu sei – ele murmurou.

**Foi o suficiente. No alto, Harry conseguiu de repente voltar a montar a vassoura.**

**- **Sim! – gritou Tiago.

**- Neville, pode olhar! - disse Rony. Neville passara os últimos cinco minutos soluçando no casaco de Hagrid.**

Neville corou.

- Que fofo! – disse Lice abraçando o filho.

**Harry estava voando rápido de volta ao chão quando a multidão o viu levar a mão à boca como se fosse vomitar, **

- Que foi? – perguntou Lily preocupada.

**ele pousou no campo de gatas, tossiu e uma coisa dourada caiu em sua mão.**

- Você pegou o pomo! – gritou Tiago.

- E com a boca! – gritou Sirius.

- Vitória da Grifinória! – gritaram os marotos.

E junto com os gêmeos fizeram uma dancinha.

**- Apanhei o pomo! - gritou, mostrando-o no alto, e o jogo terminou na mais completa confusão.**

- Ninguém, nunca, tinha pegado o pomo com a boca – vibrou Lene.

**- Ele não agarrou o pomo, ele quase o engoliu - continuava a esbravejar Flint vinte minutos depois, mas não fez diferença, Harry não infringira nenhuma regra e Lino Jordan continuava a gritar alegremente o resultado, Grifinória ganhara por cento e setenta pontos a sessenta. Harry, porém não ouvia nada disso.**

- Por quê? – perguntou Frank.

**Hagrid lhe preparava no casebre uma xícara de chá forte, em companhia de Rony e Hermione.**

**- **Ah! – disse Tih.

**- Foi Snape - explicou Rony - Hermione e eu vimos. Ele estava azarando a sua vassoura, murmurando, não despregava os olhos de você.**

- Isso é ainda é suspeito – disse Sirius.

**- Bobagens - disse Hagrid, que não ouvira uma única palavra do que se passara ao seu lado nas arquibancadas. - Por que Snape faria uma coisa dessas?**

- É, porque?

**Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, imaginando o que lhe contar Harry decidiu contar a verdade.**

- Não sei se isso é bom – disse Lene.

**- Descobri uma coisa - falou a Hagrid. - Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas. Levou uma mordida. **

- Bem feito – murmurou Sirius.

**Achamos que estava tentando roubar o que o cachorro está guardando.**

**Hagrid deixou cair o bule de chá.**

- Obvio – cantarolou Remo.

**- Como é que vocês sabem da existência do Fofo?**

- Fofo? – disseram eles.

**- Fofo?**

- Exato!

**- É... É meu... Comprei-o de um grego que conheci num bar no ano passado. Emprestei-o a Dumbledore para guardar o...**

- O que? – Gina perguntou.

**- O quê? - perguntou Harry ansioso.**

Eles coraram.

**- Não me pergunte mais nada - retrucou Hagrid com impaciência. - É segredo.**

- Falar isso na frente do Harry quer dizer "faça ele descobrir" – disse Neville.

**- Mas Snape está tentando roubá-lo.**

- Não estou não!

Ninguém lhe deu ouvidos.

**- Bobagens - repetiu Hagrid. - Snape é professor de Hogwarts, não faria uma coisa dessas.**

- Só porque ele é professor não significa que não – disse Lice.

**- Então por que ele tentou matar Harry? - perguntou Hermione.**

**Os acontecimentos daquela tarde sem dúvida tinham mudado a opinião dela sobre Snape.**

- Obrigado – ele disse secamente.

**- Eu conheço uma azaração quando vejo uma, Rúbeo, já li tudo sobre o assunto! **

- Claro que sim – disse Sirius revirando os olhos.

**A pessoa precisa manter contato visual e Snape nem ao menos piscava, eu vi!**

**- Estou dizendo que vocês estão enganados! - falou Hagrid com veemência. - Não sei por que a vassoura de Harry estava agindo daquela forma, mas Snape não iria tentar matar um aluno! **

- Eu não duvido de nada – murmurou Rony.

**Agora, escutem bem os três: vocês estão se metendo em coisas que não são de sua conta. Isto é perigoso. **

- É a mesma coisa que dizer "vão a fundo nisso" – disse Gina.

**Esqueçam aquele cachorro e esqueçam o que ele está guardando, isto é coisa do Professor Dumbledore com o Nicolau Flamel...**

- Hagrid! – gemeu Lily.

**- Ah-ah! ****- exclamou Harry, - Então tem alguém chamado Nicolau Flamel metido na jogada, é?**

**Hagrid parecia furioso consigo mesmo.**

- Espero que vocês tenham deixado isso ai mesmo – disse Lily – não se metam nisso.

- Acho que já nos metemos – disse Harry.

- Eu quero ler – disse Neville mudando de assunto. – _O espelho de Ojesed._

Harry e Rony se entreolharam.

**Oie**

**Eu morri de rir escrevendo esse cap ! kkkkkkkkk**

**Espero que gostem e não fiquem chateados por ser só um!**

**E queria agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a história e deixam reviews! E aos leitores novos e antigos.**

**Esse capitulo é dedicado a LilyLunaBlackPotterRevenclaw! Parabéns para você!**

**E eu não recebi nenhum review na Hogwarts Lê! Autora deprimida!**

**Bjs**


	18. Uma nota que me deixa triste e feliz

Gente, vocês não sabem o quanto me dói escrever isso, mas Hogwarts Lê e Tiago e Lílian serão paradas por um mês!

*coração chorando*!

Acontece que eu estou na correria das férias, sabe, meu aniversário passou, mas ainda vou sair pra comemorar e tal, e sem tempo pra postar nada ou escrever.

Tenho um capitulo pronto pra cada uma e vou postá-los amanhã. Mas depois desses, só daqui a um mês.

Esse pequeno mês, será para deixar capitulos prontos, porque, eu estou no primeiro ano do ensino médio, e é muito puxado, e não terei tanto tempo pra escrever, então quero deixar capitulos prontos para ambos.

Assim, eu vou postando os que tenho, e escrevendo mais, e não ficarei naquela pressão de ter sempre um capitulo pronto!

Me dói tanto escrever isso, mas eu acredito que é nescessário para o bem da história.

Lembren-se: eu não as cancelei, só parei para me arrumar e arrumar a história!

PS: Câmara Secreta II, Nova Geração, Coisas que os personagens não devem fazer, e a minha UA não pararam.

Um: A CS II está pronto no meu pc, mas eu só tenho um capitulo da PA II, e só vou postar + de um capitulo quando ela estiver em andamento definitivo.

Dois: a Nova geração eu escrevo dois capitulos em um dia!

Três: A coisas que os personagens não devem fazer é rápida tbm.

Quatro: a minha UA, não é postada com tanta frequencia, porque eu me dedico mais as outras do HP do que a ela. Mas ela terá capitulos postados.

E voltando a minha nota:

Eu tbm estou sem inspiração nenhuma pra escrever. Ando cançada do calor e do tédio!

Isso será como um estimulo pra mim.

Bem, é isso! :(

Bjs.

VicBlackPotter


	19. O espelho de Ojesed

**Capitulo doze - O Espelho de Ojesed**

_- Espero que vocês tenham deixado isso ai mesmo – disse Lily – não se metam nisso._

_- Acho que já nos metemos – disse Harry._

_- Eu quero ler – disse Neville mudando de assunto. – O espelho de Ojesed._

_Harry e Rony se entreolharam._

**O Natal se aproximava. **

- Eba! – gritaram os marotos.

- Silêncio – mandou Lily.

**Certa manhã em meados de dezembro, Hogwarts acordou coberta com mais de um metro de neve. **

- Isso é tão lindo – disse Lice sorrindo.

**O lago congelou e os gêmeos Weasley receberam castigo por terem enfeitiçado várias bolas de neve fazendo-as seguir Quirrell aonde ele ia e quicarem na parte de trás do seu turbante. **

O trio fez uma careta.

- Que foi? – perguntou Fred.

- Vocês vão saber no final do livro – disse Rony com uma careta.

**As poucas corujas que conseguiam se orientar no céu tempestuoso para entregar correspondência tinham de ser tratadas por Hagrid para recuperar a saúde antes de voltarem a voar.**

- É sempre assim – disse Frank.

**Todos mal agüentavam esperar as férias de Natal. **

- Eu, particularmente prefiro o natal daqui – disse Lily – eu gostaria de estar com meus pais e tal, mas aqui é tão lindo e mágico que chega a iluminar!

**E embora a sala comunal da Grifinória e o salão principal tivessem grandes fogos nas lareiras, os corredores varridos por correntes de ar tinham se tornado gélidos e um vento cortante sacudia as janelas das salas de aulas. **

- Essa é a única parte ruim – comentou Hugo.

**As piores eram as aulas do Professor Snape nas masmorras, **

- É óbvio que seria – disse Sirius.

** onde a respiração dos alunos virava uma névoa diante deles e eles procuravam ficar o mais próximo possível dos seus caldeirões.**

- Ficava realmente mais quente – disse Hermione.

**- Tenho tanta pena**

- Então me empresta alguma – disse Tiago secamente.

** - disse Draco Malfoy, na aula de Poções. - dessas pessoas que têm que passar o Natal em Hogwarts porque a família não as querem casa.**

- Pai! – disse Scorpio chocado. – esse não é o Draco Malfoy que eu conheço!

- Sue pai lhe disse, ele se arrepende disso – explicou Rosa – e ele disse isso na frente do tio Harry!

- Mas ele está agindo como um pateta, idiota, metido, arrogante!

- Ele foi criado pelas pessoas erradas. Seu avô não era flor que se cheire – disse Alvo – e a sua avó sempre acatou as ordens dele!

- Ham – Scorpio resmungou.

**Olhou para Harry ao dizer isso. **

- Oh, que medo!

**Crabbe e Goyle miraram Harry, que estava medindo pó de espinha de peixe-leão, e não lhes deu atenção. **

- Isso mesmo – concordou Lily – não lhes de atenção!

**Malfoy andava muito mais desagradável do que de costume desde a partida de Quadribol. **

- Vai. Vai Grifinória! – gritaram os gêmeos.

**Aborrecido porque Sonserina perdera, tentara fazer as pessoas rirem dizendo que um sapo iria substituir Harry como apanhador no próximo jogo. Então percebeu que ninguém achara graça, porque estavam todos muito impressionados com a maneira com que Harry conseguira se segurar na vassoura corcoveante. **

- Ele é o melhor jogador de quadribol do mundo – disse Gina com orgulho.

Harry corou.

**Por isso Draco, invejoso e zangado, voltara a aperrear Harry dizendo que não tinha família como os outros...**

- Prefiro não ter família a ter uma que nem a dele – resmungou Harry. – desculpe, Scorpio!

- Tudo bem tio Harry. Papai me disse que vocês se odiavam!

**Era verdade que Harry não ia voltar à Rua dos Alfeneiros para o Natal. **

- Ainda bem! – disse Lene.

**A Professora Minerva passara a semana anterior fazendo uma lista dos alunos que iam ficar em Hogwarts no Natal e Harry assinara seu nome na mesma hora. Não sentia nenhuma pena de si mesmo, provavelmente aquele seria o melhor Natal que já tivera. **

Lily olhou para baixo, e Tiago colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Não é culpa de vocês – disse Harry suavemente.

**Rony e os irmãos também iam ficar, porque o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley iam à Romênia visitar Carlinhos.**

- E eu? – Gina perguntou.

- Eu mal sabia de você! – disse Harry nervoso.

- Eu sei! Só queria brincar com você!

- Obrigado!

**Quando deixaram as masmorras ao final da aula de Poções, encontraram um grande tronco de pinheiro bloqueando o corredor à frente. Dois pés enormes que apareciam por baixo do tronco e alguém bufando alto denunciou a todos que Hagrid estava por trás dele.**

**- Oi, Rúbeo quer ajuda? - perguntou Rony, metendo a cabeça por entre os ramos.**

- Você, perguntando de alguém quer ajuda? – perguntou Fred incrédulo.

- Harry e Hermione tem sido ótimas influencias Roniquito – disse Jorge.

**- Não, estou bem, obrigado, Rony.**

**- Você se importaria de sair do caminho?**

- Sim!

** - ouviu-se a voz arrastada e seca de Draco atrás deles. - Está tentando ganhar uns trocadinhos, Weasley? Vai ver quer virar guarda-caça quando terminar Hogwarts. A cabana de Rúbeo deve parecer um palácio comparada ao que sua família está acostumada.**

- Eu posso ir alguns anos à frente e matar o meu pai?

- Não!

- Obrigado Rosa!

**Rony avançou para Draco justamente na hora em que Snape subia as escadas.**

- Droga!

- Sirius, o filho dele está aqui!

- Desculpe mister educação, Marlene McKinnon!

**- WEASLEY!**

**Rony largou a frente das vestes de Draco.**

- Oh, que medo!

**- Ele foi provocado, Professor Snape - explicou Hagrid, deixando aparecer por trás da árvore a cara peluda. - Draco ofendeu a família dele.**

- Isso não vai adiantar – disse Lice.

**- Seja por que for, brigar é contra o regulamento de Hogwarts, Hagrid - disse Snape insinuante. - Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória, Weasley, e dê graças a Deus por não ser mais. Agora, vamos andando, todos vocês.**

**Draco, Crabbe e Goyle passaram pela árvore com brutalidade, espalhando folhas para todo lado com sorrisos nos rostos.**

- Nossa, eu estou morrendo de medo deles – rosnou Sirius.

**- Eu pego ele - prometeu Rony, rilhando os dentes as costas de Draco -, um dia desses, eu pego ele.**

- Me chame – pediu Tiago.

**- Odeio os dois - disse Harry - Draco e Snape.**

- Aposto que esse sentimento é mutuo – murmurou Lily.

**- Vamos, ânimo, o Natal está aí - disse Hagrid - Vou lhes dizer o que vamos fazer, venham comigo ver o salão principal, está lindo.**

- Ele sempre fica lindo – disse Lene.

**Então os três acompanharam Hagrid e sua árvore até o salão principal, onde a Professora Minerva e o Professor Flitwick estavam trabalhando na decoração para o Natal.**

**- Ah, Hagrid, a última árvore, ponha naquele canto ali, por favor.**

**O salão estava espetacular. Festões de azevinho e visco **

- Visco não é bom – murmurou Harry.

**pendurados a toda à volta das paredes e nada menos que doze enormes árvores de Natal estavam dispostas pelo salão, umas cintilando com cristais de neve, outras iluminadas por centenas de velas.**

- Ah, está tão lindo – disse Lice.

**- Quantos dias ainda faltam até as férias? - perguntou Hagrid.**

**- Um - respondeu Hermione - Ah, isso me lembra: Harry, Rony, falta meia hora para o almoço, devíamos estar na biblioteca.**

- O QUE? – gritaram Tiago, Sirius, os gêmeos, Tih e Hugo.

- Como assim biblioteca? – Sirius perguntou com uma expressão incrédula.

- Será explicado ai – disse Rony.

**- Ih, é mesmo - disse Rony, **

- Você quer ir para a biblioteca? – Fred perguntou incrédulo.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.

**despregando os olhos do Professor galhos da árvore que acabara de chegar.**

**- Biblioteca? - espantou-se Hagrid, acompanhando-os para fora da sala - Na véspera das férias? Não estão estudando demais?**

- Exatamente – concordou Jorge.

**- Ah, não estamos estudando **

- Ufa! – disseram Tiago, Sirius, os gêmeos, Tih e Hugo.

- Mas, então, o que estão fazendo lá? – questionou Tiago.

**- respondeu Harry, animado. – Desde que você mencionou o Nicolau Flamel estamos tentando descobrir quem ele é.**

- Ah – disse Lily revirando os olhos.

**- Vocês o quê? **

- Estávamos procurando por Flamel – disse Rony sorrindo.

**- Hagrid parecia chocado. **

- Quem não estaria – murmurou Lice.

**- Ouçam aqui: já disse a vocês, parem com isso. Não é da sua conta o que o cachorro está guardando.**

- Na verdade é – resmungou Harry.

**- Só queremos saber quem é Nicolau Flamel, só isso - falou Hermione.**

- Aham, e eu sou filho do Tio Voldy – comentou Rosa.

**- A não ser que você queira nos dizer e nos poupar o trabalho? **

- Ele não vai dizer – falou Remo.

**- acrescentou Harry. - Já devemos ter consultado uns cem livros e não o encontramos em lugar nenhum. Que tal nos dar uma pista? Sei que já li o nome dele em algum lugar.**

**- **No cartão de sapos de chocolate – disse Sirius freneticamente – sim! Estava no cartão de Dumbledore!

- E como você sabe disso? – Lene perguntou em divertimento e incrédula.

- É comida! É óbvio que eu me lembraria de algo que li em uma comida! – disse Sirius como se fosse óbvio.

Tiago começou a rir junto com Remo, Harry e Lene enquanto os outros reviravam os olhos, exceto Rony e Hugo, que concordavam freneticamente.

**- Não digo uma palavra - respondeu Hagrid decidido.**

- Vocês deviam ter embebedado ele – comentou Sirius. Ele levou um tapa de Lene. – Ai, mas é a mais pura e límpida verdade!

**- Então vamos ter que descobrir sozinhos - disse Rony, e saíram depressa para a biblioteca, deixando Hagrid desapontado.**

- Vocês têm mesmo que se meter nisso? – Lily perguntou.

- Na verdade, sim – disse Hermione.

**Andavam realmente procurando o nome de Flamel nos livros desde que Hagrid deixara escapá-lo, porque de que outra maneira iam descobrir o que Snape estava tentando roubar? **

Snape revirou os olhos.

**O problema é que era muito difícil saber por onde começar, sem saber o que Flamel poderia ter feito para aparecer em um livro. Não se encontrava em Grandes sábios do século, nem em Nomes notáveis da mágica do nosso tempo, não era encontrável tampouco em Importantes descobertas modernas da mata nem em Um estudo aos avanços recentes na magia. E, é claro, havia também o tamanho da biblioteca em si, dezenas de milhares de livros, milhares de prateleiras, centenas de corredores estreitos. **

- Ela é tão linda – suspirou Rosa.

- Acho que só você acha isso – alfinetou Scorpio.

- Porque você não tenta descobrir ela? Vai achá-la magnífica, é cheia de livros sobre quadribol – disse Rosa.

- Sério? – Hugo perguntou.

- Cheinha. Vários títulos, reportagens, textos – disse Rosa.

**Hermione puxou uma lista de assuntos e títulos que decidira pesquisar enquanto Rony se dirigiu a uma carreira de livros e começou a tirá-los da prateleira aleatoriamente. **

- É claro – disse Lice sorrindo.

- Organizada e desorganizado, o par perfeito! – disse Frank.

**Harry vagou até a Seção Reservada. **

- Não deixe ninguém te ver – disse Tiago.

**Vinha pensando há algum tempo se Flamel não estaria ali. **

- Poderia ser se Sirius não tivesse dito onde estava – comentou Lilu.

**Infelizmente, o estudante precisava de um bilhete assinado por um professor para consultar qualquer livro reservado e ele sabia que nenhum jamais lhe daria o bilhete.**

- Você poderia conseguir se disse que queria pra fazer um trabalho ou alguma coisa, sabe, na teoria – disse Lily – não que eu esteja compactuando com isso!

Tiago riu.

**Eram livros que continham poderosa magia negra jamais ensinada em Hogwarts e somente lida por alunos mais velhos que estudavam no curso avançado de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra.**

- Não só isso – disse Remo.

**- O que é que você está procurando, menino?**

**- Nada - disse Harry.**

- Grande resposta! – riu Gina.

**Madame Pince, a bibliotecária, apontou-lhe um espanador de penas.**

- Oh, ameaçadora! – disseram os gêmeos.

**- Então é melhor sair daqui. Vamos, fora!**

**Desejando ter sido um pouco mais rápido em inventar alguma história, Harry saiu da biblioteca. Ele, Rony e Hermione já tinham concordado que era melhor não perguntar a Madame Pince onde poderiam encontrar Flamel. Tinham certeza de que ela saberia informar, mas não podiam arriscar que Snape ouvisse o que andavam tramando.**

- Ele por acaso é um espião ou coisa parecida? – perguntou Lene rindo.

**Harry esperou do lado de fora no corredor para saber se os outros dois tinham encontrado alguma coisa, mas não alimentava muitas esperanças. Afinal estavam procurando havia quinze dias, **

- Nossa, vocês estão a fundo nisso mesmo – disse Luna.

**mas como só tinham breves momentos entre as aulas não era surpresa que não tivessem achado nada. O que realmente precisavam era de uma longa busca sem Madame Pince bafejar o pescoço deles.**

- Difícil – disse Lice.

**Cinco minutos depois, Rony e Hermione se reuniram a ele balançando negativamente a cabeça. E foram almoçar.**

- Ham, estou com fome – disse Sirius.

**- Vocês vão continuar procurando enquanto eu estiver fora, não vão? -recomendou Hermione. - E me mandem uma coruja se encontrarem alguma coisa.**

**- E você poderia perguntar aos seus pais se sabem quem é Flamel - disse Rony. - Não haveria perigo em perguntar a eles.**

- Acho que eu me esqueci que você é nascida trouxa Hermione – disse Rony, as orelhas vermelhas.

**- Nenhum perigo, os dois são dentistas.**

- São o que? – Neville perguntou.

- São médicos que cuidam dos dentes das pessoas – explicou Lily.

**Uma vez começadas às férias, Rony e Harry estavam se divertindo à beça para se lembrar de Flamel. **

**- **É claro que sim – disse Hermione revirando os olhos.

**Tinham o dormitório só para eles e a sala comunal estava muito mais vazia do que o normal, por isso podiam usar as poltronas confortáveis ao pé da lareira. **

- Elas são muuuiiitttooo confortáveis – disse Sirius em tom malicioso.

Leve revirou os olhos, embora sua expressão tenha ficado um pouco fechada.

**Sentavam-se a toda hora para comer tudo que pudessem espetar em um garfo de assar: **

- Harry tem passado muito tempo com o Rony – disse Hermione revirando os olhos.

**pão, bolinhos, marshmallows e tramavam maneiras de fazer Draco ser expulso, o que se divertiam em discutir mesmo que não fosse produzir resultados.**

Eles riram.

- Só vocês dois mesmo – disse Gina.

**Rony também começou a ensinar Harry a jogar xadrez de bruxo. Era exatamente igual a xadrez de trouxa exceto que as peças eram vivas, o que fazia parecer que a pessoa estava dirigindo tropas em uma batalha. O jogo de Rony era muito velho e gasto como tudo o mais que possuía, pertencera em tempos a alguém da família, no caso, ao seu avô. No entanto, a velhice das peças não era um empecilho. **

Rony sorriu orgulhoso.

**Rony as conhecia tão bem que nunca tinha dificuldade de mandá-las fazer o que ele queria.**

- Ou seja, ele é melhor que você – riu Neville.

**Harry jogava com peças que Simas Finnigan lhe emprestara e estas não confiavam nada nele. **

- É porque elas são de outras pessoas – tentou Lily.

**Ainda não era um bom jogador e elas não paravam de gritar conselhos variados, o que o confundia:"Não me mande para lá, não está vendo o cavalo dele? Mande ele, podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder ele!.**

- Argh, isso é horrível – disse Sirius em uma careta.

**Na noite de Natal, Harry foi para a cama pensando com ansiedade na comida e na diversão do dia seguinte, mas sem esperar nenhum presente. **

Lily e Tiago suspiraram.

**Quando acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, porém, a primeira coisa que viu foi uma pequena pilha de embrulhos ao pé de sua cama.**

Lily e Tiago sorriram animados.

**- Feliz Natal - disse Rony sonolento quando Harry pulou da cama e vestiu o roupão.**

**- Para você também - falou Harry. - Olhe só isso! Ganhei presentes?**

**- E o que é que você esperava, nabos? **

- Sem tato nenhum! – disse Hermione exasperada.

- Eu só estava tentando animá-lo!

- Isso não é de nenhuma ajuda!

**- respondeu Rony, virando-se para a sua pilha que era bem maior do que a de Harry.**

**Harry apanhou o pacote de cima. Estava embrulhado em papel pardo grosso e trazia escrito em garranchos: Para o Harry, de Hagrid. **

- AAHH! – disseram as meninas fazendo Harry corar.

- Me lembre de agradecer o Hagrid depois – disse Tiago sorrindo.

**Dentro havia uma flauta tosca de madeira. Era óbvio que Hagrid a entalhara pessoalmente. Harry soprou-a, parecia um pouco com um pio de coruja.**

Ao terem ouvido sobre o pio de coruja, Lice pegou na mão de Frank carinhosamente, enquanto Lily sorriu.

**Um segundo embrulho, muito pequeno, continha um bilhete.**

**- Recebemos sua mensagem e estamos enviando o seu presente. Tio Válter e Tia Petúnia. **

**Presa com fita adesiva na nota havia uma moeda de cinqüenta pence.**

**- Que simpático! - exclamou Harry.**

**Rony ficou fascinado pela moeda de cinqüenta pence.**

**- Que esquisito! - disse. - Que formato! Isso é dinheiro?**

- Você parece o papai Rony – gargalhou Gina.

Rony tinha as orelhas vermelhas, em fogo.

- Achamos o Mini Arthur! – riram os gêmeos.

**- Pode ficar com ela - disse Harry rindo-se ao ver a satisfação de Rony.**

- Harry! – disse Rony indignado.

- Que foi? Você estava fascinado pela moeda!

**- Rúbeo, minha tia e meu tio. E quem mandou esses?**

**- Acho que sei quem mandou esse - disse Rony, ficando um pouco vermelho e apontando para um embrulho disforme. - Mamãe. Eu disse a ela que você não estava esperando receber presentes... **

- Ah, isso é tão gentil! – disse Lily sorrindo. – me lembrem de agradecer a ela!

**Ah, não... - gemeu -, ela fez para você um suéter Weasley.**

- E o que tem isso? – Gina perguntou.

**Harry rasgou o papel e encontrou um suéter tricotado com linha grossa verde-clara e uma grande caixa de barras de chocolate feito em casa.**

**- Todos os anos ela faz para nós um suéter - disse Rony, desembrulhando a dele -, e o meu é sempre cor de tijolo.**

- Porque você não diz isso pra mamãe? – Fred perguntou.

- Ela tem mais coisas pra se preocupar do que com a cor do meu suéter – disse Rony.

**- Foi realmente muita gentileza dela - disse Harry, experimentando as barrinhas de chocolate, que estavam muito gostosas.**

- Você adora os chocolates da mamãe – riu Jorge.

**O presente seguinte também continha doces, uma grande caixa de sapos de chocolate dados por Hermione.**

- Que foram de grande ajuda! – comentou Harry.

**Restava apenas um embrulho. Harry apanhou-o e apalpou-o. Era muito leve. Desembrulhou e uma coisa sedosa e prateada escorregou para o chão onde se acomodou em dobras refulgentes. **

- NÃO! – gritaram os marotos.

- SIM! – eles gritaram depois de um tempo.

- O que? – Lene perguntou.

Eles se entreolharam.

**Rony soltou uma exclamação:**

**- Já ouvi falar nisso - disse em voz baixa, deixando cair a caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores que ganhara de Hermione. - Se isso é o que eu penso que é, é realmente raro e realmente valioso.**

**- E o que é?**

**Harry apanhou o pano brilhoso e prateado do chão. Tinha uma textura estranha, parecia tecida com fios de água.**

Os marotos quase babaram a descrição.

Quem não sabia, olhou estranhando.

**- É uma capa da invisibilidade - disse Rony, com uma expressão de assombro no tosto. - Tenho certeza de que é. Experimente.**

**Harry jogou a capa em volta dos ombros e Rony deu um berro.**

**- É, Sim! Olhe para baixo!**

**Harry olhou para os pés, mas eles tinham desaparecido. **

- Como você conseguiu uma capa de invisibilidade? – perguntou Lily incrédula.

- Está nesse capitulo!

**Correu então para o espelho. Não deu outra, o espelho refletiu sua imagem, só a cabeça suspensa no ar, o corpo completamente invisível. Ele cobriu a cabeça e a imagem desapareceu completamente.**

- Uau! – disseram Lene, Lice e Frank.

**- Tem um cartão! - disse Rony de repente. - Caiu um cartão!**

- Oh, vamos saber quem mandou! – comemorou Lily.

**Harry tirou a capa e apanhou o cartão. Escritas numa caligrafia fina e rebuscada que ele nunca vira antes estavam às seguintes palavras:**

- Fina e rebuscada? – perguntou Tiago baixinho.

**―Seu pai deixou isto comigo antes de morrer. Está na hora de devolvê-la a você. Use-a bem. Um Natal muito Feliz para você.**

- Você tem uma capa de invisibilidade? – perguntou Lene a Tiago.

- Sim. É herança de família – disse Tiago – de pai pra filho...!

- Uou! – disse Frank.

"_Agora eu sei como ele escapa sempre de tudo_" – pensou Snape.

**Não havia assinatura. Harry ficou olhando o cartão. Rony admirava a capa.**

**- Eu daria qualquer coisa para ter uma dessas. Qualquer coisa... Que foi?**

**- Nada. **

- Eu acreditei totalmente nisso – disse Rony sarcástico.

**- Harry estava se sentindo muito estranho. Quem mandara a capa? Será que pertencera mesmo ao seu pai?**

- Sim! – gritou Tiago animadamente.

**Antes que pudesse dizer ou pensar qualquer outra coisa, a porta do dormitório se escancarou e Fred e Jorge Weasley entraram aos pulos. Harry rapidamente deu um sumiço na capa.**

- Oh! Gostaríamos tanto de ter visto! – eles disseram.

**Por ora não tinha vontade de compartilhá-la com mais ninguém.**

- Entendemos!

**- Feliz Natal!**

- Pra vocês também! – disse Harry sorrindo.

**- Ei, olhe só, o Harry ganhou um suéter Weasley também!**

**Fred e Jorge estavam usando suéteres azuis, um com um grande F, o outro com um J.**

- Aposto que eles estão errados! – riu Sirius.

**- Mas o do Harry é melhor do que o nosso - comentou Fred, erguendo o suéter de Harry - Ela com certeza capricha mais se a pessoa não é da família.**

- Eu que escolhi a cor! – disse Gina sorrindo para Harry – achei que combinava com seus olhos!

Harry sorriu.

**- Por que você não está usando o seu? - perguntou Jorge - Vamos, vista logo, eles são ótimos e quentes.**

**- Detesto cor de tijolo - lamentou-se Rony, desanimado enquanto vestia o suéter.**

**- Pelo menos você não tem uma letra no seu - comentou Jorge. - Ela deve pensar que você não esquece o seu nome. Mas nós não somos burros, sabemos que nos chamamos Gred e Forge. **(_eu sei que eu escrevo Jorge com J e não com G, mas essa piada é tão boa que não resisti ! kkkkk)_

Todos, exceto Snape, caíram na gargalhada. Os marotos ainda mais alto.

- Esse piada é ótima! – riu Remo.

- Perfeita – gargalhou Sirius.

**- Que barulheira é essa?**

**Percy Weasley **

Os Weasley rosnaram.

**meteu a cabeça para dentro da porta, com um olhar de censura. **

- O que medo! – disse Gina friamente.

O pessoal do futuro se entreolhou.

Harry segurou a mão de Gina.

**Era visível que já desembrulhara metade dos seus presentes porque trazia também um suéter grosso pendurado no braço, que Fred logo agarrou.**

**- M de monitor! Vista logo, Percy, todos estamos usando os nossos, até Harry ganhou um.**

**- Eu... Não... Quero - disse Percy com a voz embargada, enquanto os gêmeos forçavam o suéter por sua cabeça, entortando seus óculos.**

- Brilhante! – disse Tiago.

**- E você hoje não vai se sentar com os monitores - disse Jorge. - Natal é uma festa da família.**

- Pena que ele não se lembre disso – disse Rony friamente.

**E os dois carregaram Percy para fora do quarto, com os braços presos dos lados pelo suéter.**

- Brilhante!

**Harry nunca tivera em toda a vida um almoço de Natal igual àquele. Cem perus gordos assados, montanhas de batatas assadas e cozidas, travessas de salsichas, terrinas de ervilhas passadas na manteiga, molheiras com uva-domonte em molho espesso e bem temperado e, a pequenos intervalos sobre a mesa, pilhas de bombinhas de bruxo. **

Rony, Sirius e Hugo babavam.

**Essas bombinhas fantásticas não se pareciam nada com as bombinhas fracas dos trouxas que os Dursley em geral compravam, cheias de brinquedinhos de plástico e chapéus de papel fino. Harry puxou a ponta de uma bombinha de bruxo com Fred e ela não deu apenas um estalinho, ela explodiu com o ruído de um canhão e envolveu-os em uma nuvem de fumaça azul, enquanto caiam de dentro um chapéu de almirante e vários camundongos brancos, vivos. **

As meninas franziram o nariz.

**Na mesa principal, Dumbledore tinha trocado o chapéu de bruxo por um toucado florido e ria alegremente da piada que o Professor Flitwick acabara de ler para ele.**

- Dumbledore nunca vai mudar – riu Sirius.

- Nunquinha! – riu Tiago.

O futuro se entreolhou, mas mesmo assim riram. A final, esse era Dumbledore.

**Pudins de Natal flamejantes seguiram-se ao peru. Percy quase quebrou os dentes em uma foice de prata que estava escondida em sua fatia. **

Os Weasley riram maldosos.

**Harry observava o rosto de Hagrid ficar cada vez mais vermelho à medida que pedia mais vinho e acabou beijando a bochecha da Professora Minerva, e quase para espanto de Harry, rira e corara, o chapéu de bruxa enviesado na cabeça.**

Os marotos e os gêmeos quase se mijaram de rir.

- Por favor, quando voltarmos, me lembre de não perder essa sena – riu Jorge meio vermelho.

**Quando Harry finalmente saiu da mesa estava levando uma montanha de brinquedos das bombinhas, inclusive uma embalagem de balões luminosos e não explosivos, um kit para cultivar capixingui, a planta símbolo de Hogwarts, e um jogo de xadrez de bruxo. **

- Você vai poder melhorar – disse Lily.

- Nem tanto – disse Rony sorrindo.

**Os camundongos brancos tinham desaparecido e Harry teve a desagradável sensação de que eles iam acabar virando jantar de Natal para Madame Nor-r-ra.**

- Com certeza – disse Fred.

**Harry e os Weasley passaram uma tarde muito alegre ocupados em uma furiosa guerra de bolas de neve. **

- Isso é tão divertido – disse Neville.

**Depois, frios, molhados e ofegantes, voltaram para junto da lareira na sala comunal de Grifinória, **

- Você vai pegar um resfriado! – disse Lily.

**onde Harry estreou o seu novo jogo de xadrez perdendo espetacularmente para Rony. **

- Eu falei!

**Suspeitou que não teria levado uma surra tão grande se Percy não tivesse tentado ajudá-lo tanto.**

- Ele não sabe falar coisas certas!

**Depois de lancharem sanduíches de peru, bolinhos, gelatina e bolo de frutas, todos se sentiram demasiado fartos e sonolentos para fazer outra coisa senão sentar e assistir a Percy correr atrás de Fred e Jorge por toda a torre de Grifinória porque eles tinham furtado seu crachá de monitor.**

- Vocês dois são gênios! – disse Sirius.

- Aprendemos com os melhores!

**Fora o melhor Natal da vida de Harry. No entanto, no fundinho da cabeça alguma coisa o incomodara o dia inteiro. Somente quando finalmente se deitou é que teve tempo para pensar nela: a capa invisível e a pessoa que a mandara.**

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Remo.

**Rony, cheio de peru e bolo e sem nenhum mistério para perturbá-lo, caiu no sono assim que puxou as cortinas de sua cama de dossel. **

- Que novidade – disse Hermione revirando os olhos.

**Harry debruçou-se pela borda da cama e puxou a capa que escondera ali. Do seu pai... Aquilo fora do seu pai. Ele deixou o tecido escorregar pelas mãos, mais macio do que seda, leve como o ar.**

- Perfeita! – suspirou Alvo.

**―Use-a bem, dissera o cartão.**

- Harry Potter – ameaçou Lily sem sucesso.

**Tinha de experimentá-la agora. **

- É mais forte do que ele – suspirou Gina.

**E saiu da cama e se enrolou na capa. Olhando para as pernas, viu apenas o luar e as sombras Era uma sensação muito engraçada.**

- Nas primeiras vezes, depois você se acostuma – disse Sirius.

**―Use-a bem.**

**De repente, Harry se sentiu completamente acordado. **

- Sem duvida – disse Rony sorrindo.

**Toda a Hogwarts se abria para ele com esta capa. **

- Sim! – gritaram os marotos.

**Sentiu-se tomado de excitação em pé ali na escuridão silenciosa. Podia ir a qualquer lugar com a capa, qualquer lugar, e Filch jamais saberia.**

- A não ser que ele saiba disso – murmurou Lice.

**Rony resmungou adormecido. Será que Harry devia acordá-lo? Alguma coisa o deteve, a capa era do seu pai, sentiu que desta vez, a primeira, queria usá-la sozinho.**

- Sem problemas Harry!

**E saiu sorrateiro do dormitório, desceu as escadas, atravessou a sala comunal e passou pelo buraco do retrato.**

**- Quem está aí? **

- Ela sempre pergunta, e nunca ganha resposta – suspirou Remo.

**- perguntou esganiçada a Mulher Gorda. Harry não respondeu. **

- Viram?

**Saiu depressa pelo corredor onde deveria ir? Parou, o coração acelerado, e pensou. E então lhe ocorreu. A seção reservada na biblioteca. **

- Não! – disseram os gêmeos.

- Ah, você quer descobrir quem é Flamel – disse Fred – tudo bem!

**Poderia ler o tempo que quisesse, **

- Isso não é muito agradável – disse Rony.

**o tempo que precisasse para descobrir quem era Flamel. Foi, então, puxando a capa para bem junto do corpo ao andar. A biblioteca estava escura como breu e muito estranha. Harry acendeu uma luz para enxergar o caminho entre as fileiras de livros.**

**A lâmpada parecia que estava flutuando no ar, e embora Harry sentisse que seu braço a sustentava, aquela visão lhe deu arrepios. A seção reservada era bem no fundo da biblioteca. Saltando com cautela a corda que separava esses livros do resto da biblioteca, ele ergueu a lâmpada para ler os títulos.**

**Eles não lhe informavam muita coisa. **

- Nunca – suspirou Sirius pensando em quanto tempo levou pra achar livros sobre animagia ali.

**Suas letras descascadas e esmaecidas formavam dizeres em línguas que Harry não entendia. Alguns sequer tinham titulo. Um livro tinha uma mancha escura que fazia lembrar horrivelmente de sangre. **

As meninas franziram os nariz.

**Os pêlos na nuca de Harry ficaram em pé. Talvez fosse imaginação dele, talvez não, mas achou que ouvia um sussurro inaudível vindo dos livros, como se eles soubessem que havia alguém ali que não deveria estar.**

- São livros realmente antigos e que você não deve mexer Harry – disse Lily assustada.

**Precisava começar por alguma parte. Pousando com cuidado a lâmpada no chão, ele procurou na prateleira mais baixa um livro que parecesse interessante. Um grande volume preto e prata chamou sua atenção. Puxou-o com esforço, porque era muito pesado, e equilibrando-o nos joelhos, deixou-o abrir ao acaso.**

**Um grito agudo de coalhar o sangue cortou o silêncio, o livro estava gritando! **

- Feitiço anti-roubo! – disse Lene – tentei fazer isso também, não deu certo. E o Sirius aqui não me ajudou em nada! Berrou junto com o livro!

- O que vocês estavam fazendo no meio da noite, sozinhos, no escuro? – Lice perguntou maliciosa.

Lene corou. Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Eu queria um livro, porque precisava de nota extra em Feitiços, e o Sirius aqui, me ajudou, na verdade ele não me ajudou em nada, porque ele gritou feito menininha quando o livro gritou!

Tiago e Remo caíram na gargalhada.

- Que foi? Estamos em uma época perigosa, eu achei que tinha alguém ali, sei lá, um encontrozinho de comensais – ele falou mudando de assunto.

- Espera, se você precisava de nota, porque não pediu pra mim ou pra Lice? – Lily perguntou.

- Porque você iria falar horas seguidas de como é ser responsável, e eu precisava disso pra ontem! Então, não tinha jeito!

- Sei – disse Lily – depois quero saber disso direitinho Marlene McKinnon!

**Harry fechou-o depressa, mas o grito não parou, uma nota alta, continua, de furar os tímpanos. **

Harry e Sirius esfregaram as orelhas.

**Ele tropeçou para trás e derrubou a lâmpada, **

- Que sorte – murmurou Frank.

**que se apagou na mesma hora. Em pânico, ouviu passos que vinham pelo corredor do lado de fora enfiando o livro gritador de qualquer jeito no lugar, ele correu para valer. **

**Passou por Filch quase na porta. Os olhos claros e arregalados de Filch atravessaram-no, Harry escorregou por debaixo dos seus braços estendidos e saiu desabalado pelo corredor, **

- Você passaria de qualquer maneira – disse Hermione – era pequeno, baixo...

- Hermione!

**os gritos do livro ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos. **

- È horrível – disse Sirius.

**Parou subitamente diante de uma alta armadura. Estivera tão ocupado em fugir da biblioteca que não prestara atenção onde estava indo. Talvez porque estivesse escuro, ele sequer reconheceu onde se encontrava. Havia uma armadura perto das cozinhas, ele sabia, mas ele devia estar uns cinco andares acima.**

**- O senhor me pediu para eu vir direto ao senhor, professor, se alguém estivesse perambulando durante a noite e alguém esteve na biblioteca, na seção reservada.**

**Harry sentiu o sangue se esvair do seu rosto. Onde quer que estivesse, Filch devia conhecer um atalho, porque sua voz baixa e untuosa estava se aproximando, e para seu horror, foi Snape quem respondeu:**

- O que você estava fazendo? – Tiago perguntou.

- Eu não sei Potter!

**- A seção reservada? Bom, eles não podem estar longe, vamos apanhá-los.**

- Sim, não esqueçam de dar as mãos e saltitar por ai – disse Sirius.

**Harry ficou imóvel no lugar em que estava quando Filch e Snape viraram o canto do corredor à frente. Eles não podiam vê-lo, é claro, mas era um corredor estreito e se chegassem mais perto esbarrariam nele, a capa não o impedia de ser sólido.**

- Infelizmente – disse Remo.

**Recuou o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Havia uma porta entreaberta à sua esquerda. Era sua única esperança. Esgueirou-se por ela, prendendo a respiração, tentando não empurrá-la e, para seu alívio, conseguiu entrar no aposento sem que percebessem nada. Eles passaram direto e Harry apoiou-se na parede, respirando profundamente, ouvindo os passos dos dois morrerem a distância. Fora por pouco, por um triz. Passaram-se alguns segundos até ele reparar em alguma coisa no aposento em que se escondera.**

- O que? – Gina perguntou. – Oh! – exclamou ao ver o olhar de Harry.

Ele lhe contará sobre isso nos seus momentos nos jardins de Hogwarts.

**Parecia uma sala de aula fechada. Os vultos escuros das mesas e cadeiras se amontoavam contra as paredes e havia uma cesta de papéis virada, mas escorada na parede à sua frente havia uma coisa que não parecia pertencer ao lugar, alguma coisa que parecia que alguém acabara de pôr ali para tirá-la do caminho.**

- Ham! – os marotos exclamaram tentando descobrir o que era. Sem sucesso.

**Era um magnífico espelho, da altura do teto, com uma moldura de talha dourada, aprumado sobre dois pés em garra. Havia uma inscrição entalhada no alto: Ojesed stra ebru oy ube cafru oyr on wohsi.**

- Que? – perguntaram todos.

- Sei lá!

**Já livre do pânico, agora que não ouvia sinal de Filch e Snape, Harry aproximou-se do espelho querendo mostrar-se sem ver nenhuma imagem como antes. Adiantou-se para o espelho.**

**Teve de levar as mãos à boca para não gritar, **

- O que? – Lily perguntou agarrando a mão de Tiago.

**Virou-se. Seu coração batia com muito mais fúria do que quando o livro gritara, porque não vira somente a própria imagem no espelho, mas a de uma verdadeira multidão por trás dele. **

- Como? – perguntou Lilu.

**Mas o quarto estava vazio. Respirando muito depressa, ele se virou lentamente para o espelho.**

**Lá estava ele, refletido, parecendo branco e assustado, e lá estavam, refletidos às suas costas, pelo menos outras dez pessoas, Harry espiou por cima do ombro, mas continuava a não haver ninguém mais. Ou será que eram todos invisíveis também? **

- Acho que não – disse Lene.

**Será que estava de fato em um aposento cheio de gente invisível e o truque desse espelho é que ele refletia tudo, invisível ou não? **

- Poderia ser, mas não era – murmurou Rony.

**Olhou para o espelho outra vez. Uma mulher parada logo atrás de sua imagem sorria e lhe acenava. Ele esticou a mão e sentiu o ar atrás dele. Se ela estivesse realmente ali, ele a tocaria, pois suas imagens estavam muito próximas, mas ele pegou apenas ar, ela e os outros só existiam no espelho.**

**Era uma mulher muito bonita. Tinha cabelos acaju e os olhos... Os olhos são igualzinhos aos meus, Harry pensou, acercando-se um pouco mais do espelho. ―Verde-vivo... Exatamente do mesmo formato... **

**- **Sou eu – murmurou Lily, encostada em Tiago. Chorava silenciosamente, calma, mas silenciosamente.

- Sim – disse Harry a olhando.

- O querido – disse ela o abraçando.

Eles ficaram alguns momentos em silencio.

**Mas então reparou que ela estava chorando, sorrindo, mas chorando ao mesmo tempo. **

- Você não muda muito – disse Sirius tentando mudar o clima.

**O homem alto, magro, de cabelos negros, parado ao lado dela abraçou-a. Usava óculos e seu cabelo era muito rebelde. Espetava na parte de trás, como o de Harry.**

- Eu – murmurou Tiago abraçando agora Lily e Harry.

Eles sentiram que invadiam um momento privada da família, tentavam não prestar muito atenção, mas era difícil, o momento era tão lindo e triste ao mesmo que tempo que prendia a atenção deles sem dificuldade.

- Isso deve mostrar o seu maior desejo do coração – disse Remo calmamente – li uma vez, não dizia o que era, mas que algum objeto um dia teria o poder de mostrar o desejo mais forte de seu coração. Aquele que você deseja mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo!

- Parece que você aceitou Remo – disse Harry.

**Harry estava tão perto do espelho agora que seu nariz quase encostava em sua imagem.**

**- Mamãe? - murmurou - Papai?**

- Sim – suspirou Lily, agora seu choro cessou. Mas algumas lágrimas ainda residiam em seu rosto.

**Eles apenas olharam para ele, sorrindo, e lentamente Harry olhou para os rostos das outras pessoas no espelho e viu outros pares de olhos verdes iguais aos seus, outros narizes como o seu, até mesmo um velhote que parecia ter os mesmos joelhos ossudos que ele. **

- Meu pai – disse Tiago surpreso.

- E os meus parente antigos – disse Lily.

**Harry estava olhando para sua família, pela primeira vez na vida.**

Gina segurou a sua mão, fortemente. As meninas abraçaram seus respectivos pares. Luna abraçava Neville como **amigo**.

**Os Potter sorriram e acenaram para Harry e ele retribuiu o olhar carente, as mãos comprimindo o espelho como se esperasse entrar por dentro dele e alcançá-los. Sentiu uma dor muito forte no peito, em que se misturavam a alegria e uma terrível tristeza.**

- Isso não me parece muito bom – comentou Lice com a testa franzida.

**Quanto tempo esteve parado ali, ele não sabia. As imagens não esmaeceram e ele continuou mirando-as até que um ruído distante o trouxe de volta ao presente. Não podia ficar ali, tinha de encontrar o caminho de volta para a cama. Com esforço, desviou os olhos do rosto de sua mãe, sussurrando "Eu volto" e saiu depressa do aposento.**

- Você não deveria voltar – disse Remo – isso pode ter algum tipo de efeito errado!

**- Você podia ter me acordado - falou Rony, aborrecido.**

- Foi mal. Eu não sabia!

- Sem problemas. Você nunca teve tato mesmo.

- Hey!

**- Você pode vir hoje à noite. Vou voltar, quero lhe mostrar o espelho.**

**- Eu gostaria de ver sua mãe e seu pai - disse Rony, animado.**

- Olá! – disse Tiago abanando a mão para Rony.

- Idiota – disse Lily revirando os olhos. Mas ela sorria.

**- E eu quero ver toda a sua família, todos os Weasley, você vai poder me mostrar os seus outros irmãos e todo o mundo.**

- Tenho a impressão de que não será isso que o Rony vai ver – disse Sirius.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas imediatamente.

**- Você pode vê-los a qualquer hora. E só vir à minha casa neste verão. Em todo o caso, talvez o espelho só mostre gente morta. **

- Ronald! – disseram Hermione e Gina.

- Desculpe!

- Sua falta de tato está cada dia estão maiores! – disse Hermione.

**Mas é uma pena você não ter achado o Flamel. Coma um pouco de bacon ou outra coisa qualquer, por que é que você não está comendo nada?**

**Harry não conseguia comer. **

- Isso não é bom – disse Frank.

**Vira os pais e iria vê-los de novo à noite. **

- Eu acho melhor não – disse Luna serenamente – os desejos do coração nem sempre são aqueles que nos mostram o certo.

- Eu gostaria de ter ouvido isso antes – disse Harry.

**Quase se esquecera de Flamel, já não lhe parecia tão importante. **

- Meninos – disse Lene revirando os olhos.

**Quem ligava para o que o cachorro de três cabeças estava guardando? **

- Eu! – disse Harry.

**Quem ligava realmente que Snape fosse roubar a coisa?**

- Eu! – disse Rony.

**- Você está bem? - perguntou Rony - Está com uma cara tão estranha.**

- Obrigado Rony!

- Sem problemas Harry!

**O que Harry mais temia era não conseguir encontrar o aposento do espelho outra vez. **

- Tomara que não – murmurou Lily.

**Com Rony coberto pela capa também, eles tiveram de andar muito mais devagar na noite seguinte. **

- Está me chamando de lerdo?

- Não. Só que é mais fácil de usá-la sozinho.

**Tentaram refazer o caminho de Harry ao sair da biblioteca, andando a esmo pelos corredores escuros durante quase uma hora.**

- Isso deve de ter sido extremamente chato – disse Tih.

**- Estou falando - disse Rony, - Vamos esquecer tudo e voltar.**

- Ouça-o – pediu Lily.

**- Não! - sibilou Harry - Sei que é em algum lugar por aqui.**

- O Harry nunca vai mudar – disse Hermione.

**Passaram pelo fantasma de uma bruxa alta que deslizava na direção oposta, mas não viram mais ninguém. Na hora em que Rony começou a reclamar que seus pés estavam dormentes de frio, Harry identificou a armadura.**

- Ainda bem – disse Sirius.

**- É aqui... Logo aqui... É.**

**Eles empurraram a porta. Harry deixou cair a capa dos ombros e correu para o espelho.**

**Lá estavam eles. Sua mãe e seu pai sorriam ao vê-lo.**

Lily e Tiago sorriram.

**- Está vendo? - Harry cochichou.**

**- Não consigo ver nada.**

**- Olhe! Olhe eles todos... Ali, montes deles...**

**- Só consigo ver você.**

- Sim – disse Luna – o espelho mostra o seu maior desejo Harry, ninguém mais pode vê-lo. Ele é uma parte de si mesmo, que está apenas em seu coração. Apenas em você.

**- Olhe direito, vamos, fique aqui onde eu estou.**

**Harry deu um passo para o lado, mas com Rony diante do espelho, não conseguiu mais ver sua família, apenas Rony como seu pijama de lã escocesa.**

**Rony, porém, estava mirando a própria imagem, petrificado.**

**- **O que foi? – Gina perguntou.

As orelhas de Rony estavam vermelhas.

**- Olhe só para mim! - exclamou.**

**- Você está vendo toda a sua família à sua volta?**

**- Não, estou sozinho, mas estou diferente... Pareço mais velho, e sou chefe dos monitores.**

- O QUE? – os gêmeos perguntaram.

- Eu achava que você tinha jeito – suspirou Fred.

Rony não respondeu.

**- O quê?**

- Viu, até o Harry – disse Jorge.

**- Estou... Estou usando um crachá igual ao do Gui... E estou segurando a taça das casas e a taça de Quadribol, sou capitão do time de Quadribol também!**

- Melhorou – disse Jorge.

- Espera, mas isso não mostra os desejos do coração? – Gina perguntou franzindo a testa para Rony.

Ele evitou o olhar dos irmãos.

**Rony despregou os olhos dessa visão magnífica para olhar excitado para Harry.**

**- Você acha que esse espelho mostra o futuro?**

- Sem tanto nenhum – disse Hermione, embora sua voz não tenha repreensão, e sim um carinho.

**- Como pode mostrar? A minha família está toda morta. Deixe-me dar outra espiada.**

**- Você teve o espelho só para você a noite passada, me deixa olhar mais um pouco.**

**- Você só está segurando a taça de Quadribol, que interesse tem isso? Eu quero ver os meus pais.**

**- Não me empurre...**

- Não, vocês estão brigando – disse Lice.

**Um ruído repentino do lado de fora no corredor pós-fim à discussão dos dois. Não tinham se dado conta do como estavam falando alto.**

**- Depressa!**

**Rony atirou a capa de volta para cobri-los na hora que os olhos luminosos de Madame Nor-r-ra apareceram à porta. **

- Droga! – disse Frank.

**Rony e Harry ficaram imóveis, ambos pensando a mesma coisa, será que a capa fazia efeito para os gatos? **

- Eu acho que não – disse Rosa franzindo a testa – embora se ela não for uma gata comum...

**Passado um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, ela se virou e foi embora.**

- Aleluia!

**- Isto é perigoso. Ela pode ter ido buscar o Filch, aposto que nos ouviu. Vamos.**

**E Rony puxou Harry para fora do quarto.**

- Muito bom! Saiam daí! – disse Lily.

**A neve ainda não derretera na manhã seguinte.**

**- Quer jogar xadrez, Harry? - convidou Rony.**

**- Não.**

- Chatoooo!

**- Por que não descemos para visitar Rúbeo?**

**- Não... Vai você...**

- Jura que eu ia sem você!

**- Sei o que é que você está pensando, Harry, naquele espelho. Não volte lá hoje à noite.**

- Rony tendo senso? Meu deus! – disse Gina arregalando os olhos.

- Eu posso ser muito sensato!

**- Por que não?**

- Deixa eu ver, é perigoso, proibido...!

**- Não sei, estou com uma intuição ruim, e de qualquer forma você já escapou por um triz muitas vezes, demais. **

- E você sempre esteve junto – disse Harry.

- EU nunca iria deixar você sozinho!

**Filch, Snape e Madame Nor-r-ra estão andando por lá. E daí se eles não conseguem ver você? E se esbarrarem em você? E se você derrubar alguma coisa?**

- Só se ele fosse parente da Tonks – riu Gina.

O pessoal do futuro se entreolhou, mas não disse nada.

- A minha priminha casada com o Remito? – Sirius perguntou malicioso.

- Ela mesma! – disse Harry.

Remo corou.

**- Você está falando igual a Hermione.**

- Obrigado Harry!

**- Estou falando sério. Harry, não vai não.**

- Escute o Rony. Ele nunca é sensato! – disse Hermione.

**Mas Harry só tinha um pensamento na cabeça, voltar para frente do espelho, e Rony não ia detê-lo.**

- Você é muito cabeça dura! – disse Gina irritada.

**Naquela terceira noite ele encontrou o caminho ainda mais rapidamente do que nas vezes anteriores. **

- Tinha a esperança que você se perde-se – suspirou Remo.

**Andava tão depressa que sabia que estava fazendo mais barulho do que seria sensato, mas não encontrou ninguém.**

- Ainda bem. Mas eu preferia que você não fosse para lá – disse Tiago.

**E lá estavam sua mãe e seu pai sorrindo de novo para ele, e um dos seus avós acenava feliz com a cabeça. Harry se abaixou para sentar no chão diante do espelho. **

Gina agarrou sua mão.

- Estamos com você agora – disse Lily.

**Não havia nada que pudesse impedi-lo de ficar ali a noite inteira com a família. Nada. A não ser...**

**- Então, outra vez aqui, Harry?**

- Puta que pariu! – disse Sirius.

- Sirius Black! Olha o palavreado! – disse Lene – estamos lendo um livro!

- Foi mal senhorita boca limpa!

**Harry sentiu como se suas tripas tivessem congelado. **

- Pensamentos estranhos os seus – riu Rony.

**Olhou para trás. Sentado em uma das mesas junto à parede estava ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore. **

- Ah, bom – disse Fred.

- Você sai dessa sem nenhum chingão – disse Jorge.

- Ele er... é o aluno preferido do professor – riu Fred.

Harry corou.

- Não sou não!

- E nós somos santinhos e ingênuos – riu Jorge.

**Harry devia ter passado direto por ele, tão desesperado estava para chegar ao espelho, que nem reparara.**

**- Eu... Eu não vi o senhor.**

**- É estranho como você pode ficar míope quando está invisível –**

- Harry já é míope naturalmente. – disse Neville sorrindo.

- Isso ai é de mim – disse Tiago.

** disse Dumbledore, e Harry sentiu alívio ao ver que ele sorria.**

- Eu não disse!

**- Então - continuou Dumbledore, escorregando da cadeira até o chão para se sentar ao lado de Harry - você, como centenas antes de você, descobriu os prazeres do Espelho de Ojesed.**

- Espelho do que? – Sirius perguntou.

- Ojesed. É o nome do capitulo – disse Lene – e cala a boca.

**- Eu não sabia que se chamava assim, professor.**

**- Mas espero que a essa altura você já tenha percebido o que ele faz?**

**- Bom... Me mostra a minha família...**

**- E mostrou o seu amigo Rony como chefe dos monitores.**

**- Como é que o senhor soube?**

**- Eu não preciso de uma capa para me tornar invisível **

- Uou! – disseram os marotos.

- Isso significa que ele sempre soube o que vocês estavam fazendo? – Lice perguntou.

- Exatamente.

**- disse Dumbledore com brandura. - Agora, você é capaz de concluir o que é que o Espelho de Ojesed mostra a nós todos?**

- A pessoa mais feliz do mundo, iria se olhar no espelho, e ele iria agir como qualquer outro espelho, iria mostrá-lo a si mesmo, exatamente como ele é – disse Luna sonhadoramente.

**Harry sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.**

**- Deixe-me explicar. O homem mais feliz do mundo poderia usar o Espelho de Ojesed como um espelho normal, ou seja, ele olharia e se veria exatamente como é. **

- Eles são parentes? – Sirius perguntou rindo.

**Isso o ajuda a pensar?**

**Harry pensou. Então respondeu lentamente:**

**- Ele nos mostra o que desejamos... Seja o que for que desejemos...**

- Sim e não – disse Neville.

**- Sim e não **

- Oh! Amiguinhos íntimos!

**- disse Dumbledore - Mostra-nos nada mais nem menos do que o desejo mais íntimo, mais desesperado de nossos corações. Você, que nunca conheceu sua família, a vê de pé a sua volta. **

Harry sorriu para os pais.

**Ronald Weasley, que sempre teve os irmãos a lhe fazerem sombra, vê-se sozinho, melhor que todos os irmãos. **

Rony estava extremamente vermelho.

- Você se sente assim? – Gina perguntou carinhosamente ao irmão.

Fred e Jorge o olhavam sem palavras.

- Não – disse Rony – eu já me senti assim, mas agora... Eu entendi que todos devemos ser exatamente quem somos, mesmo que isso signifique ser diferente, ou fazer coisas diferentes dos outros.

- Oh Rony! – disse Hermione o abraçando.

Rony ganhou orelhas vermelhas. E o momento tensão passou. E agora eram sorrisos.

**Porém, o espelho não nos dá nem o conhecimento nem a verdade. **

- Mesmo que você se veja vitorioso em uma prova, ele não lhe daria as respostas – disse Lily.

**Já houve homens que definharam diante dele, fascinados pelo que viam, ou enlouqueceram sem saber se o que o espelho mostrava era real ou sequer possível. O espelho vai ser levado para uma nova casa amanhã, Harry, e peço que você não volte a procurá-lo. **

- É o mesmo que pedir pro peixe sair da água – observou Jorge.

**Se algum dia o encontrar, estará preparado. **

- Sim! – confirmou Harry.

- Você o encontrou de novo? – Frank perguntou.

- Sim.

**Não faz bem viver sonhando e se esquecer de viver, **

- Outra frase cabeça do tio Dumby! – disse Sirius.

**lembre-se. E agora, por que você não põe essa capa admirável outra vez e vai dormir?**

**Harry se levantou.**

**- Senhor... Professor Dumbledore? Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?**

**- Obviamente você acabou de me perguntar **

- Essa piada é boa – riu Remo.

**- sorriu Dumbledore. - Mas pode me perguntar mais uma coisa.**

**- O que é que o senhor vê quando se olha no espelho?**

- Isso é meio pessoal – disse Hugo. _(falta dele? Kkkk)_

**- Eu? Eu me vejo segurando um par de grossas meias de lã.**

Caras incrédulas.

- Como? – perguntou Tiago gargalhando.

**Harry arregalou os olhos.**

**- As meias nunca são suficientes. Mais um Natal chegou e passou e não ganhei nem um par. As pessoas insistem em me dar livros.**

- Já sabemos o que lhe dar de presente esse ano – riu Sirius. – falando em natal, estou morrendo de fome.

- Você sempre está com fome – disse Lene.

**Foi somente quando estava de volta à cama que ocorreu a Harry que talvez Dumbledore não tivesse dito a verdade. Mas, pensou, enquanto empurrava Perebas para longe do seu travesseiro, fizera uma pergunta muito pessoal.**

- Muuiiittooo pessoal – disse Lily.

Uma carta caiu no colo de Scorpio.

_Caros Rosa, Alvo, Scorpio, Hugo, Lily e Tiago_

_Seu momento ai já acabou. Deverão voltar para o seu tempo e retornar _

_No momento certo novamente._

_Os seus eu do futuro mais além_

- Temos que ir embora – disse Rosa – a carta diz que voltaremos em outro momento!

- AAHHHH!

Uma luz branca apareceu.

- Esse é o nosso momento – disse Alvo.

Um rápido tchau.

- Voltamos!

E sumiram na luz branca.

E ali eles ficaram um pouco em silêncio.

- Vamos comer? – chamou Rony – já fazem horas que não comemos.

- E não dormirmos – disse Lene.

- Nos empolgamos e com a chegada deles – disse Gina bocejando.

- Vamos comer e dormir – disse Tiago.

Eles foram para a cozinha, comeram e foram dormir.

**Oie**

**Tão triste. Mas eu prometo trazer capitulos melhores quando ela voltar!**

**Dia 18/02/12.**

**Bjs e até lá!**


	20. Uma homenagem a Lílian E Potter

**Dia 30/01/1960**

Esse foi o dia em que Lílian Evans Potter nascera. Uma pessoa simples e comum, que na verdade era bruxa.

Uma bruxa brilhante.

Em Hogwarts, uma aluna exemplar e amiga.

Namorou, casou com Tiago Potter, dando assim vida a Harry Tiago Potter, o nosso herói favorito.

Obrigada a se esconder, pois corria risco de vida, Lílian morava em Godric´s Hollow, com seu marido, Tiago e seu filho Harry.

E no dia **31/10/1981** dera a sua vida, pela vida de seu filho, Harry.

Assassinada por Lord Voldemort, Lílian se foi para um mundo melhor e sem guerra.

Mas carregou para sempre, o carinho e o amor por seu filho, Harry.

E aqui estou eu, agradecendo a essa mulher que dera a sua vida por seu filho, que preferiu morrer a perder Harry.

Lílian Evans Potter, para sempre nos nossos corações.


	21. Aviso Rebelde

**Novidade bombástica !**

**Rebelde está de volta!**

****Eu aqui, VicBlackPotter ire voltar com Rebelde ! Eu estou com tempo e resolvi voltar a escrever a história.

Vou continuar de onde eu parei, cumprir o castigo em Hogsmead, que não será realmente um castigo graças a Sirius.

Está de volta dia 18/02/12 junto com Tiago e Lílian - A história de um amor e Hogwarts Lê !

Bj

PS: LilyLunaBlackPotterRevenclaw - o teu msn não apareceu no review, então, quando for comentar, deixa ele entre espaços. tipo v i c k y n h a 9 7 h o t m a i l . c o m - esse é o meu.

Bj


	22. Nicolau Flamel

**Oi  
>Voltei gente linda do meu coração.<br>Eu agradeço a vocês que estavam esperando pela volta da história, e aqui está, um capitulo quentinho e no ponto.  
>E bora pra leitura...<strong>

**Capítulo dezoito – Nicolau Flamel**

Desde que Rosa, Alvo, Scorpio, Tiago, Lily e Hugo foram embora, o pessoal havia comido, dormido e enfim retornado a sala precisa para a leitura do livro.

- Eu gostaria de ler – disse Luna serenamente.

Neville lhe passou o livro.

- Nicolau Flamel!

- Aleluia – disse Tiago.

- Demoro meio ano pra descobrirem isso? – riu Sirius.

**Dumbledore convencera Harry a não tornar a procurar o Espelho de Ojesed, e durante o resto das férias de Natal a capa da invisibilidade permaneceu guardada no fundo do baú. **

- Você poderia ter usado para fazer outra coisa – comentou Sirius.

- Black!

**Harry gostaria de poder esquecer o que vira no espelho com a mesma facilidade, mas não conseguiu. **

- Droga – disse Lily.

- Você nunca consegue parar de pensar, ainda mais se te mandaram esquecer, ai sim você nunca esquece – disse Hermione.

Rony e Sirius a olharam como se ela fosse um ET.

- Ela quis dizer, que se mandam ele esquecer de alguma coisa, ai sim que ele não esquece – disse Remo.

- Ah. Seria muito mais fácil se ela falasse em uma língua que entendêssemos – bufou Rony.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**Começou a ter pesadelos. **

- Isso é tão animador – disse Frank.

**Sonhava repetidamente com os pais desaparecendo em um relâmpago de luz verde enquanto uma voz esganiçada gargalhava.**

Eles estremeceram.

- Foi quando nós...? – Lily perguntou fracamente.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

Tiago abraçou Lily firmemente. Eles ficaram por alguns momentos em silêncio.

**- Está vendo? Dumbledore tinha razão, aquele espelho podia deixar você maluco **

- Você não tem idéia do quanto isso me ajudou – ironizou Harry.

Rony deu um sorriso tímido.

**- disse Rony, quando Harry lhe contou os sonhos.**

- Pelo menos você contou – disse Hermione.

**Hermione, que voltou um dia antes do período letivo começar, viu as coisas de outro modo. **

- Como sempre – disse Neville rindo.

**Estava dilacerada entre o horror de pensar em Harry fora da cama, perambulando pela escola três noites seguidas **

Todos gargalharam. Hermione corou.

** ("E se Filch tivesse te apanhado!") **

- Ela tem razão – apontou Lice.

**e o desapontamento que ele não tivesse ao menos descoberto quem era Nicolau Flamel.**

- Você realmente acha que eles iam encontrar? – Gina perguntou rindo.

Hermione sorriu.

**Quase perdera as esperanças de encontrar Flamel em um livro da biblioteca, **

- Oh, não! – disseram os gêmeos tragicamente.

**embora Harry tivesse certeza de que lera o nome em algum lugar. **

- Num cartão de sapos de chocolate – Harry bufou baixinho.

**Quando o novo período letivo começou, eles voltaram a folhear os livros durante os dez minutos de intervalo entre as aulas. Harry tinha ainda menos tempo do que os outros dois, porque o treino de Quadribol recomeçara. **

- Eba! – gritaram Tiago, Sirius e os gêmeos.

**Olívio estava puxando pelo time como nunca fizera antes. **

- Até o próximo ano e o próximo – riu Harry.

**Até mesmo as chuvas intermináveis que substituíram as nevadas não conseguiam esmorecer a sua animação. **

- Ele é louco? Vocês podiam ter pegado um resfriado, uma pneumonia – disse Lily histericamente.

Eles riram.

**Os Weasley reclamavam que Olívio estava se tornando fanático, mas Harry o apoiava. **

- Traidor – disseram os gêmeos.

- Eu queria ganhar a taça – disse Harry rindo.

**Se ganhassem a próxima partida, contra Lufa-Lufa, passariam a frente da Sonserina no campeonato das casas pela primeira vez em sete anos. **

- Sete anos? – gemeram os marotos.

**Além do desejo de ganhar, Harry descobriu que tinha menos pesadelos quando voltava exausto dos treinos.**

- Viram? Quadribol é ótimo! – disse Rony.

**Então, durante um treino particularmente chuvoso e enlameado, Olívio deu uma notícia ruim ao time. Acabara de se enfurecer com os Weasley, que davam mergulhos violentos um sobre o outro e fingiam cair das vassouras.**

Os marotos riram.

**- Vocês querem parar de se comportar feito bobos! **

- Não – os gêmeos gritaram.

**- berrou. - Isso é o tipo de atitude que vai fazer a gente perder o jogo! Snape vai apitar**

?

Aqueles que não sabiam disso e olharam para Snape de olhos arregalados.

**dessa vez e vai procurar qualquer desculpa para tirar pontos da Grifinória!**

Revirada de olhos.

**Jorge Weasley realmente caiu da vassoura ao ouvir isso.**

Risadas. Jorge fez uma careta.

**- Snape vai apitar o jogo? - perguntou embolando as palavras com a boca cheia de lama. **

Caretas agora.

**- Quando foi na vida que ele apitou um jogo de Quadribol? Ele não vai ser imparcial se tivermos chance de passar à frente de Sonserina.**

Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Lene, os gêmeos, Harry, Gina e Rony bufaram.

- Ele não seria imparcial nem se tivéssemos chance de passar da Lufa-Lufa – bufou Rony.

**O resto do time pousou ao lado de Jorge para reclamar também.**

- Isso sempre acontece quando algo desagradável acontece – comentou Sirius.

**- A culpa não é minha - disse Olívio. - Nós é que vamos ter de nos cuidar e jogar uma partida limpa, para não dar a Snape desculpa para implicar conosco.**

- Ele sempre acha – bufou Harry.

**Estava tudo muito bem, pensou Harry, mas ele tinha outra razão para não querer Snape por perto quando estivesse jogando Quadribol.**

- OH! – disseram eles.

**Os outros jogadores se demoraram conversando no final do treino como sempre faziam, mas Harry rumou direto para a sala comunal de Grifinória, onde encontrou Rony e Hermione jogando xadrez. Xadrez era a única coisa em que Hermione perdia, uma experiência que Rony e Harry achavam que lhe fazia muito bem.**

- Muito obrigado – ela disse secamente.

- Mas isso é verdade – disse Rony.

- Pelo menos você perde em alguma coisa – disse Harry disse rindo.

**- Não fale comigo agora - pediu Rony quando Harry se sentou ao seu lado. - Preciso me concentrar. **

- Você sempre ganha mesmo – disse Gina dando os ombros.

**– Ai, viu a cara do Harry .- Que aconteceu com você? Está com uma cara horrível.**

- Você é tão carinhoso, Rony – riu Lene.

**Falando baixinho para ninguém mais ouvir, Harry contou aos dois o desejo sinistro e súbito de Snape de ser juiz de Quadribol.**

**- Não jogue - disse Hermione na mesma hora.**

- Mas ai vamos perder, porque não tem apanhador reserva – disse Tiago freneticamente.

**- Diga que está doente - aconselhou Rony.**

**- Finja que quebrou a perna - sugeriu Hermione.**

**- Quebre a perna de verdade - insistiu Rony.**

Eles riram.

- Sempre contem com o Rony pra aliviar a tensão – riu Hermione.

**- Não posso - respondeu Harry - Não temos apanhador de reserva. Se eu fujo, Grifinória não vai poder jogar.**

- Sempre quadribol – bufou Lily.

- Claro! – disseram Tiago, Sirius, os gêmeos e Rony.

**Naquele momento, Neville entrou aos tombos na sala comunal. Como conseguira passar pelo buraco do retrato ninguém sabia, porque tinha as pernas grudadas pelo que eles imediatamente reconheceram ser o Feitiço da Perna Presa. **

Lice e Frank arregalaram os olhos indignados.

- Quem fez isso? – perguntou Lice com raiva.

**Devia ter precisado andar aos pulos como um coelho até a torre de Grifinória. Todo o mundo caiu na gargalhada menos Hermione, **

- Eu não ri – disseram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

**que ficou em pé de um salto e fez o contra-feitiço. **

Lice sorriu agradecida.

**As pernas de Neville se separaram e ele se endireitou, tremendo.**

**- Que aconteceu? - perguntou Hermione, levando-o para se sentar com Harry e Rony.**

**- Malfoy **

- Que duvida – bufou Frank.

**- disse Neville com a voz trêmula. - Encontrei-o na saída da biblioteca. Ele disse que estava procurando alguém em quem praticar o feitiço.**

- Que teste nele mesmo! – disse Remo.

**- Vá procurar a Professora Minerva! - insistiu Hermione. - Dê parte dele!**

- Sim – concordou Luna.

**Neville sacudiu a cabeça.**

**- Não quero mais confusão - murmurou.**

- Mas você tem que falar com ela – disse Gina.

**- Você tem de enfrentá-lo, Neville! - disse Rony. - Ele está acostumado a pisar nas pessoas, mas não há razão para você se deitar aos pés dele para facilitar.**

- Isso não saiu como eu planejava – disse Rony franzindo a testa.

- Mas eu entendi – disse Neville rindo.

- Você tem tanto tato quanto eu amo a Parkinson – disse Gina.

Rony ganhou orelhas vermelhas.

**- Não precisa me dizer que não sou bastante corajoso para pertencer a Grifinória. Draco já fez isso - disse Neville engasgado.**

- Mas isso não é verdade – disse Hermione – você é um bruxo brilhante.

Neville corou.

**Harry apalpou o bolso de suas vestes e tirou um sapo de chocolate, o último da caixa que Hermione lhe dera no Natal. Deu-o a Neville, que estava com cara de quem ia chorar.**

**- Você vale doze Dracos - disse Harry. - O Chapéu Seletor escolheu você para Grifinória, não foi? E onde está Draco? Naquela Sonserina nojenta.**

- Você conseguiu ajudar o Neville e ofender a Sonserina na mesma frase – disse Sirius sorrindo – brilhante!

**A boca de Neville se contraiu num sorrisinho enquanto desembrulhava o sapo.**

**- Obrigado, Harry. Acho que vou para a cama... Você quer o cartão, você coleciona, não é?**

**Quando Neville se afastou, Harry olhou para o cartão de Bruxo Famoso.**

**- Dumbledore outra vez. Ele foi o primeiro que...**

- Aleluia! – disse Remo.

**E soltou uma exclamação. Olhou para o verso do cartão. Em seguida olhou para Rony e Hermione.**

**- Encontrei!- murmurou - Encontrei Flamel! **

- Que? – gritaram Lily e Lene.

**Eu disse a vocês que tinha lido o nome dele em algum lugar. Li-o no trem a caminho daqui. Escutem só isso: O Professor Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald, o bruxo das Trevas, em 1945, e ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão, e por desenvolver um trabalho de alquimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel.**

**Hermione ficou em pé de um salto. Não parecia tão animada desde que eles tinham recebido as notas do primeiro dever de casa.**

Hermione corou e eles riram.

**- Não saiam daqui! - disse e saiu escada acima em direção aos dormitórios das meninas. Harry e Rony mal tiveram tempo de trocar um olhar intrigado e ela já estava correndo de volta, com um enorme livro velho nos braços.**

**- Nunca pensei em olhar aqui - falou excitada. - Tirei-o da biblioteca há semanas para me distrair um pouco.**

- Distrair? – questionou Sirius.

**- Distrair? **

- Exato – concordou Sirius.

**- admirou-se Rony, mas Hermione mandou-o ficar quieto, enquanto procurava alguma coisa e começou a folhear as páginas do livro, ansiosa, resmungando para si mesma.**

**Finalmente encontrou o que procurava.**

**- Eu sabia! Eu sabia!**

**- Já podemos falar? - perguntou Rony de mau humor.**

**Hermione não lhe deu resposta.**

Risadas.

- Isso acontece muitas vezes – Rony bufou.

**- Nicolau Flamel - sussurrou ela teatralmente - é, ao que se sabe, a única pessoa que produziu a Pedra Filosofal.**

**A frase não teve bem o efeito que ela esperava.**

- Nunca vai ter – riu Gina.

**- A o quê? - exclamaram Harry e Rony.**

- A pedra filosofal – brincou Neville.

**- Ah, francamente, vocês dois não lêem?**

- Não – eles disseram em coro.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho.

**Olhem, leiam isso aqui.**

**Ela empurrou o livro para os dois, que leram:**

**O antigo estudo da alquimia preocupava-se com a produção da Pedra Filosofal, uma substancia lendária com poderes fantásticos. A pedra pode transformar qualquer metal em ouro puro. **

Eles assoviaram.

**Produz também o Elixir da Vida, que torna quem o bebe imortal.**

Mais assovios.

**Falou-se muito da Pedra Filosofal durante séculos, mas a única Pedra que existe presentemente pertence ao Sr. Nicolau Flamel o famoso alquimista e amante da opera. **

- Ele começou com isso quando conheceu Dumbledore – riu Tiago.

**O Sr. Flamel que comemorou o seu sexcentésimo sexagésimo quinto aniversário no ano passado, leva uma vida tranqüila em Devon, com sua mulher, Perenelle (seiscentos e cinqüenta e oito anos).**

- Eles são velhos – disse Frank.

- Muito – disseram os gêmeos.

**- Viram? - disse Hermione, quando Harry e Rony terminaram. - O cachorro deve estar guardando a Pedra Filosofal de Flamel! Aposto que ele pediu a Dumbledore que a guardasse em segurança, porque são amigos e ele sabia que alguém andava atrás dela, esse é o motivo por que Dumbledore quis transferir a pedra de Gringotes.**

**- Uma pedra que produz ouro e não deixa a gente morrer! - exclamou Harry. - Não admira que Snape ande atrás dela! Qualquer um andaria.**

Snape pensou: "Eu estou fazendo isso mesmo?"

**- E não admira que não conseguíssemos encontrar Flamel em Estudos aos avanços recentes em magia - disse Rony - Ele não é bem recente, se já fez seiscentos e sessenta e cinco anos, não é mesmo?**

Risadas.

**Na manhã seguinte, na sala de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra, enquanto copiavam as diferentes maneiras de tratar mordidas de lobisomem, **

Os marotos sorriram.

**Harry e Rony continuavam a discutir o que fariam com uma Pedra Filosofal se tivessem uma. **

**Somente quando Rony disse que compraria o próprio time de Quadribol **

Risadas.

- Vocês podiam fazer planos melhores – riu Sirius.

- Tínhamos onze anos – disse Harry.

**foi que Harry se lembrou de Snape e da partida que se aproximava.**

- Droga – bufou Lene.

**- Eu vou jogar - disse a Rony e Hermione. - Se não fizer isso, o pessoal de Sonserina vai pensar que tenho medo de encarar Snape. Vou mostrar a eles... Vamos tirar aquele sorriso da cara deles se vencermos.**

- Isso! Vai, vai Grifinória! – disseram os marotos.

**- Desde que a gente não acabe tirando você da quadra - disse Hermione.**

- Eu amo o apoio de vocês – disse Harry secamente.

**À medida que a partida se aproximava, porém, Harry foi ficando cada vez mais nervoso, mesmo que negasse isso para Rony e Hermione. **

- Brilhante – bufou Gina.

**O resto do time também não estava tão calmo assim. A idéia de passar à frente de Sonserina no campeonato das casas era maravilhosa, ninguém fazia isso havia quase sete anos, mas será que conseguiriam, com um juiz tão parcial?**

- Se vocês jogarem bem e fizeram o menos possível pra ele não achar faltas – disse Lily.

**Harry não sabia se estava ou não imaginando, mas parecia estar sempre encontrando Snape por todo lugar em que ia. Às vezes, ele até se perguntava se Snape não o estava seguindo, tentando apanhá-lo sozinho. **

- Se você tentou – ameaçou Tiago furioso.

**As aulas de Poções estavam se transformando numa espécie de tortura semanal. **

- Achei que já eram – disse Fred.

**De tão ruim que Snape era com Harry. Seria possível que Snape tivesse descoberto que os meninos haviam lido sobre a Pedra Filosofal? Harry não imaginava como, no entanto, por vezes tinha uma horrível sensação de que Snape podia ler pensamentos.**

- Só se ele fosse um oclumente – disse Remo.

**Harry sabia que, quando lhe desejassem boa sorte à porta do vestiário na tarde seguinte, Rony e Hermione estariam se perguntando se o veriam vivo outra vez.**

- Vocês são tão positivos – disse Lice.

** Isto não era o que se poderia chamar de consolo. Harry mal ouviu uma palavra da conversa de Olívio para animar os jogadores enquanto vestia o uniforme de Quadribol e apanhava sua Nimbus 2000.**

**Entrementes, Rony e Hermione tinham encontrado um lugar nas arquibancadas junto a Neville, que não conseguia entender por que eles estavam tão sérios e tampouco por que haviam trazido as varinhas para o jogo. **

- Agora eu sei – disse Neville.

**Mal sabia Harry que Rony e Hermione tinham andado praticando secretamente o Feitiço das Pernas Presas. Tinham tido essa idéia ao verem Draco usá-lo contra Neville e estavam preparados para usá-lo contra Snape se ele desse o menor sinal de querer machucar Harry.**

**- Agora não esqueça, é Locomotor Mortis - cochichou Hermione enquanto Rony escondia a varinha na manga.**

**- Eu sei - Rony respondeu com maus modos. - Não chateia.**

- Vocês parecem um casal de velhos – riu Tiago.

Os dois coraram.

**Mas no vestiário, Olívio puxara Harry para um lado.**

**- Não quero pressioná-lo, **

- Não – disse Jorge sarcástico.

**Potter, mas se há um dia em que precisamos agarrar o pomo logo de saída é hoje. Termine o jogo antes que Snape possa favorecer Lufa-Lufa demais.**

**- A escola inteira está lá fora! - disse Fred Weasley, espiando para fora da porta. - Até mesmo, putz, Dumbledore veio assistir!**

**O coração de Harry deu um salto.**

- Estranho – disse Sirius.

**- Dumbledore? - disse, correndo até a porta para se certificar se Fred tinha razão. Não havia como confundir aquela barba prateada.**

Risadas.

**Harry poderia ter dado uma grande gargalhada de alívio. Estava seguro. Simplesmente não havia jeito de Snape ousar machucá-lo se Dumbledore estivesse assistindo. **

- Beleza – disse Tiago mais animado.

**Talvez fosse por isso que Snape estava com a cara tão zangada na hora em que os times entraram em campo, uma coisa em que Rony também reparou.**

**- Nunca vi Snape com uma cara tão feia - disse a Hermione.**

- Vai ver ele lavou os cabelos – disse Jorge dando os ombros.

**- Olhe, começou. Ai!**

**Alguém cutucara Rony na cabeça. Era Draco.**

- Encrenca – disse Lily.

**- Ah, desculpe, Weasley, não vi você aí. **

- Imagina se tivesse visto – bufou Frank.

**- Draco deu um largo sorriso para Crabbe e Goyle. - Quanto tempo será que Potter vai se agüentar na vassoura desta vez? Alguém quer apostar? E você, Weasley?**

**Rony não respondeu, Snape acabara de achar uma penalidade na Grifinória porque Jorge Weasley mandara um balaço nele. **

- Brilhante – disseram Tiago e Sirius.

- Mas foi irresponsável – disse Lily.

**Hermione, que mantinha todos os dedos cruzados no colo, apertava os olhos fixos em Harry, que circulava sobre os jogadores como um falcão, à procura do pomo.**

- Vai – pediu Lene.

**- Sabe como eu acho que eles escolhem jogadores para o time da Grifinória? - disse Draco bem alto alguns minutos depois, quando Snape aplicou nova penalidade em Grifinória sem a menor razão. **

- Idiota – disse Fred.

**- Escolhem as pessoas que dão pena. Vê só, o Potter, que não tem pais, depois os Weasley, que não tem dinheiro. Você também devia estar no time, Longbotton, você não tem miolos.**

**Neville ficou muito vermelho, mas se virou para encarar Draco.**

**- Eu valho doze Dracos, Malfoy **

- Isso. Diga a ele Neville – disseram os marotos.

**- gaguejou ele. Draco, Crabbe e Goyle rolaram de rir, mas Rony, que continuava sem coragem de despregar os olhos do jogo, disse:**

**- Isso mesmo, responda a ele, Neville.**

- Pelo menos uma vez você faz uma boa ação – suspirou Gina.

- A boa ação do ano – disse Hermione – inteiro.

**- Longbotton, se miolos fossem ouro, você seria mais pobre do que Weasley e isso já é muita coisa.**

**Os nervos de Rony já estavam esticados ao máximo de tanta preocupação como Harry.**

**- Estou lhe avisando, Draco... Mais uma palavra...**

- Parta pra cima dele – implorou Sirius.

**- Rony! - disse Hermione de repente. - Harry!**

- Que? – Lily e Tiago perguntaram juntos.

**- Quê? Onde?**

**Harry inesperadamente dera um mergulho espetacular, que provocou exclamações e vivas da torcida. Hermione se levantou, os dedos cruzados na boca, enquanto Harry voava para o chão como uma bala.**

- Ele viu o pomo! – gritou Tiago pulando com Sirius.

**- Você está com sorte, Weasley, Potter com certeza localizou dinheiro no chão! - disse Draco.**

**Rony reagiu. **

- Aleluia! – disse Sirius quase entrando no livro de tanta emoção.

**Antes que Draco soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Rony partiu para cima dele e o derrubou no chão.**

- Um de direita, outro de esquerda, um certeiro, e quebre os dentes dele – vibrou Tiago com Sirius.

Eles fingiam a cena no chão.

**Neville hesitou, depois pulou o encosto da cadeira para ajudar.**

Lice gemeu.

**- Vamos, Harry! - Hermione gritou, pulando em cima da cadeira para observar Harry se precipitar na direção de Snape, ela nem sequer reparou que Draco e Rony estavam embolados em baixo de sua cadeira, nem nos pés arrastados e gritos que saiam do redemoinho de socos que era Neville, Crabbe e Goyle.**

**-** Como você não viu isso? – Frank questionou rindo.

- Eu estava preocupada. – disse Hermione.

**No alto, Snape virou na vassoura bem em tempo de ver uma coisa vermelha passar veloz por ele, deixando de atingi-lo por centímetros, e no segundo seguinte, Harry saia do mergulho, o braço erguido em triunfo, o pomo seguro na mão.**

- SIIIMMM! – gritaram os marotos pulando feito maníacos.

- Grifinória! O nosso leão vai arrancar a cabeça das cobras! – gritou Sirius freneticamente.

Snape revirou os olhos.

**As arquibancadas explodiram, tinha que ser um recorde, ninguém era capaz de lembrar do pomo ter sido agarrado tão depressa.**

**- Rony! Rony! Cadê você? A partida terminou! Harry ganhou! Nós ganhamos! Grifinória está na frente! - gritava Hermione, dançando da cadeira para o chão e dali para a cadeira e se abraçando com Parvati na fileira da frente.**

- Você estava emocionada. Vocês não são exatamente muito amigas – disse Gina.

- Não é a Parvati que me incomoda – disse Hermione.

**Harry saltou da vassoura antes de chegar ao solo. Não conseguia acreditar. Agarrara. O jogo terminou, nem chegara a durar cinco minutos. **

- Meu filho bateu o recorde! – gritou Tiago pulando igual a um maníaco com Sirius.

**Quando Grifinória invadiu o campo, ele viu Snape pousar ali perto, a cara branca e os lábios contraídos, depois Harry sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, ergueu a cabeça e deparou como rosto sorridente de Dumbledore.**

- Por quê? – Lice perguntou.

**- Muito bem - disse Dumbledore baixinho, de modo que somente Harry pudesse ouvir. - Que bom ver que você não ficou pensando naquele espelho... Manteve-se ocupado... Excelente...**

- Se ele queria que vocês esquecesse, porque ele te lembrou? – questionou Lily.

**Snape cuspiu com amargura no chão.**

- Eca – disseram os gêmeos.

**Harry deixou o vestiário sozinho algum tempo depois, para levar sua Nimbus 2000 de volta à garagem. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido mais feliz. **

- Acho que essa é uma das minhas lembranças mais felizes – Harry comentou.

**Realmente fizera agora uma coisa de que poderia se orgulhar, ninguém poderia mais dizer que ele era apenas um nome famoso. **

- Você nunca será só um nome famoso Harry – disse Hermione.

**O ar da noite nunca lhe parecera mais gostoso. Caminhou pela grama úmida, revivendo mentalmente a última hora, que era um borrão de felicidade: Grifinória correndo para erguê-lo nos ombros, **

- Isso é tão legal – comemorou Tiago feliz.

**Rony e Hermione a distância, pulando de alegria, Rony dando vivas como nariz escorrendo sangue.**

Eles riram.

- Você se machucou? – Gina perguntou.

- Não de verdade.

**Harry chegara à garagem. Recostou-se na porta de madeira e contemplou Hogwarts, com suas janelas avermelhadas pelo sol poente. Grifinória na liderança. Ele conseguira, mostrara a Snape...**

**E por falar em Snape...**

- Droga – murmurou Snape.

**Uma figura encapuzada descia rapidamente os degraus de entrada do castelo. **

- Voldemort? – questionou Lene tremendo.

**Sem dúvida não queria ser vista, andava o mais depressa que podia em direção à floresta proibida. A vitória de Harry se apagou de sua mente enquanto o observava. Reconheceu o andar predador da figura. Snape, escapulindo até a floresta enquanto todos jantavam, que estava acontecendo?**

Os marotos lhe lançaram olhares curiosos e de raiva.

**Harry tornou a montar a Nimbus 2000 e levantou vôo.**

**Planando silenciosamente sobre o castelo, viu Snape entrar na floresta correndo. Seguiu-o.**

- Porque você sempre tem que se meter em tudo? – Neville questionou.

Harry deu os ombros.

**As árvores eram tão juntas que ele não conseguia ver aonde fora Snape. Voou em círculos cada vez mais baixos, roçando a copa das árvores até que ouviu vozes. Planou em direção a elas e pousou, sem ruído, em uma alta bétula. Subiu com cuidado em um dos ramos, segurando-se firme na vassoura, tentando espiar por entre as folhas.**

- A curiosidade matou o gato – comentou Hermione.

**Embaixo, na clareira sombria, estava Snape, mas não estava sozinho. Quirrell estava com ele. **

Caras curiosas.

**Harry não conseguiu distinguir a expressão no seu rosto, mas a gagueira estava pior que nunca.**

**Harry apurou o ouvido para entender o que conversavam.**

**- ... Não sei por que você quis se encontrar logo aqui, Severo...**

- Porque será que eles estão ali? E no meio da floresta? – questionou Remo.

**- Ah, quis manter o encontro sigiloso - disse Snape, a voz gélida. - Afinal os alunos não devem saber sobre a Pedra Filosofal.**

- Mas o trio sabe – disse Luna serenamente.

- Eles sempre sabem – disse Gina.

**Harry se curvou para frente. Quirrell balbuciou alguma coisa. Snape interrompeu-o.**

- Deixa ele falar – disse Lily ansiosa.

**- Você já descobriu como passar por aquela fera do Hagrid?**

- Porque você quer saber? – questionou Tiago se virando para Snape.

**- M... M... Mas, Severo, eu...**

- Acho que não.

**- Você não quer que eu seja seu inimigo, Quirrell - ameaçou Snape, dando um passo em direção a ele.**

- Ui que meda – riu Rony sarcástico.

Snape bufou.

**- N... N... Não seio que você...**

**- Você sabe perfeitamente o que quero dizer.**

- Ele não é parente da Trelawney – comentou Hermione.

**Uma coruja piou alto e Harry quase caiu da árvore. **

Risadas.

**Firmou-se em tempo de ouvir Snape dizer:**

**- ... As suas mágicas de araque. Estou esperando.**

**- M... Mas eu n... N... Não...**

- Acho que seus planos maléficos não deram certos sebosão – disse Sirius.

**- Muito bem - interrompeu-o Snape. - Vamos ter outra conversinha em breve, quando você tiver tido tempo de pensar nas coisas e decidir com quem está a sua lealdade.**

- De preferência não no Snape – bufou Lene.

**E jogando a capa por cima da cabeça saiu da clareira. Estava quase escuro agora, mas Harry pôde discernir Quirrell, parado muito quieto como se estivesse petrificado.**

- Snape agora mete medo – bufou Gina ironicamente.

**- Harry, onde é que você esteve? - perguntou Hermione com a voz esganiçada.**

- Porque você sempre fala que a minha voz é assim? – questionou Hermione brava.

Harry não respondeu. Rony riu.

**- Vencemos! Você venceu! Nós vencemos! **

- Vai GRIFINÓRIA! Os Leões que vão morder os seus bundões! – cantaram Tiago e Sirius.

**- gritou Rony, dando palmadas nas costas de Harry - E deixei o olho de Draco roxo **

- brilhante – disse Sirius apertando a mão de Rony. Rony corou.

**e Neville tentou enfrentar Crabbe e Goyle sozinho! **

- Oh! Você está bem? – perguntou Lice preocupada.

- Sim – disse Neville sorrindo.

**Ainda está desacordado, **

- Bem nada – contradisse Lice – você estava desacordado!

- Nada de mais.

Alice resmungou.

**mas Madame Pomfrey diz que ele vai ficar bom.**

- Ele provavelmente poderia sair em dois dias, mas ela vai o deixar lá dois dias a mais – riu Harry.

**- Isso é que é mostrar a Sonserina! Todos estão esperando você na sala comunal, estamos dando uma festa, Fred e Jorge roubaram uns bolos e outras coisinhas nas cozinhas.**

- Vocês descobriram? – Remo perguntou.

- No primeiro ano – disse Fred.

**- Deixem isso para lá agora**

- Você sempre estraga as comemorações – bufou Rony.

** - disse Harry, sem fôlego. -Vamos procurar uma sala vazia, esperem ate ouvirem isso...**

**Ele verificou se Pirraça não estava na sala antes de fechar a porta, depois contou aos amigos o que vira e ouvira.**

**- Então tínhamos razão, é a Pedra Filosofal e Snape está tentando obrigar Quirrell a ajudá-lo a roubar. **

- Eu não diria isso – murmurou Rony.

**Ele perguntou se o outro sabia como passar por Fofo, **

- Eu ainda não acredito que o Hagrid colocou esse nome no cachorro – bufou Sirius.

**e falou alguma coisa sobre as magiquinhas de Quirrell. Imagino que haja outras coisas protegendo a pedra além de Fofo, uma porção de feitiços,**

- Pode crer – murmurou Hermione.

**provavelmente, e Quirrell deve ter feito algum contra-feitiço de que Snape precisa para entrar...**

**- Você quer dizer que a Pedra só está segura enquanto Quirrell resistir a Snape? - perguntou Hermione alarmada.**

- Ferro – disseram os marotos.

**- Terça-feira ela terá desaparecido - disse Rony.**

Eles riram da piadinha de Rony.

- Quem gostaria de ler agora? – Luna perguntou calmamente.

- Eu – pediu Hermione ansiosamente.

Ela pegou o livro.

- _Norberto, o Dragão Norueguês._

- Dragão?

Então...  
>Eu quero dar alguns avisos básicos:<br>1º - Mais reviews seriam muuuuuuuiiiiiitoooo uteis.  
>2º - Minhas aulas começam dia 2702, e estou no primeiro ano do ensino médio... portanto terei que me dedicar bastante nos estudos. Então não terei mais dias de postagem certos, porque vou estudar a tarde e meu tempo de pc diminui bastante. Eu vou chegar da escola, tomar um banho, fazer os temas, ver Rebelde, que é sagrado e ir pro pc. sairei umas onze horas, e no outro dia, tentarei escrever mais.  
>É isso.<br>Bj


	23. Norberto, o Dragão Norueguês

**Oi gente do meu coração.**

**Chega de enrrolação e vamo pro capitulo!**

**Capitulo dezenove - Norberto, O Dragão Norueguês**

_- Norberto, o Dragão Norueguês._

_- Dragão?_

Essa foi a primeira pergunta de Lily.

- Er... – disse Hermione – eu vou ler.

**Quirrell, no entanto, deve ter sido muito mais corajoso do que eles pensaram. **

- Muito corajoso – bufou Harry baixinho.

**Nas semanas seguintes ele pareceu estar ficando mais pálido e mais magro, **

- Ele devia apresentar essa técnica pra garotas – comentou Tiago.

Ele levou um tapa de Lily.

**mas não parecia ter cedido.**

- Eu diria o contrário – murmurou Rony.

**Todas as vezes que os meninos passavam pelo corredor do terceiro andar, Harry, Rony e Hermione encostavam as orelhas na porta para verificar se Fofo continuava a rosnar lá dentro. **

- Boa tática – riu Neville.

**Snape levava a vida no seu habitual mau humor, o que com certeza significava que a Pedra continuava a salvo. **

Os marotos e os gêmeos começaram a rir.

**Sempre que Harry passava por Quirrell nesses últimos dias dava-lhe um sorriso como a encorajá-lo, **

- Se arrependimento matasse – murmurou Harry.

**e Rony começara a censurar as pessoas que riam da gagueira de Quirrell.**

- Isso é tão gentil de vocês – disse Lice sorrindo.

Eles lhe deram sorrisos amarelos.

**Hermione, no entanto, tinha mais no que pensar do que na Pedra Filosofal.**

- Ela sempre tem – bufou Rony.

**Começara a programar suas revisões e a marcar em cores suas anotações de aula para classificá-las. Harry e Rony não teriam se importado com isso, mas ela não parava de chateá-los para fazerem o mesmo.**

- Por quê? – questionou Sirius – isso é tão chato!

- Caso você não se lembre, precisamos passar nos exames pra passar de ano – bufou Hermione.

**- Hermione, os exames estão a séculos de distância.**

**- Dez semanas **

- Isso é um pouco de exagero – comentou Lily – eu estudo faltando quatro semanas. Um mês.

- Eu sei. Só que eu estava tão ansiosa e ainda com esse negócio da pedra, e se alguém descobrisse o que estávamos fazendo e tentasse nos expulsar? Minhas notas estavam ai para provar que eu sou uma boa aluna – disse Hermione.

**- retorquiu Hermione. - Não são séculos, é como um segundo para Nicolau Flamel.**

- Mas vocês não tem seiscentos anos – disse Sirius.

**- Mas nós não temos seiscentos anos - lembrou-lhe Rony. **

- Viu? Rony concorda comigo!

**- Em todo o caso, o que é que você está revisando se já sabe tudo?**

- Isso é uma verdade. Você decorou os livros – lembrou Remo.

Hermione corou.

**- Que é que estou revisando? Vocês ficaram malucos? **

- Desde sempre – disse Gina.

- Gina – disse Harry.

- Que é? Eu não estou mentindo.

Harry bufou.

**Vocês já perceberam que precisamos passar nesses exames para chegar ao segundo ano? **

- Pare de se repetir Hermione – comentou Rony.

**Eles são muito importantes, eu deveria ter começado a estudar a um mês, não sei o que deu em mim...**

- Um mês antes disso?

- Eu estava nervosa!

**Infelizmente, os professores pareciam estar pensando da mesma maneira que Hermione. **

- Isso é tão legal – disse Sirius sarcástico.

**Passaram tantos deveres de casa que as férias da Páscoa não foram tão divertidas quanto as de Natal. **

- Nunca é – suspirou Tiago.

**Ficou difícil se descontrair com Hermione ao lado,**

- Obrigado – ela disse azeda.

**recitando os doze usos do sangue de dragão ou praticando movimentos com a varinha. Aos gemidos e bocejos, Harry e Rony passaram a maior parte do tempo livre com ela, na biblioteca, tentando dar conta de todos os deveres extras.**

- Que férias legais – disse Jorge ironizando.

**- Eu nunca vou me lembrar disso - desabafou Rony uma tarde, largando a pena de escrever na mesa e olhando desejoso pela janela da biblioteca. Era na realidade o primeiro dia bonito que tinham em meses. O céu estava claro, azul-miosótis e havia uma expectativa de verão no ar. Harry, que estava procurando o verbete "Ditamno" no livro de Cem ervas e fungos mágicos, não levantou os olhos até a hora em que ouviu Rony exclamar:**

- Que bom, está se concentrando – disse Lily.

**- Rúbeo! Que é que você está fazendo na biblioteca?**

- Porque ele está na biblioteca? – Remo questionou.

**Hagrid veio arrastando os pés, escondendo alguma coisa às costas. Parecia muito deslocado com o seu casaco de pêlo de toupeira.**

**- Só olhando - disse numa voz insegura que imediatamente despertou o interesse deles. **

- Como que não ia – suspirou Gina revirando os olhos.

**- E o que é que vocês estão armando? **

- Isso nem chega a ser óbvio – riu Sirius.

**- Ele pareceu repentinamente desconfiado. - Não continuam procurando o Nicolau Flamel, continuam?**

- Não – disse Lene com uma voz sarcástica.

**- Ah, já descobrimos quem ele é há séculos - disse Rony para impressionar. **

Rony corou e eles riram.

**- E você sabe o que é que aquele cachorro está guardando, é a Pedra Filo...**

**- Chhhhi! **

- Shhhhi! – disse Tiago também.

**- Hagrid olhou à sua volta depressa para ver se alguém estava escutando. - Não saiam gritando isso por ai, que foi que deu em vocês?**

- Curiosidade – disse Lily revirando os olhos.

**- Mas, tem umas coisinhas que queríamos perguntar a você. **

- Umas?

- Muitas!

**- disse Harry - sobre as outras coisas que estão protegendo a Pedra além do Fofo...**

**- CHHHHHI! **

- Não pode falar sobre isso em publico!

**- fez Hagrid de novo. - Escutem, venham me ver mais tarde, não estou prometendo que vou lhes dizer nada, vejam bem, mas não saiam dando com a língua nos dentes por ai, estudantes não devem saber disso. Vão achar que fui eu que contei a vocês...**

- Tecnicamente, foi – disse Lice.

**- Vemos você mais tarde, então - concordou Harry. Hagrid saiu arrastando os pés.**

**- Que é que ele estava escondendo às costas? - perguntou Hermione pensativa.**

**- Acham que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a Pedra?**

**- Vou ver em que seção ele estava - prontificou-se Rony, que já estava farto de trabalhar. **

- Rony está sempre farto de trabalhar – corrigiu Fred.

**Voltou um minuto depois com uma braçada de livros e largou-os em cima da mesa.**

**- Dragões **

- Oh não – reclamou Lily murmurando coisas.

**- cochichou - Rúbeo estava procurando coisas sobre dragões! Olhem só estes: Espécies de dragões da Grã-Bretanha e da Irlanda, Do ovo ao inferno, guia do guardador de dragões.**

- Carlinhos ia adorar esses livros – observou Jorge.

**- Rúbeo sempre quis um dragão, ele me disse isso da primeira vez em que nos vimos - comentou Harry.**

- Isso não é bom – disse Luna.

**- Mas é contra as nossas leis - argumentou Rony. - Criar dragões foi proibido pela Convenção dos Bruxos de 1709, todo o mundo sabe disso. **

- Você ouviu o que o Carlinhos disse aquela vez? – Gina perguntou.

- Sim. Era interessante. – Rony se defendeu.

**É difícil evitar que os trouxas reparem em nós se criarmos dragões no quintal. **

- É bem óbvio – disse Remo.

**Em todo o caso, não se pode domesticar dragões, é perigoso. Vocês deviam ver as queimaduras que Carlinhos recebeu de dragões selvagens na Romênia.**

- Horríveis – disse Gina.

**- Mas não tem dragões selvagens na Grã-Bretanha? - perguntou Harry.**

**- Claro que tem - respondeu Rony - Os dragões verdes galeses e os negros das ilhas Hébridas. **

- Como você sabe disso? – Jorge perguntou incrédulo.

- Carlinhos falou uma vez no natal quando a mamãe surtou por causa das cicatrizes – respondeu Rony.

**O Ministério da Magia tem um bocado de trabalho para mantê-los em segredo, posso lhe garantir. O nosso povo vive enfeitiçando trouxas que os viram, para fazê-los esquecer.**

- Serie realmente estranho um trouxa sair pra caminhar e dar de cara com um dragão – observou Sirius.

**- Então o que será que Rúbeo anda armando? - perguntou Hermione.**

- Nada de bom – disse Lily.

**Quando eles bateram á porta da cabana do guarda-caça uma hora mais tarde, ficaram surpresos de ver que todas as cortinas estavam fechadas. Hagrid perguntou "Quem é?" antes de deixá-los entrar e em seguida fechou depressa a porta assim que eles entraram.**

- Isso está me cheirando a encrenca – gemeu Lice.

**Estava um calor sufocante no interior da cabana. **

- Isso é uma das coisas que se faz quando se tem um ovo de dragão! – disse Remo.

- E como você sabe disso? – Frank questionou.

- Eu li em um livro da biblioteca. No primeiro ano. Pro trabalho dos doze usos do sangue de dragão. Eu achei um livro interessante na biblioteca sobre isso – informou Remo.

- Interessante significa chato? – Sirius perguntou.

Remo revirou os olhos.

**E embora fosse um dia bem quente havia um fogaréu na lareira. **

- Mais um sinal – disse Remo – é como se fosse a mãe do dragão.

**Hagrid preparou chá para os meninos e lhes ofereceu sanduíches de carne de arminho, que eles recusaram.**

- Sábio – disse Frank.

**- Então, vocês queriam me perguntar uma coisa?**

- Umas – corrigiu Sirius.

**- Queríamos - disse Harry. Não havia sentido em perder tempo com rodeios. - Estivemos pensando se você poderia nos dizer o que mais está protegendo a Pedra Filosofal além de Fofo.**

- Duvido que ele vá te dizer – disse Fred.

- Se bem, que embebedando ele seria fácil – disse Tiago.

**Hagrid amarrou a cara.**

**- Claro que não posso dizer. **

- Já falei, deixem ele bêbado – disse Tiago.

**Primeiro, eu mesmo não sei. Segundo vocês já sabem demais, de modo que eu não diria a vocês se soubesse. **

- Ele está enrolando – disse Remo.

**Aquela Pedra está aqui por uma boa razão. Quase foi roubada de Gringotes. Suponho que vocês já chegaram a essa conclusão. Fico até espantado que saibam da existência de Fofo.**

- Eles são o 'trio maravilha". Eles sabem de tudo – disse Fred revirando os olhos.

**- Ah, vamos Rúbeo, talvez você não queira nos dizei, mas você sabe tudo o que acontece por aqui - disse Hermione num tom caloroso e lisonjeiro. **

- Você está o induzindo a falar usando a boa estratégia do elogio? – Lene perguntou rindo.

Hermione corou.

**A barba de Hagrid mexeu e eles perceberam que estava sorrindo. **

- Oh, isso deve ser bom ou ruim? – Sirius perguntou.

**- Só estávamos querendo saber realmente quem fez o feitiço de proteção - continuou Hermione. - Estávamos querendo saber em quem Dumbledore teria confiado o suficiente para ajudá-lo, além de você.**

- Isso vai com certeza ajudar. Ele vai falar – disse Frank prendendo a respiração.

**O peito de Rúbeo se estufou ao ouvir essas palavras. Harry e Rony se abriram em sorrisos para Hermione.**

- Isso foi extremamente brilhante! – elogiou Rony a fazendo corar.

**- Bom, acho que não poderia fazer mal contar isso... **

- Não. Isso seria uma tragédia – corrigiu Lily gemendo.

**Vamos ver... Ele pediu Fofo emprestado a mim... **

- Um – contou Lice.

**Depois alguns professores fizeram os feitiços... A Professora Sprout... **

- Dois – continuou Lice.

**O Professor Flitwick... **

- Três – ela disse.

**A Professora Minerva... **

- E quatro. Cinco contando com o Hagrid – finalizou Lice – são boas proteções. Eu imagino.

- Seria o que? Uma planta da professora Sprout, algo enfeitiçado do Flitwick, algo bem inteligente da professora Minerva – disse Remo.

- Impossível de passar – disse Frank – só de pensar é terrível. Imagina se fosse ao vivo?

O trio se entreolhou.

**- ele foi contando nos dedos - o Professor Quirrell... **

- Mais um. Esse ai deve ter feito o que? Colocado alho pra afastar a pessoa? – ironizou Sirius – esse não conta.

- Conta sim. Se Dumbledore confiou nele é porque tem algum valor – contradisse Lene – são seis.

**E o próprio Dumbledore também fez alguma coisa, é claro. **

- Esse ai ninguém passa – disse Tiago como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu já acho diferente – pensou Lily – Dumbledore é um gênio. Ele usaria algo com lógica e sabedoria.

- Mas que a pessoa passaria anos e anos tentando adivinhar – retrucou Tiago.

- Se ele fosse inteligente o suficiente não – ela disse.

- Oh, chega! – disse Lice.

**Um momento esqueci alguém. Ah, sim, o Professor Snape.**

- Snape? – perguntou Sirius – fala sério!

- Black! – resmungou Snape.

- Você está ai? Nem tinha reparado – disse Sirius obviamente ironizando.

- Sirius – pediu Lene – vamos voltar a ler.

**- Snape?**

- Exato – murmurou Tiago.

**- É, vocês não continuam insistindo naquela idéia, ou continuam? **

- Não – ironizou Lice.

**Olhem, Snape ajudou a proteger a Pedra, não está prestes a roubá-la. **

- E eu sou um hipogrifo – disse Sirius sarcástico.

**Harry sabia que Rony e Hermione estavam pensando o mesmo que ele. Se Snape fora chamado para proteger a Pedra, devia ter sido fácil descobrir como os outros professores a tinham protegido. **

- Já que eles estão todos juntos, não seria muito difícil – murmurou Tiago.

**Ele provavelmente sabia de tudo, exceto, ao que parecia, o feitiço que Quirrell fizera e de que jeito passar por Fofo.**

- Acho que é ao contrário – sussurrou Hermione pra Harry e Rony.

**- Você é o único que sabe como passar pelo Fofo, não e, Rúbeo?**

- Por favor, me diz que sim – implorou Lily.

** -Harry perguntou, ansioso. - E você não diria a ninguém, não é? Nem mesmo a um dos professores?**

**- Ninguém sabe a não ser eu e Dumbledore - disse Hagrid orgulhoso.**

- Ufa – disse Lice.

**- Bom, isso já é alguma coisa - murmurou Harry para os outros. - Rúbeo, podemos abrir uma janela? Estou assando.**

- Com ou sem tomates? – perguntou Jorge.

**- Não pode, desculpe Harry - disse Hagrid. Harry notou que ele olhava para o fogo. Harry olhou também.**

- Oh não – murmurou Lene.

**- Rúbeo, o que é isso?**

**Mas ele já sabia o que era. Bem no meio do fogo, debaixo da chaleira, havia um enorme ovo negro.**

- AHH! – disseram as meninas.

- Ele é louco? – Tiago perguntou.

**- Ah - respondeu Hagrid, mexendo, nervoso, na barba. - É... Ah...**

- Isso é tão legal – ironizou Frank.

**- Onde foi que você arranjou isso, Rúbeo? - perguntou Rony, abaixando-se para o fogo para olhar o ovo mais de perto. - Isso deve ter lhe custado uma fortuna.**

- Eu li que são realmente mega caros – disse Remo.

**- Ganhei. **

- Isso me cheira mal – disse Fred.

**A noite passada. Eu estava na vila tomando uns tragos **

- Tá explicado – disse Tiago.

**e entrei num joguinho de cartas com um estranho. Acho que ele ficou bem contente de se livrar do ovo, para ser sincero.**

- Quem não ficaria – murmurou Jorge.

**- Mas o que é que você vai fazer com ele, quando chocar? - perguntou Hermione.**

- Boa pergunta – disse Lily.

**- Bom, andei lendo um pouco - disse Hagrid, tirando um grande livro de baixo do travesseiro. - Apanhei este na biblioteca:**

**A criação de dragões como prazer **

- Como alguém tem prazer com um dragão na sua casa? – Sirius questionou incrédulo.

- Hagrid poderia te dar mil razões – disse Rony.

**e fonte de renda. É meio desatualizado, é claro, mas está tudo aqui. Mantenha o ovo no fogo porque as mães sopram fogo em cima deles, **

- Foi o que eu disse – disse Remo sabidamente.

**sabe, e quando chocar dê-lhe um balde de conhaque misturado com sangue de galinha a cada meia hora. **

- Eca – disse Lice fazendo careta.

**E vejam aqui: como reconhecer os diferentes ovos, e este aqui é um dragão norueguês. São raros esses.**

- Super raros – disse Remo.

- Carlinhos me disse que existe uma quantidade pequena na Romênia – disse Rony.

**Ele parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, mas Hermione não.**

- Hermione nunca está satisfeito – murmurou Rony.

- E Hermione tem razão. Ele mora numa cabana de madeira – gritou Lily.

**- Rúbeo, você mora numa cabana de madeira - lembrou-lhe.**

- Exatamente – disse Lene freneticamente.

**Mas Hagrid nem escutou. **

Eles gemeram.

**Estava cantarolando alegremente **

- Oh meu Merlin – disse Frank.

**enquanto atiçava o fogo.**

- Ele quer mesmo ter esse dragão? – Fred perguntou incrédulo. – Nem eu e o Jorge somos tão loucos assim!

**Então agora tinham mais uma coisa com que se preocupar: o que poderia acontecer a Hagrid se alguém descobrisse que estava escondendo um dragão ilegal em sua cabana.**

- Coisas terríveis – disse Remo.

**- Como será ter uma vida tranqüila **

- Acho que nunca saberemos – disse Harry.

**- suspirou Rony, pois noite após noite eles lutavam para dar conta de todos aqueles deveres de casa suplementares que estavam recebendo. Hermione agora começava a programar as revisões de Harry e Rony também.**

Os marotos riram da caretas que os dois fizeram.

- Isso é muito bom. – concordou Lily.

**Estava deixando os dois malucos.**

- Muito obrigado – disse Hermione secamente.

**Então, certo dia ao café da manhã, Edwiges trouxe outro bilhete de Hagrid para Harry. Ele escrevera apenas duas palavras.**

**―Está furando.**

**Rony queria faltar à Herbologia e ir direto à cabana. **

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Mas ia ser realmente muito divertido ver um dragão nascendo – disse Sirius.

- Exato – disse Rony.

**Hermione nem quis ouvir falar nisso.**

- Oh, novidade – disse Fred fingindo surpresa.

**- Hermione, quantas vezes na vida vamos ver um dragão saindo do ovo?**

- Nenhuma – ameaçou Lily.

**- Temos aulas, vamos nos meter em confusão, e isso não vai ser nada comparado à situação de Rúbeo quando descobrirem o que ele anda fazendo.**

- Isso se alguém contar – disse Remo – o que eu não acredito que vocês fariam, certo?

- Nunca – disse Hermione.

**- Cala a boca! - cochichou Harry.**

- Ele sempre acaba com as brigas – riu Jorge.

**Malfoy **

- Já sabemos o que porque - murmurou Tiago.

**estava a apenas alguns passos e parou instantaneamente para ouvir. **

- O que novidade – disse Lene revirando os olhos.

**Quanto teria ouvido? **

- De preferência nada – disse Lice.

**Harry não gostou nem um pouco da expressão que viu na cara de Malfoy.**

- Oh droga – murmurou Frank.

**Rony e Hermione discutiram todo o tempo a caminho da aula de Herbologia **

- Me contem uma novidade – disse Gina.

**e, no final, Hermione concordou em dar uma corrida à casa de Hagrid com os dois no intervalo da manhã.**

- Eba – disse Sirius.

**Quando a sineta tocou no castelo anunciando o fim da aula, os três largaram as colheres de jardineiro e atravessaram a propriedade correndo em direção à orla da floresta. Hagrid cumprimentou-os parecendo vermelho e excitado.**

Os marotos abafaram risadas pensando em outra coisa.

**- Está quase furando. - Conduziu-os para dentro.**

**O ovo estava em cima da mesa. Tinha fundas rachaduras. **

- Quase – disse Neville ansioso.

**Alguma coisa se mexia dentro dele, fazia um barulhinho engraçado. **

- Nasce de uma vez e vamos acabar com isso – Lily implorou.

**Todos puxaram as cadeiras para junto da mesa e observaram com a respiração presa.**

- Até você Hermione? – Lene perguntou.

- Ainda era um dragão nascendo – disse Hermione.

**De repente ouviram um som arranhado e o ovo se abriu. **

- Uhu! – gritou Sirius.

**O dragão-bebê caiu molemente em cima da mesa. Não era exatamente bonito, Harry achou que parecia um guarda-chuva preto amassado. **

Risadas.

**As asas espinhosas eram enormes em contraste como corpo preto e magro, tinha um focinho longo com narinas largas, tocos de chifres e olhos esbugalhados cor de laranja.**

- Lindo – disse Jorge fazendo careta.

**Espirrou. Voaram fagulhas do seu focinho.**

- Isso está me deixando nervosa – disse Lice roendo suas unhas.

**- Ele não é lindo? **

- Não – disse Fred prontamente.

**- murmurou Hagrid. Esticou a mão para afagar a cabeça do dragão. **

- Ele não tem noção do perigo – murmurou Lily.

**O bicho tentou morder seus dedos, deixando à mostra presas pontiagudas.**

- Que visão linda – disse Tiago ironicamente.

**- Deus o abençoe, olhe, ele conhece a mamãe! - exclamou Hagrid.**

- Mamãe? – riu Sirius.

- Mamãe – confirmou Rony rindo também.

**- Rúbeo - perguntou Hermione -, exatamente com que rapidez um dragão norueguês cresce?**

- Rápido. Muito rápido – disse Remo nervosamente.

**Hagrid ia responder quando a cor subitamente desapareceu do seu rosto, ele deu um salto e correu à janela.**

- Oh, não. Malfoy – disse Frank.

**- Que foi?**

**- Alguém estava espiando pela fresta nas cortinas, um garoto estava correndo de volta para a escola.**

- Puts – disse Luna.

**Harry se precipitou para a porta e espiou para fora. Mesmo a distância não havia como se enganar. Malfoy vira o dragão.**

- Ele tem que ir embora imediatamente! – gritou Lily.

- Quem? O dragão ou o Malfoy? – questionou Sirius levando um tapa – eu preferia que fosse os dois – ele murmurou. Remo ouviu e riu.

**Alguma coisa no sorriso que rondou a cara de Malfoy durante a semana seguinte deixou Harry, Rony e Hermione muito nervosos. **

- Qualquer um – disse Lice.

**Passaram a maior parte do tempo livre na cabana sombria de Hagrid, tentando argumentar com ele.**

**- Deixe o dragão ir embora - insistia Harry - Solte ele.**

- Mas ele iria morrer – disse Remo – alguém tem levar ele embora!

- Mas quem? Qualquer um que soubesse, iria causar uma confusão! – disse Lene.

- Dumbledore – disse Sirius.

- Nem pensamos nisso – murmurou Hermione.

**- Não posso - disse Hagrid. - Ele é muito pequeno. Morreria.**

- Hagrid nem se apegou ao dragão – comentou Frank.

**Eles olharam para o dragão. Aumentara três vezes de comprimento em uma semana. **

Lily murmurava coisas.

**A fumaça não parava de sair de suas narinas. Hagrid não estava cumprindo suas tarefas de guarda-caça porque o dragão o mantinha muito ocupado. Havia garrafas vazias de conhaque e penas de galinha por todo o chão.**

- Devia estar linda – ironizou Tiago.

**- Decidi chamá-lo de Norberto**

- Norberto? – disse Tiago tentando segurar a risada.

- Exato – disse Harry.

A maioria explodiu em risadas.

** - anunciou Hagrid, olhando para o dragão com olhos sonhadores. **

- Ele está louco – disse Frank.

**- Ele realmente sabe quem eu sou, olhem. Norberto! Norberto! Onde está a mamãe?**

- Ele pirou – disse Sirius.

**- Ele pirou - cochichou Rony na orelha de Harry.**

Sirius riu e Rony corou.

**- Rúbeo - disse Harry em voz alta -, dê mais quinze dias e Norberto vai ficar do tamanho de sua casa. Malfoy pode procurar Dumbledore a qualquer momento.**

- Ou o Snape – disse Sirius.

**Hagrid mordeu o lábio.**

**- Eu... Eu sei que não vou poder ficar com ele para sempre, mas também não posso largá-lo assim, não posso.**

- Isso seria crueldade – disse Lene.

**Harry de repente virou-se para Rony.**

**- Carlinhos - falou.**

**- Você também - respondeu Rony. - Eu sou Rony, está lembrado?**

Rony cora e os outros riem.

**- Não, Carlinhos... Seu irmão, Carlinhos. Na Romênia. Estudando dragões. Poderíamos mandar Norberto para ele. Carlinhos pode cuidar dele e depois devolvê-lo à floresta!**

- Brilhante! Não arruma confusão e evitamos tudo de ruim – disse Lily suspirando aliviada.

O trio se entreolhou.

**- Brilhante! - exclamou Rony. - Que é que você acha Rúbeo?**

**E no fim, Hagrid concordou que podiam mandar uma coruja a Carlinhos para consultá-lo.**

- Pelo menos isso.

**A semana seguinte se arrastou. A noite de quarta-feira encontrou Hermione e Harry sentados sozinhos na sala comunal, muito depois de todos terem ido se deitar. O relógio na parede acabara de bater meia-noite quando o buraco do retrato se abriu de repente. Rony se materializou ao tirar a capa da invisibilidade de Harry. Estivera na cabana de Hagrid, ajudando a alimentar Norberto, agora comendo caixotes de ratos mortos.**

- Isso soa tão lindo – bufou Fred.

**- Ele me mordeu! **

- O QUE? – gritaram os irmãos Weasley.

- Não foi nada de mais – disse Rony.

- Mas um dragão te mordeu! – disse Gina nervosamente.

**- disse ele mostrando a mão, que trazia enrolada em um lenço ensangüentado. **

- Pelo menos o Hagrid lhe deu panos – disse Sirius. Ele levou um tapa de Lene. – Que foi? Hagrid parecia tão obcecado pelo dragão que seria capaz de ralhar com o Rony por ele ter feito o dragão morder ele!

**- Não vou conseguir segurar a pena de escrever durante uma semana. **

- Isso não me parece tão ruim – disse Jorge. – Ai Gina!

**Vou lhe contar, aquele dragão é o bicho mais horrível que conheci, **

- Eu poderia dizer que essa frase, hoje, está fora de questão – disse Rony.

Harry e Hermione concordaram avidamente.

**mas quem ouve Rúbeo falar pensa que ele é um coelhinho fofo. **

Remo riu pensando no que os marotos dizia do seu "probleminha peludo".

**Quando o dragão me mordeu, ele ralhou comigo por tê-lo assustado. **

- Eu falei – disse Sirius – Hagrid parecia obcecado pelo dragão!

**E quando sai, estava cantando uma canção de ninar.**

- Biruta – disse Frank incrédulo.

**Ouviu-se uma batida na janela escura.**

**- É a Edwiges! - disse Harry, correndo para deixá-la entrar - Deve estar trazendo a resposta de Carlinhos!**

- Eba! – disse Lice comemorando.

**Os três juntaram as cabeças para ler o bilhete.**

**Caro Rony,**

**Como vai? Obrigado pela carta, terei prazer em cuidar do dragão norueguês, **

- Ele iria chamar de filho como Hagrid – murmurou Rony.

**mas não será fácil mandá-lo para mim. **

Lily ficou aflita.

**Acho que o melhor será mandá-lo por alguns amigos que estão vindo me visitar na próxima semana. O problema é que eles não podem ser vistos carregando um dragão ilegal.**

**Você poderia levar o dragão para a torre mais alta à meia noite de sábado? **

- Meia noite? Isso é ilegal! – gritou Lily histericamente.

- É melhor do que ser expulso. Eles levariam só uma detenção – assegurou Tiago.

**Eles podem se encontrar com você lá e levá-lo enquanto ainda está escuro.**

**Mande-me uma resposta o mais breve possível.**

**Afetuosamente,**

**Carlinhos.**

**Eles se entreolharam.**

**- Temos a capa da invisibilidade **

- O que com certeza é de imensa ajuda – suspirou Lene.

**- disse Harry - Não deve ser muito difícil. Acho que a capa é bastante grande para cobrir dois de nós e o Norberto. **

**O fato de os outros dois concordarem indicava como a semana fora ruim, Qualquer coisa para se livrarem de Norberto e de Malfoy.**

- Oh, e eu concordo avidamente – disse Sirius.

**Mas houve um imprevisto. **

- Vocês tem a pior sorte que eu conheço – gemeu Lice.

**Na manhã seguinte, a mordida do dragão fizera a mão de Rony inchar, ficando duas vezes o seu tamanho normal. **

Os Weasley olharam pra ele cuidadosamente.

**Ele não sabia se era seguro procurar Madame Pomfrey, será que ela reconheceria uma mordida de dragão? **

- Nunca tentamos – disse Tiago.

**À tarde, porém, não houve mais jeito. O corte adquirira uma feia cor verde. **

Os gêmeos e Gina grudaram seus olhares em Rony como se ele fosse sumir.

**Dava a impressão de que as presas de Norberto eram venenosas. Harry e Hermione correram para a ala do hospital no fim do dia e encontraram Rony acamado numa situação horrível.**

- Isso me deixa tão animado – murmurou Fred.

**- Não é só a minha mão - cochichou ele - embora ela pareça que vai cair. **

Gina agarrou o braço de Rony.

**Malfoy disse à Madame Pomfrey que queria pedir emprestado um livro meu, para poder vir dar uma boa gargalhada. **

Reviradas de olhos.

**Ficou ameaçando contar a ela o que realmente me mordera. **

- E ela iria acreditar – ironizou Sirius. Todos olharam pra ele – ou sim?

**Eu disse que foi um cachorro, mas acho que ela não está acreditando. **

- Um cachorro não ia fazer tudo isso – disse Sirius – eles são dóceis, lindos e cheios de amor pra dar.

Tiago e Remo gargalhara. O trio, Gina e os gêmeos entenderam e gargalharam junto.

Os outros boiaram.

**Eu não devia ter batido nele no jogo de Quadribol, é por isso que ele está agindo assim.**

- Ele iria agir assim mesmo que você nunca tivesse encostado nele – suspirou Hermione.

**Harry e Hermione tentaram acalmar Rony.**

**- Tudo vai terminar à meia-noite de sábado - disse Hermione, mas isso não acalmou Rony nem um pouquinho. Pelo contrário, ele se sentou muito empertigado e desatou a suar.**

Rony corou e os outros riram fracamente.

**- Meia-noite de sábado! - disse com a voz rouca - Ah, não... Ah, não... Acabei de me lembrar, a carta de Carlinhos estava no livro que Malfoy levou, ele vai saber que vamos nos livrar de Norberto.**

- AHHH! – gritaram Lily, Lice e Lene.

- Ferro geral – gemeu Tiago.

**Harry e Hermione não tiveram nem chance de responder. Madame Pomfrey apareceu naquele instante e fez os dois saírem, dizendo que Rony precisava dormir.**

- Ela nunca deixa ninguém ficar mais de cinco minutos – murmurou Remo.

**- Agora é tarde demais para mudarmos de plano. Não temos mais tempo para mandar outra coruja a Carlinhos e essa pode ser a nossa única oportunidade de nos livrarmos de Norberto. Teremos de arriscar. E temos a capa da invisibilidade, Malfoy não sabe disso.**

- Ufa. Tem a capa – disse Sirius.

**Eles encontraram Canino, o cão de caçar javalis, sentado do lado de fora da cabana com a cauda enfaixada, quando foram contar a Hagrid, que abriu a janela para falar com eles.**

**- Não vou deixar vocês entrarem - ofegou. - Norberto está passando uma fase difícil, nada que eu não possa cuidar sozinho.**

- Isso significa que ele está grande e feroz? – tentou Frank.

**Quando lhe contaram sobre a carta de Carlinhos, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, embora isso talvez fosse porque Norberto acabara de mordê-lo na perna.**

- Deve ter doido.

**- Aai! Tudo bem, ele só mordeu minha bota. Está brincando, afinal é um bebezinho.**

- Hagrid precisa de óculos! Porque não emprestou os seus Harry? – Gina perguntou.

**O bebê bateu com o rabo na parede, fazendo as janelas estremecerem. **

**Harry e Hermione voltaram para o castelo achando que o sábado talvez não chegasse bastante rápido.**

**Eles teriam sentido pena de Hagrid quando chegou a hora de dizer adeus a Norberto, se não estivessem tão preocupados com o que tinham de fazer. **

- Pobre Hagrid – suspirou Lice.

**Era uma noite muito escura e anuviada e se atrasaram um pouco para chegar à cabana de Hagrid porque precisaram esperar Pirraça desimpedir o caminho para o saguão de Entrada, onde estivera jogando tênis contra a parede.**

Os gêmeos sorriram.

**Hagrid aprontara Norberto embalando-o num grande caixote.**

**- Pus muitos ratos e um pouco de conhaque para a viagem - disse Hagrid com a voz abafada. - E embalei junto o ursinho de pelúcia para o caso de ele se sentir solitário.**

**De dentro do caixote vinha um ruído de pano rasgado que pareceu a Harry ser o dragão arrancando a cabeça do ursinho.**

- Coitado do urso. Destruído – disse Lily.

**- Até a vista, Norberto! - soluçou Hagrid, quando Harry e Hermione cobriram o caixote com a capa da invisibilidade e entraram debaixo dela. -Mamãe nunca vai esquecer você!**

Risadas fracas. Esse era Hagrid a final.

**Como foi que conseguiu levar o caixote de volta ao castelo, eles nunca souberam. Aproximava-se a meia-noite e eles subiram com Norberto pela escadaria do saguão de entrada e pelos corredores escuros. Mais uma escada, mais outra, nem mesmo um dos atalhos de Harry facilitou muito o transporte.**

- Como você conseguiu encontrar um atalho? – Lily perguntou.

- Hamm, sorte? – Harry tentou.

**- Estamos quase lá! - Harry ofegou quando chegaram ao corredor sob a torre mais alta.**

**Então um movimento brusco à frente deles quase fez com que deixassem cair o caixote. Esquecendo que já estavam invisíveis, encolheram-se nas sombras, espiando os contornos escuros de duas pessoas que se debatiam a uns três metros. Uma lâmpada se acendeu.**

Lene murmurou algo.

**A Professora Minerva, num robe de lã escocesa e rede no cabelo, **

- Rede no cabelo? – riu Sirius.

**segurava Malfoy pela orelha.**

Os marotos e os gêmeos gargalharam alto.

- Eu daria tudo pra ver essa cena – disse Jorge ofegante de tanto rir.

**- Está detido - gritou. - E são vinte pontos a menos para Sonserina. **

- Uhu! Dale Tia Minnie! – gritou Tiago.

**Perambulando no meio da noite, como você se atreve...**

**- A senhora não compreende, professora, Harry Potter está vindo aí, vem trazendo um dragão.**

- E ela vai acreditar sem provas – riu Remo ironicamente.

**- Que absurdo! Como você se atreve a contar tais mentiras! Vamos, vou conversar com o Professor Snape sobre você, Malfoy!**

- Ele não vai ouvir. – disse Lene na mesma hora.

Snape bufou irritado.

**A íngreme escada em espiral até o alto da torre pareceu a coisa mais fácil do mundo depois disto. Somente quando saíram para o ar frio da noite foi que se livraram da capa da invisibilidade, felizes de poderem respirar direito outra vez. **

**Hermione dançou uma espécie de jiga escocesa.**

Ela corou e os outros riram.

- Eu perdi isso? – implorou Rony.

**- Malfoy vai ficar detido! Eu seria capaz de cantar.**

**- Não cante - aconselhou Harry.**

- Eu não canto mal, ok? – ela disse bufando.

**Rindo de Malfoy, eles esperaram, enquanto Norberto se debatia dentro do caixote. Passados uns dez minutos, quatro vassouras surgiram da escuridão mergulhando em direção à torre.**

- Ufa – disse Lily suspirando.

**Os amigos de Carlinhos formavam um grupo animado. Mostraram a Harry e a Hermione os arreios que tinham trazido de modo a poder suspender Norberto entre eles. Todos ajudaram a prender Norberto muito bem nos arreios e então Harry e Hermione apertaram as mãos de todos e lhes agradeceram muito.**

**Finamente Norberto estava indo... Indo... E finalmente se foi.**

- Ele se foi! – comemorou Lily abraçando as meninas.

**Eles desceram a escada espiral sem fazer barulho, os corações leves como as mãos, agora que Norberto fora tirado delas. Nada de dragão, Malfoy detido, o que poderia estragar essa felicidade?**

Gina, Neville e Luna gemeram.

**A resposta à sua pergunta estava esperando ao pé da escada.**

- Eu sabia – disse Fred suspirando.

**Quando chegaram ao corredor, a cara de Filch assombrou-os, emergindo da escuridão.**

**- Ora, ora, ora - sussurrou -, estamos encrencados.**

**Tinham deixado a capa da invisibilidade no alto da torre.**

- Como conseguiram deixar ela lá? – Remo perguntou.

- Ansiosos e nervosos – respondeu Harry simplesmente.

- Eu quero ler – disse Frank – _A Floresta Proibida._

- HARRY TIAGO POTTER!

****Review?


	24. A floresta proíbida

**Oi**  
><strong>Capitulo novo ai gente !<strong>

**Eu só queria me desculpar, porque esse é o pior capitulo que eu já escrevi dessa história. Ficou pequeno de comentários.**

**E a minha unica desculpa é que esse é o capitulo que eu menos gosto do livro, então minha imaginação não fluiu para escrever os comentários e etc.**

**Mas enfim...**  
><strong>Aqui vamos nós !<strong>

**Capitulo vinte – A Floresta Proibida**

- Eu quero ler – disse Frank – _A Floresta Proibida._

- HARRY TIAGO POTTER!

**As coisas não poderiam estar piores.**

- Isso está ficando muito chato – murmurou Sirius.

**Filch levou-os à sala da Professora Minerva no primeiro andar, onde eles ficaram sentados esperando, sem trocar uma palavra entre si. Hermione tremia. **

**Desculpas, álibis e justificativas fantásticas substituíam-se umas as outras na cabeça de Harry, cada qual mais capenga do que a anterior. Ele não conseguia ver como iam se livrar desta encrenca. Estavam encurralados. Como podiam ter sido burros a ponto de se esquecerem da capa? Não havia nenhuma razão no mundo para a Professora Minerva aceitar que estivessem fora da cama, esgueirando-se pela escola a altas horas da noite, e muito menos que estivessem na alta torre de astronomia, que era proibida aos alunos a não ser durante as aulas.**

**Some-se a isso Norberto e a capa da invisibilidade e seria melhor começarem a fazer as malas. Harry achou que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores. Estava enganado. **

- Você sempre está – disse Gina.

**Quando a Professora Minerva apareceu, vinha trazendo Neville.**

- O que você está fazendo ai? – Lice perguntou assustada.

**— Harry! — exclamou ele, no instante em que viu os outros dois. — Eu estava tentando encontrar vocês para avisar que ouvi Malfoy dizer que ia pegar vocês, disse que vocês tinham um drag...**

- Ah, que fofo. Ele estava tentando ajudar – disse Lice abraçando o filho.

Neville corou.

**Harry sacudiu com força a cabeça para fazer Neville calar a boca, mas a Professora Minerva viu. **

Os marotos gemeram.

**Parecia mais provável que ela cuspisse fogo pelas narinas do que Norberto, ali a olhar os três de cima para baixo.**

**— Eu jamais teria acreditado que vocês fossem capazes disso. O Sr. Filch diz que vocês estavam no alto da torre de astronomia. É uma hora da madrugada. Expliquem-se...**

**Era a primeira vez que Hermione deixava de responder à uma pergunta de uma professora. Olhava para os sapatos, imóvel como uma estátua.**

- Obrigado – ela disse secamente.

**— Acho que tenho uma boa idéia do que anda acontecendo — disse a Professora Minerva. — Não é preciso ser gênio para somar dois mais dois. Vocês contaram a Draco Malfoy uma história da carochinha sobre um dragão, tentando tirá-lo da cama e metê-lo em apuros. Eu já o apanhei. Suponho que achem engraçado que o Neville tenha ouvido a história e acreditado nela também.**

- Não era verdade isso, Neville. Mas não podíamos contar – Hermione se desculpou.

- Tudo bem.

**Harry surpreendeu o olhar de Neville e tentou lhe dizer, sem falar, que aquilo não era verdade, porque Neville tinha uma expressão de espanto e mágoa. **

**Pobre Neville trapalhão. Harry sabia o que deveria ter-lhe custado tentar encontrá-los no escuro para avisar.**

**— Estou desapontada — disse a Professora Minerva. — Quatro alunos fora da cama em uma noite! Nunca ouvi falar numa coisa dessas antes! **

Os marotos bufaram.

**Você, Hermione Granger, achei que tinha mais juízo. Quanto a você, Harry Potter, achei que Grifinória significava mais para você do que parece. Os três vão pegar uma detenção, sim e você também, Neville Longbotton, não há nada que lhe dê o direito de andar pela escola à noite, principalmente nos dias que correm, é muito perigoso, e vou descontar cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória.**

- NÃÃÃOOOOOO! – gritaram Tiago e Sirius implorando.

- TIA MINNIE MÀ! – berrou Sirius fazendo beiço.

**— Cinqüenta?— Harry ofegou. Perderiam a dianteira, a dianteira que ele conquistara na última partida de Quadribol.**

**— Cinqüenta pontos de cada um **

Sirius fez beiço. Tiago murmurava coisas desconexas.

**— acrescentou a Professora Minerva, respirando com esforço pelo nariz longo e pontudo.**

**— Professora... Por favor... A senhora não pode...**

**— Não venha me dizer o que eu posso e o que eu não posso, Harry Potter. Agora voltem para a cama, todos vocês. Nunca senti tanta vergonha de alunos da Grifinória antes.**

**Cento e cinqüenta pontos perdidos. Isto deixava a Grifinória em último lugar. **

Remo gemeu.

**Em uma noite, tinham estragado as chances de Grifinória conquistar a taça das casas. Harry teve a sensação de que o fundo do seu estômago se soltara. **

**Como iriam poder compensar a perda?**

**Harry não dormiu a noite inteira. Ouviu Neville soluçar com a cara no travesseiro durante o que lhe pareceram horas. Harry não conseguia pensar em nenhuma palavra para consolá-lo. Sabia que Neville, como ele mesmo, estava com medo do amanhecer.**

- Se eles lhes tratarem mal – ameaçou Lily soltando o ar pelo nariz furiosa.

**O que aconteceria quando o resto de Grifinória descobrisse o que tinham feito?**

**A princípio, os alunos de Grifinória que passavam pelas gigantescas ampulhetas que marcavam o placar das casas, no dia seguinte, acharam que tinha havido um engano. Como podiam de repente ter cento e cinqüenta pontos menos do que no dia anterior?**

**E então a história começou a se espalhar. Harry Potter, o famoso Harry Potter, seu herói dos jogos de Quadribol, fora o responsável pela perda de todos aqueles pontos, ele e mais uns dois panacas do primeiro ano.**

**Da posição de aluno mais popular e admirado na escola, Harry passou a de mais odiado. **

- Ah, por favor – estourou Lily – é um campeonato! Vocês vieram ai pra estudar e não pra provar que um é melhor que o outro! Tanto faz quem ganha essa maldita taça das casas!

**Até os alunos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa se voltaram contra ele, porque todos desejavam há muito tempo ver a Sonserina perder a Taça das Casas. Para todo lado que Harry ia, as pessoas o apontavam e não se davam ao trabalho de baixar as vozes para xingá-lo. Os de Sonserina, por outro lado, batiam palmas quando ele passava, assobiavam e davam vivas.**

**"Obrigado, Potter, ficamos lhe devendo essa!**

- Oh, bando de imbecis.

**Somente Rony continuou do seu lado.**

**— Eles vão esquecer dentro de umas semanas. Fred e Jorge já perderam montes de pontos desde que chegaram aqui e as pessoas continuam a gostar deles.**

**— Eles nunca perderam cento e cinqüenta pontos de uma tacada, ou perderam? — retrucou Harry, infeliz.**

**— Bom... Não — admitiu Rony.**

- Obrigado.

**Era um pouco tarde para consertar o estrago, mas Harry jurou nunca mais se meter em coisas que não eram de sua conta. Bastava de espiar e espionar. **

Gina levantou a sobrancelha.

**Sentia tanta vergonha que foi procurar Olívio para oferecer sua demissão do time de Quadribol.**

**— Se demitir? — trovejou Olívio. — Que bem faria isso? Como vamos poder recuperar os pontos se não conseguirmos vencer no Quadribol?**

**Mas até mesmo o Quadribol perdera a graça. O resto do time não queria falar com Harry durante os treinos e quando precisavam se referir a ele chamavam-no de "o apanhador".**

Lily revirou os olhos furiosa.

**Hermione e Neville estavam sofrendo também. Não estavam apanhando tanto quanto Harry, porque não eram tão conhecidos, mas ninguém falava com eles, tampouco. Hermione parara de chamar atenção nas aulas, mantinha a cabeça baixa e trabalhava em silêncio.**

**Harry quase se alegrava que os exames não estivessem muito distantes. **

- Ele pirou – disse Sirius.

**Todas as revisões que precisava fazer o distraiam de sua infelicidade. Ele, Rony e Hermione ficavam sozinhos, trabalhavam até tarde da noite, tentando lembrar os ingredientes das complicadas poções, aprender os feitiços e encantamentos de cor, decorar as datas das descobertas mágicas e das revoltas dos duendes...**

**Então, uma semana antes de começarem os exames, a nova resolução de Harry de não se meter em nada que não fosse de sua conta, foi submetida a um teste inesperado. Ao voltar da biblioteca, sozinho certa tarde, ouviu alguém choramingando numa sala de aulas mais à frente. Ao se aproximar, ouviu a voz de Quirrell.**

**— Não... Não... Outra vez não, por favor...**

**Parecia que alguém o estava ameaçando. Harry se aproximou um pouco mais.**

**— Está bem... Está bem — ouviu Quirrell soluçar.**

**No segundo seguinte, Quirrell saiu correndo da sala de aulas ajeitando o turbante. Estava pálido e parecia prestes a chorar E desapareceu de vista, Harry achou que Quirrell nem sequer reparara nele. Esperou até que o ruído dos passos de Quirrell desaparecesse e, então, espiou para dentro da sala. Estava vazia, mas havia uma porta entreaberta na outra extremidade. Harry já ia em direção à porta, quando se lembrou de que prometera a si mesmo não se meter em nada.**

- Você não foi? – Neville perguntou incrédulo.

- Não. Já tinha me metido em confusão demais – disse Harry.

**Assim mesmo, teria apostado doze pedras Filosofais que Snape acabara de deixar a sala, e pelo que Harry acabara de ouvir ganhara uma nova agilidade nos passos. Quirrell parecia ter finalmente cedido.**

**Harry voltou à biblioteca, onde Hermione estava tomando os pontos de astronomia de Rony. Contou-lhes o que ouvira.**

**— Snape então conseguiu — exclamou Rony, — Se Quirrell contou a ele como quebrar o feitiço antimagia negra...**

**— Mas ainda temos Fofo — lembrou Hermione.**

**— Talvez Snape tenha descoberto como passar pelo cachorro sem perguntar ao Rúbeo — disse Rony, correndo os olhos pelos milhares de livros que os rodeavam — Aposto como tem um livro por aqui que ensina como se passar por um cachorrão de três cabeças. Então, o que vamos fazer Harry?**

- Porque é sempre vocês três – Jorge perguntou exasperado.

**O brilho de aventura voltava a iluminar os olhos de Rony, **

Rony corou.

**mas Hermione respondeu, antes que Harry pudesse fazê-lo.**

**— Vamos procurar Dumbledore. Isto é o que deveríamos ter feito há séculos. Se tentarmos alguma coisa por conta própria, com certeza vamos ser expulsos.**

**— Mas não temos provas — disse Harry. — Quirrell está apavorado demais para nos apoiar. Snape só precisa dizer que não sabe como foi que o trasgo entrou no Dia das Bruxas e que nem chegou perto do terceiro andar. Em quem vocês acham que eles vão acreditar, nele ou em nós? Não é bem segredo que nós o detestamos, Dumbledore vai pensar que inventamos isso para ele ser despedido. Filch não nos ajudaria nem que a vida dele dependesse disso, é muito amigo de Snape, e quanto mais alunos forem expulsos, tanto melhor, é o que ele pensa. E não se esqueçam nós nem devíamos saber da Pedra nem de Fofo. O que vai exigir muita explicação.**

**Hermione pareceu convencida, mas não Rony.**

**— Se déssemos só uma espiadinha...**

Eles riram de Rony.

**— Não — respondeu Harry decidido —, já demos muitas espiadinhas.**

- E como – disse Fred.

**E, dizendo isso, puxou um mapa de júpiter para perto e começou a aprender os nomes das luas.**

**Na manhã seguinte, Harry Hermione e Neville receberam bilhetes à mesa do café da manhã. Diziam a mesma coisa:**

**―Sua detenção começará às vinte e três horas.**

**Aguardem o Sr. Filch no saguão de entrada.**

**Professora Minerva.**

**No furor provocado pela perda de pontos, Harry esquecera que ainda tinham detenções a cumprir. Esperou que Hermione reclamasse que aquilo representava perder uma noite inteira de revisões, mas não disse uma palavra. Achava, como Harry, que teriam o que tinham merecido.**

**Ás onze horas da noite eles se despediram de Rony na sala comunal e desceram com Neville para o saguão de entrada. Filch já se encontrava lá e também Malfoy. Harry esquecera que Malfoy pegara uma detenção também.**

**— Sigam-me — disse Filch, acendendo uma lanterna e levando-os para fora.**

**— Aposto que vão pensar duas vezes antes de desobedecer novamente ao regulamento da escola, não é mesmo? — disse caçoando — Ah, sim, trabalho pesado e dor são os melhores mestres, se querem saber. É uma pena que tenham suspendido os castigos antigos, pendurar o aluno no teto pelos pulsos durante alguns dias, ainda tenho as correntes na minha sala, conservoas azeitadas para o caso de precisarem. Muito bem, lá vamos nós, e nem pensem em fugir agora, será pior para vocês se fizerem isso.**

- Esse cara é um idiota sanguinário e burro!

**Eles caminharam pela propriedade às escuras. Neville não parava de fungar. Harry ficou imaginando qual seria o castigo.**

**Devia ser alguma coisa realmente horrível, ou Filch não pareceria tão contente.**

**A lua brilhava, mas as nuvens que passavam por ela lançava-os na escuridão. À frente, Harry via as janelas iluminadas da cabana de Hagrid. Então, ouviram um grito distante.**

**— É você, Filch? Ande logo, quero começar de uma vez.**

**O ânimo de Harry melhorou, se eles iam trabalhar com Hagrid então não seria tão ruim. Seu alivio deve ter transparecido no rosto, porque Filch falou:**

**— Acho que você está pensando que vai se divertir com aquele panaca? **

- Ei!

**Pois pode pensar outra vez, menino. É para a floresta que você vai e estarei muito enganado se voltar inteiro.**

**Ao ouvir isso, Neville deixou escapar um gemido e Malfoy ficou paralisado.**

**— A floresta? — repetiu e não pareceu tão tranqüilo como de costume. —Não podemos entrar lá à noite... Tem todo tipo de coisa lá... Lobisomens, ouvi falar.**

- Não – disse Remo na mesma hora.

**Neville agarrou a manga das vestes de Harry e pareceu se engasgar.**

**— Isto é o que pensa, não é? — disse Filch, a voz esganiçando-se de satisfação. — Devia ter pensado nos lobisomens antes de se meterem encrencas, não acha?**

**Hagrid saiu do escuro caminhando em direção a eles, com Canino nos calcanhares. Carregava um grande arco e uma aljava com flechas pendurada ao ombro.**

**— Até que enfim. Já estou esperando há meia hora. Tudo bem, Harry, Hermione?**

- Ótimo – disse Frank ironizando.

**— Eu não seria tão simpático com eles, Hagrid — disse Filch com frieza — afinal eles estão aqui para serem castigados.**

**— E por isso que você está atrasado, não é? — disse Hagrid, amarrando a cara. — Andou passando carão neles, não é? Isso não e sua função. Você fez a sua parte, eu pego daqui para frente.**

- Dale Hagrid!

**— Volto ao amanhecer para recolher o que sobrar deles — disse Filch maldoso, deu meia-volta e retornou ao castelo, balançando a lanterna na escuridão.**

**Malfoy virou-se então para Hagrid.**

**— Não vou entrar nessa floresta — disse, e Harry ficou contente de ouvir a nota de pânico em sua voz.**

**— Vai, sim, se quiser continuar em Hogwarts — disse Hagrid com ferocidade. — Você agiu mal e agora tem de pagar pelo que fez...**

**— Mas isso é coisa para empregados e não para estudantes. Achei que íamos fazer uma cópia ou outra coisa do gênero, se meu pai souber que eu estou fazendo isso, ele...**

**— ... Lhe dirá que em Hogwarts é assim — rosnou Hagrid. — Fazer cópia! Para que serve? Você vai fazer uma coisa útil ou vai sair da escola. E se pensa que seu pai vai preferir que você seja expulso, então volte para o castelo e faça suas malas. Vamos!**

- Uhu! Eu te adoro Hagrid!

**Malfoy não se mexeu. Encarou Hagrid furioso e em seguida baixou os olhos.**

**— Muito bem, então — disse Hagrid — agora prestem atenção, porque é perigoso o que vamos fazer hoje à noite e não quero ninguém se arriscando. Venham até aqui comigo.**

**Ele os conduziu à orla da floresta. Erguendo a lanterna bem alto, apontou para uma trilha serpeante de terra batida que desaparecia por entre árvores escuras. Uma brisa leve levantou os cabelos dos meninos, quando eles se viraram para a floresta.**

**— Olhem ali, estão vendo aquela coisa brilhando no chão? Prateada? Aquilo é sangue de unicórnio. Tem um unicórnio ali que foi ferido gravemente por alguma coisa. É a segunda vez esta semana. Encontrei um morto na quarta-feira passada. Vamos tentar encontrar o pobrezinho. Talvez a gente precise pôr fim ao sofrimento dele.**

**— E se a coisa que feriu o unicórnio nos encontrar primeiro? — perguntou Malfoy, incapaz de conter o medo na voz.**

- Essa é uma boa pergunta – murmurou Lily.

**— Não há nenhuma criatura viva na floresta que vá machucá-lo se você estiver comigo e com o Canino. E siga a trilha. Muito bem, agora, vamos nos separar em dois grupos e seguir a trilha em direções opostas. Tem sangue por toda parte, ele deve estar cambaleando pelo menos desde a noite passada.**

**— Eu quero Canino — disse Malfoy depressa, olhando para as presas de Canino.**

**— Muito bem, mas vou-lhe avisando, ele é covarde. Então eu, Harry e Hermione vamos por aqui e Draco, Neville e Canino por ali. Agora, se algum de nós achar o unicórnio, disparamos centelhas verdes para o alto, 0K? Peguem as varinhas e comecem a praticar agora, assim. E se alguém se enrolar, dispare centelhas vermelhas, e vamos todos procurá-lo, então, cuidado. Vamos.**

**A floresta estava escura e silenciosa. Entrando por ela, chegaram a uma bifurcação, e Harry, Hermione e Hagrid tomaram o caminho da esquerda enquanto Malfoy, Neville e Canino tomaram o da direita.**

**Caminharam em silêncio, com os olhos no chão. Aqui e ali um raio de luar penetrava por entre os galhos e iluminava uma mancha de sangue prateado nas folhas caídas.**

**Harry viu que Hagrid parecia muito preocupado.**

**— É possível um lobisomem estar matando os unicórnios? – Perguntou.**

**— Não com essa rapidez, não é fácil matar um unicórnio, eles são criaturas mágicas poderosas. Nunca soube de nenhum ter sido ferido antes.**

- Isso não me cheira a lobisomem – comentou Tiago.

**Passaram por um toco de árvore coberto de musgo. Harry ouviu água correndo, devia haver um riacho por perto. Ainda viam manchas de sangue de unicórnio aqui e ali pela trilha serpeante.**

**— Você está bem, Hermione? — sussurrou Hagrid — Não se preocupe, ele não pode ter ido longe se está tão ferido e então poderemos... PARA TRÁS DAQUELA ÁRVORE!**

- O que?

- O que ouve?

- Fala!

**Hagrid agarrou Harry e Hermione e guindou-os para fora da trilha e para trás de um enorme carvalho. Puxou uma flecha e encaixou-a no arco, e ergueu-o, pronto para atirar. Os três apuraram os ouvidos. Alguma coisa deslizava pelas folhas mortas ali perto, parecia uma capa arrastando no chão. Hagrid apertava os olhos para enxergar a trilha escura à frente, mas, passados alguns segundos, o ruído desapareceu.**

**— Eu sabia — murmurou ele. — Tem alguma coisa aqui que está fora de lugar.**

**— Um lobisomem? — sugeriu Harry.**

**— Isso não era um lobisomem e não era um unicórnio, tão pouco — disse Hagrid sério. — Muito bem, me sigam, mas tenham cuidado, agora.**

- O que era? – gemeu Lene.

**Continuaram a caminhar mais devagar, os ouvidos à escuta do menor ruído. De repente, alguma coisa na clareira adiante, alguma coisa sem dúvida se mexia.**

**— Quem está ai? — chamou Hagrid. — Apareça. Estou armado! **

**E na clareira apareceu um vulto — era um homem, ou um cavalo? Até a cintura, um homem, com cabelos e barba vermelhos, mas da cintura para baixo era um luzidio cavalo castanho com uma cauda longa e avermelhada. **

- Um centauro – disse Lily.

**Os queixos de Harry e Hermione caíram.**

**— Ah! É você, Ronan — exclamou Hagrid aliviado. — Como vai?**

**Ele se adiantou e apertou a mão do centauro.**

**— Boa noite para você, Hagrid — disse Ronan. Tinha uma voz grave e triste. — Você ia atirar em mim?**

**— Cautela nunca é demais, Ronan — disse Hagrid, dando uma palmadinha no arco. — Tem alguma coisa à solta nesta floresta. Ah, sim, estes são Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. Alunos lá da escola. E este é Ronan. É um centauro.**

**— Já percebi — disse Hermione coma voz fraca.**

**— Boa noite — cumprimentou Ronan — São alunos, é? E aprendem muita coisa na escola?**

**— Hum.**

**— Um pouquinho — respondeu Hermione tímida.**

- Que resposta boa – riu Lice.

- Eu estava na frente de algo que nunca tinha visto na minha vida!

**— Um pouquinho. Bom, já é alguma coisa — suspirou Ronan. Depois, jogou a cabeça para trás e contemplou o céu. **

**— Marte está brilhante hoje.**

Hermione na pode evitar de revirar os olhos.

**— É — disse Hagrid, mirando o céu também. — Olhe, foi bom termos nos encontrado, Ronan, porque tem um unicórnio ferido. Você viu alguma coisa?Ronan não respondeu imediatamente. Continuou a olhar para o alto sem piscar e então suspirou outra vez.**

**— Os inocentes são sempre as primeiras vitimas. Foi assim no passado, é assim agora.**

**— É, mas você viu alguma coisa, Ronan? Alguma coisa anormal?**

**— Marte está brilhante hoje — repetiu Ronan enquanto Hagrid o observava impaciente. — Um brilho anormal.**

- Que beleza. Isso me deixa tão animado – ironizou Tiago.

**— Sim, mas estou me referindo a alguma coisa mais perto da terra. Você não notou nada estranho?**

**Mais uma vez, Ronan levou algum tempo para responder. Por fim disse:**

**— A floresta esconde muitos segredos.**

- Isso é verdade – disse Sirius misterioso.

**Um movimento nas árvores atrás de Ronan fez Hagrid erguer o arco outra vez, mas era apenas um segundo centauro, de cabelos e corpo negros e de aspecto mais selvagem do que Ronan.**

**— Olá, Agouro — cumprimentou Hagrid. — Tudo bem?**

**— Boa noite, Hagrid, você vai bem, espero.**

**— Bastante bem. Olhe, eu estava mesmo perguntando a Ronan, você viu alguma coisa estranha por aqui ultimamente? É que um unicórnio foi ferido. Você sabe alguma coisa?**

**Agouro foi se postar ao lado de Ronan. Olhou para o céu.**

**— Marte está brilhante hoje — disse simplesmente.**

- Nós já sabemos – disse Lily.

**— Já sabemos — respondeu Hagrid agastado. — Bom, se um de vocês vir alguma coisa, me avise, por favor. Vamos indo, então.**

**Harry e Hermione saíram com ele da clareira, espiando Ronan e Agouro por cima dos ombros até as árvores tamparem sua visão.**

**— Nunca — disse Hagrid irritado — tentem obter uma resposta direta de um centauro. Vivem contemplando as estrelas. Não estão interessados em nada que esteja mais perto do que a lua.**

**— E têm muitos deles aqui? — perguntou Hermione.**

**— Ah, um bom numero... Vivem isolados na maior parte do tempo, mas tem a bondade de aparecer quando preciso dar uma palavrinha. São inteligentes, veja bem, os centauros... Sabem das coisas... Só não falam muito.**

**— Você acha que foi um centauro que ouvimos antes? — disse Harry.**

**— Você achou que era barulho de cascos? Não, se quer saber, aquilo é o que anda matando os unicórnios. Nunca ouvi nada parecido antes.**

- Brilhante – disse Frank ansioso.

**E continuaram a caminhar pela floresta densa e escura. Harry não parava de espiar, nervoso, por cima do ombro. Tinha a sensação ruim de que alguém os observava. Estava contente que tivessem Hagrid e seu arco com eles. Acabavam de passar uma curva na trilha quando Hermione agarrou o braço de Hagrid.**

**— Rúbeo! Olhe! centelhas vermelhas, os outros estão em apuros!**

**— Vocês dois esperem aqui! — gritou Hagrid — Fiquem na trilha, volto para apanhá-los!**

**Eles o ouviram romper o mato e ficaram parados se entreolhando, muito assustados, até não conseguirem ouvir mais nada a volta exceto o farfalhar das árvores.**

**— Você acha que eles estão machucados? — sussurrou Hermione.**

**— Não me importo com Malfoy, mas se alguma coisa pegou Neville... É culpa nossa que ele esteja aqui.**

- Tudo bem mãe – disse Neville a Lice que estava agarrando seu braço.

**Os minutos se arrastaram. Seus ouvidos pareciam mais aguçados do que o normal. Harry parecia estar registrando cada suspiro do vento, cada graveto que quebrava. O que estava acontecendo? Onde estavam os outros?Finalmente, um grande barulho de mato pisado anunciou a volta de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville e Canino o acompanhavam.**

**Hagrid vinha danado da vida. Malfoy, ao que parecia, se atrasara e agarrara Neville por trás para lhe dar um susto Neville se assustara e mandara o sinal.**

- Idiota – rosnou Frank.

**— Teremos sorte se apanharmos alguma coisa agora, com a barulheira que vocês aprontaram. Muito bem, vamos trocar os grupos: Neville, você e Hermione ficam comigo, Harry, você com o Canino e esse idiota. Sinto muito —acrescentou Hagrid para Harry num cochicho — mas vai ser mais difícil ele assustar você e precisamos acabar o nosso serviço.**

- O Harry não se assusta – disse Jorge despreocupadamente.

**Então Harry entrou pelo coração da floresta com Malfoy e Canino. Andaram quase meia hora, embrenhando-se cada vez mais, até que a trilha se tornou impraticável porque as árvores cresciam demasiado juntas. Havia salpicos nas raízes de uma árvore, como se o pobre bicho tivesse se debatido de dor por ali.**

**Harry viu uma clareira adiante, através dos galhos emaranhados de um velho carvalho.**

**— Olhe... — murmurou, erguendo o braço para deter Malfoy.**

**Alguma coisa muito branca brilhava no chão. Eles se aproximaram aos poucos.**

**Era o unicórnio, sim, e estava morto. Harry nunca vira nada tão bonito nem tão triste. As pernas longas e finas estavam esticadas em ângulos estranhos onde ele caíra e sua crina espalhava-se nacarada sobre as folhas escuras.**

**Harry dera um passo à frente, mas um som de algo que deslizava o fez congelar onde estava. **

Lily agarrou um braço de Harry. Gina agarrou o outro.

**Uma moita na orla da clareira estremeceu... Então, do meio das sombras saiu um vulto encapuzado que se arrastava de gatas pelo chão como uma fera à caça. Harry, Malfoy e Canino ficaram paralisados. O vulto encapuzado aproximou-se do unicórnio, abaixou a cabeça sobre ferimento no flanco do animal e começou a beber o seu sangue.**

- Pobre unicórnio – murmurou Lene.

**— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

- Malfoy – disse Neville.

**Malfoy soltou um grito terrível e fugiu, seguido por Canino. A figura encapuzada ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente para Harry. O sangue do unicórnio escorrendo pelo peito. Ficou de pé e avançou rápido para Harry, que não conseguiu se mexer de medo.**

**Então uma dor, como ele nunca sentira antes, varou sua cabeça, como se a sua cicatriz estivesse em fogo, meio cego, ele recuou cambaleando. **

- Sua cicatriz doeu? – Tiago perguntou.

- Sim.

- Mas essa não foi a cicatriz que ficou quando Voldemort usou a maldição em você? – Lily questionou estremecendo.

- Exato. Liguem os pontos.

- Oh não – disse Lily – é ele, não é?

Harry confirmou.

- Você ficou cara a cara com um ele de novo? – Gina perguntou pálida. Disso ela não sabia.

- Aham.

**Ouviu cascos as suas costas, galopando, e aí alguma coisa saltou por cima dele, e atacou o vulto.**

**A dor na cabeça de Harry foi tão forte que ele caiu de joelhos. Levou uns dois minutos para passar. Quando ergueu os olhos, o vulto desaparecera. **

- Ufa – disse Tiago aliviado.

**Um centauro avultava-se sobre ele, mas não era Ronan nem Agouro, este parecia mais novo, tinha cabelos louros prateados e o corpo baio.**

**— Você está bem? — perguntou o centauro, ajudando Harry a se levantar.**

**— Estou, obrigado, o que foi aquilo?**

**O centauro não respondeu. **

**-** Obrigado.

**Tinha espantosos olhos azuis, como safiras muito claras. Mirou Harry com atenção, demorando o olhar na cicatriz que se sobressaia, lívida, em sua testa.**

**— Você é o menino Potter. É melhor voltar para a companhia de Hagrid. A floresta não é segura à estas horas, principalmente para você. Sabe montar? Será mais rápido. Meu nome é Firenze — acrescentou ao dobrar as patas dianteiras para Harry poder subir no seu lombo.**

**Ouviram repentinamente o ruído de galopes vindo do outro lado da clareira. Ronan e Agouro irromperam do meio das árvores, os flancos arfantes e suados.**

**— Firenze! — Agouro trovejou. — O que é que você está fazendo? Está carregando um humano! Não tem vergonha? Você é uma mula?**

- Ele está ajudando o meu filho. Saiam daí! – berrou Lily.

**— Você sabe quem ele é? — retrucou Firenze — É o menino Potter. Quanto mais rápido ele sair da floresta, melhor.**

**— O que é que você andou contando a ele? — rosnou Agouro. —Lembre-se, Firenze, juramos nunca nos indispor com os céus. Você não leu o que vai acontecer nos movimentos dos planetas?**

**Ronan pateou o chão, nervoso.**

**— Tenho certeza de que Firenze achou que estava fazendo o melhor —falou em tom sombrio.**

**Agouro escoiceou com raiva.**

**— Fazendo o melhor! O que tem isso a ver conosco? Os centauros se preocupam com o que foi previsto! Não é nossa função ficar correndo por aí como jumentos recolhendo humanos perdidos na nossa floresta!**

- Imbecil.

**Firenze de repente empinou-se nas patas traseiras com raiva, de modo que Harry teve de se agarrar nos seus ombros para não cair.**

**— Você não viu o unicórnio! — Firenze berrou para Agouro. — Você não percebe por que foi morto? Ou será que os planetas não lhe contaram esse segredo? Tomei posição contra o que está rondando a floresta, Agouro, tomei, sim, ao lado dos humanos se for preciso.**

- Eu adorei esse centauro – disse Sirius sorrindo.

**E Firenze virou-se depressa para partir, com Harry agarrando-se o melhor que podia, eles mergulharam entre as árvores, deixando Ronan e Agouro para trás.**

**E Harry não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo.**

- Eu estava boiando – disse Harry.

**— Por que Agouro está tão zangado? — perguntou. — O que era aquela coisa de que você me livrou?**

- Curioso – murmurou Lily – demais.

**Firenze abrandou a marcha, alertou Harry para manter a cabeça abaixada a fim de evitar os galhos baixos, mas não respondeu à pergunta. Continuaram por entre as árvores em silêncio por tanto tempo que Harry achou que Firenze não queria mais falar com ele.**

**Estavam passando por um trecho particularmente denso da floresta, quando Firenze parou de repente.**

**— Harry Potter, você sabe para que se usa o sangue de unicórnio?**

**— Não — disse Harry surpreendido pela estranha pergunta. — Só usamos o chifre e a cauda na aula de Poções.**

**— Porque é uma coisa monstruosa matar um unicórnio. Só alguém que não tem nada a perder e tudo a ganhar cometeria um crime desses. O sangue do unicórnio mantém a pessoa viva, mesmo quando ela está à beira da morte, mas a um preço terrível. Ela matou algo puro e indefeso para se salvar e só terá uma semivida, uma vida amaldiçoada, do momento que o sangue lhe tocar os lábios.**

**Harry ficou olhando para a nuca de Firenze, que estava prateada de luar.**

**— Mas quem estaria tão desesperado? — pensou em voz alta — Se a pessoa vai ser amaldiçoada para sempre, é preferível morrer, não é?**

- Não pra Voldemort – murmurou Harry pra Rony e Hermione.

**— É — concordou Firenze —, a não ser que ela precise se manter viva o tempo suficiente para beber outra coisa, algo que vai lhe devolver a força e o poder totais, algo que significa que jamais poderá morrer. Sr. Potter, o senhor sabe o que é que está escondido na sua escola neste momento?**

- A pedra filosofal! – gritou Lene.

**— A Pedra Filosofal! É claro, o elixir da vida! Mas não percebo quem...**

**— Não consegue pensar em ninguém que tenha esperado muitos anos para retomar o poder, que se apegou à vida, esperando uma chance?**

**Foi como se uma mão de ferro de repente apertasse o coração de Harry. Acima do farfalhar das árvores, ele parecia ouvir mais uma vez o que Hagrid lhe contara na noite que se conheceram:**

**"Uns dizem que ele morreu. Bobagem, na minha opinião. Não sei se ele ainda teria bastante humanidade para morrer".**

**— Você está dizendo — Harry falou rouco — que aquele era o Vol..**

**— Harry! Harry, você está bem?**

- Hagrid e Hermione – suspirou Luna.

**Hermione vinha correndo ao encontro deles pela trilha, Hagrid a acompanhava arfando.**

**— Estou bem — disse Harry, sem nem saber o que estava dizendo. — O unicórnio morreu, Rúbeo, está naquela clareira lá atrás.**

**— É aqui que eu o deixo — murmurou Firenze enquanto Hagrid corria para examinar o unicórnio. — Está seguro agora.**

**Harry escorregou de suas costas.**

**— Boa sorte, Harry Potter — disse Firenze. — Os planetas já foram mal interpretados antes, até mesmo pelos centauros. Espero que seja o que está ocorrendo agora.**

**Virou-se e entrou a trote pela floresta, deixando para trás um Harry cheio de tremores.**

**Rony adormecera no salão comunal às escuras, esperando os amigos voltarem. Gritou alguma coisa sobre faltas no Quadribol, quando Harry o sacudiu com força para acordá-lo. **

Rony corou e eles riram. Aquilo aliviou o clima.

**Em questão de segundos, porém, seus olhos se arregalaram quando Harry começou a contar a ele e a Hermione o que acontecera na floresta.**

**Harry nem conseguia se sentar. Andava para cima e para baixo na frente da lareira. Continuava a tremer. Snape quer a pedra para Voldemort... E Voldemort está esperando na floresta... E todo esse tempo pensamos que Snape só queria ficar rico.**

**— Pare de repetir esse nome! — disse Rony num sussurro de terror como se Voldemort pudesse ouvi-los.**

- Por favor, ele não vai aparecer se você disser o nome dele – bufou Harry.

**Harry nem o escutou.**

- Obrigado Harry.

- Sempre!

**— Firenze me salvou, mas não devia ter feito isso. Agouro ficou furioso... Falou de interferência naquilo que os planetas anunciaram que ia acontecer. Eles devem estar indicando que Voldemort vai voltar. Agouro acha que Firenze devia ter deixado Voldemort me matar. Imagino que isso também esteja escrito nas estrelas.**

**— Quer parar de dizer esse nome!— sibilou Rony.**

Harry revirou os olhos.

**— Portanto só preciso esperar que Snape roube a pedra — continuou Harry febril —, então Voldemort vai poder voltar e acabar comigo. Bem, quem sabe Agouro vai ficar feliz.**

**Hermione parecia muito assustada, mas teve uma palavra de consolo.**

**— Harry, todo mundo diz que Dumbledore é a única pessoa de quem Você-Sabe-Quem já teve medo. Com Dumbledore por perto Você-Sabe-Quem não vai tocar em você. Em todo o caso, quem disse que os centauros tem razão? Isso está me parecendo adivinhação, e a Professora Minerva diz que adivinhar o futuro é um ramo muito inexato da magia.**

Hermione sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma.

**O céu havia clareado antes de terminarem de conversar. Foram se deitar exaustos, com as gargantas ardendo. Mas as surpresas da noite não tinham terminado.**

**Quando Harry puxou os lençóis da cama, encontrou a capa da invisibilidade cuidadosamente dobrada sobre o forro. Tinha um bilhete espetado nela: ―Por via das dúvidas.**

- Quem será? – Tiago perguntou.

- Não sei – disse Sirius – eu quero ler. _No Alçapão._

**Review? **  
><strong>Podem me chingar, gritar, berrar, dizer que gostou, que achou o máximo enfim... Qualquer coisa, mas review.<strong>

**PS: O próximo capitulo da Hogwarts Lê eu posto até sábado.**


	25. Parabéns Rony

Bem, bem, bem...

Isso não é exatamente um capitulo, mas acho que posso considerá-lo como um.

Hoje, dia **1º de março de 2012, **é o dia do aniversário de **Ronald Abílio Weasley**. O nosso querido e amarado, Rony.

Existem tantas coisas a dizer sobre ele... Acho que posso dizer claramente algumas...!

Um amigo leal, verdadeiro, corajoso e sem tato.

**Lealdade: **Muitos julgam que Rony não tem lealdade ao ouvir das duas vezes em que abandonou Harry. Mas eu posso afirmar claramante que ele é **sim** um amigo leal e verdadeiro. No quarto ano, ele brigou com Harry, porque se sentiu enciúmado, Mas isso não é um motivo forte para dizer sobre lealdade, eu posso afirmar que é. Se você tivesse crescido com seis irmãos, cinco mais velhos e uma mais nova, todos eles brilhantes no que fazer, e seu melhor amigo ser famoso e rico, você se sentiria exatamente como ele, com alto-estima baixa e ciúme. E se desculparia ao ver a burrada que fez. Rony fez isso, quando viu que Harry quase morreu lutando com um dragão, ele percebeu que não valia a pena isso, e que sua amizade era mais importate.

Segunda: Rony abandonou Harry por uma segunda vez no sétimo ano. E também existe motivo. Ele estava sobre o efieito da horcruxe, que estava no seu pescoço, e julgando pelo fato de que o trio estava perdido sem um lugar para ir ou buscar... Rony se sentiu sem rumo e a horcruxe não ajudou. E com ele próprio disse: _"Queria voltar no exato momento em que desaparatei". _Agora, eu posso afirmar que a lealdade de Rony está a cima de tudo.

**Coragem: ** Oh, Rony não é corajoso. Ele é sim. Ele foi junto a Harry e Hermione atrás da pedra filosofal mesmo sabendo que Voldemort poderia estar lá. Ele enfrentou seu medo por aranhas para solucionar um mistério, ele foi para a câmara secreta salvar sua irmã. Ele estava junto com Harry e Hermione quando estavam cara a cara com Sirius Black e disse claramente "_Se você quer matar o Harry, terá que nos matar também"_. Ele estava do lado de Harry quando fundaram a armada de Dumbledore, ele foi ao ministério salvar Sirius. Ele foi junto com Harry e Hermione destruir as horcruxes para derrotar Voldemort.

E se vocês acham que isso tem outro nome, me digam. Eu chamo isso de pura e da mais limpida coragem existente.

Esse é Rony Weasley, o expert em xadrez de bruxo, aquele que vivia brigando com Hermione, que era apaixonado por ela, que sentiu ciume de Vitor Krum, que a defendeu de Snape, que não tem tato...

Enfim, nós amamos Ronald Abílio Weasley e eu digo de coração:

**Parabéns Rony, que seja sempre feliz**.


	26. No Alçapão

**Oi  
>Rápido né? Mas esse já tava pronto desde aqueles pequeno mes que fique parada. E agora estou acabando de digitar o ultimo capitulo do livro... :(<strong>

**Capitulo vinte e um – No Alçapão**

- Quem será? – Tiago perguntou.

- Não sei – disse Sirius – eu quero ler. _No Alçapão._

- Harry Potter – disse Lily na mesma hora.

- É o meu nome.

Ela bufou.

**No futuro, Harry nunca conseguiria lembrar muito bem como conseguiu prestar seus exames enquanto esperava Voldemort irromper a qualquer instante pela porta. **

- Isso deixaria qualquer um assustado – murmurou Rony.

**Contudo os dias foram se passando lentamente e não havia duvidas de que Fofo continuava vivo e bem seguro atrás da porta trancada.**

- Pelo menos isso – disse Lily.

**Fazia um calor de rachar, principalmente na sala das provas escritas. Os alunos tinham recebido penas novas e especiais para fazê-las, previamente encantadas com um feitiço anticola.**

Sirius e Tiago bufaram. Os gêmeos também.

**Houve exames práticos também. O Professor Flitwick os chamou à sala de aula, um a um, para verificar se conseguiam fazer um abacaxi sapatear na mesa. **

- Eu queria saber pro que isso ia servir no futuro – murmurou Lene.

**A Professora Minerva observou-os transformarem um camundongo em uma caixa de rapé e conferiu pontos pela beleza da caixa, e os descontou quando a caixa tinha bigodes. **

- Você ganhou quantos pontos Hermione? – Sirius perguntou ansioso.

- Vinte. – ela disse sorrindo orgulhosa de si mesma.

**Snape deixou-os nervosos, bafejando em seu pescoço enquanto tentavam se lembrar como fazer a poção do esquecimento.**

- Que ironia – disse Remo sarcástico.

**Harry fez o melhor que pôde, tentando ignorar as dores lacinantes que sentia na testa e que o incomodavam desde a ida a floresta. Neville achou que Harry estava com uma crise de nervos provocada pelos exames, porque Harry não conseguia dormir, mas a verdade é que seu antigo pesadelo o mantinha acordado, só que agora estava pior que nunca, pois havia nele uma figura encapuzada que pingava sangue.**

- Agora eu sei e preferia pensar o que era antes – murmurou Neville.

**Talvez fosse porque eles não tinham visto o que Harry vira na floresta, ou porque não tinham cicatrizes que queimavam na testa, mas Rony e Hermione não pareciam tão preocupados com a Pedra quanto Harry. **

- Estávamos – disse Rony.

- Só que também tinha exames a cumprir – disse Hermione.

**A lembrança de Voldemort sem dúvida os apavorava, mas não os visitava em sonhos, e estavam tão ocupados com as revisões que não tinham muito tempo para pensar no que Snape ou qualquer outro podia estar aprontando.**

- Na verdade tínhamos, mas como você não manifestava nada – disse Rony.

**O último exame foi de História da Magia. **

- Urgh – disse Sirius fazendo careta.

**Uma hora respondendo a perguntas sobre velhos bruxos gagás **

Risadas.

**que inventaram caldeirões automexíveis e estariam livres, livres por uma semana maravilhosa até saberem os resultados dos exames.**

- Oh coisa boa.

**Quando o fantasma do Professor Binns mandou-os descansar as penas e enrolar os pergaminhos, Harry não pôde deixar de dar vivas com os colegas.**

- Nem imagina – murmurou Harry pensando no tédio do seu exame.

**- Foi muito mais fácil do que pensei - comentou Hermione, quando eles se reuniram aos numerosos alunos que saíam para os jardins ensolarados. - Eu nem precisava ter aprendido o Código de Conduta do lobisomem de 1637 nem a revolta de Elfric, o Ambicioso.**

- O professor Binns nem mencionou isso na aula – disse Neville incrédulo.

- É, mas estava no livro junto com esse assunto. Tinha que aprender – disse Hermione.

**Hermione sempre gostava de repassar as provas depois, mas Rony disse que isso o fazia se sentir mal. **

- Sim, o que você espera quando escuta que não respondeu certou ou que esqueceu alguma coisa? – ele disse.

**Assim, caminharam ate o lago e se sentaram à sombra de uma árvore. Os gêmeos Weasley e Lino Jordan faziam cócegas nos tentáculos de uma lula gigantes, que tomava sol na água mais rasa.**

Os gêmeos sorriram.

**- Acabaram-se as revisões - suspirou Rony, contente, esticando-se na grama. - Você podia fazer uma cara mais alegre, Harry, temos uma semana inteira até descobrir se nos demos mal, não precisa se preocupar agora.**

- Isso anima qualquer um – riu Sirius.

**Harry esfregava a testa.**

**- Eu gostaria de saber o que significa isso! - explodiu aborrecido. - Minha cicatriz não para de doer, já senti isso antes, mas nunca com tanta freqüência.**

**- Procure Madame Pomfrey - sugeriu Hermione.**

- Ele não está doente – disse Gina preocupada.

**- Eu não estou doente **

Eles sorriram.

**- respondeu Harry. - Acho que é um aviso... Significa que o perigo está se aproximando...**

**Rony não conseguiu se preocupar estava quente demais.**

Rony corou e eles riram.

**- Harry, relaxe. Hermione tem razão, a Pedra está segura enquanto Dumbledore estiver por aqui. Em todo o caso, nunca encontramos nenhuma prova de que Snape tenha descoberto como passar por Fofo. Ele quase teve a perna arrancada uma vez, não vai tentar outra tão cedo. E Neville vai jogar Quadribol na equipe da Inglaterra antes que Hagrid traia Dumbledore.**

Neville riu.

**Harry concordou, mas não conseguiu se livrar da sensação que o atormentava de que esquecera de fazer alguma coisa, algo importante. Quando tentou explicar o que sentia, Hermione disse:**

**- Isso são os exames. Acordei a noite passada e já tinha lido metade dos meus apontamentos sobre Transfiguração quando me lembrei que já tínhamos feito a prova.**

Hermione corou.

- Eu fiz isso uma vez com Feitiços – disse Lily solidaria.

**Harry tinha certeza de que a sensação de inquietude não tinha nada a ver com os estudos. Acompanhou com os olhos uma coruja planar pelo céu azul em direção à escola, uma carta no bico. Hagrid era o único que lhe mandava cartas. Hagrid jamais trairia Dumbledore. Hagrid jamais contaria a ninguém como passar por Fofo... Jamais... Mas...**

**Harry pôs-se de pé de um salto.**

- Que foi? – Fred perguntou ansioso.

**- Onde é que você está indo? - perguntou Rony sonolento.**

- Eu estava quase dormindo.

**- Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. - Estava branco - Temos que ver Rúbeo agora.**

**- Por quê? - ofegou Hermione, correndo para alcançá-lo.**

- Eu odeio quando o Harry corre. Ele sempre ganha – disse Rony.

**- Vocês não acham um pouco estranho - disse Harry, subindo, às carreiras, a encosta gramada - que o que Rúbeo mais quer na vida é um dragão, e aparece um estranho que por acaso tem ovos de dragão no bolso, quando isso é contra as leis dos bruxos? Que sorte encontrar Rúbeo, não acham? Por que não percebi isto antes.**

- Sim. Essa pessoa deu o dragão o Hagrid porque sabia que ele queria – disse Lily juntando tudo.

**- Do que é que você está falando? - perguntou Rony, mas Harry correndo pelos jardins em direção à floresta, não respondeu. **

Rony bufou.

**Hagrid estava sentado em um cadeirão na frente da casa: tinha as pernas das calças e as mangas enroladas e descascava ervilhas em uma grande tigela.**

**- Olá - disse, sorrindo - Terminaram os exames? Têm tempo para um refresco?**

**- Temos, obrigado - disse Rony, mas Harry o interrompeu.**

- Obrigado Harry.

- Pode deixa Rony!

**- Não, estamos com pressa, Rúbeo, preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa. Sabe aquela noite que você ganhou o Norberto? Que cara tinha o estranho com quem você jogou cartas?**

**- Não lembro - respondeu Hagrid com displicência -, ele não quis tirar a capa...**

Eles gemeram.

**Viu os três fazerem cara de espanto e ergueu as sobrancelhas.**

**- Não é nada de mais, tem muita gente esquisita no Hog's Head, o pub do povoado. Podia ser um vendedor de dragões, não podia? Nunca vi a cara dele, ele não tirou o capuz.**

**Harry se abaixou ao lado da tigela de ervilhas.**

**- O que foi que você conversou com ele, Rúbeo? Chegou a mencionar Hogwarts?**

- Por favor, não – implorou Lice.

**- Talvez **

Eles gemeram.

**- disse Hagrid, franzindo a testa, tentando se lembrar - E... Ele me perguntou o que eu fazia e eu respondi que era guarda-caça aqui... Depois perguntou de que tipo de bichos eu cuidava... Então eu disse... E disse também que o que sempre quis ter foi um dragão... Então... Não me lembro muito bem... Porque ele não parava de pagar bebidas para mim... **

- Bebidas – gemeu Tiago.

**Deixa eu ver.. Ah, sim, então ele disse que tinha um ovo de dragão, e que podíamos disputá-lo num jogo de cartas se eu quisesse... Mas precisava ter certeza de que eu podia cuidar do bicho, não queria que ele fosse parar num asilo de velhos... Então respondi que depois do Fofo, um dragão seria moleza...**

- Fofo – gemeu Lene.

**- E ele pareceu interessado no Fofo? - perguntou Harry, tentando manter a voz calma.**

- Diga que não – implorou Remo.

**- Bom... Pareceu... **

- Quem não ficaria – disse Frank.

**Quantos cachorros de três cabeças a pessoa encontra por ai, mesmo em Hogwarts? Então contei a ele que Fofo é uma doçura se a pessoa sabe como acalmá-lo, é só tocar um pouco de música e ele cai no sono...**

- Oh não. Ele contou – disse Neville.

- Sim. Pra quele cara e pro trio curioso aqui – gemeu Lily.

**Hagrid, de repente, fez cara de horrorizado.**

- E deveria – concordou Lice.

**- Eu não devia ter-lhe dito isto! - exclamou. - Esqueçam que eu disse isto! Ei, aonde é que vocês vão?**

- Sim, pedir pra eles se esquecerem agora que sabem como passar e que mais alguém sabe passar pelo fofo não é nada de mais – disse Jorge ironizando.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione não se falaram até parar no saguão de entrada, que parecia muito frio e sombrio depois da caminhada pelos jardins.**

**- Temos de procurar Dumbledore - falou Harry - Rúbeo contou àquele estranho como passar por Fofo e quem estava debaixo daquela capa era ou o Snape ou o Voldemort, deve ter sido fácil, depois que embebedou Rúbeo. Só espero que Dumbledore acredite na gente. Firenze talvez confirme, se Agouro não o impedir. Onde é a sala de Dumbledore?**

- Vocês não sabem? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não. Nessa época. Depois o Harry vivia lá – disse Hermione. Lily a olhou – Dumbledore mesmo o chamava. Assuntos que devem aparecer ai nos livros.

- Eu me sinto em casa lá – disse Sirius aleatoriamente.

Harry riu.

**Eles olharam a toda volta, na esperança de ver uma placa apontando a direção certa. Nunca alguém lhes havia dito onde trabalhava Dumbledore, tampouco conheciam alguém que tivesse sido mandado à sala dele.**

- Gente sem nada pra fazer – resmungou Sirius.

**- Acho que teremos de... - começou Harry, mas inesperadamente ouviram uma voz do outro lado do saguão.**

- Droga – disse Frank.

**- Que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui dentro?**

**Era a Professora Minerva McGonagall, carregando uma pilha de livros.**

- Ela não – disse Tiago – não depois da confusão com o dragão.

**- Queremos ver o Professor Dumbledore - disse Hermione enchendo-se de coragem, pensaram Harry e Rony.**

Hermione sorriu.

**- Ver o Professor Dumbledore? - a Professora Minerva repetiu, como se isso fosse uma coisa muito suspeita para alguém querer fazer - Por quê?**

- Porque tem um louco querendo roubar a pedra filosofal debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore? – sugeriu Fred inocentemente.

**Harry engoliu em seco. ―E agora?**

**- É uma espécie de segredo **

- Nunca diga isso na frente da Minnie – disse Sirius – ela odeia segredos.

**- disse, mas desejou na mesma hora que não tivesse dito, porque as narinas da Professora Minerva se alargaram.**

- Eu falei.

**- O Professor Dumbledore saiu faz dez minutos - informou ela secamente - Recebeu uma coruja urgente do Ministro da Magia e partiu em seguida para Londres.**

**- Ele saiu? - exclamou Harry frenético - Agora?**

- Você fica hilário quando está nervoso – disse Jorge rindo.

**- O Professor Dumbledore é um grande mago, Potter, o tempo dele é muito solicitado.**

**- Mas é importante.**

**- Alguma coisa que você tenha a dizer é mais importante do que o Ministro da Magia, Potter?**

- Eu poderia citar milhares – disse Rony.

**- Olhe - disse Harry, mandando a cautela às favas -, professora... É sobre a Pedra Filosofal...**

- Ela vai tomar um susto – disse Tiago.

**Seja o que for que a Professora Minerva esperava, certamente não era isso. Os livros que levava despencaram dos seus braços, mas ela não os apanhou.**

- Ela ficou literalmente em choque – disse Hermione – também, era pra ser um segredo.

**- Como é que vocês sabem? - deixou escapar.**

**- Professora, acho... Que Sn... Que alguém vai tentar roubar a pedra. Preciso falar com o Professor Dumbledore.**

- Ela vai dizer que é pra esquecerem isso, que ela está segura e blá blá blá – disse Remo.

**Ela o olhou com uma mescla de choque e desconfiança.**

- E isso também – disse Remo.

**- O Professor Dumbledore volta amanhã - disse finalmente. - Não sei como descobriu sobre a Pedra, mas fique tranqüilo, não é possível ninguém roubá-la, está muitíssimo bem protegida.**

- Eu disse isso. – suspirou Remo.

**- Mas, professora...**

**- Potter sei do que estou falando. - Curvou-se e recolheu os livros caídos - Sugiro que vocês voltem para fora e aproveitem o sol.**

**Mas eles não voltaram.**

- Eu sabia – suspirou Tiago.

**- É hoje à noite - disse Harry, quando teve certeza de que a Professora **

**Minerva não podia mais ouvi-los. **

**- Snape vai entrar no alçapão hoje à noite. Ele já descobriu tudo o que precisa e agora tirou Dumbledore do caminho. Foi ele quem mandou aquela carta, aposto que o Ministro da Magia vai levar um choque quando Dumbledore aparecer.**

- Eu gostaria de saber sobre isso – comentou Gina.

**- Mas o que é que podemos...**

**Hermione perdeu a fala. Harry e Rony se viraram, Snape estava parado ali.**

- Oh, matou eles do coração.

**- Boa tarde - disse com suavidade.**

**Eles o encararam.**

- Tomamos um choque – murmurou Rony.

**- Vocês não deviam estar dentro do castelo num dia como este - falou com um sorriso estranho e torto.**

**- Estávamos... - começou Harry, sem fazer idéia do que ia dizer.**

- Isso só está ficando pior – murmurou Lice.

**- Vocês precisam ter mais cuidado. Andando por aqui assim, as pessoas vão pensar que estão armando alguma coisa. E Grifinória realmente não pode se dar ao luxo de perder mais nenhum ponto, não é mesmo? **

- Idiota – disse Sirius.

**Harry corou. Viraram-se para sair, mas Snape os chamou de volta.**

**- E fique avisado, Potter, se ficar perambulando outra vez à noite, vou providenciar pessoalmente para que seja expulso. Bom dia para vocês.**

- E você, se mexer com meu filho, está morto – disse Lily se virando para Snape.

Que engoliu seco.

**E saiu em direção à sala de professores. Lá fora, nos degraus de pedra, Harry virou-se para os outros.**

**- Certo isto é o que vamos fazer - cochichou com urgência. - Um de nós tem que ficar de olho no Snape, **

- E quem vai ser o coitado? – Tiago perguntou.

**esperar do lado de fora da sala de professores e segui-lo se ele sair. Hermione é melhor você fazer isso.**

**- Por que eu?**

**- É óbvio - disse Rony. - Você pode fingir que está esperando pelo Professor Flitwick sabe, como é, - E fazendo voz de falsete - "Ah, Professor Flitwick. Estou tão preocupada, acho que errei a questão catorze b...!**

Os marotos, Lene, Lice e Frank riram. Neville e Lily sorriram. Hermione bateu no braço de Rony. Gina sorriu.

**- Ah, cala a boca - disse Hermione, mas concordou em vigiar Snape.**

- Viu, eu tinha razão – disse Rony.

**- E é melhor ficarmos no corredor do terceiro andar **

- Mas e se alguém pegar vocês? – questionou Lice apreensiva.

**- disse Harry a Rony – Vamos, mas aquela parte do plano não funcionou. **

- Nunca iria funcionar. Vocês não têm sorte – disse Neville.

**Assim que chegaram a porta que separava Fofo do resto da escola, a Professora Minerva apareceu de novo, e desta vez perdeu as estribeiras.**

- Oh, diga que ela não tirou pontos? – implorou Sirius.

**- Suponho que você ache que é mais difícil alguém passar por você do que por um pacote de feitiços! - esbravejou. - Chega de bobagens! E se eu souber que você voltou aqui outra vez, vou descontar mais cinqüenta pontos de Grifinória! É, Weasley, da minha própria casa!**

- Eu fiquei em choque – disse Rony quando olharam pra ele.

**Harry, e Rony voltaram à sala comunal. Harry acabara de dizer "pelo menos Hermione está na cola de Snape", quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda se e Hermione entrou.**

Risadas secas.

**- Sinto muito, Harry - lamentou-se. - Snape saiu e me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo, então disse que estava esperando Flitwick, e Snape foi buscá-lo, e me mandei, não sei aonde ele foi.**

- Isso está me cheirando a algo a ver com o titulo do capitulo – resmungou Lily.

**- Bom, então acabou-se, não é? - disse Harry. Os outros dois olharam para ele. Estava pálido e seus olhos brilhavam.**

- Eu prefiro quando seus olhos brilham de felicidade – comentou Gina.

- Isso está me dando medo – disse Lice olhando aflita pro livro.

**- Vou sair daqui hoje à noite e vou tentar apanhar a Pedra primeiro.**

- O QUE? – berrou Lily a plenos pulmões.

- Como assim ir até a pedra? – Tiago perguntou pálido e de olhos arregalados.

- Era o único jeito...!

- Mas você vai enfrentar perigos! E isso. Não Harry Potter! – disse Lily vermelha.

- Hmm, mas eu já fui – disse Harry timidamente.

Lily abraçou Harry com força. Tiago se juntou ao abraço. Eles ficaram algum tempo assim.

**- Você ficou maluco! - exclamou Rony **

- Rony disse tudo – comentou Sirius.

**- Você não pode! - disse Hermione - Depois do que a Professora Minerva e Snape disseram? Vai ser expulso!**

- Aposto que o Harry está nem ai – comentou Neville.

**- E DAÍ? **

- Viram!

**- gritou Harry - Vocês não percebem? Se Snape apanhar a pedra, Voldemort vai voltar! **

- Isso seria horrível – disse Tiago sombriamente.

**Vocês não ouviram contar como era quando ele estava tentando conquistar o poder? Não vai haver Hogwarts para nos expulsar! Ele vai arrasar Hogwarts, ou vai transformá-la numa escola de magia negra! **

- Terrível – disse Lily pálida.

**Perder pontos não importa mais, vocês não entendem? Acham que ele vai deixar vocês e suas famílias em paz, e Grifinória ganhar o campeonato das casas? Se eu for pego antes de conseguir a pedra, bem, vou ter que voltar para os Dursley e esperar Voldemort me encontrar lá. **

- Não diga isso – disse Gina pálida.

**E só uma questão de morrer um pouquinho depois do que teria morrido, porque eu nunca vou me aliar aos partidários da magia negra! **

- Ah, isso é tão lindo – disse Lily emocionada.

**Vou entrar naquele alçapão hoje à noite e nada que vocês dois disserem vai me impedir! Voldemort matou meus pais, estão lembrados?**

- Nem me lembre – disse Sirius pálido.

Gina agarrou a mão de Harry.

- Isso foi um grande discurso – disse Lice.

- E forte pra um garoto de onze anos – disse Remo.

Harry corou.

**E olhou zangado para eles.**

**- Você tem razão, Harry - disse Hermione com uma vozinha fraca.**

- Sem duvida – murmurou Frank.

**- Vou usar a capa da invisibilidade, foi uma sorte tê-la recuperado.**

- Essa capa veio a calhar – murmurou Jorge.

**- Mas ela dá para esconder nós três? - perguntou Rony.**

**- Nós... Nós três?**

**- Ah, corta essa, você não acha que vamos deixar você ir sozinho?**

Lily sorriu pra Rony e Hermione.

- Ah, eu fico tão emocionada. Vocês três são tão amigos. – disse Lily.

- Irmãos – disse Harry – embora, o Rony e a Hermione não seja assim, pra irmãos...

Hermione lhe deu um tapa na cabeça corando.

- São como os marotos – disse Sirius.

**- Claro que não - disse Hermione com energia. - Como acha que vai chegar à Pedra sem nós? **

- Modesta – riu Remo.

**E melhor eu dar uma olhada nos meus livros, talvez encontre alguma coisa útil.**

- Os livros – disse Fred revirando os olhos e rindo.

**- Mas se formos pegos, vocês dois vão ser expulsos também.**

**- Não se eu puder evitar - disse Hermione séria. - Flitwick me disse em segredo que tirei cento e vinte por cento no exame. **

- Uau – assoviou Sirius.

- Eu consegui só cento e dez – disse Lily.

**Não vão me expulsar depois disso.**

- Não – concordou Lene.

**Depois do jantar os três se sentaram, nervosos, a um canto do salão comunal. Ninguém os incomodou, afinal nenhum aluno de Grifinória tinha mais nada a dizer a Harry. **

Tiago bufou.

**Esta era a primeira noite que isto não o incomodava. Hermione folheava seus apontamentos, esperando encontrar um dos feitiços que queriam anular. Harry e Rony não falavam muito. Pensavam no que estavam prestes a fazer.**

- Eu estava me sentindo bem e mal – disse Rony – bem, por tentar ir fazer algo para o bem e mal se alguém me pegar eu poderia ser expulso.

- Eu estava ansioso – disse Harry.

- Eu nervosa. Pensando no que poderíamos enfrentar – disse Hermione.

**A sala foi-se esvaziando, à medida que as pessoas iam se deitar.**

**- É melhor apanhar a capa – murmurou Rony, quando Lino Jordan finalmente saiu, se espreguiçando e bocejando. **

- Ele demorou um bocado – bufou Harry.

**Harry correu até o dormitório às escuras. Puxou a capa e então seus olhos bateram na flauta que Hagrid lhe dera no Natal. Meteu-a no bolso para usá-la em Fofo, não se sentia muito animado a cantar.**

- Você canta? – Luna perguntou.

- Nem um pouco.

**E correu de volta ao salão comunal.**

**- É melhor vestirmos a capa aqui para ter certeza de que cobre nós três se Filch vir os pés da gente andando sozinhos.**

**- O que é que vocês estão fazendo? - perguntou uma voz a um canto da sala. Neville saiu de trás de uma poltrona, agarrando Trevo, o sapo, que parecia ter feito uma nova tentativa para ganhar a liberdade.**

- Porque você está lá? – Lice perguntou na mesma hora.

**- Nada, Neville, nada - respondeu Harry, escondendo depressa a capa às costas.**

- Vocês três são péssimos mentirosos – disse Neville.

**Neville olhou bem para aquelas caras cheias de culpa.**

- Eu disse.

**- Vocês vão sair outra vez.**

**- Não, não, não - disse Hermione. - Não vamos, não. Por que você não vai se deitar, Neville?**

**- **Meio óbvia Hermione – disse Neville rindo.

**Harry olhou para o relógio de parede junto à porta. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de perder mais tempo, Snape talvez estivesse naquele instante mesmo tocando para adormecer Fofo.**

- Ai, sai daí Neville – disse Sirius.

**- Vocês não podem sair - disse Neville -, vocês vão ser pegos outra vez. Grifinória vai ficar ainda mais enrolada.**

- Ah, que fofo – disse Lice abraçando o filho.

**- Você não compreende - disse Harry - isto é importante.**

- Agora eu sei. E sinto muito – disse Neville.

- Tudo bem. Você tentou fazer o certo – disse Rony.

**Mas Neville estava claramente tomando coragem para fazer alguma coisa desesperada.**

**- Não vou deixar vocês irem - disse, correndo a se postar diante do buraco do retrato. - Eu... Eu vou brigar com vocês.**

- Você acha que iríamos brigar com você? – Harry perguntou.

- Não.

**- Neville - explodiu Rony -, se afaste desse buraco e não banque o idiota...**

- Rony! – disse Gina lhe batendo na cabeça.

**- Não me chame de idiota! Acho que você não devia estar desrespeitando mais regulamentos! E foi você quem me disse para enfrentar as pessoas!**

**- Foi, mas não nós - respondeu Rony exasperado. - Neville, você não sabe o que está fazendo.**

- Você fica engraçado quando está nervoso Rony – disse Sirius.

**Ele deu um passo à frente e Neville largou Trevo, o sapo, que desapareceu de vista.**

**- Vem, então, tenta me bater! - disse Neville, erguendo os punhos. -Estou esperando!**

- Jura que ia bater em você – disse Rony revirando os olhos.

**Harry voltou-se para Hermione.**

**- Faz alguma coisa - pediu desesperado.**

- Qualquer problema, chame Hermione – disseram os gêmeos.

Hermione corou.

**Hermione se adiantou,**

**- Neville - disse ela -, eu realmente lamento muito.**

**Ela ergueu a varinha.**

- O que... o que você vai fazer? – Lice perguntou pálida.

**- Petrificus Totalus!- falou, apontando para Neville.**

- Desculpe Neville – disse Hermione.

- Tudo bem.

**Os braços de Neville grudaram dos lados do corpo. As pernas se juntaram. Com o corpo inteiro rígido, ele balançou no mesmo lugar e, em seguida, caiu de cara no chão, duro como uma pedra.**

- Isso foi realmente muito estranho – comentou Rony.

**Hermione correu para desvirá-lo. Os maxilares de Neville estavam trancados de modo que ele não podia falar. Somente os olhos se moviam, mirando-os aterrorizados.**

**- O que foi que você fez com ele? - sussurrou Harry.**

**- O Feitiço do Corpo Preso - respondeu Hermione infeliz. - Ah, Neville, me desculpe.**

- Tudo bem – repetiu Neville – eu entendo o motivo.

**- Tivemos de fazer isso, Neville, não temos tempo para explicar - disse Harry.**

**- Você vai entender mais tarde - disse Rony, enquanto passavam por cima dele e se envolviam na capa da invisibilidade.**

**Mas deixar Neville deitado imóvel no chão não parecia um bom presságio. No estado de nervosismo em que estavam, cada sombra de estátua lembrava Filch, cada sopro distante do vento parecia o Pirraça pé do primeiro lance de escada, encontraram Madame Nor-r-ra, esquivando-se sorrateira quase no alto.**

**- Ah, vamos dar um pontapé nela, só desta vez **

- Sim – imploraram os gêmeos e os marotos.

**- cochichou Rony no ouvido de Harry, mas Harry balançou a cabeça. **

- Estraga prazeres – disse Jorge.

**Enquanto subiam cautelosamente contornando a gata, Madame Nor-r-ra virou os olhos de lanterna para eles, mas não fez nada.**

**Não encontraram mais ninguém até chegarem à escada para o terceiro andar. O Pirraça se balançava a meio caminho, soltando a passadeira para as pessoas tropeçarem.**

**- Quem está aí - perguntou de repente quando se aproximaram. E apertou os olhos negros e malvados. - Sei que está ai, mesmo que não consiga vê-lo. Você é um vampiro, um fantasma ou um estudante nojento?**

- Idiota – disse Lene.

**E ergueu-se no ar e flutuou, tentando ver alguém.**

**- Eu devia chamar o Filch, eu devia, se alguma coisa está andando por aí invisível.**

**Harry teve uma idéia repentina.**

- Que seja boa – murmurou Lice.

**- Pirraça - disse num sussurro rouco -, o barão Sangrento tem suas razões para andar invisível.**

- Brilhante! – gritaram os gêmeos e os marotos.

- Essa é a melhor idéia que eu já ouvi – disse Fred apertando a mão de Harry.

- Simplesmente a melhor – disse Jorge.

Harry corou.

**Pirraça quase caiu, em choque. Recuperou-se a tempo e saiu planando a trinta centímetros dos degraus.**

**- Desculpe, Sua Sangüinidade, Sr. Barão, cavalheiro - disse untuoso. - Falha minha, falha minha, não o vi, claro que não, o senhor está invisível. Perdoe o velho Pirraça essa piadinha, cavalheiro.**

- Ele morre de medo do Barão. Me lembrem de fazer isso quando eu o ver – comentou Sirius.

**- Tenho negócios a tratar aqui, Pirraça - cochichou Harry - Fique longe deste lugar hoje à noite.**

**- Vou ficar, cavalheiro, pode ter certeza de que vou ficar - prometeu o Pirraça, erguendo-se no ar outra vez. - Espero que os seus negócios corram bem, Barão, não vou perturbá-lo.**

**E, partiu ligeirinho.**

**- Genial Harry! - cochichou Rony.**

- Com certeza – disse Rony.

**Alguns segundos depois estavam lá, no corredor do terceiro andar e a porta já fora aberta.**

Eles gemeram.

**- Bom, aqui estamos - disse Harry baixinho. - Snape já passou por Fofo.**

**A visão da porta aberta por alguma razão parecia causar neles a impressão do que os aguardava. Debaixo da capa, Harry se virou para os outros dois.**

**- Se vocês quiserem voltar, não vou culpá-los. Podem levar a capa, não vou precisar dela agora.**

- Não vamos voltar – disse Hermione revirando os olhos.

**- Não seja burro - respondeu Rony.**

**- Vamos com você - disse Hermione.**

- Viu? – disse Rony.

**Harry empurrou a porta.**

**Quando a porta rangeu baixinho, chegaram aos seus ouvidos rosnados surdos. Os três focinhos do cachorro farejaram furiosamente em sua direção ainda que o bicho não pudesse vê-los.**

**- O que é isso nos pés dele? - sussurrou Hermione.**

**- Parece uma harpa - respondeu Rony. - Snape deve tê-la deixado ai.**

- Eu acho que Snape não iria tocar uma harpa – murmurou Remo.

**- Ele acorda no momento que se deixa de tocar - disse Harry. -Bom, aqui vai...**

**Levou a flauta de Hagrid aos lábios e soprou. Não era realmente uma música, mas as primeiras notas os olhos da fera começaram a se fechar. Harry nem chegou a tomar fôlego. Lentamente, os rosnados do cachorro cessaram, ele balançou nas patas e caiu de joelhos, depois se estirou no chão, completamente adormecido.**

**- Continue tocando - Rony preveniu a Harry enquanto saiam de baixo da capa e deslizavam para o alçapão. Sentiram o bafo quente e fedorento do cachorro ao se aproximarem de suas cabeçorras.**

**- Acho que vamos conseguir abrir a porta - disse Rony, espiando por cima do dorso do cachorro. - Quer entrar primeiro, Hermione?**

- Um cavaleiro – disse Gina revirando os olhos.

**- Não, eu não!**

- Eu não te culpo – murmurou Lene.

**- Tudo bem - Rony cerrou os dentes e passou com cautela pelas pernas do cachorro. E abaixando-se puxou o anel do alçapão, que se abriu.**

**- O que é que você está vendo? - perguntou Hermione, ansiosa.**

**- Nada... Só escuridão... Não tem como descer, teremos que nos jogar.**

- Oh, droga. Pode ter qualquer coisa lá em baixo – disse Lily histericamente.

**Harry, que continuava a tocar a flauta, fez sinal para atrair a atenção de Rony e apontou para si mesmo.**

- Idiota – disse Gina lhe dando um tapa na cabeça.

**- Você quer ir primeiro? Tem certeza? - disse Rony, - Não sei qual é a profundidade dessa coisa. Dá a flauta para Hermione manter Fofo adormecido.**

**Harry passou a flauta a ela. Naqueles minutinhos de silêncio, o cachorro rosnou e se mexeu, mas no instante que Hermione começou a tocar, ele tornou a cair em sono profundo.**

- Isso está me deixando nervoso – disse Remo.

**Harry passou por cima de Fofo e espiou pelo alçapão. Não viu nem sinal de fundo...**

Gina e Lily gemeram.

**Baixou o corpo pelo buraco até ficar pendurado pelas pontas dos dedos, **

Lily agarrou a mão de Tiago.

**Então olhou para Rony no alto e disse:**

**- Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, não me siga. Vá direto ao corujal e mande Edwiges ao Dumbledore, certo?**

**- Certo.**

- Acaba logo com isso – implorou Sirius.

**- Vejo você daqui a pouco, espero...**

**E Harry soltou os dedos. Um vento frio e úmido passou rápido por ele, que foi caindo, caindo, caindo e... Pam. **

**Com um baque engraçado e surdo ele bateu em alguma coisa macia. **

- Ufa! – disseram Lily, Lice, Lene e Gina.

- Morri do coração – murmurou Tiago.

**Sentou-se e apalpou à volta, os olhos desacostumados à escuridão. Parecia que estava sentado em uma espécie de planta.**

Neville levantou uma sobrancelha.

**- Tudo bem! - gritou para a claridade do tamanho de um selo lá no alto, que era o alçapão aberto. - A queda é macia pode pular!**

**Rony seguiu-o imediatamente. Caiu esparramado ao lado de Harry.**

**- O que é isso? - foram suas primeiras palavras.**

**- Sei lá, uma espécie de planta. Suponho que esteja aqui para amortecer a queda. Venha, Hermione!**

- Eu não acho que esteja ai pra amortecer a sua queda – comentou Lice.

- O Hagrid não disse que a Professora Sprout participou da proteção? – Neville perguntou.

- Oh, não – disse Lice.

**A música distante parou. Ouviu-se um latido alto do cachorro, mas Hermione já pulara. Ela caiu do outro lado de Harry.**

**- Devemos estar a quilômetros abaixo da escola - comentou.**

**- É realmente uma sorte que esta planta esteja aqui - disse Rony.**

**- Sorte! - gritou Hermione. - Olhem só para vocês dois.**

- O que? – Lily perguntou.

**Ela se levantou de um salto e lutou para chegar à parede úmida. Teve de lutar porque, no momento em que chegou ao fundo, a planta começou a se enroscar como as gavinhas de uma trepadeira em volta dos seus tornozelos. Quanto a Harry e Rony, suas pernas já tinham sido bem atadas por longos galhos sem que eles notassem.**

**Hermione conseguira se desvencilhar antes que a planta a agarrasse para valer. Agora observava horrorizada os dois meninos lutarem para se livrar da planta, mas quanto mais se esforçavam, mais depressa e mais firme a planta se enrolava neles.**

- É visgo do diabo! – gritou Neville.

- Merlin – disse Tiago.

**- Parem de se mexer! - mandou Hermione. – Sei o que é isso. É visgo do diabo!**

**- Ah fico tão contente que você saiba como se chama, é uma grande ajuda - resmungou Rony, **

- Você sempre tão carinhoso – disse Hermione sorrindo.

**tentando impedir que a planta se enroscasse em seu pescoço.**

Gina engoliu seco.

**- Cala a boca, estou tentando me lembrar como matá-la! -disse Hermione.**

**- Bom, anda logo, não consigo respirar! - ofegava Harry, lutando com a planta que se enroscava em torno de seu peito.**

Gina agarrou sua mão.

**- Visgo do diabo, visgo do diabo... O que foi que a Professora Sprout disse? Gosta da umidade e da escuridão...**

**- Então acenda um fogo! - engasgou-se Harry.**

**- É... É claro... Mas não tem madeira... - lamentou-se Hermione, torcendo as mãos.**

- COMO É? – gritou Sirius incrédulo.

Hermione corou.

- Deixem ela. Ela cresceu sem magia – defendeu Lice.

**- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? - berrou Rony, - VOCÊ É UMA BRUXA OU NÃO É?**

- Acho que o Rony já cuidou da situação – riu Fred.

**- Ah, certo! - disse Hermione e, puxando a varinha, sacudiu-a, murmurou alguma coisa e despachou um jato daquelas chamas azuis que usara em Snape contra as plantas. Em questão de segundos, os dois meninos sentiram a planta afrouxar e se encolher para longe da luz e do calor. Torcendo-se, ela se desenrolou dos corpos dos meninos, que puderam se levantar.**

**- Que sorte que você presta atenção às aulas de Herbologia, Hermione - disse Harry, quando se juntou a ela ao pé da parede, enxugando o suor do rosto.**

**- É - comentou Rony -, e que sorte que Harry não perde a cabeça numa crise, "não tem madeira", francamente.**

Eles riram.

- Certo, já foi Hagrid e Sprout – anotou Lily mentalmente.

**- Por ali - disse Harry, apontando um corredor de pedra que era o único caminho que havia.**

**Só o que podiam ouvir além de seus passos eram os pingos abafados da água que escorria pela parede. O corredor começou a descer e Harry se lembrou de Gringotes. Com um sobressalto, lembrou-se dos dragões que, segundo diziam,guardavam os cofres-fortes no banco dos bruxos. Se topassem com um dragão, um dragão adulto... Norberto já fora bastante ruim.**

**- Você está ouvindo alguma coisa? - Rony cochichou.**

**Harry apurou os ouvidos. Um farfalhar acompanhado de ruído metálico parecia vir de um ponto mais adiante.**

**- Você acha que é um fantasma?**

**- Não sei... Para mim parecem asas.**

- Asas? – perguntou Sirius.

- Parece que chegamos no Flitwick – disse Lily ansiosa.

**- Há luz à frente, estou vendo alguma coisa se mexendo.**

**Chegaram ao fim do corredor e depararam com uma câmara muito iluminada, o teto abobadado no alto. Era cheia de passarinhos, brilhantes como jóias, que esvoaçavam e colidiam pelo aposento. Do lado oposto da câmara havia uma pesada porta de madeira.**

**- Você acha que nos atacarão se atravessarmos a câmara? - perguntou Rony.**

**- Provavelmente - respondeu Harry, - Eles não parecem muito bravos, mas suponho que se todos mergulhassem ao mesmo tempo... Bom, não tem remédio... Vou correr.**

- Porque é sempre você? – perguntou Remo.

Harry corou e não respondeu.

**Tomou fôlego, cobriu o rosto com os braços e atravessou a câmara correndo. Esperava sentir bicos afiados e garras atacando-o a qualquer minuto, mas nada aconteceu. Alcançou a porta incólume. Baixou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada.**

- Isso chegava a ser meio óbvio – comentou Sirius.

**Os outros dois o seguiram. Fizeram força para abrir a porta, mas ela nem sequer se moveu, nem mesmo quando Hermione experimentou o seu feitiço Alohomora.**

- Não vai funcionar – disse Lily – Se quem fez essa armadilha foi Flitwick, ele não seria enganado com um simples Alohomora.

**- E agora? - perguntou Rony.**

**- Esses pássaros... Não podem estar aqui só para enfeitar -disse Hermione.**

**Eles observaram os pássaros voando no alto, brilhando. **

- Brilhando?

**- Brilhando?**

**- Eles não são pássaros! - Harry exclamou de repente. - São chaves! **

- Boa, Harry! – disse Tiago ansioso.

**Chaves aladas, olhe com atenção. Então isso deve querer dizer... - e olhou à volta da câmara enquanto os outros dois apertavam os olhos para enxergar o bando de chaves no alto - olhe! Vassouras! Temos que apanhar a chave da porta. Mas eram centenas!**

**Rony examinou a fechadura.**

**- Estamos procurando uma chave bem grande e antiga, provavelmente de prata, como a maçaneta.**

- Você daria um grande auror, Rony – comentou Sirius.

Rony corou.

**Cada um apanhou uma vassoura e deu impulso no ar, mirando o meio da nuvem de chaves. Tentaram agarrá-las, mas as chaves encantadas fugiam e mergulhavam tão rápido que era quase impossível apanhar uma.**

**Mas não era à toa que Harry era o mais jovem apanhador do século. Tinha um jeito para localizar coisas que os outros não tinham. **

- Use isso ao favor de vocês – implorou Gina.

**Depois de um minuto trançando pelo redemoinho de pernas, ele notou uma chave grande de prata que tinha uma asa dobrada, como se já tivesse sido apanhada e enfiada de qualquer jeito na fechadura.**

- Hmm – comentou Lene.

**- Aquela ali! - gritou para os outros - Aquela grandona... Ali... Não... Lá... Com as asas azul-forte. As penas estão todas amassadas de um lado.**

**Rony precipitou-se na direção que Harry apontava, bateu no teto e quase caiu da vassoura.**

**- Temos que cercá-la! - gritou Harry, sem tirar os olhos da chave com a asa danificada. - Rony, você cerca por cima. Hermione, fica embaixo e não deixa ela descer, e eu vou tentar pegar. Certo, AGORA!**

**Rony mergulhou, Hermione disparou para o alto, a chave desviou-se dos dois e Harry partiu atrás dela, a chave correu para a parede, Harry se curvou para frente e, com uma pancada feia, prendeu-a contra a pedra com a mão. Os vivas de Rony e Hermione ecoaram pela câmara.**

- Vai Harry! – gritaram os gêmeos.

**Eles pousaram em seguida e Harry correu para a porta, a chave a se debater em sua mão. Enfiou-a na fechadura e virou-a, deu certo. No instante em que ouviram o barulho da lingüeta se abrindo, a chave tornou a alçar vôo, parecendo agora muito maltratada depois de ter sido apanhada duas vezes.**

**- Estão prontos? - Harry perguntou aos dois, a mão na maçaneta da porta. Eles fizeram um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.**

**Ele escancarou a porta.**

Tensão.

**A câmara seguinte era tão escura que não dava para ver absolutamente nada. Mas, ao entrarem nela, a luz inesperadamente inundou o aposento, revelando uma cena surpreendente.**

- O que? – Lice perguntou freneticamente.

**Estavam parados na borda de um enorme tabuleiro de xadrez atrás das peças pretas, que eram todas mais altas do que eles e talhadas em um material que parecia pedra. De frente para eles, do outro lado da câmara, estavam dispostas as peças brancas. Harry, Rony e Hermione sentiram um leve arrepio, as peças brancas e altas não tinham feições.**

- McGonagall – disseram os marotos na mesma hora.

- Inteligente e transfiguração – disse Sirius.

**- Agora o que vamos fazer? - sussurrou Harry.**

**- É óbvio, não é? - falou Rony. - Temos que jogar para chegar ao outro lado da câmara.**

**Por trás das peças brancas eles podiam ver outra porta.**

**- Como? - perguntou Hermione, nervosa.**

**- Acho que vamos ter que virar peças.**

Lily, Lene, Lice e Gina gemeram. Gina sabia da história, mas não com detalhes.

**Ele se dirigiu a um cavalo preto e esticou a mão para tocar seu cavaleiro. **

**No mesmo instante, a pedra ganhou vida. **

- Eu falei – disse Sirius.

**O cavalo pateou o tabuleiro e seu cavaleiro virou a cabeça protegida por um elmo pata olhar Rony.**

**- Temos que nos unir a vocês para chegar ao outro lado? - O cavaleiro preto confirmou com a cabeça. Rony virou-se para os outros dois.**

**- Isto exige reflexão disse. - Suponho que a gente tenha que tomar o lugar de três peças pretas... **

**Harry e Hermione ficaram quietos, observando Rony refletir. Finalmente ele disse:**

**- Agora não vão se ofender, mas nenhum dos dois é tão bom assim em xadrez...**

- Você é brilhante em xadrez – corrigiu Hermione sorrindo.

**- Não estamos ofendidos - interrompeu Harry depressa - Diga o que vamos fazer.**

**- Bom, Harry, você toma o lugar daquele Bispo e, Hermione, você fica ao lado dele substituindo a Torre.**

**- E você?**

**- Vou ser o cavaleiro.**

- Sua peça favorita – disse Fred.

**As peças pareciam estar escutando, porque ao ouvir isso um cavaleiro, um bispo e uma torre deram as costas às peças brancas e saíram do tabuleiro, deixando três casas vazias, que Harry, Rony e Hermione ocuparam.**

**- No xadrez as brancas sempre jogam primeiro - explicou Rony, observando o tabuleiro. - É... Olhem...**

**Um Peão branco avançara duas casas.**

- Ok, isso está me deixando muito nervosa – murmurou Lily abraçando Tiago.

**Rony começou a comandar as peças pretas. Elas se mexiam em silêncio indo aonde eram mandadas. Os joelhos de Harry tremiam. E se perdessem?**

- Vocês nunca iam perder com o Rony - disse Jorge.

**- Harry, ande quatro casas para a direita em diagonal.**

**O primeiro choque de verdade que levaram foi quando o outro Cavalo foi comido. A Rainha branca esmagou-o no chão e arrastou-o para fora do tabuleiro, onde ele ficou deitado imóvel, de borco no chão.**

**- Eu tinha que deixar isso acontecer - disse Rony, parecendo abalado. - Assim você fica livre para comer aquele Bispo, Hermione, ande.**

**Todas as vezes que eles perdiam uma peça, as peças brancas não mostravam piedade. **

- Porque a McGonagall tinha que pegar tão pesado? – murmurou Lene.

- Porque ela é a McGonagall? – sugeriu Tiago.

**Dali a pouco havia uma coleção de peças pretas inertes encostadas à parede. Duas vezes, Rony reparou, e m cima do lance, que Harry e Hermione estavam em perigo. Ele próprio disparou pelo tabuleiro comendo quase tantas peças brancas quanto as pretas que haviam perdido.**

**- Estamos quase chegando - murmurou de repente. - Me deixem pensar... Deixe-me pensar...**

**A Rainha branca virou o rosto vazio para ele.**

- Oh, não – disse Remo engolindo seco.

**- E... - continuou ele baixinho -, é o jeito... Preciso me sacrificar.**

- Rony! – disseram Gina, Fred e Jorge de olhos arregalados. Dessa parte eles não sabiam.

- Hmm. Eu estou vivo – Rony murmurou.

**- Não! - Harry e Hermione gritaram.**

**- Isto é xadrez! - retorquiu Rony. - A pessoa tem que fazer alguns sacrifícios! Dou um passo à frente e ela me come, isso deixa você livre para dar o xeque-mate no Rei, Harry!**

**- Mas...**

**- Você quer deter Snape ou não?**

**- Rony...**

**- Olhe, se você não se apressar, ele já terá apanhado a Pedra!**

**Não havia opção.**

Os Weasley ali presentes gemeram. Lily estava agarrada a Tiago. Lene a Sirius. Lice a Frank. Gina havia abraçado Harry.

**- Pronto? - perguntou Rony, o rosto pálido, mas decidido. - Então vamos, agora, não se demore depois de ganhar a partida.**

- Nobreza Grifinória idiota – resmungou Gina.

**Ele avançou e a rainha branca o atacou. Golpeou Rony com força na cabeça com o braço de pedra e ele caiu com estrondo no chão. **

Gina gritou. Os gêmeos estavam pálidos e sem ação. Os outros estavam olhando apavorados para o livro.

**Hermione gritou, mas continuou parada em sua casa. A rainha branca arrastou Rony para um lado. Ele parecia ter sido nocauteado.**

Aquele que não sabia, engoliram seco.

**Trêmulo, Harry se deslocou três casas para a esquerda. O Rei branco tirou a coroa e jogou-a aos pés dele. Os meninos tinham ganhado o jogo. As peças se afastaram para os lados e se curvaram, deixando o caminho livre para a porta em frente. Com um último olhar desesperado para Rony, Harry e Hermione se precipitaram para a porta e para o corredor seguinte.**

**- E se ele...?**

**- Ele vai ficar bem - disse Harry, tentando convencer a si mesmo. **

- E estou bem – concordou Rony.

**-Que é que você acha que vai acontecer agora? **

**- Tivemos o feitiço da Sprout, o Visgo do Diabo. Flitwick deve ter encantado as chaves. McGonagall transfigurou as peças de xadrez para lhes dar vida. Faltam o feitiço de Quirrell e o de Snape.**

- Beleza, isso está ficando muito tenso – comentou Lily pálida.

**Tinham chegado à outra porta.**

**- Tudo bem? - cochichou Harry.**

**- Vamos.**

**Harry empurrou a porta para abri-la.**

**Um fedor horrível entrou por suas narinas, fazendo os dois puxarem as vestes para cobrir o nariz. Com os olhos lacrimejando, eles viram, deitado no chão diante deles, um trasgo ainda maior do que o que tinham enfrentado, desacordado e com um calombo ensangüentado na cabeça.**

**- Que bom que não precisamos lutar contra este aí - sussurrou Harry, enquanto, cautelosamente, saltavam por cima da perna maciça do trasgo. -Vamos, não estou conseguindo respirar.**

- Outro trasgo é demais – murmurou Remo.

**Harry abriu a porta seguinte, os dois mal se atreviam a olhar o que vinha a seguir, mas não havia nada muito assustador ali, apenas uma mesa e sobre ela sete garrafas de formatos diferentes.**

- Snape – disseram eles na mesma hora.

E os marotos olharam para Snape na mesma hora.

**- É o de Snape - disse Harry. - O que temos de fazer?**

**Ao cruzarem a soleira da porta, imediatamente irromperam chamas atrás deles. E não eram chamas comuns tampouco, eram roxa. Ao mesmo tempo, surgiam chamas pretas na porta adiante.**

**Estavam encurralados.**

Lily choramingou.

**- Olhe! - Hermione apanhou um rolo de papel que havia ao lado das garrafas. Harry espiou por cima do seu ombro para ler o papel:**

**O perigo o aguarda à frente, a segurança ficou atrás,**

**Duas de nós o ajudaremos no que quer encontrar,**

**Uma dos sete o deixará prosseguir,**

**A outra levará de volta quem a beber,**

**Duas de nós conterão vinho de urtigas,**

**Três de nós aguardam em fria para o matar,**

**Escolha, ou, ficará aqui para sempre,**

**E para ajudá-lo, lhe damos quatro pistas:**

**Primeira, por mais dissimulado que esteja o veneno,**

**Você sempre encontrará um à esquerda do vinho de urtigas,**

**Segunda, são diferentes as garrafas de cada lado,**

**Aliás, se você quiser avançar nenhuma é sua amiga,**

**Terceira, é visível que temos tamanhos diferentes,**

**Nem a anã nem a gigante leva a morte no bojo,**

**Quarta, a segunda à esquerda e a segunda a direita**

**São gêmeas ao paladar, embora diferentes a vista.**

- Brilhante – disse Lily – não é mágica, é a simples lógica.

- Você conseguiria responder? – Tiago perguntou.

- Se eu visse as garrafas, sim – ela disse.

**Hermione deixou escapar um grande suspiro e Harry, perplexo, viu que ela sorria, a última coisa que ele tinha vontade de fazer.**

Eles riram.

**- Genial - disse - Isto não é mágica, é lógica, uma charada, a maioria dos grandes bruxos não tem um pingo de lógica, ficariam presos aqui para sempre.**

**- E nós também, não?**

- Você é tão positivo Harry – comentou Luna.

**- Claro que não. Tudo o que precisamos está aqui neste papel. Sete garrafas: três contêm veneno, duas, vinho, uma nos ajudará a passar a salvo pelas chamas negras, e uma nos levará de volta através das chamas roxas.**

**- Mas como vamos saber qual delas beber?**

- Dãh, você está com a Hermione – disse Neville como se fosse óbvio.

**- Me dê um minuto.**

**Hermione leu o papel diversas vezes. Depois passou em revista a fila de garrafas, para cima e para baixo, resmungando de si para si e apontando para as garrafas. Finalmente, bateu palmas.**

- Quanto tempo? – Fred perguntou.

- Uns cinco minutos – disse Harry.

**- Já sei. A garrafa menor nos fará atravessar as chamas negras, rumo à pedra.**

**Harry mirou a garrafinha.**

**- Ali só tem o suficiente para um de nós. Não chega a ter um gole.**

**Eles se entreolharam...**

**- Qual é a que a fará voltar pelas chamas roxas?**

**Hermione apontou para uma garrafa arredondada na ponta direita da fila.**

**- Você bebe essa - disse Harry **

- Que novidade – murmurou Neville.

**- Agora, escute, volte e recolha o Rony, apanhe vassouras na câmara das chaves aladas, elas levarão vocês para fora do alçapão e por cima de Fofo. Vão direto ao corujal e mandem Edwiges a Dumbledore, precisamos dele. Talvez eu possa segurar Snape por algum tempo, mas não sou páreo para ele.**

- Isso não é verdade – comentou Luna.

- Eu tinha onze anos – Harry disse.

**- Mas Harry, e se Você-Sabe-Quem estiver com ele?**

**- Bom... Tive sorte uma vez, não tive? - falou Harry indicando a cicatriz. - Talvez tenha sorte outra vez.**

- Isso não foi sorte – disse Hermione – foi o amor. O amor de sua mãe. Coisa que ele nunca vai entender. E nem conhecer.

Lily sorriu.

**A boca de Hermione estremeceu e ela correu de repente para Harry e o abraçou.**

**- Hermione.**

- Você nunca tinha ganhado o abraço de uma menina, Harry? – Rony riu.

- Não – disse Harry – e nem você.

Rony revirou os olhos.

**- Harry você é um grande bruxo, sabe?**

**- Não sou tão bom quanto você - disse Harry, muito sem graça, quando ela o largou.**

**- Eu! livros! E inteligência! Há coisas mais importantes, amizade e bravura e, ah, Harry tenha cuidado!**

- Ela disse que você é melhor que ela? Porque você nunca me contou? – Rony perguntou na mesma hora.

- Harry nunca iria dizer que ele é melhor que alguém – disse Gina como se fosse óbvio.

- Ah é.

**- Você bebe primeiro - disse Harry, - Você tem certeza de qual é qual, não tem?**

- Desconfiado, Harry? – riu Jorge.

**- Positivo.**

**Ela tomou um demorado gole da garrafa arredondada na ponta e estremeceu.**

**- Não é veneno? - perguntou Harry ansioso.**

**- Não... Mas parece gelo.**

**- Vai logo antes que o efeito passe.**

**- Boa sorte... Cuide-se...**

**- VAI!**

**Hermione virou-se e passou direto pelas chamas roxas. Harry tomou fôlego e apanhou a garrafa menor de todas.**

**Virou-se para encarar as chamas negras.**

**- Aqui vou eu - disse e esvaziou a garrafinha de um gole só.**

Tensão.

**Era na verdade como se o gelo estivesse invadindo seu corpo. Ele deixou a garrafa na mesa e avançou, enchendo-se de coragem, viu as chamas negras lamberem seu corpo, mas não as sentiu, por um instante não viu nada a não ser as chamas negras, então viu que estava do outro lado, na última câmara.**

**Havia alguém lá, mas não era Snape. Tampouco Voldemort.**

- Quem? – perguntou Luna.

- Vamos pro próximo capitulo – disse Harry.

- Beleza – disse Hermione – eu quero ler.

Pegou o livro.

- _O homem de duas caras._

- Isso não me cheira bem – murmurou Frank.

**Agradecendo a:**

**Aileen Upbeat**

Isinhaa Weasley Potter

**ika chan: **Eu sei, esse ficou péssimo mesmo mesmo mesmo.

E a quem deixou review no especial do Rony:

Nian Potter

E a **LilyLunaBlackPotterRevenclaw**

**Bem, hora das informações...  
>O próximo capitulo é o ultimo do livro, e logo depois farei uma pequena introdução e final desse livro pra iniciar a câmara secreta... Eu irei fazer em nova história... Ok?<strong>

**Até**


	27. O homem de duas caras

**Ai está o ultimo capitulo do livro.  
>Espero que gostem...<strong>

**Capitulo vinte e dois – O homem de duas caras**

- Beleza – disse Hermione – eu quero ler.

Pegou o livro.

- _O homem de duas caras._

- Isso não me cheira bem – murmurou Frank.

**Era Quirrell.**

- O que? – gritaram Tiago, Sirius, os gêmeos e Lene.

Snape deu um suspiro aliviado, mas foi baixo.

- Mas ele não tentou matar o Harry? – perguntou Lice incrédula.

- Tudo será explicado ao longo desse capitulo – disse Harry. Ele não estava tão feliz assim que provar que Snape era inocente.

**- O senhor! - exclamou Harry, Quirrell sorriu. Seu rosto não tinha nenhum tique.**

**- Eu **

- Avá – disse Fred sarcástico.

**- disse calmamente - estive me perguntando se encontraria você aqui, Potter.**

**- Mas pensei... Snape...**

- Todos – murmurou Frank.

**- Severo? - Quirrell deu uma gargalhada e não era aquela gargalhadinha tremida de sempre, era fria e cortante. **

- Saia daí Harry Potter – mandou Lily pálida.

- Hmm. Eu já fiz isso.

Ela bufou exasperada.

**- É, Severo faz o tipo, não faz? Tão útil tê-lo esvoaçando por aí como um morcegão. **

Os marotos e os gêmeos começaram a gargalhar. Lene logo os acompanhou.

- Essa foi a melhor piada que eu já ouvi nesse capitulo – disse Sirius limpando as lágrimas do riso.

- O capitulo não deu nem duas páginas idiota – disse Lene, embora estivesse rindo.

**Perto dele, quem suspeitaria do c... C... Coitado do gagaguinho do P... Professor Quirrell?**

**Harry não conseguia assimilar. Isto não podia ser verdade, não podia.**

- Bem, é estranho – admitiu Neville.

**- Mas Snape tentou me matar!**

- Exatamente – concordou Tiago avidamente.

**- Não, não, não. Eu tentei matá-lo. Sua amiga Hermione Granger, **

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas pela menção de seu nome.

**por acaso, me empurrou quando estava correndo para tocar fogo no Snape naquela partida de Quadribol. **

Ela deu um suspiro aliviado.

**Ela interrompeu o meu contato visual com você. Mais uns segundos e eu o teria derrubado daquela vassoura. **

- Você tocou fogo no Snape e salvou o Harry? Brilhante – comemorou Sirius animado.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas riu.

**Teria conseguido isso antes se Snape não ficasse murmurando antifeitiço, tentando salvá-lo.**

- Snape estava tentando salvar o Harry? – Tiago e Lily perguntou juntos.

- Eu tentei? – Snape perguntou.

- Leiam – disse Harry bruscamente.

**- Snape estava tentando me salvar?**

- Até você mesmo ficou surpreso – murmurou Remo.

**- É claro - disse Quirrell calmamente. - Por que você acha que ele queria apitar o próximo jogo? Ele estava tentando garantir que eu não repetisse aquilo. **

Os marotos se entreolharam. Lily olhou para as meninas sem entender. Snape não estava entendendo nada.

**O que na realidade é engraçado... **

- Hilário – murmurou Jorge sarcástico.

**Ele nem precisava ter se dado ao trabalho. Eu não poderia fazer nada com Dumbledore assistindo. **

- Ele tem um argumento – disse Lice.

**Todos os outros professores acharam que Snape estava tentando impedir a Grifinória de ganhar, ele conseguiu realmente se tornar impopular... **

Os marotos bufaram. Snape sempre foi impopular.

**E que perda de tempo, se depois disso vou matá-lo esta noite.**

Lily engasgou.

**Quirrell estalou os dedos. Surgiram no ar cordas que amarraram Harry bem apertado.**

Gina engoliu seco junto Lily, Lene e Lice. Os marotos, os gêmeos, Neville e Luna ficaram pálidos.

**- Você é muito metido para continuar vivo, Potter. Sair correndo pela escola no dia das Bruxas daquele jeito **

- O que foi muito irresponsável – disse Lily.

**e, pelo que imaginei me viu descobrir o que é que estava guardando a pedra.**

**- O senhor deixou o trasgo entrar?**

Neville engasgou.

**- Claro que sim. Tenho um talento especial para lidar com tragos. **

- Isso não é algo pra se orgulhar – comentou Fred.

**Você deve ter visto o que fiz com aquele na câmara lá atrás? Infelizmente, enquanto o resto do pessoal estava procurando o trasgo, Snape, que já desconfiava de mim, foi direto ao terceiro andar para me afastar, e não só o meu trasgo não conseguiu matar você de pancada, como o cachorro de três cabeças nem sequer conseguiu morder a perna de Snape direito. **

- Isso me deixa tão animado – murmurou Snape.

**Agora espere aí quieto. Preciso examinar este espelho curioso.**

- O espelho de Ojesed? – Remo perguntou desconfiado.

**Foi somente então que Harry percebeu o que estava parado atrás de Quirrell. Era o Espelho de Ojesed.**

- O professor Dumbledore não disse que ele ia retirar o espelho daquela sala e levá-lo para um lugar seguro? – Luna perguntou.

- Sim – disse Hermione, meio surpresa, mas se lembrou de que Luna era uma Corvinal – mas acho que o lugar não era tão seguro assim.

**- Este espelho é a chave para encontrar a pedra **

- Dumbledore – disseram os marotos juntos.

**- murmurou Quirrell, batendo de leve na moldura. - Pode-se confiar em Dumbledore para inventar uma coisa dessas... Mas ele está em Londres... E estarei bem longe quando voltar.**

- Eu não apostaria nisso – murmurou Rony.

Ele e Harry riram baixinho.

**A única coisa que ocorreu a Harry foi manter Quirrell falando para impedi-lo de se concentrar no espelho.**

- Hmm. É um bom plano. Espero que funcione – disse Tiago ansioso.

**- Vi o senhor e Snape na floresta. - falou de um fôlego só.**

**- Sei - disse Quirrell indiferente, dando a volta ao espelho para examinar o avesso. - Naquela altura ele já percebera minhas intenções, e tentava descobrir até onde eu tinha ido. Suspeitou de mim o tempo todo. Tentou me assustar, como se fosse possível, quando tenho Lord Voldemort do meu lado...**

- Isso está me deixando muito nervosa – disse Lice apreensivamente.

**Quirrell saiu de trás do espelho e mirou-o cheio de cobiça.**

**- Estou vendo a Pedra... Eu a estou apresentando ao meu mestre... Mas onde é que ela está?**

- No espelho? – tentou Remo.

**Harry forçou as cordas que o prendiam, mas elas não cederam. Tinha que impedir Quirrell de dedicar toda a atenção ao espelho.**

**- Mas Snape sempre pareceu me odiar tanto.**

**- Ah, e odeia mesmo **

Tiago e Sirius fuzilaram Snape com os olhos, que revirou os olhos.

**- disse Quirrell, displicente -, e como odeia. Ele estudou em Hogwarts com o seu pai, você não sabia? Os dois se detestavam. **

- Detestar é pouco – murmurou Remo.

**Mas ele nunca quis ver você morto.**

- Isso é tão animador – bufou Jorge.

**- Mas ouvi o senhor soluçando, há uns dias. Pensei que Snape estava ameaçando o senhor...**

**Pela primeira vez, espasmos de medo passou pelo rosto de Quirrell.**

**- Ele é um grande mago e eu sou fraco.**

- O que é que ele quis dizer com isso? – Lily perguntou baixinho.

**- O senhor quer dizer que ele estava na sala de aula com o senhor? -exclamou Harry admirado.**

- Por favor, não – implorou Neville.

**- Está comigo aonde quer que eu vá **

Os gêmeos e Neville empalideceram rapidamente.

- Oh meu Merlin. Nós tivemos aula o ano inteiro com Voldemort junto? – Fred perguntou de olhos arregalados.

- Sim – disse Harry.

- Isso é tão, argh – disse Jorge.

- Argh é pouco. É assustador – disse Neville pálido.

- Espera, no natal, nós jogamos bolas de neve no turbante do Quirrell – disse Jorge – isso significa que...

- Vocês jogaram bolas de neve na cara do Voldemort – disse Remo.

Os gêmeos caíram na gargalhada, o que dificultou a leitura de Hermione.

**- disse Quirrell em voz baixa - Conheci-o quando estava viajando pelo mundo. Eu era um rapaz tolo naquela época, **

- Naquela época, nessa, depois – disse Rony.

**cheio de idéias ridículas sobre o bem e o mal. Lord Voldemort me mostrou como eu estava errado. Não existe bem nem mal, só existe o poder, e aqueles que são demasiado fracos para o desejarem. **

- Eu chamaria essas pessoas de inteligentes – disse Luna calmamente.

**Desde então, eu o tenho servido com fidelidade, embora o desaponte muitas vezes. **

- Ele está sempre desapontado – disse Harry.

**Por isso tem precisado ser muito severo comigo - Quirrell estremeceu de repente - Não perdoa erros com muita facilidade. Quando não consegui roubar a pedra de Gringotes, ele ficou muito aborrecido. Castigou-me, resolveu me vigiar mais de perto.**

- Bota perto nisso – murmurou Gina.

**A voz de Quirrell foi morrendo. Harry lembrou-se de sua viagem ao Beco Diagonal, como podia ter sido tão burro? Ele vira Quirrell lá naquele dia, apertara a mão dele no Caldeirão Furado.**

Lily estremeceu.

**Quirrell praguejou baixinho.**

- Não faça isso perto do Harry, seu imbecil de duas caras! – rugiu Lily indignada.

- Duas caras literalmente – murmurou Harry para Rony e Hermione, que riram.

**- Eu não entendo... A Pedra está dentro do espelho? Devo quebrá-lo?**

- Sete anos de azar – disseram os gêmeos.

**A cabeça de Harry pensava a mil.**

**- O que quero acima de tudo no mundo, neste momento, é encontrar a Pedra antes que Quirrell a encontre. Então se me olhar no espelho, devo me ver encontrando a Pedra, o que quer dizer que verei onde está escondida! **

- Isso foi brilhante! – disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Muito brilhante – disse Gina.

- Super brilhante – disse Lily.

Harry corou.

**Mas como posso me olhar sem Quirrell perceber o que estou tramando? Harry tentou se deslocar para a esquerda, para se posicionar diante do espelho sem Quirrell notar, mas as cordas que prendiam seus tornozelos estavam muito apertadas. ele tropeçou e caiu. Quirrell não lhe deu atenção. **

- Você se machucou? – Lily perguntou.

- Hmm. Isso faz anos.

**Continuou falando sozinho.**

**- O que é que o espelho faz? Como é que ele funciona? Ajude-me, mestre.**

**E para horror de Harry, **

- Ele tirou as vestes e dançou Loka? – tentou Jorge.

Os marotos riram.

**uma voz respondeu, e a voz parecia vir do próprio Quirrell.**

- Vinha dele... Duas caras! – berrou Lily assustada.

- Espero que seus pensamentos estejam errados – murmurou Frank.

**- Use o menino... Use o menino...**

- Use nada – disse Tiago.

**Quirrell voltou-se para Harry.**

**- É... Potter vem cá.**

- Não vá para a luz branca, ou nesse caro negra, Harry! – disseram os gêmeos dramaticamente.

**E bateu palmas uma vez e as cordas que prendiam Harry caíram. Harry se levantou sem pressa.**

- Isso não é bom – murmurou Neville.

**- Vem cá - repetiu Quirrell. - Olhe no espelho e me diga o que vê.**

**Harry foi até ele.**

**"Preciso mentir, pensou desesperado". -Preciso olhar e mentir sobre o que vejo, é isso.**

**Quirrell aproximou-se de Harry pelas costas. Harry respirou o cheiro esquisito que parecia vir do turbante de Quirrell. **

Careta de Harry.

**Fechou os olhos, adiantou-se para se postar na frente do espelho, e tomou a abri-los. A princípio viu a sua imagem pálida e apavorada. Mas um segundo depois, a imagem sorriu para ele. **

Eles levantaram as sobrancelhas.

**Levou a mão ao bolso e tirou uma pedra cor de sangue. Aí piscou e devolveu a pedra ao bolso e ao fazer isto, Harry sentiu uma coisa pesada cair dentro do seu bolso de verdade. De alguma forma inacreditável estava de posse da Pedra.**

Bocas abertas.

- Você mesmo entregou a pedra filosofal pra si? – Lene perguntou incrédula.

- Hmm. Acho que vendo desse modo, sim.

**- E então? - perguntou Quirrell impaciente. - O que é que você está vendo?**

**Harry armou-se de coragem.**

- Grifinória – murmurou Snape azedo.

**- Estou me vendo apertando a mão de Dumbledore - inventou. -Ganhei o campeonato das casas para Grifinória.**

- Não é aquela, nossa que mentira, mas... – disse Sirius.

**Quirrell xingou outra vez.**

- Não faça isso na frente dele – rosnou Lily.

**- Saia do meu caminho - disse. Quando Harry se afastou, sentiu a Pedra Filosofal comprimir sua coxa. Será que tinha coragem para tentar fugir?**

Lily implorou para um sim.

**Mas não dera cinco passos quando uma voz alta falou, embora os lábios de Quirrell não estivessem se mexendo.**

**- Ele está mentindo... Ele está mentindo...**

**- Potter, volte aqui! - gritou Quirrell - Diga-me a verdade! O que foi que você acabou de ver?**

- Meu pé chutando a sua bunda! – cuspiu Tiago.

**A voz alta tomou a falar.**

**- Deixe-me falar com ele... Cara a cara...**

- Não, não tem cara a cara – murmurou Gina.

**- Mestre, o senhor não está bastante forte!**

**- Estou bastante forte... Para isso...**

- Não, você não está – disse Lily apertando a mão de Tiago. Quase a esmagando.

**Harry se sentiu como se o visgo do diabo o tivesse pregado no chão. Não conseguia mover nem um músculo. Petrificado, viu Quirrell erguer os braços e começar a desenrolar o turbante. O que estava acontecendo? O turbante caiu. A cabeça de Quirrell parecia estranhamente pequena sem ele. Então ele virou de costas sem sair do lugar.**

**Harry poderia ter gritado, mas não conseguiu produzir nem um som. **

- O que? – perguntou Luna, agora seu olhar não mais brilhante e sereno.

**Onde deveria estar a parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell, havia um rosto, o rosto mais horrível que Harry já vira. Era branco-giz com intensos olhos vermelhos e fendas no lugar das narinas, como uma cobra.**

Todos estremeceram.

- Você está com Voldemort – murmurou Lily – não, você não está.

- Hmm, eu estava – disse Harry.

- E como diabos (Tiago – berrou Lily) você saiu vivo?

- Vai mostrar ai – disse Harry.

- Deixe a Hermione continuar lendo – disse Sirius, meio pálido.

**- Harry Potter... - falou o rosto.**

- Não, Sherlock – disse Harry sarcástico.

**Harry tentou dar um passo para trás, mas suas pernas não obedeceram.**

- Não é uma boa hora pra ficar assim – disse Lice.

**- Está vendo no que me transformei? - disse o rosto. - Apenas uma sombra vaporosa. Só tenho forma quando posso compartir o corpo de alguém... Mas sempre houve gente disposta a me deixar entrar no seu coração e na sua mente... **

- Pessoas loucas, piradas, malucas, Sonserinas, inconseqüentes, Sonserinas, sem saber o que fazer da vida, Sonserinas, eu já disse Sonserinas? – exclamou Sirius.

Eles riram. Exceto Snape.

**O sangue do unicórnio me fortaleceu, nessas últimas semanas... Você viu o fiel Quirrell bebendo-o por mim na floresta... **

Caretas.

**E uma vez que eu tenha o elixir da vida, poderei criar um corpo só meu... Agora... Por que você não me dá essa pedra no seu bolso? **

- Porque ele não é idiota? – tentou Remo sarcástico.

**Então ele sabia. A sensibilidade voltou repentinamente as pernas de Harry. Ele cambaleou para trás.**

**- Não seja tolo - rosnou o rosto. - É melhor salvar sua vida e se unir a mim... Ou vai ter o mesmo fim dos seus pais... Eles morreram suplicando piedade...**

Harry rosnou.

**- MENTIRA! **

- Isso, seja valente e lute contra ele – comemorou Lice

**- gritou Harry inesperadamente Quirrell. Estava andando de costas para ele, de modo que Voldemort pudesse vê-lo. O rosto malvado sorria agora.**

- Eta visão do inferno – murmurou Rony.

**- Que comovente... - sibilou. - Sempre dei valor à coragem... E, menino, seus pais foram corajosos. Matei seu pai primeiro e ele me enfrentou com coragem...**

Os marotos estremeceram. Lily, Lene, Lice e Frank ficaram pálidos.

** Mas sua mãe não precisava ter morrido... Estava tentando protegê-lo...**

- E eu faria isso quantas vezes precisasse – disse Lily calmamente.

** Agora me dê a pedra, a não ser que queira que a morte dela tenha sido em vão.**

**- Nunca!**

- VAI HARRY! – gritaram os gêmeos.

**Harry saltou para a porta em chamas, mas Voldemort gritou:**

**- AGARRE-O!**

- Não toque no meu filho – rosnou Tiago.

**E, no instante seguinte, Harry sentiu a mão de Quirrell fechar-se em torno de seu pulso. E, ao mesmo tempo, uma dor fria como uma agulhada queimou sua cicatriz, parecia que sua cabeça ia se rachar **

- Isso acontece sempre que Voldemort está perto de mim – respondeu Harry ao ver Remo pensativo.

Remo pareceu pensar ainda mais.

**em dois, ele berrou, lutando com todas as forças e, para sua surpresa, Quirrell largou-o. **

testas franzidas.

**A dor em sua cabeça diminuiu, ele olhou alucinado à volta para ver onde fora Quirrell e o viu dobrar de dor, examinando os dedos, eles se enchiam de bolhas, diante dos seus olhos.**

- Estranho – comentou Lene.

**- Agarre-o! Agarre-o ! - esganiçou-se Voldemort outra vez e Quirrell investiu, derrubando Harry no chão, caindo por cima dele, as duas mãos apertando o pescoço do menino, **

Gina gemeu. Lily estava agarrada a um braço de Tiago, choramingando.

**a cicatriz de Harry quase o cegava de dor, contudo ele via Quirrell urrar de agonia.**

- VAI, HARRY! – gritaram os gêmeos novamente.

**- Mestre, não posso segurá-lo. Minhas mãos. Minhas mãos!**

- Toma seu safado! – gritou Sirius para o livro.

**E Quirrell, embora prendendo Harry no chão com os joelhos, largou seu pescoço e arregalou os olhos, perplexo, para as palmas das mãos, elas pareciam queimadas, vermelhas, em carne viva.**

- Isso me parece uma reação ao tocar em Harry – murmurou Remo pensativo.

**- Então o mate, seu tolo, e acabe com isso! - guinchou Voldemort. Quirrell levantou a mão para jogar uma praga letal, mas Harry, por instinto, esticou as mãos e agarrou a cara de Quirrell.**

- Seus instintos geralmente funcionam – comentou Hermione.

**- AAAAI!**

- Ui – brincaram os gêmeos.

**Quirrell saiu de cima dele, seu rosto se encheu de bolhas também, e então Harry entendeu: Quirrell não podia tocar sua pele, sem sofrer dores terríveis, sua única chance era dominar Quirrell, causar-lhe dor suficiente para impedi-lo de lançar feitiços.**

- Eu adoro quando sua mente trabalha assim. Pena que é só nas horas mais ruins – Rony disse solenemente. Harry e Hermione riram.

**Harry ficou em pé de um salto, agarrou Quirrell pelo braço e segurou-o com toda a força que pôde. Quirrell berrou e tentou se desvencilhar, a dor na cabeça de Harry estava aumentando, ele não conseguia enxergar, ouvia os gritos terríveis de Quirrell e os berros de Voldemort "MATE-O! MATE-O!" e outras vozes, talvez dentro de sua própria cabeça, chamando "Harry! Harry!**

- Que? – perguntaram eles (do passado, os gêmeos, Neville e Luna).

- Já vai ser explicado – disse Harry.

**Sentiu o braço de Quirrell desprender-se com força de sua mão, teve certeza de que tudo estava perdido e mergulhou na escuridão, cada vez mais profunda.**

Lily agarrou o braço de Harry. Gina gemeu escondendo seu rosto no pescoço de Harry.

**Alguma coisa dourada estava brilhando logo acima dele. O pomo! Tentou agarrá-lo, mas seus braços estavam muito pesado. **

- Que? – perguntaram de novo.

- Porque você quer saber onde está o pomo? – Luna perguntou.

**Piscou os olhos. Não era o pomo. Eram óculos. Que estranho.**

- Ok. Isso está me deixando louco – disse Frank.

**Piscou os olhos outra vez. O rosto sorridente de Alvo Dumbledore entrou em foco curvado sobre ele.**

Eles suspiraram aliviados.

**- Boa tarde, Harry - disse Dumbledore.**

- Que bela recepção – ironizou Lice.

**Harry fixou o olhar nele. Então se lembrou.**

**- Professor! A Pedra! Foi Quirrell! Ele apanhou a Pedra! Professor, depressa...**

- Você podia se preocupar com você uma vez – disse Gina azedamente – isso seria muito bom.

- Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido – Harry se defendeu – e como eu tinha ido fazer isso... era natural a minha pergunta...

Gina bufou.

**- Acalme-se, menino, você está um pouco atrasado. Quirrell não apanhou a Pedra.**

- Graças – disse Lice.

**- Então quem apanhou? Professor? Eu...**

**- Harry, por favor, relaxe ou Madame Pomfrey vai mandar me expulsar.**

- Isso seria divertido de se ver – riu Fred.

**Harry engoliu em seco e olhou a sua volta. Percebeu que devia estar na ala do hospital. Achava-se deitado numa cama com lençóis de linho brancos e do seu lado havia uma mesa atulhada do que parecia ser a metade da loja de doces.**

Sirius babou.

- Almofadinhas, pare de babar, parece um cachorro – disse Tiago.

Remo caiu na gargalhada. Logo Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos o acompanharam.

Sirius bufou e murmurou algo como "cachorro não baba" ou "falo o viadinho".

**- Presentes dos seus amigos e admiradores - esclareceu Dumbledore, sorrindo. - Aquilo que aconteceu nas masmorras entre você e o professor Quirrell é segredo absoluto, por isso, é claro, a escola inteira já sabe. **

- Tinham histórias absurdas – disse Neville – umas diziam que o professor tinha te enfeitiçado e te levado para as masmorras, a mando de Snape. Outras que você estava ajudando ele a fazer você-sabe-quem voltar. Uma mais maluca que a outra.

- Gente que não nada melhor pra fazer – bufou Hermione.

**Acredito que os nossos amigos, os Srs. Fred e Jorge Weasley foram os responsáveis pela tentativa de lhe mandar um assento de vaso sanitário. **

Os marotos fizeram uma reverencia a eles, que sorriram. Lily murmurou algo como "falta de higiene". Os outros riram.

**Com certeza acharam que você ia achar engraçado. Madame Pomfrey, porém, achou que poderia ser pouco higiênico e o confiscou.**

- Ah – disseram os gêmeos.

**- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?**

**- Três dias. O Sr. Ronald Weasley e a Srta. Granger vão se sentir muito aliviados por você ter voltado a si, estavam muitíssimo preocupados.**

- Isso é falar pouco. Íamos toda hora ver se ele acordava – disse Rony.

Harry sorriu para os amigos.

**- Mas, professor, a Pedra...**

Gina bufou.

**- Já vi que você não se deixa distrair. **

- Nem um pouco – riu Neville.

**Muito bem. A Pedra. O Professor Quirrell não conseguiu tirá-la de você. **

Suspiros aliviados.

**Cheguei a tempo de impedir que isto acontecesse, embora você estivesse se defendendo muito bem sozinho, devo dizer.**

Harry corou.

**- O senhor chegou lá? Recebeu a coruja de Hermione?**

**- Devemos ter cruzado no ar. Assim que cheguei a Londres, tornou-se claro para mim que o lugar onde deveria estar era aquele de onde acabara de sair. Cheguei a tempo de tirar Quirrell de cima de você...**

Lily e Tiago rosnaram.

**- Então foi o senhor.**

**- Receei que tivesse chegado tarde demais.**

- Ainda bem que ele não chegou – disse Luna.

**- Quase chegou eu não poderia ter mantido Quirrell afastado da Pedra por muito mais tempo...**

Rostos sombrios.

**- Não da Pedra, menino, de você. O esforço que você fez quase o matou. Por um instante terrível, receei que tivesse matado. **

- Ainda bem que não – sussurrou Gina. Ela não sabia como ia ser a sua vida sem Harry Potter.

**Quanto à Pedra, ela foi destruída.**

- Mas e o Flamel? – Frank perguntou.

**- Destruída! - exclamou Harry sem entender - Mas o seu amigo... Nicolau Flamel...**

**- Ah! Você já ouviu falar no Nicolau? - perguntou Dumbledore, parecendo encantado. **

Lily, Remo e Lice olharam desconfiados para o livro.

**- Você fez mesmo a coisa certa, não foi? Bom, Nicolau e eu tivemos uma conversinha e concordamos que assim era melhor.**

**- Mas isto quer dizer que ele e a mulher vão morrer, não é?**

**- Eles têm elixir suficiente para deixar os negócios em ordem e então, é, eles vão morrer.**

- Uma escolha sábia. Acho que eu não conseguiria viver mais do que eu necessitaria aqui na terra – disse Luna – nós nascemos, vivemos as nossas fases e por fim morremos.

- Ela está certa – disse Hermione surpreendendo a todos.

**Dumbledore sorriu ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Harry.**

**- Para alguém jovem como você, tenho certeza de que isto parece incrível, mas para Nicolau e Perenelle, na verdade, é como se fossem deitar depois de um dia muito, muito longo. **

- Bota longo nisso – disse Sirius.

**Afinal para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas uma grande aventura seguinte. **

- Uma frase muito boa – disse Luna serenamente.

**Você sabe, a Pedra não foi uma coisa tão boa assim. Todo o dinheiro e a vida que a pessoa poderia querer! As duas coisas que a maioria dos seres humanos escolheriam em primeiro lugar. O problema é que os humanos têm o condão de escolher exatamente as coisas que são piores para eles.**

- Com certeza – disse Harry sombriamente.

**Harry ficou ali deitado, sem encontrar o que responder. Dumbledore cantarolou um pouquinho e sorriu para o teto.**

- Louco – murmuraram Sirius e Rony.

**- Professor? - disse Harry, - Estive pensando... Professor, mesmo que a Pedra tenha sido destruída, Vol... Quero dizer, o Senhor-Sabe-Quem...**

**- Chame-o de Voldemort. Sempre chame as coisas pelo nome que têm. O medo de um nome aumenta o medo da coisa em si.**

Harry olhou para Rony que desviou o olhar rindo.

**- Sim, senhor. Bem, Voldemort vai tentar outras maneiras de voltar, não vai? Quero dizer, ele não foi de vez, foi?**

- Diz que ele se foi – implorou Lily.

**- Não, Harry, não foi. Continua por aí em algum lugar, talvez procurando outro corpo para compartilhar... **

- Não encontre – implorou Tiago.

**Sem estar propriamente vivo ele não pode ser morto. Abandonou Quirrell à morte, ele demonstra a mesma falta de piedade tanto com os amigos quanto com os inimigos. No entanto, Harry, embora você talvez tenha apenas retardado a volta dele ao poder, da próxima vez só precisaremos de outro alguém que esteja preparado para lutar o que parece ser uma batalha perdida. E se ele for retardado repetidamente, ora, talvez nunca retome o poder.**

- Gostaria que ele estivesse certo – disse Rony.

- Como assim? – Lene perguntou.

- Mais tarde – disse Hermione.

**Harry concordou com um gesto, mas parou na mesma hora, porque o aceno fez-lhe doer a cabeça. **

Rony, Tiago, Sirius e os gêmeos riram.

**Então disse:**

**- Professor, há outras coisas que gostaria de saber, se o senhor puder me dizer... Coisas que eu gostaria de saber, a verdade...**

**- A verdade - suspirou Dumbledore - é uma coisa bela e terrível, e, portanto deve ser tratada com grande cautela. **

- Eu preferia receber a verdade do que ficar me enrolando em mentiras – disse Luna.

**Mas, vou responder às suas perguntas, a não ser que haja uma boa razão para não fazê-lo, caso em que eu peço que me perdoe. Não vou, é claro, mentir.**

**- Bom... Voldemort disse que só matou minha mãe porque ela tentou impedi-lo de me matar. Mas por que, afinal, ele iria querer me matar?**

Eles estavam quase pulando de ansiedade.

**Dumbledore suspirou muito profundamente desta vez.**

- Hmm. Ai vêm um não – disse Remo.

**- Que pena, a primeira coisa que você me pergunta, eu não vou poder responder. Não hoje. Não agora... **

- Não nunca – murmurou Harry.

**Você vai saber, um dia... Por ora tire isso da cabeça, Harry. Quando você for mais velho... Sei que detesta ouvir isso... Mas quando estiver pronto, você vai saber.**

**E Harry entendeu que não ia adiantar insistir.**

Rony e Hermione olharam chocados para ele que sorriu.

**- Mas por que Quirrell não podia me tocar?**

**- Sua mãe morreu para salvar você. **

Lily sorriu triste.

**Se existe uma coisa que Voldemort não consegue compreender é o amor. Ele não entende que um amor forte como o de sua mãe por você deixa uma marca própria. Não é uma cicatriz, não é um sinal visível... Ter sido amado tão profundamente, mesmo que a pessoa que nos amou já tenha morrido, nos confere uma proteção eterna. Está entranhada em nossa pele. **

- Isso é tão lindo – disse Lice com lágrimas nos olhos.

Lily estava escorada no peito de Tiago, e soluçava baixinho. Lene tinha deitado a cabeça no ombro de Sirius.

- O maior amor do mundo é aquele que sentimos mesmo sem saber de quem vem – disse Luna.

Hermione entendeu.

- Ele foi amado por sua mãe, mesmo após a morte, isso significa que o amor estava nele, ele sentia, mas não sabia de onde que vinha – disse Hermione – não teoricamente.

Harry, Rony, Gina, Neville e os gêmeos estavam chocados por Hermione ter concordado com Luna pela, não sei quantas vezes naquele mesmo dia

**Por isso Quirrell, cheio de ódio, avareza e ambição, compartindo a alma com Voldemort, não podia tocá-lo. Era uma agonia tocar uma pessoa marcada por algo tão bom.**

- Isso soa tão lindo – disse Lene.

- E estranho – disse Sirius.

Todos olharam para ele.

- Não que eu não achei que Dumbledore está certo, mas algo me diz que tem hipogrifo atrás desse mato – explicou Sirius.

**Então, Dumbledore se interessou muito por um passarinho no peitoril da janela, o que deu tempo a Harry para enxugar os olhos como lençol. **

Gina segurou a mão dele com força.

**Quando recuperou a voz, disse.**

**- E a capa da invisibilidade? O senhor sabe quem a mandou para mim?**

**- Ah, por acaso seu pai deixou-a comigo e eu achei que você talvez gostasse. **

- O diretor te mandou a capa? – os gêmeos estavam chocados.

- Sabíamos que ele não era biruta, mas nesse ponto! – Fred disse abismado.

- Dumbledore tem estilo – disse Jorge em reverencia.

- Esse é o Dumby – disseram os marotos.

**- Os olhos de Dumbledore faiscaram - Coisas úteis... Seu pai usava-a principalmente para ir escondido a cozinha roubar comida, quando estava aqui.**

- E para mais uma coisas – disse Tiago marotamente.

Sirius e Remo sorriram. Lily revirou os olhos. Snape bufou.

**- E tem mais uma coisa...**

**- Diga.**

**- Quirrell disse que Snape...**

**- O Professor Snape, Harry.**

- Não adianta – cantarolou Rony.

**- Sim, senhor, ele... **

Risadas.

- Você é muito engraçado Harry – disse Neville rindo.

**Quirrell disse que ele me odeia porque odiava meu pai. Isso é verdade?**

Tiago desviou o olhar e Snape também. Snape só odiava Potter porque ele roubou Lily dele. E também porque ele era um arrogante e metido.

**- Bom, eles se detestavam bastante. Mas não é diferente de você com o Sr. Malfoy. E, além disso, seu pai fez uma coisa que Snape nunca pôde perdoar.**

*Roubar a Lily de mim* - ele pensou armagurado.

**- O quê?**

**- Salvou a vida dele.**

- O que?

**- O quê?**

- Vejam, Harry também concorda – disse Sirius – porque você ia salvar a vida dele?

Ele levou um tapa de Lene.

- Deixa de ser insensível! – ela disse esganiçada.

- Isso ainda não aconteceu – comentou Tiago.

**- É... - disse Dumbledore sonhador - É engraçado como a cabeça das pessoas funciona, não é? O Professor Snape não conseguiu suportar o fato de estar em dívida com o seu pai. Acredito que tenha se esforçado para proteger você este ano, porque achou que isso o deixaria quite com o seu pai. Assim podia voltar a odiar a memória do seu pai em paz...**

- Isso me soa tão animador – disse Gina sarcástica.

**Harry tentou compreender, mas sentiu a cabeça latejar, por isso parou.**

Mais risadas.

**- E, professor, só mais uma coisa...**

**- Só essa?**

- Dumbledore é hilário também – disse Jorge.

**- Como foi que tirei a Pedra do espelho?**

**- Ah, fico satisfeito que você tenha me perguntado. Foi uma das minhas idéias mais brilhantes, e cá entre nós, isto é alguma coisa. Sabe, só uma pessoa que quisesse encontrar a Pedra, encontrar sem usá-la, poderia obtê-la, de outra forma, a pessoa só iria se ver produzindo ouro e bebendo elixir da vida. **

- Brilhante! – disseram eles.

**O meu cérebro às vezes surpreende até a mim... Agora chega de perguntas. Sugiro que comece a comer esses doces. Ah, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores! Quando eu era moço tive a infelicidade de encontrar um com gosto de vômito, e desde então receio que tenha perdido o gosto por eles. Mas acho que não corro perigo com um gostoso caramelo, não acha? - E sorrindo jogou um feijãozinho caramelo escuro na boca. Então se engasgou e disse:**

**- Que pena! Cera de ouvido!**

Gargalhadas.

**Madame Pomfrey, a encarregada do hospital, era uma boa pessoa, mas muito rigorosa.**

**- Só cinco minutos - suplicou Harry.**

**- Absolutamente não.**

**- A senhora deixou o Professor Dumbledore entrar.**

**- Bom, é claro, ele é o diretor, é muito diferente. Você precisa descansar.**

**- Estou descansando, olhe, deitado e tudo. Ah, por favor, Madame Pomfrey.**

**- Ah, muito bem. Mas só cinco minutos.**

- O QUE? – gritaram os gêmeos.

- Ela só pode ter um fraquinho por você – bufou Fred – ela nunca deixa ninguém entrar na enfermaria. As vezes parece Azkaban!

**E ela deixou Rony e Hermione entrarem.**

**- Harry!**

**Hermione parecia prestes a abraçá-lo outra vez, mas Harry gostou que tivesse se contido porque a cabeça dele ainda estava muito doída.**

- Eu achei que fosse te machucar – ela disse sorrindo.

**- Ah, Harry, nos estávamos certos que você ia... Dumbledore estava tão preocupado...**

**- A escola inteira não fala em outra coisa - disse Rony - Mas, no duro, o que foi que aconteceu?**

**Era uma das raras ocasiões em que a historia verdadeira é ainda mais estranha e excitante do que os boatos fantásticos. Harry contou tudo: Quirrell, o espelho, a Pedra e Voldemort.**

- Nem tudo – disse Rony levantando as sobracelhas.

**Rony e Hermione eram bons ouvintes, exclamavam nas horas certas e quando Harry lhes disse o que havia sob o turbante de Quirrell, Hermione soltou um grito.**

- Histérica – disse Sirius.

**- Então a Pedra acabou? - perguntou Rony finalmente. – Flamel simplesmente vai morrer?**

**- Foi o que perguntei, mas Dumbledore acha que... Como foi mesmo?... Que para a mente bem estruturada a morte é a grande aventura seguinte.**

- Uma frase extremamente sábia – disse Luna novamente.

**- Eu sempre disse que ele era biruta - disse Rony, parecendo muito impressionado com a grande loucura do seu herói.**

Rony corou e eles riram.

**- Então o que aconteceu com vocês dois? - perguntou Harry.**

**- Bom, eu voltei sem problemas - disse Hermione - Fiz Rony voltar a si, isso levou algum tempo, (**eu tinha sido batido por uma peça de xadrez – exclamou Rony) **e estávamos correndo para o corujal para nos comunicar com Dumbledore quando o encontramos no saguão de entrada, ele já sabia, e só disse - Harry foi atrás dele, não foi?", e saiu desabalado para o terceiro andar.**

- E ainda bem – suspirou Lily.

**- Você acha que ele queria que você fizesse aquilo? - perguntou Rony. - Mandou a capa do seu pai e tudo o mais?**

**- Bom! - explodiu Hermione - Se ele fez isso... Quero dizer... Isso é horrível... Você podia ter sido morto.**

- Exatamente! – concordaram Lily e Gina.

**- Não, não é horrível - disse Harry pensativo - Ele é um homem engraçado, o Dumbledore. **

- Sim – concordou Remo.

**Acho que meio que queria me dar uma chance. Acho que sabe mais ou menos tudo o que acontece por aqui, sabe? Imagino que tivesse uma boa idéia do que íamos tentar fazer e em lugar de nos impedir, ele simplesmente ensinou o suficiente para nos ajudar. Não acho que tenha sido por acaso que me deixou descobrir como o espelho funcionava. Era quase como se pensasse que eu tinha o direito de enfrentar Voldemort se pudesse...**

- LOUCO! – gritou Lily furiosa.

- Lily se acalme – disse Tiago a segurando na cadeira.

- Como assim me acalmar? Dumbledore deixou não só o Harry, mas os três enfrentarem tudo aquilo! Ele deixou que o meu bebê...

- MÃE!

- ... que o Harry pudesse enfrentar Voldemort!

Lily estava indignada e furiosa.

- Fique calma. Já passou, ele se saiu muito bem, assim como você – disse Tiago segurando seu rosto pelas bochechas e fazendo ela o encarar. O rosto de Tiago estava sério – ele está vivo!

Ela despencou em seus braços.

- Eu sei – ela sussurrou com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço – só que eu fico com medo.

- Eu também – ele sussurrou para ela.

Levou mais alguns minutos para que Lily parasse de soluçar, agora abraçada a Harry.

**- É, a marca de Dumbledore, com certeza - disse Rony orgulhoso. - Olhe, você precisa estar bom para a festa de fim de ano, amanhã. Os pontos já foram todos computados e Sonserina ganhou, é claro. **

Caretas.

- Argh – gemeu Sirius.

**Você faltou ao último jogo de Quadribol, fomos estraçalhados por Corvinal sem você. Mas a comida vai ser legal.**

- Só você diria tudo isso e depois falaria "mas a comida vai ser legal" – riu Gina.

Rony corou.

- Só tentei animar o Harry – ele bufou.

**Nesse instante, Madame Pomfrey irrompeu no quarto.**

**- Vocês já estão aí há quinze minutos, agora FORA - disse com firmeza.**

- Uau, quinze minutos é um recorde – comentou Remo.

**Depois de uma boa noite de sono, Harry se sentiu quase normal.**

As mulheres bufaram.

**- Quero ir à festa - disse a Madame Pomfrey, quando ela estava arrumando suas muitas caixas de doces - Posso, não posso?**

**- O Professor Dumbledore disse que devo deixar você ir - respondeu ela fungando, como se, na sua opinião, o Professor Dumbledore não percebesse os riscos que uma festa pode oferecer **

Eles riram.

- Eu gostaria de saber quais são esses riscos – disse Frank rindo – é só uma festa!

- Ela pode achar que ele será atingido por uma coxa de galinha voadora ou se engasgar com pudim – disse Lice rindo.

**- E você tem outra visita.**

**- Que bom. Quem é?**

**Hagrid foi-se esgueirando pela porta enquanto Harry indagava.**

- Hagrid! – vibrou Lily animada.

**Em geral quando estava dentro de casa, Hagrid parecia demasiado grande para que o deixassem entrar. Sentou-se ao lado de Harry, deu uma olhada e caiu no choro.**

- Oh! – disseram as mulheres.

**- É... Tudo... Minha... Culpa! **

- Não é não – disse Lily gentilmente.

**- soluçou, o rosto nas mãos. -Eu informei ao mal como passar por Fofo! Eu informei! Era a única coisa que ele não sabia e eu informei! Você podia ter morrido! Tudo por causa de um ovo de dragão! Nunca mais vou beber! Eu devia ser demitido e mandado viver como trouxa!**

- Não fale assim Hagrid – disse Tiago – você não teve culpa.

**- Rúbeo! - chamou Harry chocado por vê-lo sacudir de tristeza e remorso, as grandes lágrimas se infiltrando pela barba - Rúbeo, ele teria descoberto de qualquer maneira, estamos falando de Voldemort, teria descoberto mesmo que você não tivesse informado.**

- Isso é verdade – concordou Lene.

**- Mas você podia ter morrido! - soluçou Hagrid - E não diga o nome dele!**

**- VOLDMORT! **

- Isso vai chocar o Hagrid – disse Sirius.

**- berrou Harry, e Hagrid levou um choque tão grande que parou de chorar.**

- Um pouco mais do que eu pensei – murmurou Sirius.

**- Estive com ele cara a cara e vou chamá-lo pelo nome que tem. Por favor, anime-se, Rúbeo, salvamos a Pedra, ela foi destruída e ele não poderá usá-la. Coma um sapo de chocolate. Tenho um montão...**

- Ah, você é tão doce – suspirou Gina.

Harry corou.

**Hagrid secou o nariz como dorso da mão e disse:**

**- Ah, isso me lembra. Trouxe um presente para você.**

**- Não é um sanduíche de carne de arminho, é? - perguntou Harry. **

Eles riram.

**Abriu-o curioso e, finalmente, Hagrid deu uma risadinha.**

**- Não, Dumbledore me deu folga ontem para eu providenciar. Claro, devia mais é ter me demitido. **

- De jeito nenhum – disse Lily sobressaltada.

**Em todo o caso, trouxe isto para você...**

**Parecia ser um belo livro encadernado em couro. Harry abriu-o, curioso. **

**Estava cheio de retratos de bruxos, de cada página, sorrindo e acenando para ele, estavam sua mãe e seu pai.**

Eles sorriram.

- Me lembrem de dizer obrigada todos os dias da minha vida a Hagrid – disse Tiago sorrindo e abraçando Lily pelos ombros.

**- Mandei corujas para todos os velhos amigos de escola de seu pai e sua mãe, pedindo fotos... E sabia que você não tinha nenhuma... Gostou?**

**Harry nem conseguiu falar, mas Hagrid compreendeu.**

Gina apertou a mão de Harry.

**Harry desceu para a festa de fim de ano sozinho aquela noite. Atrasara-se com os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, que insistiu em lhe fazer um último check-up,**

Harry bufou.

** de modo que o salão principal já se enchera. Estava decorado com as cores de Sonserina, verde e prata, para comemorar sua conquista do campeonato das casas pelo sétimo ano consecutivo. **

Caretas Grifinórias.

**Uma enorme bandeira com a serpente de Sonserina cobria a parede atrás da mesa principal.**

- Credo, que mal gosto – disse Sirius com uma careta.

**Quando Harry entrou houve um silêncio momentâneo e em seguida todos começaram a falar alto e ao mesmo tempo. Ele se sentou discretamente numa cadeira entre Rony e Hermione à mesa da Grifinória e tentou fingir que não via as pessoas se levantarem para espiá-lo.**

- Gente intrometida – disse Rony.

**Felizmente, Dumbledore chegou instantes depois. A algazarra foi serenando.**

**- Mais um ano que passou! - disse Dumbledore alegremente. - E preciso incomodar vocês com a falação asmática de um velho antes de cairmos de boca nesse delicioso banquete. **

Eles riram com carinho.

**E que ano tivemos! Espero que as suas cabeças estejam um pouquinho menos ocas do que antes... Vocês têm o verão inteiro para esvaziá-las muito bem, antes do próximo ano letivo. **

Mais risadas.

**Agora, pelo que entendi, a Taça das Casas deve ser entregue e a contagem de pontos é a seguinte: em quarto lugar Grifinória com trezentos e doze pontos, em terceiro, Lufa-Lufa, com trezentos e cinqüenta e dois pontos, Corvinal, com quatrocentos e vinte e seis, e Sonserina com quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos.**

Gemidos. Sirius e Tiago haviam escondido o rosto nas mãos.

**E uma tempestade de pés e mãos batendo irrompeu da mesa de Sonserina. Era uma cena nauseante.**

- Nauseante é pouco – bufou Lene.

**- Sim, senhores, Sonserina está de parabéns. No entanto, temos de levarem conta os recentes acontecimentos.**

**A sala mergulhou em profundo silêncio.**

**- Tenho alguns pontos de última hora para conferir. Vejamos. Sim... Primeiro: ao Sr. Ronald Weasley...**

- Vai Rony! – gritaram os marotos fazendo ele ficar com as orelhas vermelhas.

**O rosto de Rony se coloriu de vermelho vivo, parecia um rabanete que apanhara sol demais na praia.**

- Nossa, valeu Harry – bufou Rony corado.

**- ... Pelo melhor jogo de xadrez presenciado por Hogwarts em muitos anos, eu confiro à Grifinória cinqüenta pontos.**

- SIM! – gritaram eles animados.

**Os vivas da Grifinória quase levantaram o teto encantado, as estrelas lá no alto pareceram estremecer.. Ouviram Percy dizer aos outros monitores: "É o meu irmão, sabem! O meu irmão caçula! Venceu uma partida no jogo vivo de xadrez de McGonagall!**

- Como será que ele sabia? – Neville perguntou.

- Vai ver Dumbledore contou aos monitores sobre isso – disse Hermione.

**Finalmente voltaram a fazer silêncio.**

**- Segundo: a Senhorita Hermione Granger... Pelo uso de lógica inabalável diante do fogo, concedo à Grifinória cinqüenta pontos.**

- VAI MIONE! – eles gritaram novamente.

**Hermione escondeu o rosto nos braços, Harry teve a forte suspeita de que caíra no choro. **

- Harry! – ela lhe bateu no braço.

- Ai!

**Os alunos da Grifinória por volta da mesa não cabiam em si de contentes, tinham subido cem pontos.**

**- Terceiro: ao Sr. Harry Potter - A sala ficou mortalmente silenciosa. -Pela frieza e excepcional coragem, concedo à Grifinória sessenta pontos.**

- SIM! – eles gritaram novamente.

Os marotos, junto com Lene, Lice e Frank deram as mãos em esperança. Lily sorriu.

**A balbúrdia foi ensurdecedora. Os que conseguiam somar enquanto berravam de ficar roucos sabiam que Grifinória agora chegara a quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos - exatamente o mesmo que Sonserina. Precisariam sortear a Taça das Casas, se ao menos Dumbledore tivesse dado a Harry mais um pontinho.**

**Dumbledore ergueu a mão. A sala gradualmente se aquietou.**

**- Existe todo tipo de coragem - disse Dumbledore sorrindo. - É preciso muita audácia para enfrentarmos os nossos inimigos, mas igual audácia para defendermos os nossos amigos. Portanto, concedo dez pontos ao Sr. Neville Longbotton.**

- Uhu! VAI NEVILLE! – eles gritaram animados.

Sirius, Tiago e Remo cantavam:

- Ganhamos sim! Somos os melhores! Porque nós derrubamos vocês manes! O nosso leão comeu todos vocês! Vai Grifinória!

E dançavam pulando e girando, o que fez todos caírem na gargalhada.

E logo se iniciou outra:

"_As vezes damos a impressão de sermos brigões e idiotas, mas quando ganhamos a taça somos fortes e corajosos. Os Grifinórios são os melhores! Toma essa seus filhos da p..."_

_- _Sirius!

- Tiago!

- Remo!

Gritaram Lily e Lene.

- A cortou a melhor parte da musica – resmungou Sirius.

Elas reviraram rindo.

**Alguém que estivesse do lado de fora do salão principal poderia ter pensado que ocorrera uma explosão, tão alta foi a barulheira que irrompeu na mesa da Grifinória. **

- Somos campeões natos – disse Frank orgulhosamente.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione se levantaram para gritar e dar vivas enquanto Neville, branco de susto, desaparecia debaixo de uma montanha de gente que o abraçava. **

Neville corou, e foi abraçado por Lice.

**Jamais ganhara um único ponto para Grifinória antes. Harry, ainda gritando, cutucou Rony nas costelas indicando Malfoy, que não poderia ter feito uma cara mais perplexa e horrorizada se tivesse acabado de ser encantado com o Feitiço do Corpo Preso.**

- Me lembrem de acertá-lo – disse Harry.

**- O que significa - continuou Dumbledore procurando se sobrepor à tempestade de aplausos, porque até Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa estavam comemorando a derrota de Sonserina - que precisamos fazer uma pequena mudança na decoração.**

- Tomamos conta do salão! Vibramos com emoção. Berramos, chingamos, derrubamos! Somos leões e não temos medo de nada! – cantaram os marotos de novo.

**E, dizendo isto, bateu palmas. Num instante, os panos verdes se tornaram vermelhos e, os prateados, dourados, a grande serpente de Sonserina desapareceu e o imponente leão da Grifinória tomou o seu lugar, Snape apertou a mão da Professora Minerva, com um horrível sorriso amarelo. **

Os marotos riram animados.

**Seu olhar encontrou o de Harry e o menino percebeu, no mesmo instante, que os sentimentos de Snape com relação a ele não tinham mudado nem um pingo. **

- E nem vai mudar – murmurou Rony.

**Isto não o preocupou. Parecia-lhe que sua vida voltaria ao normal no próximo ano, ou tão normal quanto ela poderia ser em Hogwarts.**

- Ou seja, nada de normal – disse Hermione sorrindo.

**Foi a melhor noite da vida de Harry, melhor do que a vitória no Quadribol ou a ceia de Natal ou o encontro com o trasgo... Jamais esqueceria esta noite.**

- Eu posso dizer que tive noites um pouquinho melhores – disse Harry animado.

**Harry quase esquecera que os resultados dos exames ainda estavam por vir, mas eles não deixaram de vir, Para sua grande surpresa, tanto ele quanto Rony passaram com boas notas, Hermione, é claro, foi a melhor do ano. **

- Parabéns! – disse o passado em voz alta.

**Até Neville passou raspando, sua boa nota em Herbologia compensou a péssima nota em Poções. **

Lice bufou e fuzilou Snape com o olhar. Frank bufou.

**Tinham tido esperanças de que Goyle, que era quase tão burro quanto era mau, fosse expulso, mas ele também passou. **

- Queria saber como – comentou Remo.

**Foi uma pena, mas como disse Rony, não se podia ter tudo na vida.**

- É verdade – disse Luna.

**E, de repente, seus guarda-roupas ficaram vazios, os malões arrumados, o sapo de Neville foi encontrado escondido em um canto do banheiro, as notas foram entregues a todos os alunos, com o aviso de que não fizessem bruxarias durante as férias. **

- Como eu queria que eles esquecessem desse aviso – suspirou Tiago dramaticamente.

**- Eu sempre tenho a esperança de que eles se esqueçam de entregar as notas e o aviso - lamentou Fred Weasley.**

- Pena que nunca se esquecem – bufou Sirius.

**Hagrid estava a postos para levá-los à flotilha de barcos que fazia a travessia do lago, e, no momento seguinte, estavam embarcando no Expresso de Hogwarts, conversando e rindo à medida que os campos se tornavam mais verdes e mais cuidados, comendo feijõezinhos de todos os sabores enquanto atravessavam as cidades dos trouxas, trocando as vestes de bruxos pelos blusões e paletós, parando na plataforma 9 e ½ na estação de King's Cross.**

- Dá uma tristeza quando chegamos lá – suspirou Lily.

**Levou um bom tempo para todos desembarcarem na plataforma. Um guarda muito velho estava postado na saída e os deixava passar em grupos de dois e três para não chamarem atenção ao irromper todos ao mesmo tempo por uma parede sólida, assustando os trouxas.**

- Ia ser hilário – riu Remo.

**- Vocês precisam vir passar uns dias conosco - disse Rony - Os dois. Vou mandar uma coruja para vocês.**

**- Obrigado - disse Harry - Preciso ter alguma coisa por que esperar.**

Lily e Tiago olharam para baixo.

**As pessoas passavam empurrando-se ao se dirigirem para a saída para o mundo dos trouxas. Alguns gritavam.**

**- Tchau, Harry!**

**- Nos vemos por ai, Potter!**

**- Continua famoso - comentou Rony, sorrindo para o amigo.**

**- Não aonde eu vou, posso lhe garantir.**

- Seria uma surpresa se fosse diferente – bufou Lily.

**Ele, Rony e Hermione passaram juntos pelo portão.**

**- Olha lá ele, mamãe, olha lá ele, olha!**

Gina resmungou alguma coisa e corou.

**Era Gina Weasley, a irmãzinha de Rony, mas não apontava para Rony.**

**- Harry Potter! - gritou com a vozinha fina. - Olhe, mamãe! Estou vendo...**

Os marotos começaram a rir.

- Que vergonha! – disse Gina escondendo o rosto nas mãos, mas ainda dava para se ver seu rosto vermelho.

- Eu acho lindo – Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu e o beijou rapidamente.

**- Fique quieta, Gina, é falta de educação apontar.**

**A Sra. Weasley sorriu para eles.**

**- Muito trabalho este ano?**

- Muito, muito, e muito – disse Lily.

**- Muito - respondeu Harry. - Obrigado pelas barrinhas de chocolate e pelo suéter, Sra. Weasley.**

- Educação devia ser seu nome do meio. Mas eu acho que ele tem em concorrência nobreza, modéstia, bravura, coragem – disse Hermione sorrindo.

**- Ah, de nada, querido.**

**- Está pronto?**

**Era tio Válter, ainda com a cara vermelhona, ainda bigodudo, ainda parecendo furioso com a audácia de Harry de andar carregando a coruja numa gaiola por uma estação cheia de gente normal. Atrás dele, achava-se tia Petúnia e Duda, parecendo aterrorizados só de olhar para Harry.**

- Que peninha – ironizou Sirius.

**- Vocês devem ser a família de Harry! - falou a Sra. Weasley.**

**- Por assim dizer - respondeu tio Válter - Ande logo, menino, não temos o dia inteiro. - E se afastou.**

**Harry ainda demorou para trocar uma última palavrinha com Rony e Hermione.**

**- Vejo vocês durante as ferias, então.**

**- Espero que você tenha... Há... Umas boas férias - disse Hermione, olhando hesitante para tio Válter, espantada que alguém pudesse ser tão desagradável.**

- Eu fiquei totalmente surpresa – disse Hermione – de como alguém conseguia ser tão rude e cruel.

**- Ah, claro que sim - respondeu Harry, e eles ficaram surpresos com o sorriso que se espalhava pelo seu rosto. - Eles não sabem que não podemos fazer bruxarias em casa. Vou me divertir à beça com o Duda este verão...**

- Brilhante! – disseram os marotos e os gêmeos.

- E fim – disse Hermione – do primeiro livro – ela completou.

- E qual é o segundo? – Lene perguntou.

- _Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta_ – leu Sirius.

Gina estremeceu.

- Hmm. Acho que antes de lermos de novo, devemos ir dormir, comer, conversar, enfim... amanhã iniciamos a leitura – disse Harry.

Notas:  
>Segunda eu posto o ultimo capitulo da história. E tbm já posto a nova história, que será a continuação, ou seja, a leitura da câmara secreta.<br>bj


	28. Conversas

**Capitulo vinte e três – Conversas**

Depois do final do primeiro livro...

- Acho que devemos conversar com o Severo – disse Lily – um agradecimento seria bom. Ele estava tentando salvar Harry.

Ela falava com Tiago.

- Concordo. Vamos antes que ele vá para Sonserina.

Eles avistaram Snape saindo calmamente da sala.

- Er... Snape – chamou Tiago meio tímido.

Snape se virou sombriamente para trás.

- Nós queríamos agradecer por você ter tentado salvar Harry. Mesmo que ainda não tenha feito isso, hmm, obrigado – disse Lily timidamente.

Snape os encarou.

- Enfim... obrigado – disse Tiago.

- De nada. Acredito que eu tenha feito o melhor para ambos os lados – disse Snape calmamente – e se me dão licença, quero descansar.

- Oh, boa noite – disse Lily ansiosa.

Snape saiu.

- Acho que foi... bom – disse Tiago ansiosamente e estranhamente normal.

- Bem... eu vou dormir, Tiago – disse Lily – boa noite – ela lhe beijou na bochecha e saiu em direção a sala comunal.

Tiago ficou ali parado com a mão na bochecha.

_HG_

Harry havia levado Gina a uma sala de aula velha.

- Ei, você vai ficar bem com esse livro? – Harry lhe perguntou acariciando sua bochecha.

Gina não respondeu imediatamente. Ficou de olhos fechados sentindo o carinho de Harry.

- Acho que posso sim agüentar isso. Já passou. Você me salvou e ele se foi.

- Certeza mesmo? Eu não quero que você fica mal.

- Certeza absoluta. Eu tenho você do meu lado, é isso que importa – disse Gina acariciando a bochecha de Harry – eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, ruiva.

Eles se uniram em um beijo apaixonado, que durou vários minutos.

Quando se separaram estavam ofegantes.

- Te amo, te amo – Gina enchia o rosto de Harry com selinhos.

Harry interrompeu os vários selinhos no rosto e a beijou intensamente.

_Todos juntos_

- Bem, acho que dormir seria bom – disse Lene bocejando – boa noite pra vocês.

- Até – disse Sirius.

Cada um seguiu para seu dormitório.

No outro dia, todos estavam reunidos na sala precisa para iniciar a leitura do segundo livro.

- Eu quero começar – pediu Fred – _O pior aniversário._

- Oh, que belo começo – disse Lene sarcasticamente.

**1º lugar - Isinhaa Weasley Potter com 18 reviews**

**2º lugar - AnneBlackPotter com 17 reviews.**

**E a todos vocês que deixaram reviews e acompanharam a história.**

Tiago e Lílian - A história de um amor II estará no meu perfil hoje, vou postá-la assim que postar esse capitulo e procurem lá pela meia noite, porque não aparece logo, né.

Até


End file.
